


Almost Killing the Prince | Minsung

by Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan



Series: Three Kingdoms AU [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Ancient History, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempt at Humor, Bandits & Outlaws, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Character Death, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Member Death, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung is a thief, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin Being an Asshole, Implied Relationships, Jisung is actually very cute whenever he wants to protect to Minho LIKE-, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Lee Minho is a king, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Kim Woojin, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protectiveness, Royalty, Running Away, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Secrets, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Swordfighting, Swords, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, This is actually very soft when it comes to their building relationship :(, This is lowkey the walmart version of hwarang, Walmart version of 100 days my prince, dont get mad at me for my history inccuraries pls I tried my best :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 131,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan
Summary: The last thing Jisung thought would threaten his life was a job offer and a crown prince.He'd think alcohol poisoning would get to him first, or the menace of Goguryeo guards at his heels. But here he was, at the mercy of the crown prince of Baekje with one job for him and Hwang Hyunjin- unless they choose death.Find, protect, and humor the supposed crown prince, his older brother: Lee Minho.And he thought it'd be easy. How hard was it to protect someone?However, he didn't think he'd be the one he's protecting the future king from.---Disclaimer! I apologize for any historical errors I have made in this story, I have tried my best to research as much as I could, however, only limited to Google and K-Dramas, I can't get far with Korea's history. But we're here to have fun, we're here for Minsung uwu.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Three Kingdoms AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170419
Comments: 317
Kudos: 646





	1. Prologue

“It’s raining soon.”

She was right. The clouds were rolling in, the distant thunder already growled from where they sat. The sun stopped shining _hours_ ago. But Jin-Ae wanted to go out and play. Jisung just couldn’t turn down his sister like that. And he guessed he forgot about the upcoming weather. He was too focused on his training to notice the thundering clouds.

“We should go back,” Jisung murmurs to the young girl sitting ways away, lowering his wooden sword. Jin-Ae tilts her head to the side, scoffing and chucking leaves at her brother, only for them to ultimately fall to the floor.

“Why? We could play in the rain!”

The thunder continued on, Jisung staring warily at the darkening sky. It was raining soon.

“Mother doesn’t want us to return soaking wet, now come on,” the young boy hisses, grabbing Jin-Ae hand and dragging her down the path. Even with her constant whines and heels digging into the dirt, Jisung continued to drag her. Even when the first drops of water fell to their heads, kissing their cheeks, even when the next second or two brought an increasing downpour.

“Oraeboni!” She whines, Jisung huffing as he halts. “Why can’t we play in the rain! I wanna play in the rain!”

Jisung tensed when he noticed the lightning flash across the sky, thunder booming seconds after. He grips the wooden sword tighter, jumping back when another flash of lightning scares the both of them.

“You know what? Nevermind. Let’s go home,” Jin-Ae shivers, nudging Jisung’s hand that gripped hers, ignoring the stinging pain it brought.

“Jin-Ae! Wait!” Jisung calls after her once she runs ahead. Jin-Ae bolts into their homestead, her bright, silken hanbok soaked in water, trailing water across the wood floor. Once the handmaids noticed her, they immediately took her away, afraid that she would succumb to a fever any second.

Leaving Jisung alone.

He huffs, sitting out on the porch and placing his practice sword on the floor, pulling off his boots and drenched socks.

He hated rain. He hated stormy weather. He hated summer because of how much it rained, how many storms that come their way.

He tries to convince himself that most of that hatred comes from not being able to train properly and perfect his sword-fighting. But he knew that some of that came from the fear of it all. But he shouldn’t be so scared. He needed to protect Jin-Ae! And a swordsman wouldn’t have time to fear _storms._

Jisung yelped when loud thunder boomed, scrambling back further into the porch as his wide eyes stared up at the gray sky.

“Jisung.” The young boy glances up, clearing his throat and straightening himself when he recognized his mother standing on the porch beside him, smiling and holding her skirt- probably standing long enough to witness the pathetic display of weakness, even if the young boy tried to play it off. “Ignore me all you want, I saw that.”

Jisung pouts as he returns to sitting at the edge of the porch, the overhangs providing enough shelter that only his feet got wet.

“I’m not scared!” Jisung haughtily says, furrowing his eyebrows as he tries to wring out the water from the ends of silken hanbok. He was probably only ruining the fabric, but he needed something to distract him from the embarrassment. “I just accidentally got a splinter!”

His mother kneeled beside him, humming as the water fell from their roofs, trickling to the floor in harmonizing drops.

“Jisung, it’s okay to be afraid of storms, you know,” his mother hums, patting his matted hair.

“Who says I was scared? Swordsmen don’t have fear!” Jisung exclaims. “Han Jisung is too busy training to have _fear.”_

“Sure they do. Swordsmen probably has the most fear. They have to protect themselves and the people around them and that brings in a lot of anxiety,” she sighs, Jisung yelping when his mother hits his back sharply. “Yah. I told you it was going to rain today. Look what you did to your sister-“

“Sorry!” Jisung held up his arms in defense, scrambling back and bowing. “I forgot! And she _really_ wanted to play.”

His mother sighs, furrowing her eyebrows as they continued to stare out to the court. The rain covering everything- the ground, the garden, the buildings and the walls that blocked off their property.

“You know, storms help strengthen life? They water the plants, they take away the dying ones to give way for new and healthier plants to bloom.” Jisung leans into the hand that settled on his back, rubbing soothing shapes into his silken hanbok. “I know they seem scary, but sometimes things that seem _bad_ aren’t _all_ bad. Sometimes they’re all good.”

“Mother, I told you, I’m not-“

Jisung whines when a hand hit the back of his head, his hands rubbing the spot with a pout as tears welled in his eyes.

“Yah. If you keep saying you’re not scared- _you are_. And one way to not be _scared_ is to admit you’re scared. How are you going to be a swordsman when you don’t even have enough courage to admit your cowardice?” His mother scoffs, Jisung staring at her wide-eyed. "Seriously, you're as arrogant as your sister. Where did you two even inherit that??"

Was that really true? Admitting cowardice was much more courageous than denying it? Wasn’t being a swordsman all about standing tall no matter the situation? To Jisung, all of that sounded like hooey. His mother was probably spouting nonsense that even _she_ probably didn’t understand. But of course, Jisung couldn’t say any of that out loud...

He wouldn’t be able to live to see his eighth birthday.

“Don’t stay out too late,” his mother hums, patting his head as he continued to stare out at the rain, the storm that continued to rage on.

He reaches for his wooden sword, wiping it down with his sleeve.

He won’t be scared. That only brings on hesitation, and Han Jisung, even in the face of danger, _never_ hesitates. 


	2. Prologue

He was drunk again.

He was drunk for the whatever amount he had been drunk, fifty? A hundred? Two hundred? He's grown so used to it he couldn't even tell if he was drunk.

It didn't matter. Jisung was drunk again- living the time of his life getting thrown out of a bar with a kick to the ass and a slam against the dirt path.

The commoners that saw either covered their mouths to gossip to each other or walked by without a single thought. For the better, anyway- either that or Jisung didn't care. He didn't know either.

Dusting himself off, he takes the bamboo hat the bar owner had thrown out, sighing and hanging it from his neck. 

It was still too early to get kicked out of a tavern, the town square bustling and full of life, the sun shining brightly upon the townspeople. Commoners were walking about with their friends and loved ones, merchants yelling and calling out to coax people to glance at their wares. 

The trees were also alive, so were the bushes and the flowers, almost matching the excitement he saw from one person to the next. It had rained recently, the plants' leaves shining brighter than it usually did. 

Taking a glance at the nearest merchant, Jisung checked around him before heading towards the merchant selling jewelry.

The women were crowding around this merchant, awing at the jewels, inspecting the ones they could have and the ones that mocked them with their high prices.

Jisung inspected them too- after tripping over his own feet and apologizing to a lady he bumped into.

He picked up this hairpin, made of gold and jade. He suspected it came from the west, across the sea. It had great craftsmanship. The jade beautiful, almost like sparkling spring water. It's worth a lot. It could provide enough money for two- three days. 

The merchant eyed him, especially since he was the only guy in front of the women that glanced through his wares- and since he practically saw Jisung getting thrown out of a tavern moments earlier. 

The man glances around, taking in his surroundings. A small group of guys were coming their way. 

"Aish! Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Jisung exclaims, once they passed right behind them, pretending as he was just pushed into the woman beside him. He bows furiously, the woman smiling sheepishly and nodding her head. With another bow, he pushes the hair pin into his pocket, nodding to her with a smile and walking away. 

How many meters did he walk from the stand? Three? Maybe four.

"Guards! There's a thief!"

Jisung could only walk faster- Not run. He shouldn't run, he'll look suspicious. He fixes the bamboo hat on his head, reaching into his pocket to check if the hairpin was still there. It was. He was glad it was.

"Hey, you!" A hand grabs Jisung's shoulder, the latter turning sharply and punching the guard that laid a hand on him.

"Yah!" Jisung broke out into a bolt, pushing past the commoners who didn't yet know of the commotion. He heard the guards rushing behind him, their boots pushing against the dirt, their swords hissing against their sheathes.

He turns a sharp corner, into a small empty alleyway, checking behind him.

The guards barely entered the alley, pointing at Jisung who skidded to a halt, turning another corner.

This street wasn't as crowded as the town square, but he still had some cover when he excused himself between a crowd of women, keeping his head low. The guards ran past him, diving and searching each corner and alley.

When he secured the area, Jisung separated himself from the crowd, running to the stables nearby.

Quietly, he unties a horse, patting her hide and running a hand down her muzzle. Leading her out of the stables, Jisung hurriedly mounts the horse, especially when a guard rounds the corner, calling for him. 

Without a second thought, Jisung spurs the horse, galloping out the gates before the guards could try to shut it.

He slows the horse into a canter when they were far enough from the city and deep into the forest, reaching forward to pat the horse.

"Aish, I can't believe I did that!" Jisung cheers, laughing slightly. He reaches into his pocket, inspecting the hairpin once more. Successfully stealing something was always a feat in of itself and gave him enough excitement for a day. But it wasn't everyday Jisung was physically chased out of town by guards.

Either way, Jisung needed to migrate to another town sooner or later. Besides, this town's only tavern already kicked him out. He won't be able to return to until a week or two from now.

**\---**

"Where'd you get this?" The merchant awed at the hairpin, Jisung shrugging with a small nod and lips pressed into a thin line. "It's magnificent!"

"I'm traveling from the West," Jisung hums. "Overseas, and I wanted to see if someone wanted something like this."

The merchant glanced up, arching an eyebrow. "Five silver bars."

"You sure? You could sell it for much higher!" Jisung leans closer to the man, a whisper behind his covered mouth. "See, this pin was commissioned for the empress... she didn't buy it though and I'm willing to sell it for more than five, right? Of course, the empress could just buy it from me and-"

"Fifteen."

"That's a deal, old man," Jisung smiles, the merchant handing him a bag of silver that felt heavy and satisfying against the palm of his hand. Jisung bows low to leave the man to gawk at the hairpin. Before walking out the small store, Jisung picked at something expensive-looking, hiding it in the sleeve of his hanbok.

That day seemed a lot more hopeful that he'd think. He already had money to last him at least three days. Maybe, fate was _finally_ smiling upon him. It took her seven years to do so, anyway. 

Outside, he glances around the new town he had to migrate to. It was similar to most of the towns he's been in. Of course, it had nothing fancy like the districts and not very many merchants to steal from- though that also meant not as many guards. The town was settled in a comfortable countryside- Jisung quite liked the countryside. 

Two guards stand in front of him, Jisung's eyes widening before turning the other way. Two other guards stood there too, hands on the hilt of their swords, ready to be unsheathed if the thief made any sudden movements.

Never mind, Jisung didn't like the countryside anymore. 

"Escape, Han Jisung. I dare you," one of the guards spoke up, Jisung sighing and raising his hands in surrender.

"You remember me from last time, huh?" Jisung frowns, the guards taking hold of his hands and tying them behind the thief's back with rope. Jisung yelped when they pulled at it harshly, cursing at the guards who kick him forward. Actually, Jisung doesn't remember _him_ at all. He looked familiar, tall with a pretty face and thick lips, but then again, Jisung doesn't oggle at the guards that chase him down. But he tried to rack his brain for any memories of that man- years ago, was it?

"Start walking toward the barracks, thief," he hisses.

"Uh- what was your name again? Uh... Who the hell are you?"

"Hwang Hyunjin."

" _Yes_ \- look- you don't need to do this. We're friends, aren't we?" Jisung exclaimed, groaning when the guards kicked him again. "Okay, okay! I'm moving, damn!"

"Crimes don't go away over time, Han," Hyunjin- what was he again? He was the guard... right! He was the guard captain. The guard captain Jisung barely evaded last time- he thinks. Honestly, besides the name and the face, Jisung had no fucking clue what the hell he was. "I'm sure the general would love to see your face again."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Keep laughing Han," he scoffs, patting the thief's shoulder with a deadpan. "Laugh as much as you can before your execution."

"Execution?" Jisung sputters, hissing when one of the guards hits the back of his head. This was totally unfair, wasn't it? "Execute me for stealing food?"

"That was supposed to be for the army, you know."

"Aish, you can get food anywhere."

"The royal army," Hyunjin eyes Jisung with a scoff. "That was supposed to be provisions for war. Look, I hope you know why the smaller towns do this for Goguryeo. So, we're looked after."

"I get it."

"No. If you understood, you wouldn't have stolen anything," Hyunjin crossed his arms, glaring at Jisung. "Now shut up. I'm getting a headache talking to you."


	3. -II-

Jisung was stupid to think that the guard captain wouldn't remember him. He was stupid to forget what town he was in as well- and he _stupid_ for failing to hide his recently acquired bag of silver he worked so hard for, as the guards stripped him clean of possessions except for the clothes on his back.

They thought it would also be funny if they tied him to one of the wooden pillars the archers use for their target practice.

It was near midnight, the moon still rising to get at the peak of the sky- he's been tied to a pillar since sunset.

He was sure they were going to execute him. Hyunjin apparently wasn't joking about the general wanting his head served on a platter. And considering how none of the guards ever came his way (except for the few guards that patrolled the wall to check if Jisung hasn't escaped), it was safe to say that he was an insect in their mercy.

Really, Jisung wished alcohol poisoning got to him first. But it felt like every time he drank, he felt less and less of the effects brought by the liquor, no matter how strong it was.

Though if the archers torture him by shooting arrows near his head come morning, he kind of wished that his head was swimming in drunken thoughts.

But he's been ready- with everything passing him by so quickly, it was hard to continue living from scrap food. Even the money that he bargains from stolen items seemed to last him at least a couple of days; if he were to die now, nothing would last.

No one would remember him- who would? He was a thief. Maybe the guards would, though they would be relieved that another rat was off the streets and no more merchants would go complaining to them.

And what about his goals? Did he finish everything he wanted in life? His life long dreams?

After finding comfort in liquor, he thought he's lost them. And for good reason too. What was there to life other than the sappy happy endings? Happy endings that, for people like Jisung, are impossible to get.

Tied up, hungry, and sore, Jisung was ready to receive what he deserved years ago. He only wished that his next life would at least be better than the shit thrown at him in this one.

Though his body tried to escape on impulse, the small survival instinct that barely got control of his wrists as he squirmed around the bounds, Jisung shut his eyes.

He thought of the last things he could've done. Tap his foot? Breathe? Not much.

What must've been hours seemed like minutes to him. He stopped struggling and his breathing slowed. He couldn't feel the ropes against his wrists anymore and maybe it was a good thing. He still felt the slight pressure the ropes around his torso and shoulders had, but it was easily forgettable. If he focused enough, maybe he could pretend he was-

"Yah." Jisung jumps- or tried to- when he felt cold water splash against his face. He let out a gasp, eyes darting and squinting at the torch that a guard held close to his face. "Wake up."

"I wasn't sleeping," Jisung huffs, Hyunjin crossing his arms with his eyebrows arched.

"If you were thinking of us letting you go-"

"I wasn't thinking of that either," Jisung grimaces, feeling the heat of the torch close to his skin. The guard pulls it away with a chuckle, especially when Jisung eyes him from the corner of his eye.

"The general wants you dead," Hyunjin gestures to Jisung, the guard handing the taller the torch before he goes to cut the rope around the thief from behind the pillar. 

"Shouldn't I pretty myself up then?" Jisung mocked, Hyunjin scoffing.

"Savor your words thief. It won't be long till you're dead."

Jisung eyes the guard from his peripherals, still trying to cut the tough rope that hugged Jisung close to the wood. He guessed they really didn't want him to escape.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" Jisung questions, turning to a yawning Hyunjin. The guard captain didn't want to be there, and honestly neither did Jisung. Maybe that small connection could help them become friends- why don't they just help each other out and never see each other again?

"The general doesn't want blood on training grounds," Hyunjin shrugs, groaning. "It's hard to-"

Jisung heard a groan and a thud behind him, Hyunjin jumping with a hand already on the hilt of his sword. However, before he could unsheathe the blade, someone from behind him bashed the side of his head with a butt of a dagger.

Jisung noticed the hand of the other guard sliding against the dirt, slipping away from his vision and assumedly into the bushes nearby from the sound of rustling leaves.

"What about the thief?" A foreign accent came from behind him.

Though even when Jisung turned his head, the man was still out of his sight.

And the other stranger in front of him, dressed in a muddy hanbok, he was already working a rope around Hyunjin's wrists, half of his face covered by a mask. The man kicked dirt over the torch when he noticed Jisung staring at him, engulfing them in darkness and the silent taunts of midnight.

He considered that Hyunjin was dead- but he couldn't be. Why would they be tying him up then?

"Let him go. They'll think he did it," the man replied from the darkness, his voice rough. Jisung felt the rope loosen around his torso.

"What if he spills?"

"Let him. No one listens to a thief. They'll just kill him when he's caught."

"Hey!" Jisung picks out the torchlight from the wall, a guard that checked on Jisung leaning over to see what was happening down below. It was still dark and he couldn't see as far as Jisung, but he still picked out the shine of Hyunjin's sword from the moon.

"Shit," Jisung heard in front of him. "Let's take him then."

"Right- sorry." The man was beside Jisung now and for a moment he could pick out his features- until he blacked out.

**—-**

The first thing Jisung heard were birds singing overhead- and for a long moment, he considered that he might've reached heaven- or some sort of afterlife.

Though blinking his eyes open into a squint, all he could see was the ground bouncing, and a headache screaming at him.

He groans and tries to get up. _Tries_ , as all he could do was squirm across the horse he laid across, wrists tied behind his back.

It took a moment for him to focus- everything was whirling and every part of him was hurting- his wrists, his head, his eyes, his legs. Even his stomach as each bounce of the horse added more and more pressure to his middle. It didn't help that the saddle dug into his side. 

In front of him was another tied man, a guard from his outfit. Though Jisung couldn't tell who it was as his face was pressed against another horse's flank. 

The horses strayed off the dirt path, far into the forest before slowing down beside a few trees. Jisung could hear the whispers of a nearby creek and from the looks of it, they were far from civilization. Or at least, far enough from the dirt path where anyone can't happen upon them.

"I'll go to the town for supplies," a rough voice called before the stranger hopped off the horse Jisung was on and slid the guard off the other, disappearing behind Jisung. He sounded like he just ate rocks for breakfast. "I'll be quick though."

"Right- Can you buy me a snack?" Another voice piped up. They didn't sound like he came from Goguryeo, the two were from somewhere else. Silla? Baekje?

"I'll try," the rough voice returned. "I'll meet you here. If one of them escapes, kill him."

The horse across Jisung spurred, leaving in a canter.

"Oh! You're awake!" Jisung eyes the man that stood in front him, with his pale skin and his curly long dark locks that brushed over his eyes. He smiled at Jisung, less intimidating for a kidnapper especially when he had dimples carved with his smile and a bright glint in his eyes.

He looked foreign, and his hanbok was a muddy color. There was a strip of dark orange cloth that covered his forehead, wrapping around his head and tied behind his hair. He looked like a commoner, though his sword and... _kidnapping_ _tendencies_ said otherwise.

"You could've said something- here let me get you some water." The man carries Jisung off the horse and settles him against a tree, next to the guard Jisung discovered to be Hyunjin. Right- Jisung almost forgot about him.

The man returns moments later with a leather canteen he filled with water from the creek, Jisung arching an eyebrow as he crouched in front of him.

"It's not poisoned," he laughs breathlessly with a small shrug. "At least I don't think so?"

For a moment, Jisung hesitates. Mothers always warn their children about strangers, surely this wasn't any different? But then again- what does Jisung have to lose?

He let his kidnapper tilt the canteen towards him, taking a swig and relieving his dry mouth.

"Who are you?" The thief questions, the man peeking up with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, right! Name's Chan," he smiled again. For a suspicious individual, he seemed bright. He gestures to Hyunjin before he led his horse to the creek, patting its hide as he let her drink. "I hope your friend wakes up soon. You two won't be able to eat or drink for a few days."

"He's not my friend," Jisung frowns, Chan nodding with a dismissive wave.

"Right. Last time I saw he tried to kill you," Chan hums.

"Why are you even taking us?"

"Can't say," Chan shrugs a shoulder, crouching by the creek and dipping the canteen into the water. "It's not for me to say, anyway. You'll find out soon enough though."

Jisung turns his head when he heard Hyunjin groaning beside him. First, his eyes squinted open, then there was a pause, and suddenly his eyes burst open with every emotion that seemed to ever exist. 

He tried to yell- or curse, Jisung didn't know- but he only let our muffled calls from behind the cloth that was between his lips and tied around his head. He squirmed and writhed before turning to the thief.

With eyes wide, he flares at the younger, yelling something indescribable into the gag.

"Yah, why are you getting mad at me for?!" Hyunjin tried to kick the younger only to flop around, like a fish out of water.

"Okay, let's calm down," Chan approaches the two, Hyunjin trying to kick him too, but to no avail. "You know what? I think it'll be easier if..."

Chan holds Hyunjin still, punching the Goguryeo guard unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA FINALLY- IVE FINALLY STARTED SHARING THIS FIC.
> 
> So some small insight for you guys:
> 
> I've actually had this idea in the back of my head for like... A year now- and I finished writing 8 chapters back then, and I was like, yeah this fucking sucks. So, I'm glad I didn't delete this because, with a fresh mind, It is so much better than I expected ijnfr4mfc 
> 
> I'm so much fun writing it ngl
> 
> MORE INSIGHT FOR YOU GUYS
> 
> So, I was going through the chapter order and I realized some of the old chapters were still there so I went to delete them. Then Wattpad crashed on me... AND IT FUCKING DELETED CHAPTER 2, 5, 9, AND 12. SO I HAVE TO REWRITE THEM ALL BEFORE CONTINUING. 
> 
> And if yall don't follow me, I improvise a lot of my works, so- The second rewrite is never the same as the first and like- I feel like it got worse?? Ugh, but I need to put a hold on writing new chapters bc SOMEONE has to rewrite the deleted ones;;;;
> 
> Anyway, I want y'all to have a nice day!
> 
> -Ly <3


	4. -III-

They've been traveling for multiple days now.

Jisung and Hyunjin both laid on their stomachs on the back of Chan and the other kidnapper's horse. Jisung was satisfied that Chan was assigned to him since he seemed the nicer of the two.

The other kidnapper- named Seo Changbin- was a nasty looking individual. Like Chan, he wore muddy-looking commoner's clothes, though had a fancy-looking sword hanging from his horse, which he always carried around him when he was sleeping (which undoubtedly exposed his rank).His hair was shorter than Chan's and darker, though they almost covered his dark, blank eyes, the shadow from his bamboo hat making them look meaner- prompting anyone who catches a glimpse of his eyes to run.

When he came back from that supply run, he had this look of- of... Jisung would describe it as an annoyance, but that was still hard to perceive. Especially when Hyunjin laid unconscious (again) on Jisung's lap with a noticeable red mark at the side of his cheek.

He barely spoke, even to Chan, who Jisung could only think was used to the situation. Though they seemed like they trusted each other. Sometimes, Chan would speak to Changbin, asking him questions, telling short stories where Changbin would answer in short sentences- usually less than ten words. He never smiled, and he never spoke to either Jisung or Hyunjin. But the thief never complained- not going to lie, Jisung was a little terrified of the suspicious stranger.

Speaking of Hyunjin, after a night's rest, he tried to roll off the Changbin's horse, hitting the ground with a loud grunt and a thump on the ground- which sounded like it hurt, that dumbass.

Chan and Changbin both glanced back at him before the latter sighed and jumped off his horse and walked to Hyunjin, pathetically trying to crawl away.

"I wished you weren't as stubborn- kind of like the dumbass on the other horse," he sighed, his rough voice finally making a clear debut to the two of them. 15 words, Jisung guessed it was a new record.

"Is he talking about you, or me?" Chan questions, Jisung shrugging.

Changbin turns Hyunjin around, who resisted and wiggled around. Obviously, Changbin had enough of his shit and ignored the guard's struggles, yanking him through the dirt and back towards the horses. Taking more rope from his supply bag, he heaves Hyunjin back on the horse, tying his feet to the saddle so if he were to roll off of the horse again- well- Jisung didn't think Changbin would get off his horse a second time...

"Let's hurry," Changbin huffs, dusting off his hands before jumping back on his horse. "We can't afford to lose any more days."

**_\---_ **

****

****

It was late at night when they approached a city wall, a sign of a city- or any sort of civilization Jisung has seen in a week. Chan and Changbin nodded to the few guards that patrolled the entrance at this hour, letting the group enter the city boundaries.

So they knew each other.

All Jisung knew was that they've been traveling south. So, Baekje or Silla? It couldn't have been Gaya. That would've taken at least two weeks from the town they came from.

However, instead of walking through the main gates, they took a slight detour to the forest, keeping to the small path. The horses entered further into the forest, slowly coming to a stop atop a small hill surrounded by rocks and trees. Chan and Changbin got off their horse, glancing around them. It was dark, and the moonlight provided just enough light so they don't trip.

"Why two?"

Jisung could barely see Chan and Changbin bowing in front of a shadow with crossed arms, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. He couldn't see anything past this mysterious individual's boots and the silky blue hem of his hanbok.

Hyunjin fidgeted, gesturing for Jisung to the trio ahead, arching an eyebrow.

Jisung mouthed an answer, shrugging before turning to the three again.

"One is the one you asked for. The other..." Chan started, Changbin glancing over to the other.

"Was an accident. It was... unexpected Your Highness."

Your Highness? So those two _were_ guards, infiltrating Goguryeo. Jisung could finally see the reason for wearing commoner's clothes. It _would_ be bad if those two were caught and discovered to be from one of the other two kingdoms. But if not for war or information, why would they even enter the neighboring enemy kingdom??

And _what_ did they want to do with Hyunjin?

"Hm... Nevermind that, did you find it?"

"Yes," Changbin reached into his pocket, pulling out a scroll and the figure nodding.

"Good. Don't go through the front entrance. It's already a risk letting the few guards at the front know about you two. Go around. Go through the secret exit. "

"Yes, my prince."

Prince? What prince? Wait- wait- wait- wait- wait!

_Were they planning to sell Jisung as a Concubine if they had no use for him?!!_

No! Fuck that! Fuck them! Why- why- oh why?! Can Jisung's life get any worse?! He swears- maybe he _will_ take his own life after all before the stupid prince can get his grimy hands on him! Ugh!

He needs to do something before they could turn him into a whore- no _thank_ you!

They wait until the figure leaves before Chan and Changbin pick themselves off the floor, taking the reins of their horses and leading them down the hill, walking further down the path.

Tying the horses to a nearby tree, Chan pulls off Jisung and Hyunjin, laying them beside each other on the dirt.

"Sorry," Chan starts, smiling small at the two of them. "We can't really let anyone see the secret exit. It's only for the royal family."

"You don't have to apologize," Changbin rolls his eyes, staring down at them. Chan pulls out two long scraps of cloth, trying to tie them over the Gorguryeo guard before moving on to the thief.

"Right. You're taking the horses back by the way."

**_—-_ **

****

****

"Where'd they come from?"

"Changbin said he found the two sneaking around the village when he returned."

"Hey! That's not true!" Hyunjin yells at them, the guards glancing back at them with a small scoff. The Goguryeo guard captain bangs on the wooden bars. One of the two grab Hyunjin by the front of his hanbok, yanking him forward as his nose hits the pole.

"Yah, Don't make so much noise," he hisses, Hyunjin grumbling as he checks his nose for any blood. He flops on the spot next to Jisung, who gives him a smug smile and a laugh.

"Had enough yet?" He questions, the latter rolling his eyes. "You're a guard, you should know what being locked up is. It's no use trying to yell and reach for the guards past the bars. The best thing you could do is wait."

"You know, the last thing I thought about when shoving criminals into cells is what it would be like to be shoved in one. And wait? We're literally captured by an enemy-"

"Calm down, will you?" Jisung tries to make a pile of straw as close to a bed as he could- fluffing them up with his hands before yelping when a straw pokes at his palm. 

"Calm down?" Hyunjin yells at him. "We're literally a week away from Goguryeo! We were kidnapped, and I don't know about _you_ but I'd rather stay alive, you little-"

"Are you two done?"

Jisung and Hyunjin glance up noticing a man in a fine hanbok, rich in color, unlike the hanboks Chan and Changbin were previously wearing. He looked fierce, with a defined face, sharp eyebrows and dark eyes. He looked down on the sitting prisoners, with hands clasped behind his back. His hair was dark and specifically styled, looking soft and in great comparison with his freckled face- and the way his eyes went from Hyunjin to Jisung, like a feline, mere meters from its prey.

Raising a hand, the two guards in front of Jisung and Hyunjin's cell, bow their heads and leave, Changbin replacing their spots behind the man. Changbin was also wearing different clothes. It wasn't the murky colors of a commoner but it was still dark in color. They still had the richness of the color embroidered into them though, with light silk embroidery on the collar and surrounding bits, looking scarier than he had been prior. He was _definitely_ the personal guard to this prince.

"I didn't think two comrades would fight each other," his deep voice echoed through the empty prison, Hyunjin scoffing. Jisung would too, but opted to staying silent. He's bribed guards to release him before- how could this be any different?

"Who the hell are you?" Hyunjin growls, Changbin unlocking the cell gate. Entering the cell, he narrows his eyes, frowning and lowering his head to glower at the two prisoners. He definitely had that royal intimidation.

"I'm not here to waste time," he hisses, glaring at the guard. "I need information out of you."

"Let me think- _no_."

A pause of silence. And his tense aura lifted from the group, scratching the back of his head as he glances from Changbin to Hyunjin. Changbin arched an eyebrow, the prince, smiling sheepishly and- wait, what the hell just happened? What happened to that intimidating, princely aura that he flawlessly pulled off literally _seconds_ earlier. 

"You're right, he's tough," he laughs, light, compared to his voice. And when he smiled, his sharp cheeks rounded, accentuating his freckles. Was this even the same man? "Sorry, I'm not very good at this, am I?"

"But it's going to take more than a few pieces of bread if that's what you think. He's a huge brat." Changbin replies, with a huff (out of all the people there, Changbin understood that the most). Hyunjin scrambles to his feet, yanking the man forward as he grips the front of his hanbok, Changbin's hand already at the ready on the hilt of his sword.

"Look, whatever you're thinking, I'm not going to fall for it. I won't betray Goguryeo, I won't work for you."

The man holds up a hand, Changbin quickly glancing at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Okay... I hoped you'd give me some leeway," he whispers. "Lee Yongbok, by the way."

Yongbok glances toward Jisung, who wasn't really paying attention to the whole ordeal, already taking a spot on his straw "bed," eyes closed and hands clasped on his stomach. He lifts a leg, settling it atop his knee and dangling his foot.

"Who's he?"

"Han Jisung."

"You're easily convinced."

"You bet," Jisung smiles at him, cracking open an eye. That's right, play into his wants and needs- he'll be out of here in no time.

"Changbin," Yongbok spoke up, the guard nodding and standing between Yongbok and Hyunjin, pulling the latter away from him, shoving him back into the cell. Yongbok calls for the guards, the two previously in the prison rushing back with bows toward the freckled prince.

"Take these two and tie them up to the archer's training grounds. Don't let them sleep and don't feed them for a day."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Changbin, let's go," Yongbok smiles cheekily at the two prisoners before waving. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

Jisung sits up, turning to Hyunjin with a scowl. He wanted a proper sleep. And this guard captain just ripped that from him. "Nice one, dumbass."


	5. -IV-

"This is just- _great_ ," Hyunjin huffs, Jisung glancing at the tied man beside him.

"Not going to lie, this is all your fault," Jisung eyes the guards gathering at the firing range, a few grabbing bows and excited to aim them at the two. They were joking between each other- vultures circling their dying prey. "So you have no say in this."

"How is it my fault?!"

"Gee, let me think- Maybe because you harassed their prince, and you wouldn't stop making noises in the middle of the night!" Jisung barks, shutting his eyes.

"Good morning you two!" Chan calls out from the other end of the firing range, Hyunjin and Jisung perking up at the familiar face. "How are you two holding up so far?"

"Just great!" Jisung sourly smiles. He once thought Chan was an angel with that fluffy, curly hair, the dimpled smile, the bright eyes. Then he found out he might be as evil as Changbin- maybe even more! Maybe this was karma for trusting someone with a cute smile.

"That's great to hear!" He laughs, giving the two a thumbs up. Hyunjin continues to struggle against his bounds, and Jisung knew if the guard could, he'd have beat Chan by now. "Anyway, just hang on a little longer, Prince Yongbok is on his way here!"

"Yah, you're a criminal, aren't you?" Hyunjin whispers. "Can't you get us out of this mess?"

"I'm a connoisseur, not a criminal," Jisung mutters.

This situation seemed familiar. He wondered if Chan and Changbin hadn't kidnapped the two that night- is this what would've happened? If the general hadn't asked for his throat slit as quick as possible, maybe he would've faced Goguryeo's guards like this: mocking him, ready to shoot their arrows at Jisung for entertainment by daybreak.

He was ready to die then and ready to die now. Nothing had changed in his miserable life.

Except for Hyunjin.

He spent a week tied next to a man who was so full of vigor and energy it made Jisung look like a rock at the mercy of a bucking donkey.

The first time he ever met the man was about two years ago when Jisung and a newly stolen horse rode out ways past a town. He noticed something ahead of him, a wheelbarrow with at least four guards protecting it.

Of course, Jisung- reckless and young- followed the group carefully until they broke camp.

When they were sleeping, Jisung crept to the wheelbarrow. What he thought were jewels, or at least something _valuable_ , was food. Baskets of grains, rice, nuts, and some fish.

Though, Jisung got an idea where he could sell all this.

So he climbed to the driver's seat and stirred the horses, easing them past the trees.

"Yah!" A man climbed onto the barrow, unsheathing his sword as Jisung cracked the reins for the horses to gallop. He stumbled from one foot to another, trying to avoid the branches. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Han Jisung!" Jisung yelled with a smile, standing from the seat and kicking the man off the back and to the ground, waving with the biggest smile on his face.

He guessed that was his biggest regret in life. If he had stolen nothing, Hyunjin wouldn't have caught him then, and he wouldn't be here now. Instead, he'd be wasting his life away in a bar with the money he got from selling that pin.

"Good morning!" Jisung eyed the freckled prince as he stood between a few guards, smiling widely at the two. He held such a bright look, like he was greeting some old friends at some gathering. Changbin was beside him, wearing light armor different from the rest of the guards. His face was indifferent, the same expression Jisung was familiar with for a week now. "I hope you two didn't get too much trouble from the guards."

"Fuck you!" Hyunjin barks, Jisung turning to the Goguryeo guard with wide eyes.

He was fierce then and now. He's always coming to fight for his life- either to protect something for protocol or for the honor of his kingdom.

Jisung pities him. Wouldn't it be tiring to keep up that charade? To always fight, to always live... Clearly Hyunjin could see something in life that Jisung didn't.

Yongbok chuckles, turning to Changbin and nodding at him.

Changbin takes a bow from the nearby rack, and aims at Jisung, shoulders back and keeping the bow straight.

Jisung glances down at his tied wrists, trying to wiggle from the thick rope around his shoulders that tied him to the post.

He glances up at Changbin, who fired the arrow then, yanking his body to the side to avoid the arrow barely missing his hip.

"Not even close. You should practice more," Yongbok laughs, Changbin rolling his eyes. "Chan your turn, how's your shoulder?"

"Good- or as good as it can get-" Jisung glances at the arrow stuck to the wood beside his head, some of the metal head sticking out. In a panic, he rushes to grit the ropes around his wrists to the exposed arrowhead, moving them back and forth repeatedly to cut the ropes. He could feel each strand tearing apart, gasping when his eyes flick toward the group of guards, all perking up at the sudden movements from the thief.

Chan aims the bow, immediately shooting at Jisung who yanks his head the other way, evading the arrow mere centimeters from his head.

He could feel his bounds getting looser, his heart in his throat as the soldiers unsheathed their swords, one heading toward Jisung.

The guard raised the sword to slash at Jisung's neck, however, only scratched the wood behind Jisung as he ducked, the ropes around his wrists loose and falling to the floor. He kicks the guard to the ground, losing his sword in the process as the soldiers at Yongbok's side readied themselves if things _really_ got out of hand.

Hyunjin kicks the sword away from the man who scrambled to his feet, Jisung using the time to wiggle his arms, trying to get the ropes higher up his shoulders.

"Someone kill him," Yongbok orders, Chan heading towards Jisung with a sword at the ready.

"Sorry about this mate, but you put up a good fight," Chan rushes to stab Jisung. However, the latter took both of his hands and held the blade, stopping the sword before it could touch his stomach. He instead guides the sword to his side, the immense amount of pain and blood from his hands making an inch or two of the blade slip, painting the metal red.

Chan continued to push forward, though Jisung let go, the sword stabbing the wood between the ropes. Chan yanked the blade away, cutting a few of the binds- enough for Jisung to wiggle out.

"You actually have something in you!" Chan exclaims as more soldiers ready at his side, pointing their weapons at the thief.

"It was a last moment kind of thing," Jisung pants, hissing as he clenched his hands in an attempt to stop the bleeding- _somewhat_. A guard took that moment to swing his sword at Jisung, the thief dodging and kicking the guard to the dirt. Another ran at him, Jisung leaning to the side and aiming a blow at the guard's stomach, punching and swinging his legs as he kicked him to the side. He takes hold of his sword, carefully backing towards Hyunjin with his gaze on the guards that surrounded him.

"Yah, what are you waiting for? Cut me loose!" Hyunjin barks at him, eyes wide and panicking as he struggled against his bounds.

"And get myself stabbed?" Jisung hisses. "No way!"

Chan and a few guards throw themselves at Jisung, doing his best to dodge all their aimed attacks, parrying, sidestepping, stepping back.

Using the flat side of the sword, he strikes a guard, successfully taking him down before Jisung takes that moment to cut the ropes binding Hyunjin's torso and arms.

The thief ran up to Chan who countered his attack, parrying and stepping to the side before Jisung could overpower him.

However, when Chan tries to stab Jisung again, the latter takes hold of his arm and yanks him over his shoulder, Chan's back hitting the ground. Using the heel of his foot, he stomps on his shoulder, Chan crying out in pain as he grips the spot.

A guard used this time to run at Jisung, until Hyunjin, now free of a rope and a sword in hand, blocks the attack, pushing the man back.

"Took you long enough!" Jisung sighs, his back hitting against Hyunjin's as they aimed their blades at four guards either side.

"Yah, I wasn't the one who took their time cutting some ropes!"

Hyunjin and Jisung blocked and parried attacks. They couldn't dodge any since doing so would get the other ultimately killed- but at least the guards couldn't strike at their backs.

Jisung glances at Yongbok, who had some sort of entertained look to him- like this was all a planned game. There was a smile playing on his lips and a glint in his narrowed dark eyes. But he was their prince- these guards were fighting Jisung and Hyunjin, not just for the sake of fighting. They were doing it to protect Yongbok.

Changbin stepped in front of the freckled prince with a sword unsheathed- seeming to read what went through Jisung's mind.

He was correct though, as he rushes toward the guards, dodging and ducking past their attacks. He headed straight to the prince, guarded by Changbin and his fierce look, glaring at Jisung.

He didn't let the latter get to think as he strikes the younger, Jisung trying to block the attack. He steps to the side, knowing that Changbin could overpower him in an instant. He couldn't risk that, no.

A step to the side, a step back, a parry. It went like this to avoid all of Changbin's attacks.

They circle each other, Jisung waiting as Changbin strikes again. The older swings his sword, Jisung turning and spinning around to face the older's back, using the butt of his sword to bash the back of his head, kicking him forward.

As Changbin tries to scramble to his feet, Jisung aims his sword at Yongbok's throat, Changbin's indifferent face turning to something more- something different. He had that expression from last night when Hyunjin was ready to punch Yongbok to death, though it was stronger.

He stumbles from one foot to another, his head spinning and trying to keep his blade straight and aimed at the thief.

"Take one more move and he's dead!" Jisung barks, the guards halting, Hyunjin glancing toward Jisung. And the personal guard before Jisung- this guard he once thought was indestructible, had a weakness. All the guards did. They, especially the personal guard, always hesitated when a threat faced their prince.

Changbin was afraid. And that reaction was normal for all guards.

It wasn't pure terror- his eyebrow furrowed together; he clenched his cheek. He trembled slightly when Jisung inched the sword closer to Yongbok, the metal barely scraping the prince's neck. When his Adam's Apple bobbed, it touched the blade; the prince letting out a sigh. 

"Let us go," Jisung growls, Changbin glancing toward Yongbok warily.

"You're a really impressive fighter. You didn't seem like it," Yongbok whispers to him. "How about a job?"

"A job?" Jisung laughs, turning to Yongbok. What he expected was fear on the freckled prince's face, was instead bright entertainment, confident. He smiles in an attempt to convince the thief- to put the sword down, talk this out like gentlemen.

"Yes, a job. You'll earn your freedom," he answers.

"My freedom?" Jisung scoffs, rolling his eyes and turning to Changbin. "When I have-"

Yongbok uses Jisung's distraction to force the sword away from his throat, swinging his legs and kicking the sword from Jisung's hold, using his fists to punch and knock the thief to the ground.

"Yes, your freedom," he mutters, taking the bloodied sword and stabbing it to the dirt beside Jisung's head. "Changbin!" Yongbok orders, the soldier standing straight, his indifference back at his face. "I told you, don't worry so much about me- you keep fighting until the enemy is dead."

"Yes, your highness," he bows, eyes never leaving the dirt at his boots. 

"Good, take Jisung to the doctor, get his wounds treated. Then take him and his friend to a bath. You know where I'll be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a swordfight lmaondfjjideas
> 
> i tried to do A LOT of research on Korean swords and techniques. Ultimately I used Japanese swords and samurai techniques as a basis since they expanded from Korean techniques but then I learned that Koreans didn't even fight like Samurai :/
> 
> They had a lot of horizontal swipes and fought using martial arts as their basis LMAO
> 
> But I'll do more research for you guys so the next sword fight will be better than this one LMAO


	6. -V-

Given the tumult from the firing range, Jisung didn't blame the snarls or mocking he received from the guards.

With their eyes on him; vultures waiting for the death of their next victim.

Though Yongbok spared him like that- sent him away without another word.

Of course, Changbin had no qualms with it and grabbed Jisung to his feet. The thief tried to resist, overflowing with adrenaline from the fight, though calmed when he felt his palms slide against his hanbok, staining them a muddy red. 

The other guards grabbed Hyunjin before the Goguryeo guard could fight back and looked like they were about to kill him- until a stern word from Chan shut them up.

It was weird- the situation he meant.

Especially when Yongbok smiled and nodded to him as Changbin dragged him past. One second, they were all at each other's throats, then the next they were all smiling at each other- albeit passive-aggresively.

"Ah- Ah! Wait- Wait- _Wait_!!" 

Jisung tried to pull his hand away from the doctor, who only yanked him forward, leaning down to inspect the wounds on his hands stretching all the way from his fingers to his wrist.

"Your wounds are not that deep. But they're deep enough that I have to stitch them closed," she replies. Jisung paled at that, swallowing hard as she stood up from her spot in front of Jisung. The thief hiccuped as he clenched his hands, continuing to apply pressure on his injury.

The adrenaline had fully died down, and it no longer masked the _immense_ pain he felt from his hands. Why did he grab the sword from the blade again? Right, to keep from getting stabbed. His hands burned, his fingers feeling numb and streaked with red from the blood that gushed out.

He almost fainted from staring at them for so long.

"Yah," the doctor lightly patted Jisung's cheek, who nearly tumbled over the bed. He glanced up at her with wide doe eyes. "Don't faint. That's how you die."

"Right..." Jisung mumbled, shaking his head before nodding. She runs outside, returning to the seat in front of Jisung with a heavy stick, shoving the thing between his lips. "Right- okay-"

"Bite on that, will you?" She questions, waving a hand when Jisung stared helplessly at her. "Oh, don't be a baby, it won't hurt too much. You should be lucky it's not infected."

Sliding a damp cloth across his palm, Jisung felt something tingle from his numbing fingers, growing into what he could only describe as another stab at his hands. He tried to keep quiet, biting around the stick as she said but even so, he felt as if it would snap in half between his jaw- that or his teeth would lodge themselves into the bark. Whichever came first.

"How did this even happen?" She asks, frowning at the wound as she quickly wiped down the other hand free of dirt and blood with another muffled cry from Jisung. 

"Saaaaannnnaaaa," Chan dragged out from the bed beside Jisung's. The guard was laying on his stomach, whining and complaining that the doctor leaned over and glanced at him past her current patient. "My shoulder is killing me!" He wheezed out.

"Good..." She huffs, grabbing the needle and pushing the first suture through Jisung's skin. He flinched, paling, his jaw numbing.

"But, Sana!" Chan whines again, Sana tightening her grip on Jisung's hand and only making the latter flinch.

"Yah! Shut up will you?! Unless you want me to actually break your shoulder!" She barks, muttering small curses under her breath that even Jisung couldn't hear. Jisung turns away from his hands, glancing back at Chan who sighed and pouted into the pillow.

Jisung wondered why he suddenly fought back. Why life had suddenly rushed into his body to save himself from danger.

He considered it to be instinct- but it felt like something more. It was something more than plain animal instinct and his body moved on its own as he held a sword. It was an old friend, meeting another and he craved that feeling. He wanted another conversation with the weapon, maybe even catch up. 

He craved the adrenaline that rushed into his body as he felt the blade digging into his palm, he craved that sudden rush. It was addicting- something he's never felt in years.

Where did it come from? How did it come to be?

Though it was gone now, a candle hushed out by the wind. It burned while it lasted, though left residue that Jisung could only describe as an addiction.

"It's okay, by the way." Jisung perked up at Chan's voice, eyebrows shooting up. "I know you were aiming for my injured shoulder- you missed. it was the other one."

"But, is it okay, though?" Jisung mustered around the stick, adjusting it when it threatened to fall. He felt Sana grab his other hand and he flinched when another needle came through. The pain was as excruciating as ever, but staring at the dimpled man made him forget it, even a little. 

"Yeah it's fine," Chan nods. "You only shattered my shoulder blade, that's all."

Jisung wished that the grim gaze on Chan's face was a joke. He paled at that, laughing awkwardly and almost turning back to stare at his hands instead.

"Kidding," Chan teased, waving a dismissive hand before flinching. "Ow- But it's just a sprain. Really, I'm glad you didn't stab me. Like- You know... I did to you..."

"What?!" Sana barked, tugging on the thread accidentally that Jisung howled, the stick from his mouth falling to the bed. "Seriously Chan? You start doing this to my other patients now?!"

"Hey! It's not my fault Yongbok ordered me to kill him!" Chan barks back, sighing.

"Yeah right- You spend so much time here! I'm pretty sure you sprained your own shoulder to get out of your duties," Sana hissed, tying the last suture before grabbing the bandages. She cleaned Jisung's wounds one last time before adding some ointment, carefully tapping the sewed cut before wrapping one hand in the bandages. "Why don't you go and do some... Guard bullshit?"

"Did not! I don't get hurt on purpose, you know!"

"Can you believe this guy?" Sana sighed, Jisung turning to her. "You know, one time he came in and told me his rib was broken. Apparently, the other guards thought it would be funny if they tied Chan to a bull and let the bull drag him-"

"But it's true!" Chan whines, trying to sit up but falling over. "You even saw the bull outside! And Yongbok's a witness!"

"When I'm done with you," Sana growls out, finishing both of the bandages around Jisung's hands. "I want you out! No more visits!"

**\---**

"So..." Hyunjin coughs out. "I thought you trusted us...?"

Yongbok turns, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. His gaze went from Hyunjin to Jisung then back to Hyunjin who only rolled his eyes and gestured to the ropes that bound Jisung and him together, back to back. He also lifted his wrists- or tried to- to emphasize the ropes.

" _Oh_ ," Yongbok laughs, turning back around and sitting in front of them, casting his fishing line out to the river. "Don't blame me, that was Changbin's idea. Since... you know... I asked him to leave me alone with you two."

"Right, of course, the dog did it," Hyunjin huffs, throwing his head back only for Jisung to yelp when their skulls hit against each other.

"Idiot, don't lean back!" Jisung hisses, Hyunjin about to make another remark until Yongbok laughs.

"How're your hands by the way?" he asks, Jisung lifting them and trying to glance at the bandages past the ropes around his wrists. Blood was still seeping out, but it was considerably less than hours earlier.

"Fine," Jisung mumbles, shifting so the ropes weren't completely on his wounds. 

"Good," Yongbok hums with a short nod of his head. "I hope-"

"Question," Hyunjin interrupts, Jisung turning his head slightly to glance back at him. "Why the hell are we here?"

"Well-" Yongbok laughs breathlessly, looking back at Hyunjin. "Funny story, actually... Father wanted a high ranking Goguryeo guard so..."

"So you wanted information," Hyunjin scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Great."

"No, _he_ wanted information. I had a better idea," Yongbok clears his throat. "I wanted someone to get something for me. And also information- but it's not what you think."

"What, do you want us to escort you to the town to get some silk hanbok?" Hyunjin lets out a breath of a laugh, making Jisung arch an eyebrow at him. "I mean, the thief might do it for a silver bar, but not me. I'm not a sellout."

"Well, something a little more expensive than that- something- _royal_."

Hyunjin arched an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to scoff or maybe leave a nasty remark at Yongbok but shut it quickly. Jisung was intrigued at what Yongbok had to say and being a thief, that was reasonable. But a Gogueryeo guard? Hwang Hyunjin for that fact. That was a once in a lifetime thing!

The two perked up when Yongbok yelps, as something tugs at his fishing pole, almost losing the thing into the river. He pulls it back, almost whacking Hyunjin if the Goguryeo guard hadn't leaned to the side, taking Jisung down with him as they fall to the dirt.

Yanking the pole, a fish flew out of the water, landing on Hyunjin's leg who tried to kick it away with a yell.

"Yah, Yah!" Yongbok yells, blocking Hyunjin's foot before grabbing the fish by the tail, lifting it off the two who squirmed as much as the fish itself. "This is for Changbin, you know?"

"But I thought you're a prince!" Hyunjin whines, he and Jisung helping themselves off the ground.

"I am!" Yongbok barks, dropping the fish into a nearby basket before returning on the ground near the river, dipping his hands into the water to clean them. "Anyway, you two need to get something for me."

"Can you tell us first?" Hyunjin was getting impatient. Jisung too, but he could only stare at Hyunjin then to Yongbok.

"I can't until you both agree to do it."

"Okay, but why us?" Jisung pipes up, eyes wide and lips into a small frown. He tilts his head, trying to move his hair out of his eyes. "Actually, I get Hyunjin-"

"Well-" Yongbok, frowns, pursing his lips before shrugging. "I wanted to get back at my father when he asked Changbin to kidnap a high ranking guard like the general or whatever- I don't trust any other general besides Chan. So I asked him to get me the next best thing."

"I thought a soldier should be loyal to the king?" Jisung questions, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well, he's more loyal to me than my father," Yongbok shrugs. "So, I wanted someone who fights well. Someone loyal, and who can handle himself without a problem."

"Why not force one of your guards to do it? Like- Changbin?" Hyunjin questions. "He clearly doesn't mind getting kidnapped and forced into labor."

"Oh, he is going. But with the ' _peace_ ' between the kingdoms, I'm afraid of sending him and Chan alone. It was already a risk sending him to Goguryeo," Yongbok sighs with a small smile. "And I can't really let anyone else know about what I've planned. Even inside the kingdom is dangerous."

"So... Why am- Why am I here?"

Yongbok turns, raising an eyebrow at Jisung who fumbled nervously with the bandages on his palms, Hyunjin rolling his eyes at Jisung.

"You're part of it too," Yongbok nods, Jisung's eyes widening and Hyunjin spitting out a laugh.

"Him? Really?" Hyunjin cackles, gesturing to the thief with his head.

"Yeah. You saw how he fought earlier- honestly better than you-"

"Excuse me?!"

"We don't talk about that though. _Okay_ , the two of you _both_ have flaws- but you two working together- _Now that_... That was amazing!" Yongbok exclaims, turning to the pair, holding out a hand with the other still on the pole. "Hyunjin, your footwork was amazing- moving flawlessly like that. You're a greatly trained guard, and you have a sense of code that I know won't break. And Jisung? Was it? Right- Jisung, I don't know what you are or where you even came from but you defeated Changbin. You clearly used me as his weakness- you're observant, and quick on your feet. Of course- both of you can still grow- but that's all part of the journey, right?"

"No thank you," Hyunjin spits, gesturing to Yongbok. "If your hero bullshit is convincing-

"I'm in!" Jisung exclaims, Hyunjin whipping his head to the side, glaring at Jisung.

"Great!" Yongbok smiles wide, his eyes shining and his freckled cheeks rounding. "Honestly, I just need one of you- There would be a reward for both of you- you can ask for whatever my ability can acquire, but- It is what it is- Alright, I'll ask Changbin to kill you when he comes back-"

"Wait-" Hyunjin clears his throat, sighing with a small frown. There was a brief pause, Hyunjin staring at his boots and shifting uncomfortably against Jisung. Yongbok almost seemed to be enjoying himself, lips pursed into a hidden smile as he tugs the fishing pole lightly, hoping for another fish to nibble at the hook. Hyunjin closes his eyes with another sigh before turning to Yongbok with a bite to his lip. "I'll do it-"

"Hm, thought so," Yongbok sighs happily. With a nod and a small wave of his hand, he turns back toward the river. "Well, might as well make yourself comfortable. Changbin's most likely not going to return for a few more hours. So get to know each other or whatever," Yongbok shrugs, Hyunjin trying to kick the prince into the river but missing. "Might as well _try_ to get along if you're going on a mission together."


	7. -VI-

Jisung remembered Yongbok's exact words:

_"You can't betray me in this mission. See, you have to find, escort, and humor the king."_

What king? He thought the king was already in Baekje, safe in his high, and heavily guarded palace.

_"You can't tell anyone about this mission. It's confidential, a secret to everyone, especially the royal family and the Baekje guards. Take everything you need before leaving. I'm certain you won't be returning for a while."_

Why can't the prince go with them? It'll be helpful if someone from the royal family can identify and pick out the king. They're basically looking for a pin in a haystack! The three kingdoms were a vast world. It's near to impossible- and how do they know he'd be in the three kingdoms? For all they knew, he could be overseas, or maybe in another _continent-_

_"You have Changbin with you. And I want to go, I really do. But the king'll become suspicious and send some assassins after you."_

A father willing to kill his own son? That's morbid... 

Except, Jisung didn't say that aloud. He didn't want to invade Yongbok's personal family matters. Besides, he didn't want others digging around in _his_ personal family matters, it only fair to do the same to Yongbok- especially since he's a prince and all.

They already spent a day away from Yongbok's palace, quite ways away though nowhere near the border that connected Baekje to Silla. Surprisingly, their first day together wasn't wasted fighting and trying to escape.

The whole ride was silent, except for the pattering of horse hooves on dirt and their quiet grunts mixed in with the other tranquil sounds of nature. Jisung noticed that Chan and Changbin were used to this situation, however, glancing over to Hyunjin- he looked sick and bored as he stared at the horse's leather saddle, picking at the binds that held it together. Honestly, if he continued doing that, the saddle would fall apart by the end of the week. 

Once in a while, Chan would ask Changbin basic questions like: " _Is porridge okay for dinner?"_ Or _"we can move through this way, following the path would be longer."_ Or even the classic _"stop, I need to go to the bathroom."_

It went like that for the whole day, Hyunjin staring at his saddle, Chan asking small questions every now and then- until they broke for camp near a small creek.

The night was peaceful. Chan's cooking was good (amazing even. Maybe his cooking was the best part about this mission). Though Jisung was put on dish duty, there a fight didn't erupt- or even kindle between Hyunjin and Changbin- surprisingly.

Until the next morning.

"You know, it'll be smart if we wear armor." Hyunjin starts as he ties the supplies securely to his horse. Holding up the sleeve of the commoner's hanbok Chan gave Jisung and him before departing from the palace. "We won't survive a single stab from a bandit."

Changbin sighs, Jisung and Chan glancing at each other before returning to Hyunjin and Changbin, the latter turning around to stare at the Goguryeo guard.

"It'll be smarter if we avoided any soldiers. To them, we're traveling merchants. We avoid starting a war, and we avoid getting killed."

"Just an idea," Hyunjin mutters with a small shrug, climbing onto his brown horse, petting the side of her neck. "See, this is why Yongbok couldn't let you guys go alone-"

"What was that?" Changbin glared at the Goguryeo guard, his eyebrow twitching and a snarl low on his lips.

"Aish nothing, let's go." Jisung and Chan climbing onto their horses as Hyunjin urges his to a canter, avoiding a tree. Chan follows him, Jisung slowing his horse down by Changbin who didn't move an inch. He kept checking if the buckle around his supplies were secure, petting his horse and muttering small curses Jisung can't quite hear.

"You know, you can just- like- tie him to your horse again, right? We're not actually friends." Jisung questions, Changbin arching an eyebrow as he glances back at the thief.

"I'm glad you're not as impulsive as that Goguryeo guard..." Changbin mutters low. "Why was he a Goguryeo captain? Why did Yongbok want him and what did he see in him to let him go? If you ask me, he'll be the reason we fail."

"I-" Jisung remembered what Yongbok had told Jisung and Hyunjin. Should he tell Changbin? Yongbok's personal guard? He should know, right? "Don't know..."

"Aish!" Changbin climbs onto his horse, spurring the horse to a canter, Jisung following him promptly. "I trust Yongbok. So I'll _tolerate_ Hyunjin. Try to keep me from stabbing him though." Jisung nods, Changbin glancing at Jisung's bandaged hands. "How're your hands by the way?"

"Ah," Jisung raises one, showing Changbin some blood that gathered and soaked up by the bandage on his palm. "It's healing slowly but... Dish duty kind of loosed the stitches."

"Ouch- Look the nearest town is three days away. We can try to make it in two if you need a Doctor-"

"Oh no, it's okay," Jisung shakes his head, pacing his horse right beside Changbin's, "I think it won't bleed anymore if I don't strain it."

"So no more dish duty."

"Yeah," Jisung laughs along Changbin. The guy wasn't bad. The indifferent protector beside Yongbok and the menacing threat that kidnapped him were completely different from the guy Jisung was joking with right now. He guessed he wasn't the first to witness and experience his stone-cold front fall since he was always around Yongbok and seemed to hang out around Chan a lot. He also guessed it was a must for everyone to view him as the emotionless protector- faltering would only create an opportunity for the prince's head.

Then again, when Jisung held a sword at Yongbok's throat... Changbin seemed to falter quickly.

He wanted to ask the older about that. Was Yongbok his only weakness? Or was there another way to defeat him?

"Say..." Jisung starts, Changbin humming a reassurance for the younger to continue. "Who are we looking for? What does the king look like? Where is he?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this out in the open- but you have to know anyway," Changbin glances around, leaning in toward Jisung who stared at him with furrowed eyebrows and a frown. "You probably don't know this but long ago in Baekje, when Yongbok was still a child, he had an older brother. He was first in line to be king after their father dies."

"So... Where is he now?"

"Gone. No one knows, not even Yongbok," Changbin sighs. "We're trying to find him, to take him back and claim the throne."

"Why though?"

"That I cant tell, unless Yongbok says himself," Changbin shrugs, reaching into a satchel attached to the horse as he pulls out a folded piece of paper. He hands it to Jisung, the latter unfolding the paper.

It was a sketch of a man, a defined face, dark hair barely going past his eyes, his lips into a frown, his eyes stern. Above his head was a Baekje crown, a portrait of a young prince, maybe in his teens.

He looked like a king, yet he was still a prince. But where was he? What happened to cause him to suddenly vanish? And why didn't any of the townsfolk know of him?

"This is... Him. Right?" Jisung mutters, Changbin nodding.

"I don't know what he exactly looks like since I was never there when he was still around. Hell, none of the villagers even know who he is. Maybe Chan knows since he's been serving the royal family longer," Changbin hums, noticing the two horses of Chan and Hyunjin finally coming to view.

A vanishing prince... He was like a ghost- a memory- no, not a memory. Memories have traces, yet this prince- no, king... it's like he never existed. A myth? A legend? A fantasy? What if he's dead and they're looking for a pile of bones? What if he doesn't look like the sketch of him as a teen and could be anyone. They'll be stuck in the middle of war if they search for him all their lives.

How was Yongbok so confident that they'll find this prince? This... _illusion._

"The prince- what's his name?" Jisung glances up from the sketch, eyes wide and eyebrows raised at Changbin.

"Lee Minho. The King's firstborn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all Minho's gonna make an appearance soon :0
> 
> Ly <3


	8. -VII-

Lee Minho. Lee Minho.

Even his name sounded kingly.

Lee Minho. _Lee_ Minho.

He was so unsure about this mission. Even though he accepted it without a thought, he wondered if they can ever return to Yongbok with empty hands. He'll definitely order his and Hyunjin's execution, right? It'll be their blood Yongbok will see instead of his brother.

He'll maybe live at least half a year of his life wasting away on the dirt paths, trying to find a prince that probably didn't exist.

He was a character from a legend, someone who had the potential to be real, though never was. Maybe some stupid wives' tale.

"You think too loud," Hyunjin mutters in front of him, Jisung perking up as the prior replaced the bandages around Jisung's palm.

"Am I?" Jisung questions, frowning at the blood that seeped out from the stitches. They weren't as bad as before, though it still stained the bandages, and dried blood was never comfortable on his hands.

"It's a metaphor," Hyunjin glances up, shaking his head.

"Sorry, I just... I'm thinking about this mission."

"Are you suddenly having regrets?"

"No. Ow!" Hyunjin scoffed as he tightened the bandages, tying them off.

"Lies," Hyunjin leans in before scrunching his nose at the younger.

"Okay- _maybe_ I'm unsure about this, but I'm still determined to finish it and return to Yongbok!" Jisung exclaimed, covering his mouth at how loud he was. Did he understand the meaning of a "secret mission" correctly?

"Wow," Hyunjin leans back on his hands, feeling the wood of the front porch of the inn they stayed in for the night. He stares at the younger for a while before smiling, nodding and shaking a finger toward him. "You sound like a more enthusiastic Changbin."

"Look," Jisung pulls out the drawing of Lee Minho Changbin gave to him, handing it to Hyunjin. The latter glanced at it with an arched eyebrow. "That's the king we have to look for. He's Lee Minho."

"Huh. I thought he'd be more... _Kingly_?" Hyunjin shrugs, returning the paper to Jisung who sneers at him.

"He's a prince, technically."

Hyunjin pushes himself off his hands, leaning in toward Jisung with furrowed eyebrows. "Do we _reall_ y need to do this? I mean, Chan and Changbin are still sleeping right now. It's very early morning. The horses are _right_ there. It's like the universe is telling us to escape, right?"

"Why don't you escape yourself?"

"Because if I do, Changbin and Chan will kill me. Or at least tie me up for the rest of the mission and I _do not_ want that all over again. Why don't _you_ want to escape?"

"Because I have nothing in Goguryeo! Where am I going to go besides the nearest town and drink myself to death?! Besides, you're just going to kill _me_ when we're free."

"At least help me out here, Jisung," Hyunjin mumbles, bringing his hands together in a plea with a trying smile, his long dark brown hair falling over his eyes. "I know you're my rival, but- if you help me out, I'll forgive everything you've ever done for me- it'll be a fresh relationship between the two of us."

"Yah-" Jisung gestures to the older with his head, furrowing his eyebrows. "Help yourself. No one's stopping you from leaving, why don't you? Also, when were we rivals? We've _literally_ met weeks ago."

"You've been my rival ever since you stole the army's supplies, you dipshit!" Hyunjin and Jisung stare at each other- no, _glared_ at each other. While Hyunjin has been docile for the past few days, his snarky demeanor was still there. He was like a wild dog. He _can_ be tame, though he still had rabid fits here and there. Of course, no one wanted to be there when he did- though oddly enough, Jisung wasn't affected by his calling out or insults. It only made him laugh, especially when it came out of Hyunjin's mouth.

But Jisung wondered most why guard stuck around for so long. He wasn't afraid to die, he could tell from his constant urge to get into fights. It was something else- something Yongbok said to him that-

"Are you two done?" Hyunjin and Jisung whip their heads behind them, noticing Changbin standing at the door. "If you guys were going to kiss, do it _before_ we're out of the inn." Before Hyunjin could retaliate to the crude remark, Changbin walks between the two, almost kicking the Goguryeo guard as he walked down the stairs. "We're leaving. We're almost at Silla's border."

Hyunjin lets out a shaky breath, raising his hand clenched into a fist as he gestures toward Changbin, glancing at Jisung. 

"Look, no one's going to miss him."

**_—-_ **

****

****

Jisung considered himself reborn. He went into Baekje a captured thief, willing to die a scum and willing to kill the current crown prince if it could let Hyunjin and him free.

Though, he came out with a _new-ish_ perspective. It's the longest he's stayed sober. He's stolen nothing, he's not passed out drunk by the path, no.

He was around the people he resented- giving him their perspective of what a guard _could_ be. Almost like he was baptized under the waters of... _decency._

But he couldn't help eyeing the jewelry sold by the merchant. He was following Changbin, Chan, and Hyunjin earlier, though halted at the sight of the glimmering bijoux. They looked beautiful, being crowded by people and everything.

Old habits die hard- but this wasn't a habit. It was a calling! A withdrawal that he couldn't satisfy unless he-

"No, you don't!" Jisung chokes when Hyunjin grabs him by his bamboo hat, the cloth strangling his neck as he's yanked back. "No stealing. No thieving. No unwanted attention."

"Ugh, you _still_ act like a Goguryeo guard. We're in Silla now! Surely, you can give me some leeway," Jisung whines as Hyunjin drags him away, leading him to a building Chan entered. This Goguryeo guard was unforgiving- maybe if Jisung actually took up on his offer, the thief would have a chance to steal again. 

"Get your stitches checked, thief," Hyunjin pushes him, Jisung trying to regain his balance as he hisses back at Hyunjin. Jisung scratches his neck, entering the hut with a sigh.

"There you are!" Chan exclaims, the younger muttering something small under his breath- most likely a curse toward Hyunjin's way. "You can go first."

Taking a seat beside Chan, the doctor unfolds Jisung's bandages, smiling and laughing.

"What happened to you?" The old man questions, turning back to look for some herbs and ointment to place on Jisung's wounds. They haven't healed very much, if anything, at all. But at least the pain subsided enough without the thief shrieking- for the most part. 

"I tried to kill him," Chan says proudly, causing Jisung to stare at him with wide eyes.

Were Baekje guards always this blunt? Should Jisung try to fit in? After all- he had a new _-ish_ perspective. He was no longer that thief! No longer a drunkard! He was baptized!

"Ah, you two are so reckless and young," he laughs again, handing Jisung some herbs to chew as he cleans the stitches. "I've never seen you two around town."

"Oh, we're just passing by-"

"We're looking for someone!" Jisung exclaims, Chan sighing as he stares at Jisung with this serious- dark face. He's never seen Chan like this- he looked a lot like Changbin and it made something- a shiver, crawl up his back.

Right... He guessed Baekje guards were _not_ this blunt... "Oh? Maybe I can help you? Everyone always visits the doctor."

Using his other hand, Jisung carefully pulls out the drawing of the king, handing it to the old man with a crooked smile and a bow.

Jisung tried to keep his hand from shaking, but the way Chan kept staring at him... He guessed he'll die earlier than expected. God, he should've told Hyunjin what he expected in his funeral.

Or maybe that was the pain from his hand?

"Oh, him!" The doctor takes a glance at it and his eyebrows perk up, pointing with bloodied fingers.

"You know him?!" Chan exclaims, almost standing up before calming himself and returning to the floor beside Jisung.

"I've seen that boy twelve years ago." The man finished cleaning Jisung's hand, adding some ointment and herbs before bandaging it. "It rained that night- I took care of him after I found him bruised and unconscious."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Hm, yes," he sighs, taking Jisung's other hand and doing the same. "Further east into Silla. I wish I could've said something to him- he stole a horse early morning and ran from the village." he claims, shaking his head with a small sigh. "Say, why are you two looking for him?"

Jisung blinks at him, hesitating to answer. Though when he opens his mouth to do so, only a yelp passes his lips as Chan smiles sweetly at the old man (though he punched Jisung from under the table).

"He's my... _Son_!" Jisung nods fervently, the man arching an eyebrow as he finishes with Jisung's other hand.

"Really? He would be older than you, I think."

"Oh, I have a young face- I'm actually... Thirty-six, yes-"

"Further east, _okay_!" Chan picks himself up from the floor, Jisung scrambling to his feet right after.

"Chan! What about your shoulder?" the thief questions, running after the older. Hyunjin was sitting outside on the porch, perking up when he noticed Chan and Jisung hurrying outside of the doctor's.

"It'll be fine! We need to find Changbin and get the hell out of here!"

Hyunjin looks between the two, eyeing the doctor's hut with furrowed eyebrows. He leans closer to Jisung, whispering an, _"are we in trouble?"_

**\---**

"How do you guys know he moved further east?" Changbin questions, the group ways away from the town. Changbin bought a few supplies- and he would've gotten more if Chan wasn't in such a hurry, clutching at the younger's hanbok and pointing frantic gestures toward the stables as incoherent babbles fell from his mouth- then miscommunication had him thinking the guards were after them.

They weren't, and Chan was just overly excited over the information Jisung retrieved- or rather, asked for.

"Uh... Jisung- he-" Chan glances back at the man riding the horse behind him, Jisung with eyes wide and mouthing pleas to the older. "He... _Hyunjin_ asked the doctor!"

"What?!!" Jisung didn't know if that came from Hyunjin or Changbin. Or maybe both; it was loud enough that the birds perched nearby jumped and flew away.

Changbin pulled back his horse's reigns, turning around and facing the Goguryeo guard.

"Seriously Hyunjin?" Changbin barks, noisy enough that the villagers in the town they came from probably heard it. "We're barely in the last town before Silla and you've already _asked_ someone."

"I didn't even do shit! Why would I even go inside the hut?? I didn't need to see him!" The accused barks back, Changbin's hands already on the handle of his sword.

Jisung could tell he contemplated stabbing the younger or maybe kicking him off his horse. His eyebrows twitched, his frown revealed his gritted teeth. Honestly, a part of him wanted to witness the the climax of this drama: Will Changbin finally snap or not?

"Uh..." Jisung tensed when Changbin glanced at him, eyebrows raised, and his glare transferring to the thief. Jisung thought about helping the Goguryeo guard- or at least relieve some accusations of him, though faltered when Changbin's glare stayed on him. "We don't know where Minho is, but wouldn't it be helpful if we get just a _few_ hints?"

"We _were_ going to get a few hints from _trusted_ resources, not some random ass doctor!" Changbin turns back to Hyunjin who was mouthing curses to Chan, the older bowing in apology which Changbin noticed as well. " _Look_ , I don't care who did it but _don't_ do it. If people were to find out, we're only bringing danger to us, the crown prince, Yongbok, and even the peace between the three kingdoms. Baekje and Goguryeo guards are _not_ welcomed in Silla- do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes," Chan nods, Jisung and Hyunjin agreeing moments later. Jisung thought regular Changbin was scary, but holy _shit-_ angry Changbin almost made him shit himself.

"Good. Let's continue to the east. We won't be breaking for camp tonight, if we do, our supplies won't las. Thanks to Chan," Changbin huffs, turning back his horse and continuing down the dirt path, the others following him.

Similar to the first day on the mission, the journey was silent. They already spent half of the day in town, the other half spent in silence except for the familiar pattering of horse hooves and the songs of birds and rustling of trees.

Soon enough, the sun sets, the golden paint splashed on the nature around them being washed away by a flood of darkness and replaced by a thin wash of white from the moon. It was hard to see in the dark, even when Changbin and Chan held up torches to light up the path.

Jisung thought Changbin was too cruel. But he had a point since they pulled the Baekje guard away before he can get any real supplies. They were too far to go back, and doing so will only hinder their progress, though the nearest town was at least another two days away. At least they finally crossed the Silla border. Even so, they;d have to ration their supplies- go from noodles to rice porridge as their dinner.

"Do you want me to hold that?" Hyunjin spoke up, Jisung turning around as he notices Chan already hunched over, eyes closed and the arm holding up the torch falling.

"Oh, no-" he hissed, holding the torch up with his other arm. "Yes, I should've gotten my shoulder checked. You sure you can hold this up for hours? We don't want to accidentally set the horses on fire."

"Yeah, I've led many night patrols in Goguryeo," Hyunjin hums, leaning back and taking the torch from Chan.

"Sorry about that- I would've held it up longer but- You know..."

"Yeah, I-"

"Shh!" The two perk up as Changbin shushed them all, halting his horse and prompting the rest to do the same. It was silent, besides the crackling of the torch fire and the nickers of the horses. Not even the night made a noise: No crickets, no rustling of the leaves, none of the nocturnal birds. The horses were calm- it wasn't a predator then. But Changbin clearly heard- maybe saw something that prompted him to stop.

"What is it?" Chan questions, Changbin glancing around the forest.

"Let's go!" Changbin spurs his horse into a gallop, Chan following.

Jisung was about to follow the two when he felt the air move past his cheek, turning to his left. There was an arrow stuck to the tree trunk, paling as Hyunjin and his horse rush past him.

"Jisung! Hurry up!" Hyunjin yells, Jisung urging his horse.

He heard hooves galloping behind him.

He wished he didn't take a glance back then.

Demons were at their tails, humans in muddy colored hanboks, one with a mask and the other with a bamboo hat. Their horses were all dark, and hard to see in the dark. Gripping their bows, they stretched the string back and aimed arrows at Jisung, who swallowed a huge gulp of air.

"Bandits!" Jisung yells at the group ahead, leading the horse to the side and avoiding the arrow that whizzed by him, barely missing Hyunjin.

Changbin slowed his horse, galloping beside Jisung as he reach for his bow. Firing an arrow toward the bandit, he couldn't tell if he hit the bandit or not. They were too hard to see in the dark, and considering how he didn't hold his torch anymore- the forest was as dark as ever, swallowing them, the horses panicking and weighing.

"Keep going!" Changbin says, Jisung nodding to him. He heard an arrow shoot at them, missing again. One bandit galloped his horse beside Jisung- and before the thief could reach for his sword, the bandit's boot met Jisung's side.

The thief tumbled off the horse, rolling and eating dirt. Dust flew in the air and surrounded him, seeing the world around him whirl and his body ache. He scrambles from the floor, reaching for the sword that he dropped.

He heard galloping toward him- and he almost thought it was Changbin coming to save him.

Though he raised his sword in time- the harsh clang and hiss of metal swords meeting as a horse rushed past him, turning around in a circle and heading for Jisung again.

Jisung tried to run- or stumble moreof, as it felt like he broke something from the fall. Everything hurt, his head especially. He couldn't feel his breath, and even his heart seemed to stop beating.

The darkness was already swallowing him, surrounding him. The bark on the trees seemed to mock him, clouds covered even the moon.

It was if destiny was here to seal his fate.

Turning around, he blocks another attack from the bandit, gasping for air as the other bandit stopped their horse away from Jisung and aimed a bow at the thief.

Jisung was trying to find that familiar life that urged him to fight the Baekje guards and free Hyunjin, making him react so quickly. The thing he craved for and disappeared as quickly as it was there.

Where was it? It wasn't a onetime thing he knew- he knew because-

Jisung dodged the arrow as the bandit who kicked him off, climbed off his horse and headed to the thief, swinging his sword, kicking him back when Jisung blocked him. The thief almost met the point of the sword before side-stepping, advancing on the bandit. Switching to an offensive front, Jisung thrusts and parries all the bandit's attacks.

Slapping the bandit's sword, he disarms the bandit, kicking him to the floor.

Jisung was panting when he finally had that last relief of pointing the sharp tip of his sword at the bandit's neck. His breaths came out in sharp stabs, staring down at the bandit who returns a glare.

"You forgot something," he rasps out past the cloth that covered his lower face, Jisung feeling his head pound, however, pushing past it with a huff.

"Really what's that?" Jisung mutters, frowning when he heard a bowstring stretch behind him.

The bandit gasps as he hears a horse galloping toward them, jumping back when Hyunjin and his horse bolts past them, trying to swing his sword at the other bandit.

"Are you going to kill me?" The bandit spits out when Jisung didn't move. His hand didn't twitch for that kill, his breath was finally steady. Jisung didn't answer, staring down at the man's messy ebony hair, his harsh eyes on the thief. But he lowers his sword, taking a step back.

The bandit snarls, yanking Jisung's leg and crawling on him. With hands choking him, Jisung gasps and tries to kick the bandit off. His hands try to pull at the bandit's hair, tried to punch his face. Successfully scratching his eyes, Jisung kicked the bandit off, scrambling for his sword and threatening the man's neck with the weapon. His fingers managed to pull off the bandit's mask, and for a moment his eyes widened.

All the breath in his lungs escaped him- and his vision grew darker, despite the feeling of being choked, gone.

The man that tried to kill him, with his cynical eyes, mussed hair, gritted teeth. He couldn't be the king they were looking for- he was a bandit! He didn't look like a king; he didn't act like one either.

"Jisung!" Hyunjin calls out from behind him, panting and his sword hissing when he pulls it out from a corpse. The bandit's face paled, biting his lower lip as Jisung stared down at him, his sword slowly lowering without his knowing. "Is he dead? We need to go! The others are waiting for us!"

Jisung notices the man's face contort to an angry glare- or was it utter sadness? Regret? Fear? He couldn't tell.

No- he must be the king. He is! The picture looked like him. And to think he was further into Silla. He was-

"Lee-" The bandit kicks his jaw, scrambling to his feet and disappearing into the dark woods behind him.


	9. -VIII-

Hyunjin was an admirable guard, Jisung admitted. He worked hard for everything he did, and even when they weren't busy, he would practice his swordsmanship or his archery- maybe even balance his footwork or sharpen his sword. He was a guard at heart, and everyone could see it.

So when he was on the other side of their makeshift camp, hacking away at a tree with his scabbard, it wasn't a surprise that Jisung was watching him, curled up into himself and hugging his knees close to his chest. He was next to the fire, beside Chan, who was already making their dinner for the night, cursing when his finger grazed the small metal cauldron filled with porridge.

But Hyunjin went back and forth, side to side, hacking away at the bark. Downward strikes, vertical strikes, turning and spinning. He was skilled, and he just doesn't stop his search for improvement, which only gave him more confidence.

"Don't worry, Jisung," Chan speaks up behind him, Jisung keeping his eyes on Hyunjin. His feet were always balanced, it seemed. And the way he never took his eyes off his enemy. He wasn't afraid to kill an opponent- something Jisung coveted and realized the longer he stared at the Goguryeo guard. "Dinner's almost done."

Hyunjin took another swing, stepping back and holding his scabbard with two hands. He was panting, his back heaving up and down. And the tree was finally relieved of his glare, relaxing his shoulders as he finally stands straight. Letting his sword scabbard fall to his side, he wipes at his forehead, running a hand through his long hair before heading back toward Chan and Jisung.

"What?" Hyunjin questions when Jisung's eyes never left him. It was almost a glare- but Jisung didn't mean for it to be- though it made Hyunjin grimace, leaning the scabbard against a rock. "Am I too handsome?"

"Here, stop sulking," Chan hums, poking Jisung's arm with a bowl of porridge. "Ever since those bandits attacked and Hyunjin came to your rescue, it's like you love him now."

Right, those bandits... And the- No, he's not the king... Well, Jisung considered the fact that it was hard to see and he _might've_ mistaken someone for the king. That bandit couldn't have been Lee Minho, right? But the resemblance was striking and the more thought Jisung put into it, the more his memory blurred. So he tried to push it out of his mind- but how could he when that kingly face almost haunted him.

The bandit... he had the same eyes- his hair messier... his face more defined...

Fuck! Jisung wants to pull his hair out!

See Hyunjin would know what to do. Hyunjin was so much more qualified than whatever Jisung was. He was a soldier- a guard captain at that. And what was Jisung? A thief and a drunkard. His eyes have skills him before, it's not hard to believe they will again!

"Not even," Jisung scoffs, taking the bowl as Hyunjin pours some dinner into a bowl for himself.

"Where's Changbin?" Hyunjin questions, arching an eyebrow.

"He's scouting ahead. He should return later," Chan answers, taking a seat on the dirt next to Jisung. He points a wooden spoon at the younger beside him, arching an eyebrow when the younger still hasn't touched his food. Usually, he'd be stuffing his cheeks with whatever dinner Chan cooked by now. "I was going to say to leave some food for Changbin-"

"Chan," Jisung turns his head toward the man sitting next to him, the older nodding with a small hum as he begins his dinner. "What can you tell me about Lee Minho?"

"Hm- Not much," Chan shrugs with a small huff of a laugh. He taps the corner of the wooden bowl before nodding. "No one really knows much about the prince."

"But do you know anything?"

"Yeah- When I was a kid, I was kind of a servant boy to the guards," Chan starts, Hyunjin laughing lightly. "Yeah, not a great start I know. But I saw the prince from time to time. He was a quiet kid- a year or two younger than me, believe it or not. Um... I bumped into him a couple of times and I would bow immediately. He never acknowledged me- just kept walking by like nothing was even there. He and Yongbok would play a lot and this distant look in his eyes would be replaced with small joy," Chan laughs a little, shrugging. "He was actually the one who taught Yongbok how to fish. All that boy ever does now is fish for Changbin's dinner."

"Well, what happened to him? Why is he suddenly gone?" Hyunjin questions, gesturing with his spoon as he bobs his head with a small arched eyebrow.

"I don't know- Suddenly I stopped seeing him or Yongbok. I asked one of the guards and they told me that there was never a prince like that. Just Yongbok." Chan reaches into his satchel, handing Jisung a small bracelet, made of gold, fine red string, small jewels, a dragon emblem- an insignia of a king. "Yongbok ordered to give this to Minho if we ever see him. To remind him of what he needs to be- what he _is."_ Chan tilts his head, clearing his throat. "And just in case he doesn't believe us."

"What about the townspeople? Do they know Minho?" Jisung arches an eyebrow, general shaking his head.

"Minho and Yongbok weren't really let out of the royal palace. So none of the townspeople know who he is. I guess the royal officials would know what happened to him. But most of them died. Some through diseases, old age. Even the guards- Guards die every day in patrols or attacks from bandits and the ones that knew about Minho are either dead or keeping their mouths shut to keep their heads. Like me and Changbin. If we ever spoke about this in the palace, we'd be dead."

So the King was a memory- no, not a memory. Memories leave traces. He was more like a myth- a ghost that Chan described him to be. Many acted like he wasn't even there- and maybe he wasn't. But even so, why would Yongbok suddenly look for him? Sending them out to look for a man that's thought to be nothing more than a story? They were probably marching to their deaths here and now.

Lee Minho- A king, a prince, a bandit, a ghost, a legend- a man of many identities, one yet to be discovered. What was he? Where even is he?

There was no evidence of him, but he still felt so real. Lee Minho, the king.

"Hyunjin, dish duty," Chan speaks up, Hyunjin scowling at him from behind his finished bowl of porridge, going for seconds. "Jisung, Night watch."

**\---**

This was probably Jisung's fifth night watch.

Chan keeps choosing him. Maybe because he barely sleeps- only sleeps when they're traveling on horseback. But even so, it wasn't fair that Chan always chose him to stay up all night to watch for any intruders!

Honestly, besides the two bandits, crossing the border into Silla has been peaceful. There weren't any guards- which seemed so as they never really patrol far from their respective towns, and no predators stalking to eat them. The lack of bandits has been suspicious, but Jisung guessed they were just lucky, especially when they crossed a few mountains without any qualms.

He sat on the far side of their camp, across from Hyunjin and Changbin who both fell asleep next to each other much to everyone's surprise. The older of the two held his sheathed sword across his stomach, ready to pull and strike if anyone ever attacked. Hyunjin, however, was laying on his bundle of supplies, snoring lightly and accidentally kicking his sword away, into Changbin's leg. He mumbled in his sleep, Changbin sleepily waking up everytime he did to slap the Goguryeo guard's arm.

Chan was nearest to the sleeping horses, his head propped up on his quiver, his face covered by Jisung's bamboo hat he borrowed.

Tonight was serene and even the horses slept peacefully by each other, letting out quiet breaths and grunts. The moon was a crescent peeking behind the minimal clouds, and the nocturnal animals sang to it, the crickets and nearby owls most prominent in their melody.

The fire too was speaking to them, and Jisung had to throw in a stick or two to keep them from finishing their conversation, returning to the rock he leaned against with a small sigh.

Night watches were always peaceful, yet it was unnerving. The camp was only lit by the campfire and the surrounding area that wasn't, mocked Jisung with their silent voices.

It wasn't much trouble for him as he would somehow find a way to pass the time, but once in a while, he would be startled when a small animal would jump from nearby bushes.

But despite the peaceful nature, Jisung couldn't help but grab his sword, unsheathing it slightly to stare at this reflection.

Jisung was glad he remembered how to swing a sword, much more hold it properly. It was a _very_ long while since he's ever touched one and holding one seemed so familiar to him. It was just meant to be, he guessed. But he was still afraid to use it, after all this time.

Though he was glad he was afraid. What would've happened if he stabbed that bandit then? He'd have killed a possible 'Lee Minho' candidate.

"Don't even try." Jisung squeaks when a hand pressed against his mouth, a shiny blade close to his neck. He tries to turn his head, only to no avail as the weapon would only inch closer, practically tapping his skin. "Tell me which one of them killed my friend and I'll let the rest of you live."

Jisung tried to speak against the man's hand, something along the lines of " _go_ _ahead_ ," or maybe " _I'd_ _like_ _to_ _see_ _you_ _try_." But he was grateful all of those words were muffled. It'd be quite boring without Hyunjin anyway.

"You don't need to speak, just point," he growls out, Jisung furrowing his eyebrows. He releases his sword from his grasp, raising his hand to point at himself to which the man laughs out. Using his partially sheathed blade, Jisung turns it to see the reflection of the man behind him. It was a little blurry, though he could point out his main features. Narrowed eyes, his dark hair-

"I know it wasn't you, you little shit," he spits out, Jisung's eyes widening. He turns his head fully to the side, uncaring as he felt the blade scrape against his neck.

It really is him! Lee Minho- Lee Minho was the bandit. Lee Minho the king- wait, a _bandit_?

"You're Lee Minho!" Jisung tries to muster behind the man's hand. The man's eyes narrow, before yanking Jisung back, climbing on top of him and with an arm on his chest, continued threatening Jisung's neck with his sword. 

Jisung could see him clearly now, the soft glow of the campfire dancing on his defined face. He looked like the drawing, though older. His fierce eyes stayed the same, and his face was more defined than when he was younger. His lips drew back in a small growl and he looked like a king- no- wait-

Actually, he looked like he was about to _kill_ Jisung.

"Hear me out," Jisung chokes, the bandit glaring at him. He was at the mercy of a tiger- sharp, indifferent eyes on his. He added more pressure to Jisung's neck, the thief heaving out a breath to press himself further into the dirt. "You don't need to do this-"

"Jisung...?" Chan grumbles out from his spot, fumbling with the bamboo hat. "Can you shut up?"

The man took off bolting once Chan managed to remove the bamboo hat, Jisung scrambling to his feet to chase after him into the forest.

"Hey! Wait!" He calls out, the bandit moving further and further into the darkness, almost merging with his surroundings. It wasn't long until Jisung stood between the trees, the darkness mocking him like always- mocking him for letting the bandit escape. For letting what could've been his future-

The real Lee Minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all I feel like I should make this clear lmao because I feel like y'all would be confused;;;
> 
> Their age gaps are DIFFERENT in this story than irl so let me explain:
> 
> Lee Minho was 16 when he left Baekje and 12 years passed which would make him 28 y/o
> 
> He and Felix are 3 years apart which makes Felix 25 y/o. 
> 
> AND IK JISUNG AND FELIX LITERALLY HAVE THEIR BIRTHDAYS RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER BUT I DECIDED TO MAKE JISUNG AND HYUNJIN A YEAR OLDER THAN FELIX. 
> 
> So both of them are 26 y/o
> 
> Chan is a year older than Minho so he's 29 y/o
> 
> Changbin is two years older than Felix so he's 27 y/o
> 
> And I don't want to spoil too much but Seungmin and Jeongin are going to be in this story.
> 
> Seungmin is the same age as Felix and Jeongin is a year younger than him.
> 
> Again, their age gaps are different from irl because I thought that would fit the story better :)
> 
> Hopefully, I didn't confuse y'all LMAO
> 
> -Ly <3


	10. -IX-

"No! I swear! He really looked like the king!" Jisung exclaimed, Changbin gesturing for Jisung to lower his voice before anyone hears or scares the horse- whichever one comes first.

"How do you know? It was dark out," Hyunjin pipes up behind him, Jisung turning around and flaring at the older. For a moment, Jisung regretted trying to step in between Changbin and Hyunjin back then, though shook his head when the Goguryeo guard held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, just trying to point out the obvious..."

"I'm so sure it was him! I saw him with my own two eyes and I asked-"

"Wait, you _asked_ him??" Chan jumps into the conversation, furrowing his eyes and leaning over to catch Jisung's gaze.

"Well, he was going to kill Hyunjin- but that's beside the point!"

"Do you realize how many holes there are in your story?" Hyunjin sighs, exasperated. "Is the lack of sleep getting to your head, squirrel?"

"Okay- hold on, hold on," Changbin pinches the bridge of his nose, turning to Jisung. "While you were on night watch, the same bandit that tried to kill you before, came and tried to kill Hyunjin and all you did was ask if he was Lee Minho?!"

"No!" Jisung shushed Chan when the older tried to push into the conversation. " _Listen_ to me!When we first fought, I took off his mask and saw that he looked similar to the sketch. But I didn't tell you guys because I thought it was too dark to know! Last night, when all of you guys were sleeping, the same bandit threatened to kill me unless I told him who killed his friend. I asked him if he was the king and he almost stabbed me! Then Chan woke up, and he ran away, and I ran after him-"

The horses were getting startled by Jisung's irritated voice, calming down when his horse halted and backed up, jumping on her hooves.

"Where did he go?" Changbin questioned.

"I don't know, I lost him," Jisung sighs, his throat dry and his head spinning as he pats his horse's neck.

"Well... Even if he _was_ the king, he escaped and we don't know where he went. The best thing we can do right now is to meet our informant," Changbin shrugs, Jisung furrowing his eyebrows. Hunching his shoulders, he sighs, glancing toward the forest surrounding them. "Unless the bandit finds Jisung again. The guy seems like a magnet for trouble."

"So..." Chan speaks up from the back of the group, leaning over. "What are we going to do?"

"Our informant is in the royal district, another two days away. Till then, keep your eyes open and your swords close."

**_\---_ **

****

****

This was Silla- the best of Silla.

It was a large walled-off town, housing the nobles, the richer commoners, and the royal family. While it didn't brag the artistic riches of Baekje or the powerful army of Goguryeo, Seorabeol was still the proud gem of Silla.

Many merchants occupied the town, and it was bustling with energy between the women and the men, the children playing- everyone was busy.

Changbin had ordered them to change their muddy commoner's clothes into slightly fancier- well, not _fancy_ but formidable enough to pass through the gates considering Silla's bone rank- hanboks. It worked- somewhat, with the doubting glances toward Jisung and his bamboo hat.

But they were finally inside the heart of Silla.

Hyunjin and Chan went to the doctor to ask for more bandages for Jisung and to get Chan's shoulder checked. Changbin and Jisung went off to look for the informant. They ended up at the city's nearest establishment, where many drank beverages and chattered among themselves.

As Jisung and Changbin sat across from each other, drinking a small cup of tea with something to eat on the side, Changbin glances around, eyes squinted and hands trapping the cup between them. 

"Do you think these cups actually came from the west?" Jisung hums, turning the delicate containers before sipping at the tea. Changbin arched an eyebrow at him, though huffing out a breath of a laugh. "They look authentic- but maybe it's from here."

"Do you think of anything other than stealing?" Changbin questions, shaking his head. 

"Do you think of anything other than Yongbok?" Jisung fires back, eyes wide as he traps the cup between his fingers, taking a sip. Changbin scoffs, Jisung flinching as the older raises a hand in a threat to hit him. "It's true, though..."

"I just worry about him a lot," he mutters under his breath, Jisung's eyebrows shooting up. "He's so reckless, he makes me what to pull my hair out."

"But I see how you look at him," Jisung waggling his eyebrows, the older rolling his eyes. 

"Yah, he saved my life before," the Baekje guard hisses, Jisung letting out a hum. "It's only natural for me to feel some gratitude whenever I see him."

"You and Hyunjin saved my life, I don't look at you that way though," Jisung shrugs, waving off a Changbin who gave him a scowl, ready to throw a biscuit at his face if the younger continued with his teasing. Jisung perked up, rubbing his hands together in apology and a rushed bow before he could face Hyunjin and Chan with a broken nose. Teasing Changbin was fun while it lasted, anyway. Maybe he could convince Hyunjin to back him up next time. "Right! Right! We're here for professional business! I'll stop- I'll stop-"

They were searching for their informant- or anyone who could give them a clue to where he was. Though preferably not on a pike.

Changbin told Jisung that he's been an informant for Baekje for years and was never once caught. Though who knows? The guards condemned anyone with even a hint of suspicion directed toward them.

If they were careful in the forests and the borders of Baekje and Silla, Changbin made sure they were careful now due to the fact. Something worse than returning to Baekje empty-handed might be tortured for information.

"I think I see the owner," Changbin quickly faces Jisung, shooting up from his seat. "I'll go to him- ask him if he knows our informant. I'll be back, _don't_ move."

With a nod, the older walks away, into the upper section of the establishment and away from sight, leaving Jisung alone with his tea and food.

They've gone farther than Jisung ever expected- actually entering the Royal District with minor difficulties and with no troublesome suspicions- for the most part considering they were " _merchants_ " without wares. Really, Chan had nagged Changbin to at least make themselves look like authentic merchants. Though they had to push their luck, as Changbin said that they shouldn't waste their money on things like that, and stealing wasn't an option- much to Jisung's disappointment.

Jisung eyes the man that sat in front of him, thinking it was Changbin only to arch his eyebrows with a deep frown. 

"It's you!" Jisung exclaimed. The man, leaning over with his elbows on the table, takes some untouched desserts on the plate. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you," the bandit hums. Jisung could finally see him clearly in the sunlight that spilled into the establishment. He had ebony mused hair, skin tanned, broad shoulders, dark, fierce eyes that didn't glance at Jisung- only focused on the dessert he ate and Changbin's tea that he drank. His face was defined, and his hanbok was more like a middle class than a bandit with its brighter, mid-tone greens- _definitely_ stolen.

His hands looked rough- ridden with hard-work and calluses, clearly not those of middle-class or higher.

The man sighs, meeting Jisung's eyes under his inky hair, his hard eyes never leaving Jisung's. it made the thief lean back, clearing his throat and trying to think of anything to say to him. He tried to remind himself to keep from attracting much attention in an unfamiliar city.

"Who are you?" The man questions, gesturing to Jisung with his head, Jisung furrowing his eyebrows. 

"I could ask the same to you," Jisung pulls out the sketch in his pocket, opening it and holding it up next to the man's face for direct comparison. He looked older now- which wasn't a surprise. He looked less of a king- though still held some aspects such as his eyes.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" He questions again, though this time, his voice lower, like a growl. He takes the sketch from Jisung, glancing at it with glare- which faltered for a second before returning much stronger.

"Han Jisung-"

The man stands, taking hold of Jisung's wrist and yanking him out the door. With no resistance from the other, the bandit took him into some place secluded, an alleyway nearby in between low-class buildings for the few that they allowed into the city. Apparently he had the right idea: starting a scene in Silla was the _worst_ idea.

"Why do you have this? Who sent you?" Grabbing the front of Jisung's hanbok, the bandit slammed him against the stone walls. Jisung tries to reach for his sword, only for the man to grab his wrist and twist it, almost on the verge of spraining it. "Answer me, goddammit! Why do you have that drawing-"

"Aish, because it was the only way we could find the prince of Baekje."

"We?"

"Four of us- we were sent by Baekje's crown prince-"

"Yongbok...?" The bandit's eyes softened, his grip loosening on Jisung, his snarl no longer animalistic and now into a deep frown.

"Yes- Yes!" Jisung exclaimed- a smile on his face. Minho eyes him as he reaches into his pocket, handing him the bracelet Chan gave him. "You're Lee Minho, right? You're- Yongbok- Your brother sent us to find you."

"Why?" Minho's voice lowered to a small whisper, barely audible to Jisung even if they were inches away. He stares at the accessory, furrowing his eyebrows and running his thumb over the golden dragons.

"I don't know- but he wants you back in the kingdom-"

Minho scoffs, stepping away from Jisung, who gasps, checking if his bandaged hands were okay. He lets out a small sigh as no sigh of blood seeped into the bandages.

"He wants me to take the throne, doesn't he?" Minho scoffs louder, Jisung walking after him as he headed out of the alley. "You can go back to him and tell him that I won't go back- tell him, that he needs to grow up and take the crown for himself."

"But- But you're the oldest!" Jisung exclaims, sliding in front of Minho and blocking him before he could walk any further. The thief tries to make himself look intimidating: pushing his shoulder's back, his feet balanced on the dirt, his eyes hard and glaring at the older. But Minho only rolls his eyes at it. "You have to come back with us."

"I'm not interested-"

"I'm not asking."

**\---**

"Hey! Let me go! Damn it! He-" Minho barks when Jisung stuffs ripped cloth from his hanbok into his mouth, tying it behind his head. Really, Jisung felt bad for tying him up like this, but it was either that or fail to the mission. And Jisung announced his apology by patting the prince's chin with his bandaged fingers, bowing when he yanked his head away.

Minho struggles in his bounds that Jisung fought him into, the thief picking himself off the floor and carrying him over his shoulder.

"We need to hurry, your highness," Jisung smiles, Minho spitting curses through his eyes. He tries to struggle again as Jisung runs outside of the alleyway, people giving him weird looks as he runs through the crowd with a struggling man over his shoulder.

Some of them considered telling the nearest guard- however, most considered that it would be best if they didn't interfere, which was for the better, anyway. Even so, Jisung tried to run and evade any guards in sight, snaking through the crowd, the buildings in broad daylight. While the commoners might not step in, the guards won't hesitate to do so. 

He heads for the inn he and the others were staying in, bowing as the women that tended the place gave him arched eyebrows and worried looks.

"Sorry miss, my friend was just misbehaving I had to tie him up," Jisung bows again, giving them sheepish smiles. "Please don't mind him-" he says, running to his shared room. Opening the paper sliding door, he places Minho on his bed, running back to shut the door with a loud sigh.

"I am really sorry about this, but it had to be done," Jisung whispers, eyeing Minho who sat up, bound and gagged and glaring at Jisung. "If you left, I was afraid we wouldn't be able to find you again."

Minho tried to say something, the bed dipping under Jisung as he sat on Chan's bed across from Minho.

"Make yourself comfortable. The others are returning soon."

**\---**

"You... You tied up the crown prince-" Chan stammered out, ogling at Minho sitting on Jisung's bed, glaring from one person to another. He leans close to the prince, Minho leaning away with a wary glance. Chan's face brightened, pointing a finger at the confused bandit and skipping about towards Jisung. "It really is you! I thought Jisung was just delusional-"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Hyunjin exclaims at the thief, Jisung rolling his eyes.

"Does he know...?" Changbin questions, Jisung nodding somewhat.

"Kind of?"

"Well," Changbin sighs, crossing his arms with furrowed eyebrows. "Your highness, I apologize for my friend's stupid actions against you- But I kind of understand where he's coming from I mean- you _did_ try to kill him... Twice..."

"Three times," Jisung corrects. "He said he doesn't want to return to Baekje."

Changbin gestures for Chan to take off the gag, Minho groaning and clenching and moving his jaw to wear down the pain.

"Your highness, we're taking you back to-"

"Don't call me that-" Minho hisses. "I'm never going back. Even if you take me back, I'll only reject Yongbok. I'll reject Baekje and anyone who comes from there. And how I do know that the King didn't send you? For all I know, you four could be assassins meant to kill me."

Again with the assassin talk. What was wrong with the royal family? Why would a father subject his children to such cruel things? It made Jisung frown, and Minho noticed it, sneering at the younger.

"You can trust us-"

"Trust you, my ass. Anyone from Baekje isn't worth trusting. Now untie me! Maybe then I'll consider sparing you all."

"Well-" Changbin turns to the three, his eyes catching Hyunjin's- to Jisung, then to Chan. They all seemed to agree unanimously with their quiet glances, and Hyunjin seemed to take it a step further by nodding. Minho glances between the four, his ferocious front faltering as he wiggles in his bound, trying to scamper back further into Jisung's bead- a wolf whimpering after being bashed, that's how Jisung would describe him. 

"Wait- wait- What are you- Yah!" Minho brings his knees up, Changbin sighing as he nods to the three.

"Tie him back up. Yongbok sent us to get his brother, and he said nothing about forcing him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all so I just noticed this, whenever I think about Jisung, and need to type down his full name, I keep writing PARK JISUNG, like from NCT DrEAM.
> 
> ALSO IM UPDATING BC NCT 127 JUST CAME BACK ISTG TF ARE THEY DOING IT'S ONLY BEEN TWO MONTHS SINCE KICK IT WAS RELEASED THEY NEED TO REST BRUH.
> 
> anyway, idk why i keep thinking of park Jisung instead of HAN jisung, here's a new chapter lmao.
> 
> This was a really long one but it was because I merged two chapters together lmao.


	11. -X-

It was around this time when Jisung would go about town and look for a place to sleep after being kicked out of taverns and teahouses all day. It was his routine, and after being taken into Baekje, it felt weird to sleep without causing at least some sense of trouble. Really, he believed that sleeping and eating and just traveling with the three guards helped his morality find itself.

He would usually go about sleeping in alleyways or sneak into inns, attempting to avoid the Goguryeo guards in whatever town he occupied. 

Yet here he was, sharing a room with two Baekje guards snoring in the back of the room, a Goguryeo guard to the right and a bandit to the left, all sleeping soundly with Jisung being left on the floor next to the sliding door. 

See, after tying up Minho, the three guards thought it would be disrespectful to let the prince sleep on the floor. So one thing led to another. They kicked Jisung out of his own bed and told him to sleep on the floor. 

For a while, Jisung had no qualms with it as he's once slept on rocks before and there was no need for a night watch since they were in an inn. Honestly, the corner was _much_ more comfortable than the forest floor and was ecstatic whenever they stayed in towns (though rarely as Changbin said they needed to _'conserve money.')_

But the bed felt so nice after sleeping on dirt, grass, and rocks. He's definitely sulking in the morning.

Though Jisung can usually sleep in such conditions, he can't help but stay awake, sword on his lap. It was as if staying up all night to watch over the rest of the group had become a habit to him. Chan had assigned him to night-watch so much because of his poor sleeping habits. Chan had them too, though Changbin would forbid him to even stay up an hour after midnight. (Jisung guessed that was a perk to being Changbin's friend.)

"Minho," Jisung whispered to the snoring bandit on his bed, leaning over to see if he was really asleep. He was- like a baby. Really, it surprised Jisung by how easily he fell asleep. Maybe all that wiggling and struggling and muffled screams exhausted him. But it didn't matter, at least he got to sleep on a _bed_. 

"Minho," Jisung tried again, using his sword to help him stand. He quietly makes his way to his bed, leaning over the bandit. He pats the older's cheek, the latter groaning and leaning away from his touch, blinking his eyes open into a squint. "Yah, wake up."

Minho groans again, Jisung leaning down to see if the older was awake. Minho glances at him with furrowed eyebrows, not really a glare as he was too tired to. 

"Help me steal some liquor," Jisung whispers to him, perking up when Chan groans behind him. He let out a sigh of relief when he only turned toward the wall. "I can't sleep without getting some alcohol in me."

Minho sighs, shutting his eyes again before leaning away from Jisung. The younger frowned, forcing him to sit much to the older's disapproval. 

"C'mon, I just need someone for a lookout."

**_\---_ **

****

The royal district was nice, Jisung admitted. The capital was a sizeable town, with a fortress and a palace in the heart of it. Surrounded by trees and fresh air, it differed to Goguryeo's and Baekje's capitals, yet related to them in ways Jisung couldn't even imagine. He once thought Seorabeol was a one of a kind city- though after coming back with much more experience when it came to new sights, he believed that Silla had much more potential than it was letting on. Although It _has_ been a long while since he's seen the town, he was glad nothing much changed. 

Not even their liquor vendor, much to Jisung's satisfaction. Though sometimes he blamed that liquor vendor for even exposing him to alcohol so long ago. 

"You doing alright?" Jisung glanced back to Minho, who he pretty much dragged with a strip of rope around his wrists. He holds up the jar of alcohol with a large heart-shaped smile, making a bright face that the older only lowered his eyebrows at. "I'll share some with you if you'd like."

Minho shook his head, glancing away from the younger. 

With a shrug and a hum, Jisung leads Minho to a nearby creek, taking a seat by the water with the older right beside him. Minho clearly didn't want to be here- digging his heels into the dirt and all, giving Jisung bitter eye rolls and stares. The younger all shrugged it off- what more could Minho do, anyway? Besides struggling against his bounds.

Minho nudges his side, his hair falling over his dark, tired eyes, a frown and furrowed eyebrows on his features. 

"Oh, I don't want to go back to the inn, yet," Jisung shrugs, opening the container and taking a sip with a loud hiss. The liquor burned his throat, but it felt nice after such a long time. He turns back to Minho who leaned away from with a grimace. "And no, I can't untie you. You'll bite me."

The bandit sighs, slouching forward a little to stare at the murky waters of the creek, long, silent minutes passing between the two. Jisung stared at him as he leaned closer, and for a moment, he thought that the older was trying to throw himself into the water. 

Jisung pulls Minho back, letting out short squeaks of " _Woh_ , _Woh_ _Woh_ -"

Apparently Minho had only fallen asleep, sitting back up beside Jisung and trying to blink his eyes open furiously in an attempt to keep himself awake. 

"I'm not a guard- but I still need to keep you safe," Jisung huffs, Minho's eyebrows shooting up and disappearing into his ebony hair. Jisung takes another sip before nodding and turning to Minho. "I know right? I'm just a thief- then Changbin and Chan kidnapped me too."

Minho seemed more awake now, trying to muffle something out between the gag with a slight tilt of his head. 

"Hm- I mean it's not all too bad, I guess. I've been doing more than I've done in years, you know?" the younger shrugged, tapping the liquor container. "Though it feels a little... A little different from what I'm used to. Like- Stealing has become a habit, honestly. And I just feel so restricted with the others around. I mean- you should know- I guess. You're a bandit."

Minho nods furiously, scooting closer to Jisung, who leaned away with furrowed eyebrows. Minho tried to say something- and for a moment Jisung thought about letting him speak, though decided against it. It was the first time he's ever restricted someone like this, and the way the older's eyes were wide at him, nudging him and trying to nod at the same time- he felt pity (maybe for himself, instead of Minho) rise in him. 

Minho tries to kick Jisung when the younger only stared helplessly- only looked uneasy and yelped when a boot barely missed his leg. The older was growing restless, Jisung pushing him back lightly in an attempt to halt whatever Minho was trying to get across. 

"Yah! What's wrong with you- geez-" Jisung frowns, glancing away. "What's up with princes trying to kill me and-"

It was weird. Being with Minho, he meant. He thought finding and revealing the prince would get him to understand him more, but it only left him with more questions. His actual identity was never clear- and the question of the king willing to send assassins to his sons was still there. Behind that strong front of his, those eyes that's seen it all- Lee Minho was more than Jisung could ever decipher. 

What really happened to Minho that made him so bitter? So unlike a king, yet with the eyes of one? What really, _truly_ happened that caused his exiled? 

Jisung should ask Changbin in the morning. Surely, with how the man has spent so much time with Yongbok, he would know. Though Chan didn't know either, so maybe he would just need to figure out a way to brainwash Minho- but wouldn't that be a crime against Baekje? Using the future king to satisfy his curiosity and all that.

"We should just..." Jisung clears his throat, picking himself off the dirt as Minho frowns at him. "Go back before I fall asleep."

Jisung nods, hugging the jar of liquor close to his chest before walking off, Minho struggling off the floor before the rope could drag him through the dirt.

**\---**

To say that untying the prince was a terrible idea was an understatement. Though the other guards thought otherwise.

Jisung had pulled Chan to the side after walking to their horses, telling him his concerns of untying Minho. Of course, Chan, being the kind soul he is, said that Minho looked pitiful being tied up, and untying him would be their best course. Besides, it would be rude to Yongbok for treating his brother like that.

Jisung tried to resist, though Chan ended their conversation with _"Have some mercy on the prince."_ and a brief pat on his back.

It started like this:

When morning came and Chan, being the first to wake up, roused the rest of the group. Jisung remembered that the first thing he saw after falling asleep against the wall, hugging his sword scabbard, was a familiar pale Baekje guard lightly shaking his shoulder, smiling wide with dimples into his cheeks, giggling when Jisung blinks at him. It would be embarrassing to say that Jisung considered that a glimpse of heaven as he woke up.

Though when Chan walked over to Jisung's bed, Minho was already awake, sitting up and eyeing the four with this sort of menacing glare that could combat Changbin's. And when Hyunjin tried to help him up, he only shook him off, turning away from them with a muffled huff. He acted like a kicked puppy, and surely it tugged at everyone's heartstrings.

Changbin thought that untying Minho would do them and the prince some justice. Maybe Minho had finally learned his lesson- maybe he finally has reason to return to Baekje with them. Or maybe Changbin felt bad and Yongbok knowing that they tied and gagged his brother would only disappoint him.

But they had to untie Minho, anyway. Leaving the town with a bound man on their horses will only get them arrested, considering that the walls were heavily guarded.

So Hyunjin went to free Minho on the porch of their inn, the others getting their horses ready for their tedious journey back to Baekje. Everyone was looking forward to it. Chan was already going on about leading a patrol around the town, and Jisung noticed Changbin smile at it, even if it was for a quick second.

Minho was silent- eyeing the Goguryeo guard as he cuts the rope around his wrists with a dagger.

Jisung is sure Hyunjin was spouting insults to the king. Hyunjin did that to everyone he first meets (maybe as a way to prove someone's worthiness?)- so _maybe_ that caused Minho to whip his body around once the ropes fell, his knuckles meeting Hyunjin's nose.

He yanks the dagger from him as the other groans in pain, seeing his vision darken and everything whirl for a bit before returning to normal.

By the time Chan noticed and called for Changbin, Minho already bolted with Jisung and Hyunjin- stumbling along with a hand on his nose- at his tail.

Jisung almost lost the king in the busy dirt paths of the town, where he squeezed past the giggling women and the chattering men, the merchants who ready their shops and the servants looking for ingredients for their master's breakfast.

"Excuse me," Jisung bows toward a pair of women who glance at him with a smile in their bright eyes. "Have you seen a man that walked by here? About this height- messy, short hair, green hanbok?"

"Hmm, let's see- He went in there," they pointed at a building, Jisung bowing again in thanks before heading into one of the lower-class establishments. He pokes his head in, glancing around before entering the stable-like doors.

It was darker inside, with minimal light coming from the open windows and the chimneys. Straw and ashes littered the floor with swords and saddles on racks. It smelled of cinder and metal- and everything he touched seemed to coat his fingers in soot.

Glancing around, he turns from one side of the building to another.

The blacksmith was nowhere to be found- and so was Minho. Did he leave? Or maybe the women had mistaken Minho for entering the building?

Jisung hears something clink- it was faint and could be easily mistaken for chimes outside. He perks up, pointing his sword scabbard toward the noise. Someone was here- it had to be Minho.

He doesn't want to hurt Minho- he was the king and Yongbok made sure no harm was to come to the King. But with how he was being so _difficult-_

He's almost killed the prince once- he doesn't want to do it again. Though it'd be easier if they knocked him out- much to Chan and Changbin's disapproval.

Jisung whips around, turning on his heel as his sword meets Minho's in a loud crash, a thunder to signal the small beginnings of a storm. The young thief's eyes widen as Minho uses the point of his sword to slap Jisung's scabbard away in an attempt to disarm him only for the younger to grip his sword tighter, regaining his balance to counter the attack.

Jisung tries to kick him, only for Minho to jump back, circling Jisung.

"How much is my brother paying you?" Minho questions, his glare never leaving his eyes, his face stern and focused on every move Jisung made. Jisung backs further into the building, toward the middle where there was more space. "You're not a guard, you said so yourself. A thief wouldn't be doing this for free. And you wouldn't have the loyalty either... Is the _king_ asking you to take me back?" he scoffs, shaking his head as he stops circling the younger, lowering his sword to point at the ground. "He's disguising himself as my brother, isn't he?"

"You need to return to Baekje."

"I know what my brother- or maybe the king- must've said to you. We're criminals, Jisung. Royal fucks don't have a code of honor- just cruelty and a sense of pride. Though bandits, thieves- us- Like the peasants, we do what we must, to survive. And a survivor is more honorable than whatever bullshit the king spews!" Minho parries Jisung's attack, dodging and circling around him. He kicks Jisung down, the latter rolling to the side before Minho could stab him.

"You're better than this, Minho!" Jisung yells back, growling as he scrambles to his feet and taking sharp movements toward the other, thrusting his sword, swiping at the future king. "Your brother is expecting you!"

"You don't even know me," Minho hissed, grabbing Jisung's hand as the latter tried to slap the older with the flat side of his scabbard. Minho yanks him forward, holding Jisung's weapon close to his own neck before yanking the scabbard off, throwing it to some corner of the room. Jisung tries to move his hand away- to avoid killing the prince- though Minho held it there, growling with his eyes on fire. With a low voice, he leans down, Jisung's eyes widening. "I know you can't even kill me. You know I'm Yongbok's brother. Look Jisung- you can kill me, your blade is right there and yet you're still holding back. You're a thief- we're criminals. And I could switch this around anytime. Why wouldn't you eliminate a threat?"

In an attempt to let go of the sword, Minho only clamps his hand tighter around Jisung's the younger hissing in pain when he felt the hilt pressing harshly against his wound.

"I- I can't- I-" Jisung gasps, his eyes widening and tears welling in his eyes. His hands shook, maybe because of the intensity with what he gripped his sword, hurting his bandaged hands- or maybe it was because Minho gripped his hand tightly. He tries to yank it away again, letting go of his sword as it drops to the floor in a heavy thud.

Kicking Minho back, Jisung clutches the front of Minho's hanbok, shoving Minho back until they crashed through the doors.

The crowd outside exclaimed as Jisung climbs over Minho, clenching his fist and beating Minho's face.

"I can't kill anyone!" Jisung yells in between gasps and his punches, Minho trying to block the younger from his strikes. "I tried to- No- I didn't-"

"You two! Halt!" A group of Silla guards circles them, their sword unsheathed as Jisung ceases his punch before it could contact Minho's cheek.

He thought the years for drowning himself in liquor and thieving and spending weeks at a time in jail cells would drown his memories- erasing much of his history with Silla: the guards, the prince, the assassin. No, it's always been there- haunting him with the guilt, giving him much-unwanted familiarity that helped him become a lifeless individual.

And he tried to beat that familiarity away- for many years he did. For a moment he thought it worked- not recognizing the merchants that lived there for years even during his time or forgetting the small customs different to those of Baekje and Goguryeo.

But he's always failed, remembering the next day- or the day after, to where alcohol didn't have much effect on him besides giving him much needed rest and a headache in the morning.

Jisung had blanked out most of the guard's words to them, and the last thing he recognized was: _"... any resistance will be met with heavy punishment. Now get up."_

The thief was out of breath, and staring down at Minho made him choke. His chest was too tight to take a breath and even when the guards gave him another chance to get off Minho, he couldn't.

The older was glaring at him, with his busted lip and bloody nose, dark bruising cheek. Even when he looked beaten up he still looked fierce, his heavy glare on the younger. He didn't look mad, only seemed to take a stance, disappointed even- and it only made the guilt in Jisung heavier. He lowered his fists but never got off of him.

He only stared with this helpless look to his eyes. Until Minho shoves him back, striking Jisung's cheek in bitter retaliation.


	12. -XI-

"I'm sorry..."

Minho turns from his spot on the other side of the prison, eyeing Jisung past the thick wooden bars. The older leaned against the wall, legs apart with shoulders slumped and a sigh on his lips. In his rough hands were strands of hay that littered the jail floor, pulling them apart and throwing them across the cell only to glide down in front of him.

Jisung tried to avoid the older's hard, far-away gaze. Instead, following the route the hay took on their brief journey to the ground, some landing on the bandit's thighs, others returning to the dirt.

"I'm really sorry."

Minho said nothing, turning his head, facing away from the younger, and returning to his usual state moments prior. His face wasn't as beaten up as Jisung thought- which he was grateful for. He didn't think he would hurt Minho so much, and the guilt was already gnawing at his consciousness. Even so, the older flinched in pain when he gave Jisung a fake bitter smile, scoffing and spitting at the hay in his cell.

"It doesn't hurt too much though, right?" Jisung questions, Minho arching an eyebrow at the younger's attempt to relieve his anxiety. He had a busted lip and a dark mark under his eye. The blood from his nose was cleaned up- though there were some dried remnants.

"You know, I'm surprised you actually had something in you," Minho scoffs, shaking his head. "For a moment, I thought the guy I tried to steal from and fought with weeks ago was different from the one who asked me to watch for guards while he stole some alcohol."

"But you're okay right?" Jisung sits up, his bandaged hands on the bars and staring at Minho. The older tilts his head to glance at him, meeting his dark eyes from behind the wooden bars.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sure the king would pay you extra for keeping me alive."

"It's not the king- It's your brother, Yongbok."

"Hm, really?" Minho questions, showing no interest in whatever Jisung had to say as he glances away, staring at the wall instead.

"When we get out of here, we can go back to Baekje and you can return to being the prince of-"

"Aish, can you quit it already?" Minho exclaims, a hand scratching his head, musing his dark hair. "I'm not a prince or a king. At least not anymore. That was long ago and I need to move on. What's the hope of returning, anyway?"

Jisung shut his mouth, swallowing hard and staring straight at the older.

"My life's in the forest- pillaging helpless merchants with the only person that hid me and taught me more than my own father did. Not in the palace." Minho mumbles, shutting his eyes. "I'm guessing you too."

Jisung knew what Minho was trying to get at. He said that criminals like them had their own sense of honor- that finding a way to survive was honorable in its own way. But criminals like them also never had a real home to go to. Maybe once, before- when Jisung...

"But your brother-"

"Will be fine," Minho huffs, his fingers pinching at the nearby straw that fell on his hanbok, flicking it away. "He's lived for a long time without me. He doesn't need me. My father doesn't need me. The royal family name will be carried through Yongbok. Baekje will strive without me like it's done for more than a decade now. So, I think it's better for both of us if we just... go our separate ways. You're not even a soldier- you won't face serious consequences for abandoning Baekje."

Jisung frowns, lowering his gaze. He sits in his cage, not another word from either him or Minho.

Minho was stern- he wasn't saying much In any guilt or remorse. It was more of a "matter-of-fact," that whatever he said was the decree of a king.

But no... Minho wasn't a king... He wasn't a prince either.

He was a bandit, a criminal. And Jisung had to come to terms with the fact that the older accepted it. If he returned to Baekje with Minho, he'd be returning a criminal, not the crown prince. He'd be a stranger to the people and his brother, not the king they expected.

"Get up-" one of the guards entered the prison, facing Jisung's cell and cutting the rope that secured the gate. Jisung scrambles to his feet, the guard shoving him towards the entrance of the musty prison.

"What about him?" Jisung questions, turning to Minho who waved a dismissive hand toward Jisung.

"You don't need to know- keep moving-" Jisung furrowed his eyebrows, turning to the guard and punching him square in the face. He stumbled back, Jisung giving him another punch so he fell on his back. 

"Jisung, are you crazy?!" Minho jumped to his feet as Jisung grabs for the guard's sword, using the butt of it to bash the guard's head, knocking him out. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Really, he didn't know either. He didn't know what came over him and he was unsure of his every move and except for one thing.

"Getting you out of here!" Jisung cuts the rope that bound the gate to the wooden bars, huffing when the blade got momentarily stuck at a thick knot.

"But it's the middle of the fucking day- we'll get caught, damn it!" Minho whispers, Jisung rolling his eyes and grabbing the bandit's hand, yanking him out of the cell. "There're archers everywhere- and I don't know about you but I'm not looking-"

"I know a way we can get out of here," Jisung mumbles. Peeking out of the door, before he leads Minho out into the yard.

"Where are we going?" Minho whispers as the two moves along the wall of the yard, trying to melt into the shadows the tall brick wall provided. "We're going towards inner court! Shouldn't we be going towards the gates?"

"All of them are too guarded," Jisung replies, leading Minho into the garden, using the tall bushes to hide from a patrolling guard. "We'll be shot down before we can even run outside."

"This is suicide- we're really-"

"Shut up, Minho! I know the layout of the palace, okay?" he hisses, rushing towards the king's quarters. Jisung comes to a screeching halt before they turn a corner, Minho bumping into him. "Go back, go back!" Jisung whispers, pushing the older towards the wall of one of the buildings. They try to stick as close to the wall as possible- practically merging with it by how close they were.

Minho parted his lips to talk only for Jisung to slap a hand over his mouth, gesturing to a guard that walked around the corner, stretching and yawning as he patrols around the inner yard.

As the man stops for a moment, Minho arches an eyebrow at the thief, gesturing to the guard. Jisung shook his head, pulling his hand away when the guard continued his patrol.

Jisung takes Minho's hand again, dragging him until they were on the other side of the yard, past the guard, and to the side of the King's quarters.

"What are we doing here," Minho pants, Jisung going through each individual bush before sighing and checking the next one.

"We're looking for the special exit the royal family takes in case of an attack," Jisung replies, Minho arching his eyebrows with crossed arms.

"Just because Baekje has one doesn't mean-"

"Here it is," Jisung shoots up, smiling at Minho with a bright heart-shaped smile, eyes into recent moons and they shone- brighter than the sun itself.

"How did you-" Minho yelps as Jisung yanks him by the hand again, opening the trap door and pushing him down. Minho hits the musty dirt with a loud thump, groaning in pain. "Jisung- damn it!"

Jisung hears someone yelling at him from behind. He didn't want to check what it was- they were caught and they needed to run. Jumping down, Minho rolls out of the way before Jisung could crush him.

"We need to go!" Jisung exclaims, pulling Minho down the dirty underground hallway- dirt falling on them from above with the tremors that came from their thumping boots. It was dark in the tunnel, and Jisung grabbed Minho's hand to lead him down further. There were some twists and turns to it, and he didn't want to lose Minho again.

They heard guards behind them, with their stomping boots and their yells for Jisung and Minho.

The tunnel just kept going- taking a left then a right and another left. Jisung knew the other pathways led to dead-ends- in case of pursuers. And that's what he hoped for as well. He hoped that the guards weren't taught this tunnel- like the generals and the royal protectors and other high ranking military officials were.

But maybe times changed- maybe the guards did know of these tunnels and Jisung was only leading them to their death. But he hoped for the latter, wished that Lady Luck (no matter how much she hates Jisung) will take his side just for today.

Jisung takes a left in the last fork. He grips Minho's hand a little tighter- to remind himself that the bandit didn't fall behind or was struck.

"Go!" Jisung exclaims when he saw the streaks of light spilling from a trapdoor above, pushing Minho toward it before going up himself. Kicking the ladder before pulling himself up, Jisung pants before shutting the trapdoor closed. 

They stayed quiet for long minutes, expecting guards yelling or hear boots against dirt or see the trapdoor fly open. But they heard nothing, save for a quiet sigh from Jisung.

"Let's get out of here," Minho hunched over, hands on his knees and trying to catch his breath, Jisung running a hand through his damp hair and glancing back at the trapdoor. "They'll find the exit soon."

"Right- we need to get back to-"

"You can. I'm not," Minho straightens himself, Jisung tilting his head. "This is where we separate- no questions. You go back to Changbin- say I got killed or whatever. I go back to where I live and go back to my old life. And so should you. I'm not even going to try to kill your friend for killing mine- just... Jisung- just go back. And don't try to find me again."


	13. -XII-

Hyunjin never liked Changbin. His patience always wore thin when it came to the shorter.

Maybe it was the way he talked? He looked? The way he would stare and even then Hyunjin wouldn't know what he would be staring at- He didn't know. 

The way he spouted orders infuriated him and while he had no qualms with Chan, he wished he would be the leader instead since he was the oldest and all. But of course, Changbin was the _"Royal protector of Yongbok,"_ or whatever the fuck-

So when Hyunjin came stumbling back to their inn, nose bleeding and most likely broken, he couldn't help but think of killing Changbin when the older stared at him from behind Chan, arms crossed and already rehearsing the lecture he has in mind.

See, if Hyunjin were to rank the members of their small group, Changbin wouldn't even be on the list. He'd be in the pile of horse-

"What happened?" Chan questions, leaning down to catch Hyunjin's eyes as the taller sniffed and wiped his nose free of blood. He knew there would be a mark on the bridge, and Chan grimaced at it. "Wait, where's Jisung and Minho?"

"Gone," Hyunjin groans, his voice heavy and stuffy. "I don't know where they went- they just disappeared."

"To where?" Changbin gruffs out, the Goguryeo guard glancing up with a small scoff.

"What don't you understand about _'disappeared?'"_

"Aish- You had one job!" Changbin barks, Hyunjin rolling his eyes as Chan took a step back from the duo. He already adapted to the two's clashing personalities, and it wasn't anything special. It was much worse when Chan and Changbin first met. Chan was just more worried about where Minho and Jisung went.

"Oh, don't lecture me, old man-" Hyunjin spits, raising his free hand to point an accusing finger at the Baekje guard. "Whose idea was it to untie him?"

"Can you guys just quit it?" Chan pushes the two apart with a sigh before it could escalate any further. "We need to find Minho quickly. We don't even know where he is!"

"Right," Changbin shoots another glare at Hyunjin, sighing and nodding. "Chan, search the south part of town. Hyunjin, search the east and I'll do west. We'll meet up in the north and make our way toward the middle. Sound good?"

Chan nods and the two Baekje guards turn to Hyunjin who could only muster a shrug.

An impulse told him to scoff and do something opposite of what Changbin said. Though Chan was right- if he didn't want to listen to Changbin he should at least listen to Chan (the smarter one).

And if they lost Minho now, it would only add to their journey. Hyunjin thought it was already long enough, and he was excited to retrieve what Yongbok promised to him upon their return. He guessed that dreams needed hard work- and this was life's way of fucking him over.

So they separate, rushing through town. Hyunjin started near the far side of the east wall, trying to cover as much of the town he could; going through alleyways, localities, even stopping to question some of the townspeople.

None of them saw Minho or Jisung.

Well, except for a small group of women.

"You're talking about the two handsome men that walked by?" They question, giggling to each other as Hyunjin bows with a sheepish smile.

"Right. One has dark messy hair? About this tall. Eyes kind of small, defined face like this," Hyunjin questions, making an almost rectangular shape around his face.

" Yes, Yes!" She nods, raising her finger to make a small shape. "And the other with dark long hair? Almost covering his eyes but not quite? Chubby cheeks? He's tanner than the other one, right?"

"Yes!" Hyunjin exclaims with a small clap and a point, the two women giggling at him. "Those two!"

"Aish, why are all the handsome men looking for each other?" One of the women sigh, shaking her head as Hyunjin stare at the two. She points a finger at a nearby building with a small pout. "But they went in there. The chubby-cheeked man stayed for a while-"

"Then suddenly they burst out the door! They were fighting! It was brutal and the guards took them!" The other woman gasped, nodding in agreement with each other.

"Where did the guards take them?" Hyunjin gasps, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh, we don't know..." One woman covered her mouth, glancing at the other. "You don't think they were killed, don't you?"

Hyunjin paled, swallowing hard. Killed? No- No way they would be killed... It was just a small fight! But considering that it was a small fight, why did the guards take them? It wasn't an offense to the royal family- surely, they just threw them out of town?

"Thank you! Uh-" Hyunjin bows low, glancing toward the palace. "You two look beautiful today! Goodbye!"

He bolts toward the guarded royal palace, huffing. He pushes past the crowded town, apologizing when he accidentally runs into someone.

He felt like the town was more crowded than usual, blocking him from passing through the town square. He almost ran over an old lady too, if he hadn't screeched into a halt. Fate seemed to be keeping him from what he wished for- keeping him from retrieving the supposed crown prince.

But when Hyunjin noticed a familiar Baekje guard, he was almost ecstatic, basically dragging Changbin past the crowd much To the yells and disapproval of the older.

They ran toward the royal palace, halting in front of the gate, guards giving them glares before they backed up at least three meters away.

"Why did you drag me here?" Changbin questions, glancing at a panting Hyunjin. "Did you even find them?"

"Yeah, they're in there," Hyunjin whispers to him, gesturing to the gates. "Some women said that the guards took them away."

"Why?"

"Jisung and Minho got into a fight that the guards had to jail them," Hyunjin huffs, Changbin nodding. "Okay, I'm worried about the king and all but I'm more curious as to who won. I'm betting on-"

Changbin yanks Hyunjin out of the way before multiple guards on horses trampled him, the taller stumbled over before Changbin caught him. 

"Wait, what's going on?" Changbin questions, pushing away Hyunjin before the younger could say thanks. More guards ran out the gates, pushing past the people as they ran toward throughout the town. They all carried with them scrolls, separating throughout the town to do God knows what.

"It must- Hey, wait!" Hyunjin ran after the Baekje guard, around the side of the palace walls.

"Now's our chance to check the prison," Changbin whispers, pushing himself against the wall before cupping his hands together and gesturing to Hyunjin. "Go! I'll boost you up."

"Shouldn't you go? I'm heavier-"

"Just go, damn it!" Changbin hisses, Hyunjin sighing as he takes multiple steps back. With another glance at the older, he bolts toward him, placing his foot into Changbin's cupped hands and jumping. The older raises him up until he was in reach for the ledge, Hyunjin heaving himself onto the wall before glancing down at the older.

"Hyunjin- there are guards there, hurry up! I'll be waiting here!" Changbin calls out to him. Hyunjin nods and was about to leave the older, but a glare from Cgangbin and a treating finger stopped him. "Yah you better come back alive!" Hyunjin smiles at that, knowing that the Baekje guard cared _somewhat,_ before dropping down to the other side with a suppressed grunt.

He sticks closer to the wall, avoiding direct sunlight as if he was some beast out of a cave. Though he could hear his heart in his ears, almost unsheathing his sword out of instinct when a guard walked by him. Using nearby bushes, he ducks down, quickly rushing from one bush to another, merging into his surroundings.

Eventually, he finds a small brick building near the wall, a guard or two running out.

Hyunjin waits until all the guards passed, taking another glance at his surroundings before sneaking into the building.

He almost let out a huge sigh when he was right in thinking it was a prison. Really, he wouldn't know what he would've done if it was the barracks or something similar. 

Though, there was no Minho, no Jisung. The prison was empty- smelling of charcoal and dirt and faintly of manure sticking to the straw littered the floor.

There were no signs of a breakout, considering the pristine condition of the cell doors. And how _could_ they escape anyway? In broad daylight? That would've been a death sentence!

If not here, then where were they?

Where did the guards take them?

Well- unless they were _killed._

But Hyunjin shook his head, trying to think brightly. The two were probably kicked out of town, yes.

Hyunjin almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of steps going toward him, pressing himself against the protruding wall of the prison, holding his breath until a guard walked by, dragging a tied up man behind him.

He was kind of disappointed that it wasn't Minho... Or Jisung- But, if it _was_ them, how would he get them out of this fortress? Unless they waited until nightfall, it would near to impossible!

Quietly unsheathing his sword, Hyunjin uses the butt of his sword to knock out the guard, quickly making use of his hanbok and light armor, pulling it on as he took quick glances toward the entrance.

"Sorry," Hyunjin whispers to the gagged man, bowing as he puts on the guard's hat. "I have to save myself first."

With another bow, he left, feeling a little familiarity in Silla armor. It was very similar to Goguryeo, but he still couldn't connect with the feeling. At least, he could navigate the area safely.

Even so, whenever a guard glanced toward his way, he couldn't help the twitch his hand made toward his sword, clearing his throat when they arched an eyebrow. Hyunjin would just nod, walking the opposite direction with a small hope under his breath that they won't investigate further.

A Goguryeo guard in a Sillan fortress? Yeah right, he guessed he was asking for death earlier than he expected. But in some miracle he does escape, he considered this would be one hell of a story to tell his children and mother.

"Hey you!" Hyunjin jumped when a hand slapped on his shoulder, turning around. The guard arched an eyebrow at him, eyeing him with narrowed eyes. "The two prisoners escaped. Join the others and search the outskirts of town. They shouldn't have gone far from the secret exit. One of them is very important to the King. _Do not_ kill them. His Highness wants to see if it really is him."

Hyunjin almost let out an involuntary sigh at the news but suppressed it before it could leave his lips. 

Was the guard talking about Minho? No way that the Royal family knew about Minho- Not even Baekje knows about Minho! Either way, what did the King want with him? Maybe to use him as an advantage against Baekje? To get information? Either way, none was better than the other- they had to find Minho and find him _fast._

"Hey!" The guard barks, Hyunjin nodding as he swallowed a breath. "Are you listening? Get out there!"

Hyunjin bows, bolting across the yard and out the front gate. Instead of following the group of guards he was assigned with, he runs to the side of the fortress, meeting up with the Baekje guard who instinctively pulls out his sword.

"Yah, it's me!" Hyunjin barks at him, pulling off the hat with a small huff. "Minho and Jisung escaped."

"Where to?" Changbin furrowed his eyebrows as Hyunjin gave him a shrug.

"Don't know. But the guard said that one of them was important to the Queen and must be captured alive."

"Minho?"

"I don't know..." Hyunjin sighs, running a hand through his damp, dark hair. Changbin eyes him, arching an eyebrow at the younger's lack of information. Though before he could return to his insufferable self, Hyunjin perks up. "He mentioned something about a secret exit. Maybe one the royal family takes in case of an attack?"

"Right, but we don't even know where it is," Changbin huffs, returning to the town with Hyunjin right at his side. "The best we could do for now is regroup with Chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update because I just left y'all at a cliffhanger last time LMAO and i felt bad so;;;;


	14. -XIII-

"You really are such a nuisance." 

Jisung perks up, taking a few steps back and pressing himself against a tree. His heart was caught in his throat, and he tried to swallow it down. Though he was afraid that he swallowed a little too loudly-

Minho sighs, turning around and facing the trees that stood tall behind him.

"I know you're following me," Minho calls out. With his head low and a sheepish smile, Jisung peeks from behind the tree, waving small and making Minho's eyes roll. "I told you to go back to your friends."

"They're not my friends-"

"Neither am I- now go back and leave me alone, damn it."

As Minho walks down the dirt path- hoping for the silence he's wished and prayed for- he heard footsteps behind him. Whipping his body around, Jisung bumps into him, dark doe eyes wide and a pout on his lips- a lost puppy caught in a storm that was Lee Minho.

"Jisung," Minho warns, Jisung's eyebrows shooting up behind his dark hair.

"I'll protect you," Jisung speaks up, Minho rolling his eyes.

"I don't need protecting. I've lived as a bandit for eleven years," Minho turns his back again- bad mistake as Jisung walked beside him now. Minho halts again, turning and leaning away from the younger before running a hand through his messy hair.

"I can be a great guard," Jisung pipes up. "Plus you're royalty. Royalty needs to be protected."

"But I told you, I'm not royalty anymore- Aish!" Jisung jumps beside Minho, the older scratching at his head. "Why does my brother want me back anyway? There isn't a positive to his plan."

"I don't know," Jisung shrugs.

"Geez, you're helpless..."

They continue to walk in silence, Jisung and Minho usually about a meter apart- especially when Jisung would sometimes walk too close before jumping away again.

Either way, the forest was beautiful- much prettier than the night anyway. There was much more life around them, the sun living up the trees, and the nature around them. The birds sang, deer glanced at them, the spring insects flew about. Even if the awkwardness between Minho and Jisung didn't work, it certainly didn't disturb the great view around them.

"How did you..." Jisung perks up when Minho turns to him, the young arching an eyebrow. "How did you know about the exit?"

"Well..." Jisung mutters, shrugging. He tries to laugh- which only deflated and he shrugged again. "I actually came from Silla."

"Yes but- how did you know about it?" Minho acquires.

"Oh, that..." Jisung glanced away as Minho kept his eyes on him, the prior biting his lower lip. "Just a hunch. I mean- Goguryeo had it, Baekje had it. Why not Silla?"

"Right but-"

"Look- we're out of the forest," Jisung points out, awing at the blue sky they couldn't clearly see past the leaf roofs over the forest. Now it was just fields of rolling hills and plains, only a few trees that gave the view a little more oomph. "Where are we going by the way?"

"Give me your sword," Minho holds out his hand, Jisung arching an eyebrow before taking a step back. Minho groans, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Jisung was grateful Minho decided to drop the previous subject, but he was afraid of what Minho was planning to do with the only weapon between them. "I'm not going to try to kill you."

"You've tried multiple- Yah!" Minho paid no mind to Jisung's whining and struggling as he unsheathed the sword himself, keeping Jisung back with a hand on his chest and blocking him with his legs. "What are you doing? Give that back, Yah! Lee Minho!"

"Stay here!" Minho huffs, using his shoulder to push the younger back.

"No, you'll leave me," Jisung frowns, looking up at the taller with dark, wide eyes.

"Just stay here, damn it," Minho hissed, placing his hands on Jisung's shoulders and pushing him until they stumbled upon the nearest log. When Minho pulls his hands off Jisung, the younger stands, only for the older to push him back down again, pointing a finger at him. "Yah, don't move. I'll be right back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes- I don't think you'll survive a day out here," Minho mutters, glancing around. "When you see Silla guards, hide behind that tree over there- only that tree, understand?"

Jisung nods, watching as Minho walks in between the trees. He walked further away, disappearing past the trunks, sword in hand, and treading carefully as he hikes over logs and large rocks.

Minho kept his guard up as he made his way further into the woods.

Really, he wanted to take his time. Maybe then, Jisung would leave him alone- though glancing around...

It was supposed to be right here... That's clearly the marked rock Minho placed next to the tree he left his best friend by- the same friend who he asked to take care of all his belongings.

He glanced behind the trees in the surrounding area, crossing the creek and trying to search for her there. He's only been gone for a few days and there are sources of food everywhere, a river less than half a meter away. There's no way she could've starved or left him just like that.

And Minho's known her since he came to Silla- No way she would've left Minho so easily.

Minho whistles before waiting a moment, whistling again, and waits a moment longer.

He didn't get a response, only the hymns of birds overhead seemed to take notice.

Crossing the creek, Minho notices smoke coming from a campfire near. Near enough that Minho walked toward it, sword in hand, and keeping his feet steady in case someone jumped out at him.

He whistles again, perking up when he heard a soft neigh from behind the trees.

Pushing past the bushes, he shot up at the sight of his best friend, calling out her name and approaching her slowly.

She nickered at Minho, the older smiling and sliding his hand from her neck to her white muzzle, patting her bay sides as her long ears flicked at the sight of him.

"Why are you here?" Minho questions, arching an eyebrow as her reigns were tied to a low branch. "Whatever, let's get out here," Minho mumbles, reaching up and unfastening the reigns. "Have you been eating well? You were-"

"Who talks to their horse?" Someone asked from behind Minho, the blade of a sword at the side of his neck. Minho raises his hand in surrender as he drops his sword, turning his head slightly. "I've been waiting for you to come back, you know."

"Well, how was it?" Minho scoffs. "Did you miss me?"

"Where's my money? Why are you wearing my clothes? Where's that scroll?"

Right... Before Minho infiltrated the walls of the Royal District, he managed to capture a local. He looked like he came from the royal district with a middle-class hanbok. Enough to let Minho walk in without any problems. The money- he was pretty sure Jisung stole it while he slept. That scroll? Now-

"I hope you're not mad when I say I threw it into the creek," Minho clears his throat- smiling sheepishly at the man.

The man snarls, yanking Minho's hair back and inching the sword closer to Minho's neck. Minho struggles against him, growling and trying to kick him but to no avail. "What are you? A spy? You must be a Baekje spy! You followed me here, didn't you?!"

Minho throws his head back, bashing the man's nose and elbowing his chest.

Picking up his sword, Minho strikes the man who barely managed to block it, holding his nose in pain. Using this, the bandit forces his sword through the man's stomach, growling and kicking him back.

"The last time I spare anyone," Minho huffs, slicing his throat before he can grab for his sword. The man gurgled in his own blood, holding his neck as he bled out on the ground. Minho sighs, turning to his horse that glanced at him. "What? Don't look at me like that. I did what I had to do."

Minho saunters to the mare, searching into his satchel and looking for his clothes.

"I can't wait to get out of these clothes," Minho hums, unfolding the front of his hanbok and pulling it off, throwing it toward the dead man near him. He quickly changes into his own set of dark-colored hanbok, discarding the stolen clothes toward the man he stole it from, long dead and laying in his own pool of blood that sept into the dirt and stained the grass.

"Sorry for leaving you, Soonie," Minho heaved himself onto his horse, patting her neck before urging her into a walk toward where he came from. The horse only nickers at his apology, grunting when Minho pats her neck again. "You must've been lonely- sorry about that. I'll feed you well when we get back, okay?"

Heading across the creek, it started to grow dark and for a moment he forgot about Jisung.

For a moment he thought that he was back to being a bandit with Sunmi- Before whoever one of Jisung's friends ended it. When everything in the world was right and Minho was living the time of his life. Without the sudden news of his father and his brother trying to look for him. Or the emergence of escorts to his side- mainly Jisung.

Jisung was a thief. Jisung was a criminal and Minho thought he could relate to the younger the most but no- They were almost on two different steps- no they were on two different staircases. What was a chance to gain an ally only gained him another burden.

Jisung was a criminal, yes- but he was also unpredictable. He was a bumbling mess- always lost and never really giving his all into anything. He has one goal- to bring Minho back to Yongbok so he could get paid. But even then- he was mostly trying to get Changbin or Chan to lead.

Jisung wasn't a leader- he was a husk of a guard with sudden bursts of ideas and an alcohol problem. Nothing more.

Minho halts his horse in the middle of the dirt path he told Jisung to stay in. But the thief wasn't there.

Something in Minho was relieved- no more babysitting. No more being followed, trying to tell him that Yongbok missed him. No more Jisung.

But jumping off Soonie, Minho peeks behind the tree he told Jisung to stay behind, the said man leaning against the trunk, arms crossed and eyes closed.

Minho sighs, throwing the sword onto Jisung's lap who jumped up, eyes wide and glancing toward Minho.

Minho tried to search- to discover what Jisung had stood for, once.

But the bruises on his face only reminded him of his failed attempt.

Well- he did learn something about Jisung- the guy sure as hell was persistent.

"I thought you can't sleep without alcohol?" Minho questions, Jisung glancing around at his surroundings, furiously blinking at the older.

"I fell asleep?" Jisung questions, scrambling to his feet.

"Well, it looked like it. Now come on," Minho crossed his arms, walking back to his horse with Jisung right behind.

"Where'd you get a horse?" Jisung questions, tilting his head and arching an eyebrow. He eyes Minho as the older jumps onto the mare. "And new clothes."

"It's not a horse- it's Soonie. And, Someplace," Minho sighs, checking his belongings once more to see if nothing as stolen. For a second there was silence- and Minho wondered if Jisung disappeared. However glancing back up, he sighs, staring back at Jisung.

The thief was staring wide-eyed at Minho, then Soonie then back at Minho.

The latter let out a huff, gesturing to Jisung. "Get on."

"What?"

"It'll take forever if we walk. Soonie's strong she can handle you." Jisung tilts his head to which Minho lets out a breath of a laugh. "We'll get you a horse in the next town- now hurry up."

Jisung brightens, jumping onto the horse- Soonie and sitting behind the older. Minho spurs his horse, trotting down the road and finally out of the perimeter of the Royal District.


	15. -XIV-

Jisung thought that he and Minho couldn't be any farther apart.

Minho provoked while Jisung would stand by. He would fight and Jisung would defend. He was a storm with his words while Jisung was a mere breeze.

And the same thought seemed to always cross Jisung's mind whenever he interacted with Minho, albeit not much. He would always think, "He's supposed to be the crown prince?" He was the farthest thing from a crown prince! He almost tied up Minho again, but he reminded himself that the prince's safety came first.

However, as Jisung watched him getting chased by a guard dog, taking merchant wares and trying to throw it at the beast chasing him, Jisung couldn't help but stare and watch. People gasped and yelled when Minho pushed them aside, murmuring things to each other as the bandit continued to run from the dog, almost running over a poor child if she hadn't run out of the way.

Leaning against the teahouse, Jisung pursed his lips into a smug smile when Minho finally got the dog off his tail. The older was panting when he got back to Jisung, hands on his hips and eyes screwed shut. Throwing his head back as Jisung snorts at his dramatic reenaction. The older only glared at him, his face dusted pink and the warm temperature and his dark hanbok didn't make it any better.

"I thought you were a bandit?" Jisung questioned with a small hum, Minho sighing as he leaned against the wall beside Jisung. The younger fanned him with his hand, only making Minho swat it away and scoff at the attempt to mock him.

"As a- As a bandit, I don't have to deal with- with guard dogs," Minho huffed, swallowing hard. His eyes went from the dirt to Jisung, the younger shaking his head at the bandit's poor attempt to steal something. Really, Jisung expected more from Minho, and the older seemed to notice the small disappointed frown on his lips, smacking his arm.

"I told you not to steal from houses," Jisung rolled his eyes, rubbing his arm. "Always go for smaller things- they're usually more valuable, anyway."

"We could've just stayed in one spot, and waited for anyone to pass by," Minho suggested with a slight arch of his eyebrow.

"We were waiting all day yesterday and no one came by! I'm so sick of waiting-" The younger exclaimed. Patting Minho's chest with his knuckles, he gestures to a nearby merchant, whose customers all calmed down from Minho's eccentric display. "Watch and learn."

Jisung walks toward the nearest the merchant, glancing over the customer's shoulder to look over the merchant's wares.

They weren't anything special- most likely fake as he picked one up and scratched at the gold. Jisung wondered how many customers this merchant fooled. What caught Jisung's eye, however, was this woman that stood next to him, smiling and going on her toes to look over the others' shoulders. She looked rich, with her gold embedded hairpin and bright colored hanbok with detailed embroidery. She had a delicate necklace on too- something Jisung could sell for a lot. Seven or eight silver bars at most, maybe more if he sweet-talked the merchant he could sell it to.

And looking back towards Minho to make sure the bandit was watching him, he smiles smugly. Though was waved off with a small roll of the other's eyes.

"Excuse me, miss," Jisung bows to the woman who smiled at him, covering her mouth and a small giggle. "Are you trying to look at something?"

"Yes. The necklace over there-" she goes on her toes, pointing at a silver necklace, embedded with gold and small gems. "I can't really see anything from back here, but that caught my eye."

Jisung squeezes past the other customers, taking the fake necklace. He heads back to the woman, who clasped her hands together with a small gasp.

"It looks like it's made of silver and gold and sapphire. The sapphire's polished well, so it's expensive- maybe it came from Baekje? I heard their jewelry is to die for."

"You know a lot about necklaces don't you?" The woman smiles at him, eyeing the gemstone with eyes as bright as the thing itself.

"I try my best to," Jisung laughs breathlessly. "Would you like to put it on?" He questions and she nods excitedly, turning and pushing her hair out of the way. Jisung slides the necklace around her neck, clipping it on with a small hum.

"Oh! It looks beautiful!"

"I agree," Jisung smiles at her. "Here I'll take it off."

Jisung unclips a necklace, bowing to the woman who continued staring at him with wide and bright eyes.

The thief returns to Minho, who watched the entire ordeal with crossed arms and a roll of his eyes.

"What was the point of that?" Minho questions. For full effect, Jisung takes in a deep breath, pausing before holding up the very expensive looking necklace that belonged to the woman jingling in his hold. He smiled brightly, Minho perking up with wide eyes and mouth agape that the younger pushed it up with his fingers before his jaw fell to the floor.

"All thanks to me. See? It's better to steal in towns rather than waiting in the dirt," Jisung hums, walking ahead of Minho who followed him. "Sometimes all you have to do is kiss ass. And my handsome face helps me-"

Minho scoffs as he catches up to the younger. "At least I get more. And I'd rather not kiss ass."

Jisung got ten silver bars through smooth-talking the buyer, saying that it came overseas and all that. The merchants were always more intrigued when they hear that an item comes from overseas, and Jisung always takes it to his advantage. Minho was impressed with his wording too, humming with a nod or taking quick glances at the younger. Celebrating with Minho- or more to himself, actually. He bought a container of liquor, humming beside Minho who bought their food and supplies for their journey.

Of course, they could've stolen from some travelers. However, Jisung insisted this would be faster and more efficient. After thirty minutes of Minho disappearing and being chased by a dog- Jisung proved that it was faster and much more efficient than taking chances on random traveling merchants- only if the thief understood what they were doing and actually listened to someone more experienced in the field.

Minho only insisted that both thieving and banditry both had their perks, humming as he smiles cheekily at the younger.

Jisung was grateful that Minho was a bandit. Changbin, Chan, and Hyunjin never allowed Jisung to steal anything for the sake of "stealing." Jisung couldn't help eyeing beautiful jewelry when that's all he was used to for many years of his life. In a way, that was his life.

Minho though- Minho understood where he came from. So while he wasn't an expert in pick-pocketing small objects, he understood Jisung in the way where he had to steal to survive.

Minho was right though- they were survivors. Honorable though? He wasn't sure about that.

But despite their small interaction in the town, Minho didn't talk much. Jisung was sure it was just toward Jisung since... Jisung knew he was unwelcomed in his presence but when they related to each other- When they acted like normal people instead of a thief tying up a king or a bandit trying to stab a drunkard- it was fun. Jisung guessed Minho really had some humanity in him- enough humanity to look past that feral attitude only bandits could fertilize.

So Minho was human, that much was clear.

But even so, Jisung was never welcomed to question Minho in anything. The guy was very secretive about... everything, really. Jisung was just curious about Minho and the many things that revolved him even if all he did was wave Jisung off, telling him off like their interaction in the town wasn't meaningful- well it wasn't... But Jisung thought they were finally crossing a boundary?

Even if... most of the interaction was filled with mocking or threats and such... But at least it was the first interaction he had with Minho that didn't involve a sword at anyone's neck or a fist to the face.

And really, he didn't look forward to the added journey to only God knows where.

—-

"It's very quiet here."

Minho turns around, arching an eyebrow at Jisung who only shrugged, pressing his lips into a tight line before avoiding the older's gaze. Minho turns back to Soonie, tying her reigns to the post.

"Sorry- I'm just used to the town."

"I'm used to here," Minho dusts himself off, hands on his hips, and turning back to Jisung. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no," Jisung immediately held up his hands in surrender. "I was just surprised, that's all."

The village that the peasants lived wasn't like the bustling of town at all. The village was out in the plains, multiple farms and rice paddies further into the grasslands and the edge of the forest ways away. There was a small creek that ran through the forest but not into the village, however, there was a pond for the villagers to fish in.

But there were no merchants to buy from, no extravagant structures or teahouses or such. Most of them were farmers, fishermen, and some butchers. They were the unwanted- the untouchables, the crumb pickers, as society would describe them (even if they were the ones who provided food for the Capital and other towns). It surprised Jisung that the older lived here- much more grew up here.

The houses were short and made from simple wood. Though sturdy, it was a complete 180 from the Capital, and Jisung felt as if the dirt path was the only thing that tied the town and the village together.

However, Minho lived in the far corner of the village. Where most of the peasants don't go besides the fishermen.

"God, you stick out so much." Jisung perks up at the sound of Minho's voice, eyes wide and head tilting. Jisung looks down on himself, frowning.

Minho was right. His bright-ish hanbok was the only thing that added contrast to the earthy colors of the village. The villagers gave him wary glances because of it, and maybe someone could even see him from where the path strayed from the major road. He was a fish out of water- or rather, a "noble" in the mud.

After pulling off their shoes, Minho leads Jisung to his house- which was small and quaint, made of simple wood and paper doors. It wasn't anything big or fancy. It was just fit for someone like Minho, doing anything to survive.

The inside was a little nicer than the outside, though. There were two rooms: the bedroom and everything else. There was a small table in the middle, with rustic looking cushions to kneel on, and a few chests Jisung imagined Minho stashed all his takings in.

There was also a small porch that hung out into the pond, a pleasant view of the fields and an enjoyable place to sit on.

"I think I have something for you to wear," Minho mumbles, rummaging around the chests. Jisung takes a seat on a cushion and places his jug of liquor on the table, examining his bandaged hands with dirt, mud, and blood staining the once white cloth.

Jisung almost forgot he had stitches. He tried to rack his memory to point out any time when he gripped something that could've reopened them. The only time he ever thought of such was during his fight with Minho.

Then that explains the dried blood.

But there was considerably less. His wounds were healing then.

"Oh," Minho returned to Jisung's side, kneeling on another the cushion. "Sorry, we didn't go to the doctor. I forgot."

"It's fine," Jisung waves a hand with lips pressed into a thin line, his cheeks puffing. "I'm pretty sure it's healed enough that I don't need a doctor to change it."

Minho hums, nodding and returning to the chests. He comes back a minute later with some bandages and a glass of some muddy, green liquid, holding out his hand. Jisung arches an eyebrow and clutches his own hands, Minho rolling his eyes at him.

"I used to tend to my own wounds. Some merchants know how to fight back," Minho says as Jisung tentatively gives him his hand, unwrapping the bandage.

"Like me?"

"Right. But you weren't actually merchants," Minho snorts, Jisung nodding. The older glances around, shrugging when he opens the younger's jar of liquor and tipping some onto the wound before wiping it with a clean cloth.

"So... why do you live... here?" Jisung questions, glancing around the house again.

"Are you surprised I could live in a peasant village instead of a palace?" Minho arches an eyebrow, looking up at the younger. Jisung perked up, his eyes wide. He had no courage to offend the older in any way- his eyes seemed to do enough to him even if they were quick glances. Minho didn't radiate that cynical energy such as Changbin, but it seemed that the older knew his way around everyone- knew what to push and pull to intimidate.

"No- I- I mean kind of?" Jisung stammered, shaking his head before yelping when Minho cleans his hand with some of Jisung's liquor and a piece of clean cloth. His hands weren't like the physicians. They were heavy and had no simple touch to it, pressing down and wiping Jisung's wound without care. Or maybe he did, and what Jisung said offended him... "I mean- why are you living here?"

"It was the first place I saw that was far enough from Baekje," Minho mumbles, taking some sort of the ointment onto his fingers and gingerly pressing it onto Jisung's wound. "It's not the royal district and I couldn't care less. They accept anyone here- for the most part- and that was a nice change of scenery."

"So... Did you run or were you forced out?"

"A bit of both, actually," Minho speaks up with a small sigh, wrapping Jisung's hand with bandages before moving to the other hand, tipping more liquor to the wound. "I was supposed to be killed. But I guess they took pity on me and told me to run from Baekje."

"Do the people here welcome you?"

"Of course. Well, not at first. But eventually, I grew up to be one of them," Minho looks up, arching an eyebrow at Jisung. The thief perks up, eyes widening before turning away to avoid the older's gaze. "What about you? You know enough about me. You're still mostly a mystery."

"Well-" Jisung laughs a little, shrugging. "I don't really come from anywhere..."

"You said you came from Silla."

"I was born there and grew up there. But I grew up more in Goguryeo. And I never stayed in one place. I kept going from town to town, getting drunk and stealing. So... I never really belonged anywhere..."

"Right," Minho eyes the jug Jisung brought in. He hesitates for a moment, halting his actions as he held onto the younger's hand and stared at the pond. Jisung was about to question him until the older perked up, taking a breath. "How was my brother like, by the way?"

"He- he's okay. He's kind of unpredictable. He ordered guards to try to kill me and Hyunjin... Chan told me he fishes a lot too. He smiles a lot, I guess- he barely acted like a prince, besides the Royal Guards hanging around him all the time. He's weird-" Jisung almost jumps, shaking his head furiously, with his free hand held up in surrender at his choice of words. "I- I mean unique! He's a unique prince, one of a kind!"

"Oh..." Minho paid no mind to the statement, holding Jisung's hand as he finished with the ointment. There was a lengthy silence between them- a long silence filled with Minho's thoughts as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Jisung could only stare, filling himself with growing interest toward the older. He seemed as unique as Yongbok. He clearly misses Yongbok, yet he refuses to go to Baekje. This man seemed to have the thickest skull in all of Silla, Hyunjin being a runner-up. But Jisung still wanted to figure him out, fix this puzzle of a crown prince- er bandit- or- whatever he was.

"Why don't you go back to Baekje? To your brother?"

"I lost interest in the throne many years ago that I don't even remember what it was even like to be a prince. If Yongbok rejects it, then maybe someone else could. It doesn't really matter, anyway. My father didn't want me on the throne either," Minho huffs, tying off the bandage. "And even if I do return, what am I going to do? Nothing. I'm already used to stealing and plundering nearby merchants. Going back would only take me away from my actual home."

"But-"

"Let's just leave it at that," Minho groans as he picks himself off the floor, gesturing to the folded hanbok he settled on the table. "Put that on and burn those clothes. I'm going to feed our horses."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there’s any editing mistakes y’all! My editor’s laptop charger just died and so she had to do this all through her phone lmao. She won’t be able to get a new charger until Sunday so sorry if I don’t update ;;;
> 
> Anywhoo, it’s a slightly longer chapter because I merged two chapters together 
> 
> :V <3


	16. -XV-

Jisung seemed to like the quiet- actually. It was very peaceful out here in the village.

It was considerably farther from the towns and strayed from the main dirt road, but Minho seemed to be used to the small greetings villagers gave each other, plowing through the farm- like he wasn't a bandit or a king. Maybe that was a third identity to the mysterious man he followed. Maybe he was also a hardworking farmer- a king living among peasants and doing their work.

"Yah, are you just going to sit there?" Minho pants, wiping the sweat from his forehead and turning to Jisung with an arched eyebrow.

Jisung perked up from his spot under the shade of a tree, knitting his eyebrows together.

Minho didn't look like a king or a bandit. He didn't talk or act like one either. With his peasant hanbok's sleeves rolled up and pants too, he looked like a regular commoner, working for their family or working for a debt. He talked like the commoners, but once in a while, his proper, noble accent would jump out (though rarely, and the older would immediately correct himself if it did). He wasn't like that fierce bandit or king that fought him. He didn't have the characteristics of taunting when he and Jisung fought in the blacksmith's- he wasn't living by the sword now, unlike before.

He only had a plow.

Minho sighs, sitting beside Jisung with a huff, using his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his face and neck. There were other people working the farm, but it seemed that Minho was the only one in this area of the field. Even so, Minho worked hard and finished most of his work except for the areas farthest away.

"Why do you farm?" Jisung asks, Minho turning to him with a scrunched face.

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I'm just curious," Jisung mumbles with a small shrug. "I mean- You're a king... A bandit... And a farmer?"

"Yah, keep your voice down- actually just don't bring up anything about Baekje or royalty. No one in this village really knows of my heritage _."_

"But why are you farming? I thought you steal from others. Surely you wouldn't need to... to..." Jisung trails off, eyeing Minho with his knitted eyebrows heavy on his forehead, a frown on his lips that only added to Minho's scoff.

"You know, instead of doing nothing, you should learn how to do some of this," Minho smiles bitterly, handing the plow to Jisung. "You want to follow me? Great, I'm not going to babysit you. Now get out to the field!"

Jisung huffs, Minho pushing him to his feet and gesturing to the rest of the unworked field.

"But- Minho, I don't know how to do any of this-"

The younger glanced back at Minho who waved him off, shutting his eyes and leaning against the tree. He didn't flinch or even give Jisung another glance even if the younger kept on calling his name.

Today was going to be a long day.

**_—-_ **

Jisung decided that farming wasn't his forte. As Minho wasn't great at pickpocketing, Jisung wasn't good at farming- holding the plow and turning dirt for hours and all that. Someone might say that he wasn't trying his hardest at farming. But he wasn't even taught- much more seen anyone farm before, especially when he came from a background of sword fighting and stealing. In all honesty, the plow might be the farthest cousin from the sword!

Minho wasn't helping much either- only replaced Jisung under the shade of a nearby tree. He eyed Jisung, working hard on the field and trying to figure the best way to do it without hurting anyone or himself. With his arms crossed and his dark eyes never leaving the younger, he was clearly judging the younger which made something burn in Jisung.

Jisung guessed that Minho suspected him of whining- or complaining or running maybe. Jisung thought so too throughout the day but never got around to it. He wanted to prove to Minho that he _wasn't_ helpless! That he was capable of such things and not just a hopeless drunk thief.

He continued working on the field, halting every once in a while to wipe off the beads of sweat from reaching his eyes.

The sun was almost setting when Jisung realized he's spent a whole day on the fields. And turning to Minho... Well, the guy wasn't there, no longer staring at his prey.

He wasn't anywhere near, and neither were the other farmers that worked around him- everyone left except for him. And Jisung pouted at that- he had no one to boast his success to.

He guessed he lost track of time.

So taking the plow with him, Jisung runs back to Minho's hut, panting and trying to pace himself considering how his back was about to snap in two.

He enters the hut, calling for the older only to receive nothing.

Jisung glances around again, before walking outside. He notices the older sitting by the fire pit near the back, poking the fire with a stick and looking into the pot of- _whatever_ it was he was cooking.

"Oh? Did you finally finish?" Minho looks up at Jisung with a small smile as the younger approaches him, settling the plow against the side of the cottage and crouching by the fire pit.

Jisung nods, feeling as if he would snap in two if he bent his back anymore. And Minho seemed to notice, considering how he laughed at some sort of face the younger made.

"You'll get used to it," Minho waved him off, adding some ingredients into the small cauldron. The thief frowns at that. He was fit for thieving and fighting. Not for tilling and watering crops. "It's not exciting but it's what gives me a place to live. Maybe the rice paddies suit you better- I'll teach you tomorrow."

"Teach me?"

Minho hesitates, turning to the younger with an arched eyebrow and a tentative nod. "I mean sure- it hurt me to watch you all day like that. Honestly, Soonie could do a better job. But besides being a thief, I think you'd make a great farmer."

"What about you? What are you really then?" Jisung leans over to catch Minho's gaze, the older arching an eyebrow at him. "You're a-"

"Don't say it."

"You're three different things though?" 

"I don't think one word can describe people."

"I mean... I don't get it. Identities, I mean."

Minho sighs, leaning on his knees and turning to Jisung. "I'm Lee Minho. What else could I be? It doesn't matter if I'm a bandit or a farmer or even a merchant. I'm just Lee Minho. I don't change just because I do one thing and then another."

"Then through your logic, I'm not a guard or a thief or anything else. I'm just Han Jisung."

"No," Minho starts, making Jisung frown and tilt his head. Minho laughs, waving the younger off. "That makes you a dumbass."

The frown on Jisung's face only got deeper and Minho sarcastically cooed at it, tilting his head and pursing his lips into an amused smile.

"So, considering _your_ logic, what are your identities?" Minho questions, the younger perking up.

"Really, I don't know- not that I care much about it anyway."

"If you don't care, then why care about what I do, and what I think?" the older scoffs, turning his head back to focus on their dinner. "Really, you remind me of the personal guards I had back in Baekje. Annoying, over-the-top with no respect for privacy, I tell you."

Jisung tilts his head at that. A personal guard? Like what Changbin was. Would he be considered that again? Is that what Minho really saw him as?

Maybe then this'll be his real identity. Maybe it would provide him that crave in his life that he longed for, that adrenaline. Or maybe it'll be a placeholder for the real thing. 

"Then I guess... I would be a personal guard to you. I'll be here to protect you." Jisung simply says. "It'll be my new mission while I'm around."

"I was only joking." Minho scoffs at Jisung with a small breath of a laugh- or maybe it was a growl. "You're getting paid to take me back. You're just making sure your money doesn't run away again. I should know."

"Yes. But, I'm also making sure you don't get hurt or get killed."

"How do you know you won't fail?" Minho arches an eyebrow, leaning toward Jisung, keeping their eyes on each other. There was no acid or bitterness in his voice, and Jisung was surprised at the amount of curiosity the older had. In all honesty, Jisung was curious too. How long would it take until he fails? Would he even fail, actually? He couldn't either way, because his failure would mean Minho's death. And by all means, it would be hard to succeed. All this man ever did was place himself in the sights of danger.

"I'm not. Because I'll stay by your side."

Minho stares at Jisung for a minute longer, eyes lingering on him even when he returned to tending to the dinner he was preparing.

The older laughs, shaking his head. He shrugs off the younger with a small hum, not bothering to give Jisung another glance. It seemed like a genuine laugh- no bitterness or scoffing. He seemed amused with Jisung's most likely hopeless efforts.

"Well, Good luck. You'll need it."

\---

Jisung was so _stupid!_

_" I'll be here to protect you. It'll be my new mission."_

What theatrical bullshit was that??

What was he?? A royal official? A historian? Confucius? 

Why the hell was he so dramatic for?

Honestly, Jisung didn't understand where the words came from. They seemed like mushy fodder fed to a horse, and he didn't understand why he had spoken such words either. He's barely met the guy but he's felt as if he really was the royalty he was meant to protect, the real beginning of his own journey that he thought was over years ago.

The words forced themselves out of Jisung's mouth then, even continuing when he realized he said such words. He compared that to the momentous surge he received in those small instants between his life and the life of others.

That brief crave he had when he saved himself and Hyunjin from Yongbok's small "test."

Or the surge he had to fight Minho the multiple times he's attacked Jisung.

The urge he craved- that gave him the life that he lost.

Though those moments were accompanied by the adrenaline of fighting, swords threatening his neck and all. But his conversation with Minho the other night was nothing more than just that- a conversation.

Yet he felt determined. More determined than he's felt in all his life- more than death staring at his face in the firing range of Baekje, more than arrows almost puncturing his skull.

Minho was royalty. And to Jisung, royalty wasn't something to discard- even if Minho was a farmer or a bandit or whatever he was. He was still the crown prince. He was born the crown prince and the older couldn't change such a thing. As in Silla, he couldn't change his rank. Minho was born a Sacred-bone so he'll stay a sacred-bone, damn it!

And Minho seemed curious as to what Jisung would do next as if this was some game to entertain his quiet days on the field- actually, now that Jisung thinks about it... Minho seemed to be mocking him more than anything!

Jisung almost fell into the creek when someone threw wet clothing at Jisung, the water from the running creek splashing everywhere on Jisung's face. He blinks, wiping at the water with his sleeve and he almost cursed thinking that Minho had thought it'd be funny to do such a thing. Though turning toward the direction the clothing came from, he sees two figures heading toward him, fists clenched and eyebrows lowered. He's seen them before, _somewhere_ around town.

The one on the right was a skinny little thing, with dark eyes and short hair that stuck out in many places. His hanbok was a light, earthy color, with mud splattered on his pants. His eyes were a little sunken, and he was shorter than the other man. His lips were thick and had a deep frown impression on them.

The other was tall, with long hair resting on his shoulders and bangs swept out of the way, but as messy as the other. His eyes were narrowed and small, but they still looked grim- giving Jisung a silent threat. His hanbok, with mud similar to the other, was an earthy green, torn near the base where his pants would've started. Scruff started on his chin, a small mustache already forming between his nose and lip. His arms were crossed, and Jisung eyed him longer before turning to the other man.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the taller barked at Jisung. who could only arch an eyebrow.

"Han Jisung," he replies, blinking when the taller raises a hand as a threat to hit him. 

"You walk into our village, high and mighty- now you're pretending to be one of us?" The shorter questions, grabbing the front of Jisung's hanbok and yanking him forward. Jisung guessed that the two didn't take kindly to sarcasm. "Are you mocking us?"

Jisung made a face at them. It was the first he's ever encountered hostile lower-class like them. Jisung lived a- he considered it a more than comfortable life and his mother never allowed him near anyone below his high rank. She always told Jisung that those people were undesirables, and rats like them could lead to diseases.

So the Bone-Rank System was harsh to many but it was commonplace for such thoughts from the peasants to the nobles and vice versa. He didn't really blame the peasants for being so mad at him- especially when he walked into their village with clothes that boasted his class. Though- they _were_ stolen.

But even if he was born with a silver spoon, Jisung also lived as a low thief. He understood where the peasants were coming from. and experienced that low-lifestyle he already grown accustomed to, even if it differed from the country-side peasants that farmed to each their living.

"Geez, and you're with Minho. I was against him staying in the first place and now he's bringing in people who don't belong here? Yah! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" The shorter punched Jisung's cheek, the spot numbing before burning in pain. Jisung was sure a dark mark would make itself known there.

Jisung understood that not everyone was as welcoming to Jisung as Minho was - and not everyone was as welcoming to Minho either. There was some obvious strain between these two and the bandit.

Maybe the two tried to attack Minho as they did to Jisung?

The man punched Jisung again, before Jisung's body retaliated on its own, grabbing the wooden bat he used for the laundry and bashing the man's head with it. The man let him go, groaning and holding his head as he stumbled aside as Jisung fell backward into the creek.

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry- I'm-"

"You dirty bastard!" The shorter throws a punch at Jisung, the thief stumbling back into the water as he holds his jaw.

Jisung scampers out of the way before the men could kick him, scrambling to his feet. Dodging the punch thrown by the taller, he ducks, striking the bottom jaw of the shorter man.

The taller kicked Jisung to the floor, climbing on top of him and throwing punches. One hit Jisung's nose and he felt a trickle of blood touch his lip before he grabs the man's wrist. The thief yanks him off, striking his cheek before kicking his head, the taller falling back and hitting the ground.

Jisung turns to the shorter, who was now more feral than before, growling and, now equipped with the wooden bat Jisung used for the laundry, charged at him.

Jisung dodged him, stepping off to the side before bolting toward the direction of the village.

He continued running until he couldn't see the creek or hear the men cursing at him from behind, entering the fields. He ran past the rice paddies and the people working there, turning a corner toward the pond.

He was gasping by the time he ran into Minho's hut, falling to his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"What happened to you?" Minho asked, entering the hut moments later as Jisung took a seat on one of the cushions, his clothes sopping wet from having kicked around the creek and dark hair stuck against his forehead. Minho grimaced at the bruises on Jisung's face, going through one of his chests. "You were bolting across the field and I thought something happened."

"Well- I was kind of... Beat up?" Jisung sighs, Minho placing a jar of the familiar muddy ointment on the table.

"Huh-" Minho hums, crossing his arms. He purses his lips before glancing around. "Where's the laundry?"

Jisung's eyes widened, staring up at Minho. Shit- he left the basket back at the creek! Where the two peasants jumped and attacked him. He didn't want to return. He's already done enough damage to one of the peasants- now they can acquire more people against Jisung. Maybe even convince the _whole town_ to kick him out!

"Well?" Jisung perked up when Minho arched an eyebrow, Jisung shaking his head at what the bandit was about to say. "Go back and get it."

"But- But-"

"Come on. You're a great fighter. Surely, two men don't scare you?"

It wasn't that they scared Jisung, hell, they could stab him and he wouldn't rattle. But- he didn't want to offend anyone- maybe turn them against him or Minho where they kick them out. He's promised that he would protect Minho, and offending a town the older lived in for years _isn't_ a way to protect him.

But even so, Jisung nods, picking himself up from the floor and giving Minho another pleading glance, pouring everything into this look. His eyes widened, he put on a pout, but nothing seemed to work on the older as he arched an eyebrow.

"Come back quickly and treat your wounds and change your bandages, okay?" Minho followed Jisung out the hut. "I'll be in the fields if you need anything. And don't come into the hut all wet like that. It's going to ruin the wood."

Jisung stares off in Minho's direction as the older walked back toward the fields, huffing and slumping his shoulders.

Returning back to the creek, Jisung sighs when he noticed the basket of clothes that Jisung finished were thrown into the creek, the wooden bat, and the men gone. They've probably returned into the village, Jisung wary if he ever encountered them.

A part of him wanted to tell Minho who had beaten him to avoid any more conflict in the future but either Minho would make it worse or he wouldn't do anything at all. He guessed it'd be wiser to keep it to himself.

So, crouching by the creek, he scoops laundry back into the basket, twisting the water out of them.

Minho said to hurry back- but the laundry...

He guessed he'll be here until the sunset, hoping that Minho wouldn't mind. 


	17. -XVI-

Jisung believed he and Minho have grown closer over the weeks they've spent together.

It's not anything groundbreaking. They aren't suddenly best friends or anything even close to the sort. Actually, they weren't friends either- at least Jisung was pretty sure they weren't.

Instead, it was the paltry things that grew between them.

Minho finally greeted Jisung in the early morning when they would wake up. Though he never smiled when he did. He would instead mumble a small sleepy "Good morning," before walking out to start his day in the fields. He would help Jisung with whatever work he hadn't finished if he was all done with his. He even let Jisung touch Soonie at an early ride out in the woods.

He also believed he's grown closer to the villagers, too. Yes, he tried to scurry off when he saw the two men that beat him up, hiding behind the nearest thing (most of the time Minho) until they've passed. Yes, the villagers still gave him wary glances, but at least they warmed up towards him. One of them even greeted Jisung which was at least groundbreaking.

He's grown to live as a peasant and even got better at working the fields. Really, he might be staying here with Minho if Changbin and others don't find them.

The peace was nice, and being away from the town wasn't stressful at all. The work was hard and living there wasn't ideal for anyone, but it was rewarding at some point and contenting for others.

Today though- Jisung believed that today was when his relationship with Minho would drastically improve.

Minho never took Jisung with him whenever he stole from the merchants. Jisung would want to go, and even asked Minho once or twice- but the latter would always reject him as if he was still too young and it was too dangerous for him. Then, Jisung would bring up his self-acclaimed mission to protect Minho, only for the older to scoff and shut the door at the younger's face. Either that or Minho just didn't want Jisung to go.

"How are you with a bow?" Minho questions, readying his horse beside Jisung.

"On the ground? Pretty good. On a horse? Not so much," Jisung frowns. Minho hands Jisung a bow before turning and strapping a quiver to his horse. Well- it's not that Jisung never learned... He just forgot how to do it.

"Don't lose it," Minho climbs Soonie, eyeing Jisung. "Or I will kill you."

"Uhm. I'll try not to," Jisung laughs with uncertainty, securing the bowstring across his torso before following suit and climbing his horse.

They rode out at around very early morning when the sun hadn't even peeked from the mountains and the night was still tempting everyone to sleep. None of the villagers were awake, save for a woman or two preparing breakfast for their families.

And they rode out quite far from the village, far enough that it was around noon when they stopped and waited on their horses behind some shrubbery and trees. It was the longest stretch of road from between any town, Jisung remembered. It was also the place where he and the other guards were ambushed by Minho and his friend.

Speaking of which- was dead because of Hyunjin. He wanted to ask him about that but it was difficult when Jisung was positive Minho would stab him if he brought it up.

"Thieving is very different from this, okay?" Minho starts, Jisung arching an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Well- For one, I think thieving is harder since you try to get something without anyone noticing. Here we just chase down travelers and merchants- Think of it as hunting."

"Hunting?"

"Yeah- think of them like deer. We try to hide until we take our shot. If we hit, that's great. But if we miss, we try to chase them down."

"What do we do with them?"

"We kill them, plain and easy," Minho shrugs. "We can't really leave any survivors to alert any guards in town. They'll be sending the royal army here to take care of us then."

"Right," Jisung swallows hard, nodding.

Jisung got a glimpse of what being a bandit could be after they were fresh out of the Royal District and near the nearest town over- when they needed supplies and such. So he wasn't surprised at the long stretches of time they had to wait.

It could've been minutes or hours when the next traveler shows up. If they show up at all.

He had to praise Minho for being so patient like this, sitting for hours on end. Sometimes, Jisung would notice the older coming home on some days without a single catch. The older wouldn't complain though, only gave the younger a nod and a dismissive wave before eating some of the dinner that Jisung cooked.

Either way, Jisung commended the older for coming home as determined as he was when he left- it really was honorable.

"I was wondering..." Jisung starts in a murmur, Minho grunting small with a nod to let Jisung continue. "Why a bandit? It seemed like working in the fields did you fine."

Minho took a minute to answer- filled with silence and overbearing hesitation from both parties. Jisung knew Minho wouldn't answer. The guy didn't like questions unless he got something out of it. But when Minho opened his mouth to answer and shut it just as quickly, Jisung had hoped he would.

"Well..." He starts, peeking past the trees once more to secure any merchants passing by. "My friend who was with me when we chased you down... She was the one who found me out of Baekje and the one who took me in. So it was kind of second nature for me to follow her in whatever she did- being a bandit, a farmer. And I have no qualms with it since you know... she saved my life... And eventually, that became my life too."

"Wait... she?" Jisung questioned, Minho glancing at a taken back Jisung with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, she... why, what's wrong with that?" Minho questions.

"Nothing! Nothing! I just thought..." Jisung lowered his voice, his cheeks turning warm. "Never mind! Aish..."

Minho turns to Jisung, quiet and staring at the younger before he huffs a smile, glancing away.

"I might introduce you to her one day..." He speaks up, Jisung peeking up from his horse with wide eyes. Minho's eyes return to him, warm and... different. It was a type of different Jisung definitely accepted.

Perking up from hooves hitting the ground, Jisung and Minho cover their faces with dark masks, readying their bows as they waited for the horses to come closer.

It sounded like two- Maybe three merchants traveling together.

Minho holds up a hand to keep Jisung from charging, waiting until they passed. Jisung held in a breath- afraid that they would turn and bolt the opposite direction, losing the wandering game.

Two were merchants and heavily loaded by the look of the things they packed their horses. The other was an escort, or a mercenary- one of the two. But he looked like a fighter, and was ready to die to protect the merchants.

Minho gestured to Jisung for his bow, the two pulling back the arrow. Jisung aimed for the escort, and while Minho's arrow shot one of the merchants in the head, Jisung aimed for the other's shoulder, the escort almost falling off his horse.

"Take care of that escort!" Minho orders, bolting after the other merchant who tried to make his escape.

The escort turns, jumping off his horse with sword unsheathed, yanking out the arrow from his shoulder.

With his sword hissing against his sheathe, Jisung's horse bolted toward the escort, the thief swinging his sword at the escort. The escort rolled out of the way from Jisung's attack, readying himself when Jisung turned his horse.

Jisung was never the best at horse riding, before and even now. He's improved over the years but he'd rather fight with his two feet secured on the ground.

So it wasn't a surprise that after Jisung swings his sword at the bulky man, the man dodged the attack and swiped his sword near the horse's ankle. Jisung's horse went on its hind legs, bucked him off before running away, the latter groaning as he picked himself off the dirt. He shakes his head, trying to steady the world whirling around him.

The man takes a stab to Jisung however the shorter rolled away, grabbing his sword and jumping to his feet.

Jisung said he liked to fight with his two feet on the ground. But the way this guy towered and basically overpowered him in every aspect- he very much preferred the horse.

Jisung continued dodging his attack, rolling or ducking or side-stepping. The best he could do was attack the guy's back- but it looked like he was prepared from any angle Jisung attacked him from.

The younger was panting now and the man didn't even break a sweat. Really, Jisung wasn't what he was used to be. His prime handling a sword deteriorated over time and while he remembered most of what he learned- he clearly didn't know what to do in situations like this.

Though struck with an idea, he waited until the man thrust his sword in his direction, using the point of his sword to meet the side of the man's blade, succeeding in disarming the man before Jisung swings his leg over. Though the man blocked it with his forearms, grabbing the thief's leg. Jisung tries to pull it away, only for the man to yank him, his boot meeting Jisung's stomach and sending him to the ground

The air was knocked out of Jisung, gasping, and hacking as he grabbed his side. He might've broken something, but it was the least of his worries as the man picked up his sword from the dirt. But Jisung couldn't see straight, and only noticed the man walking toward him when he was close enough for a strike.

He yelled at his body to move. He needed to move.

How was he so determined before? He's lost the will to fight now? And to think he could actually protect Minho when he was as weak as this.

Ha, he makes himself laugh at his arrogance. 

Jisung grabs his sword in time for the man's attack, blocking it before the taller's blade could touch him.

Every second that passed, the man was overpowering him, his blade inching closer and closer to Jisung's neck.

Jisung didn't want this to end, no. He still had Minho to protect- Geez he promised- and to go out like this? He doubts his honor but failing a mission was probably the worst offense a guard could do!

Jisung rolls to the side, scrambling to his feet and bringing his sword over the man. The man barely dodged it, yelling in pain as it sliced his shoulder.

Almost immediately, he retaliated, taking a step forward and thrusting his sword.

Jisung barely evaded the attack and tripped over the dead body of the first merchant, falling on his back while the man charged at him.

For a moment, the thief screwed his eyes shut on instinct, though popping wide open when an arrow shoots at the man's head, another at his throat and another to his shoulder.

The man falls forward, Jisung scrambling away before the sword could pierce his leg.

Jisung was panting- trying to catch his nonexistent breath. His eyes wide and still on the ground, legs over the dead merchant's back. Heaving, he blinked furiously at the dead man sprawled before his feet, his breath catching in his throat and his stomach contracting into itself. 

He tried to poke the man's hand with his boot, leaning over to see that- yes, he was dead. 

A shadow fell on him, and he almost jumps at the gaze Minho gave him. He wasn't angry- or at least he didn't look like he was. His eyes were cold and dark- eyebrows knitted together and a deep frown on his face.

He held out a hand, Jisung grabbing it tentatively as the older helps him up and away from the two dead bodies the latter was previously on.

"You okay?" Minho questions, Jisung nodding slowly before yelping when Minho smacks the back of his head.

"Yah! You missed on purpose didn't you?!" Minho barks at him, Jisung frowning. "I told you. We kill them. Most of the time mercy just doesn't work!"

Jisung held the back of his head, eyes wide and staring back at an angry Minho. Right- he didn't want to kill the man... He couldn't...

So he aimed for the man's shoulder instead, hoping that he would run off. He didn't- and Jisung had to face the consequences. He had almost died, and Minho was scolding him for it.

"Aish!" Minho scratched his head in frustration, pulling off his mask and staring at Jisung helplessly. "You're lucky I got here in time- what would've happened if I didn't? You little-" Jisung flinches as Minho raised his hand in a threat to hit him, lowering with a small clench of his teeth.

Jisung sighs, pulling off his mask and lowering his head in a small bow. "Sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these chapters are boring, I want to build up Minho and Jisung's relationship before doing something uhm... d r a s t i c :)))


	18. -XVII-

Jisung was panting. He was out of breath, and the sun beating down on his back made it harder to concentrate.

Gripping his sword scabbard with his two bandaged hands, he turns, swinging at a nearby tree and repeating the action but on the opposite side.

He raised the sword over his head and attacked the tree in a downward strike, before swiping at its side in a scratchy growl.

He's always watched Goguryeo guards train from different towns. Whether it be a newcomer or a general, he related to their training. But he's also mocked them because of it. Maybe because he was a thief and being a guard was just an unpleasant thought to him.

But here he was, harassing a tree with swings and strikes from his sword scabbard. He imagined the tree was the bulky man he fought the week prior, circling him, growling when he struck again. A sidestep, a step back and a step forward- strike, repeat. It was routine like that and Jisung remembered more and more ways to handle enemies, to befriend his sword further with this conversation.

All for the thought of improving- for the mission he was so determined to complete.

Determined to defeat anyone, determined to protect Minho and all the like.

To revert as a foolish personal guard he once-

"Your stitches will come undone."

Ten feet into the air, Jisung jumps, whipping his body around to point his scabbard at a very smug-looking Minho, standing on the other side of the glade with crossed arms and pursed lips.

Jisung almost groans at the sight of him- he didn't want anyone to see him training, much more Lee Minho. He thought he was secluded enough from the village, that the older couldn't find him- or far enough that he wouldn't bother with Jisung.

Apparently he was wrong- wrong in many things about Minho and his skills.

"This is the first I've ever seen so much effort from you," Minho whistles at him, Jisung rolling his eyes as he continues hacking at the tree. 

Sidestep- a swing, step back, repeat. A sidestep, a swing-

"Why are you training right now? Did you even finish any of your jobs?"

"I have," Jisung replies, peering back at the older. "What about you, shouldn't you be... I don't know... doing something other than just standing there..." He murmured the last part, though Minho still heard it, scoffing and laughing small at Jisung's remark.

Again, Jisung repeated to himself. This time a step back, circling, turn and attack from behind. Right, he remembered how to do it after all. A step back, circling-

"You fight well, you know," Minho pipes up again, Jisung shutting his eyes and shaking his head, pushing his lips together in a tight line. "I don't understand the sudden training."

"I don't understand the sudden questions," Jisung barked back, turning and glaring at the older. He really wanted to be alone at the moment. To train, to get better, to protect him. Why couldn't Minho see that? The one time he wanted to be alone, Minho decides to feed off his misery. 

Maybe this was some sort of karma for every wrongdoing Jisung's done in life. 

"Ouch, so hostile." Minho seemed like he didn't take Jisung very seriously, mocking him with a smile that he frowned at. "Was it that escort that made you feel this way? I mean- you could've killed him, but... your 'pacifism,' isn't giving you any benefits."

"I'm not a pacifist," Jisung lowered his eyebrows, turning back to the poor tree.

"Careful, that tree might stab you too," Minho sneers, Jisung quirking an eyebrow, the corner of his frown twitching in a small growl.

Jisung turns toward Minho again, huffing and gripping the hilt of his sword tightly.

"What do you want, Minho?" Jisung groans, eyebrows knitted, and his forehead stressing over his eyes. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he almost growled at the smile on Minho's stupid face.

"Fight me."

"Seriously?"

"Yes- seriously," Minho dusts his hands before placing them on his hips. Jisung eyes the scabbard that Minho brought with him- his personal sword, the one he didn't let anyone touch save for himself and Soonie.

"But... But-"

"Oh come on, Jisung!" Minho huffs, rolling his eyes as he unsheathes his sword. "Consider it training. Or are you that much of a pussy?"

Jisung sighs, nodding. He unsheathes the blade, throwing the scabbard toward the tree he had been hitting moments prior. Using both hands, he raised his sword, circling Minho who did the same though with only one hand on the hilt.

Really, a duel like this would be considered dangerous to many. If they don't control themselves, a dead body would end up on the floor. But Minho would argue that this is the most realistic practice could get- that Jisung would learn most if he experienced the real thing.

Jisung waited until Minho attacked, though he had the same plan and for a moment they remained there, circling each other- like a wolf threatened by the fangs of a tiger.

The thief snapped his eyes away from the older, trying to look for any weak spots- anything he could use to his advantage. His eyes darted from one side of the clearing to the other, imagining that Minho was the bulky escort that he couldn't just swing his sword at recklessly.

Luckily, Minho succumbed to his impatience and attacked first, taking a quick step forward and thrusting the blade toward Jisung, the younger stepping from the side and swung his sword. Minho dodged the attack with a small smile and a small taunt from his dark eyes. 

Minho blocked an attack from Jisung and the latter lunged forward to kick him, evading the familiar trick that led to his downfall the first time they met. Jisung spins, swinging his leg over to kick Minho's face only for the older to duck, swinging at Jisung's feet before the younger jumped.

"Shit-" Minho gasps, trying to take a stab at his opponent. Jisung swings his sword down on Minho, and the older blocked it, the metal screeching in their ears as Jisung tried to overpower Minho though to no avail.

Minho knees Jisung's stomach, using the opportunity to kick him to his back.

Air was knocked out of him and he rolled to the side before Minho could strike, scrambling to his feet right after.

He was already out of breath, his heart in his ears, and his blood pumping. He felt something stir in him, something familiar and welcomed, which only strengthened at Minho's unwillingness to give up. 

He could only grip the sword tighter- in fear that he'll lose it or it'll fly into Minho's face. He had to control himself. One wrong move could ultimately kill Minho, and Jisung trembled at such thoughts. But a part of him wanted to excuse those thoughts, thinking: "Minho is an experienced sword fighter. He wouldn't die by my hand." But even so, he couldn't let that happen again. 

The older took Jisung's distraction to attack him, spinning to get a harsher blow on the younger. As a last-second effort to avoid death, Jisung dove to the floor- falling to his stomach as he felt the blade whiz above his head.

He yanked Minho's leg, harsh enough that the older fell to the floor with a loud thud and an embarrassing yelp.

Jisung climbed on top of the older, with an arm on his chest to keep him down, Jisung places the blunt edge of the blade against Minho's collarbone- signaling the end of this fight. Jisung had won.

They were both panting- out of breath and hot from the attack of the sun- which seemed worse from when Minho urged to fight earlier.

"Damn," Minho breathes out, catching Jisung's eyes. The younger's damp hair was in his eyes now, and blinking multiple times at Minho, he shuts and opens his mouth to swallow mouthfuls of air. "Did I lose again?"

"Yes," Jisung lessens his pressure on Minho, about to pick himself from the floor until Minho pulls him back down, wrestling him in the dirt, getting their hanboks dusty and their hair dirtier from dust and grime sticking to it.

Jisung tried to fight back however Minho's relentless stamina seemed to never end, giving up with Minho sitting on his back and barely lifting his neck from the blade of a sword.

"I told you your pacifism isn't benefiting you in any way," Minho hums, Jisung furiously slapping Minho's thigh to pull the sword away. The older did, sliding it on the ground as Jisung's chin dropped into the dirt with a loud groan.

"Okay- okay you win," Jisung pouts, shutting his eyes with a huff. He sputtered at the inhales of dirt that entered his mouth, Minho bubbling above him. "Now get off me, you're too heavy."

"Sorry," Minho smiles sheepishly as he swings his leg over, sitting instead beside Jisung who remained on the ground, chin resting on the top of his fingers and stomach pressed against the dirt. Minho swipes at the sweat on his forehead, only to dirty his face from the dirt that had gathered on his palms from struggling with the thief on the ground. "You fight really well, you know. If you hadn't hesitated in the end and kept me down until I gave up, you would've won."

Jisung could only muster a groan, too tired to even glance at the older. Minho chuckles resting his elbows on his bent knees and playing with his fingers. 

Jisung knew he was agile and could hold up his own for a long time. Though his stamina beside Minho's was almost next to none. The guy could fight on forever, Jisung was sure, while the younger would probably drop dead from exhaustion in mere hours. Even so, the minor compliment made a warm feeling bubble in his chest and he smiled at it, albeit small,

"Yah," Minho slaps Jisung's back, the younger jumping as he felt the embrace of sleep suddenly pull away from him. "Are you even listening to me?"

"No," Jisung groans, swatting Minho's hand away. He yelps when the older slaps his back in retaliation.

"Sit up."

"No."

"Jisung-"

"Fine," Jisung groggily whined, pushing himself off the floor and sitting next to Minho with a large pout and eyes shut. 

"Loosen up a bit when you're fighting," Minho speaks, Jisung nodding aimlessly to convince Minho he was listening. "And your footwork could use some improvement and I think implementing more martial arts into your technique would do you good- Yah, Jisung!" The younger perks up when a hand slaps his chest, blinking at the older who could only shake his head with a laugh and a large smile. "I know you learned from me though."

Jisung tilts his head to the side, his damp hair falling over his eyes that Minho brushes away.

"You fought dirty," Minho smiles, Jisung leaning back and with a small grimace.

"Ah- But it worked. And we're criminals you said so yourself."

"Right, But I thought you would be committed to being my personal guard?"

"But it's fighting. You would've killed me if I didn't pull your leg like that."

"Fair enough," Minho hums, flicking a speck of dirt from his sleeve.

"Besides, you cheated too-" Jisung accused, his eyebrows furrowed and lips into a deep frown. "I was tired from training and you still wanted to fight!"

"That's right. You caught me. You almost won, though."

"How did you find me, anyway?" The thief questions, leaning forward with his palms on his heels.

"You're barely far enough from the fields," Minho rolls his eyes. "I can see you from where I worked, you know."

"What? I didn't think you could see me..." Jisung pouts, his eyes falling shut. Minho turns to him and a silence fell over them. The older couldn't help but smile at the younger's face and idiocy. And they sat there in silence for the next couple of minutes, resting from their spar and absorbing the peace the forest provided. A peace that seemed to be always missing between the pair. 

And maybe that made Jisung appreciate his presence more. 

"Well- I'm fucking starving-" Minho huffs, picking himself from the dirt. He helps Jisung up, the younger gratefully taking his hand. "The only reason I looked for you was because food was ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update on Mondays and Wednesdays and every other Friday, y'all <3
> 
> Also, one more chapter and THEN Shit begins to start bro- Well, shit starts in the next chapter but it's not very drastic :)


	19. -XVIII-

"This town is a little... different from the Royal District. Or any town you've been to."

Jisung heard the older bandit mumble beside him, clutching the scabbard that housed his elegant sword.

They had left their horses in the village, opting to walk toward the nearest town less than a day away. Really, Jisung was surprised Minho was willing to depart with Soonie. The older seemed more attached to the horse than him.

But Minho insisted that they left the horses there, saying that leaving their horses at the town's stable would be worse than Jisung staying by his side. Of course, Jisung thought that the older was joking, considering how he snorted right after and punched the younger's arm.

But how dangerous could a town be that trusting the stable master with their horses was the worst decision someone could have? A stable master was _supposed_ to be the most trustworthy person in the world!

Though with every passing second, every few feet that got them closer to the town ahead, Jisung noticed the older become more anxious, gripping his scabbard tight and biting his lower lip so hard that Jisung was afraid he'd hurt himself.

"How? You know that I won't let any harm come to you," Jisung leans over, catching Minho's gaze.

"That's not it," Minho shook his head, sighing. "I'm afraid _you'll_ do something stupid."

"Me?" The thief questions, Minho nodding.

"Just- stay close and _don't_ touch or talk to anyone, okay?"

Jisung opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, nodding. If Minho told him to be cautious, then Jisung knew there was reason to be. The older lived here longer and always had a reason for everything he did. It would only bring inconvenience (and a slap to the back of his head) if he decides to be a brat and go against Minho.

Though before they entered the town, Minho had taken a step or two closer to the younger, their shoulders brushing that Jisung couldn't help but jump at the action. This was probably the closest he's ever been to the older without a sword to his neck.

And Jisung was about to ask why the older had walked closer by him- until they entered the town.

At first glance, the town looked normal: merchants about, cramped between buildings and yelling for their wares. Commoners were there too: carrying baskets filled with herbs and vegetables or tools and whatnot. And the village's facade really fooled Jisung however as he inspected the wares, listened to the commoners as they talked about, he learned that most of them were thieves, crooks, and such.

One was a shark loan threatening a woman unlucky enough to sell here, kicking the wares to the floor. Another was a merchant selling things otherwise considered illegal or peculiar in Silla.

Jisung passed one merchant selling a suspicious array of items such as rope and swords and bows and other metal conjunctions splayed on the tables. See by themselves, it would be considered normal but seeing them all together only made Jisung grimace, thinking of the kind of people the merchant was trying to appeal to.

And most of the people walking through this "black market" of sorts reeked of death. Most of them carried swords and bows, scars on their faces, or hands, some even had blood on their hanboks.

"Why are we here?" Jisung murmurs to Minho, who walked in front of him instead of beside because of the cramped alleyway.

"I just need arrows. Usually, I would make them myself but I can't find the time to," Minho replies with a slight shrug and a hum.

The older seemed to be comfortable around this area. Jisung considered them to be his people- the commoners belonging to the king- these gamblers, crooks, murderers, assassins- they were Minho's. Some knew him, which surprised Jisung as the older didn't look like the type to make friends with such people. But he guessed it came with the job.

But Jisung shouldn't judge them too harshly as he classified as one.

As they squeezed past people, there was this one merchant who called out to Jisung, the thief turning with wide eyes. He tried to make his way toward the stand, noticing some suspicious jewelry on the table. Most of it seemed real, picking one or two up and inspecting it. One even had a spatter of blood on it and he grimaced at the thing.

These were stolen, and Jisung could only imagine where the man got them from.

The merchant seemed to notice his hesitance, scowling at him as Jisung returned the thing back on the table.

"Yah, if you won't buy anything, get lost, kid!" He barks, Jisung arching an eyebrow.

Before the merchant could spit any more curses, Minho had grabbed his shoulders, leading him through the crowds. 

"Jisungie, what did I say about staying near me?" Minho hums bitterly, Jisung glancing back at him. "This place is dangerous, you know? If you end up dead here, I'd have to spend my time burying you."

"Then why did we go here?" Jisung whispers back, Minho pouting at him.

"I told you I need arrows! Now stay next to me, okay?" Minho pats his shoulder, walking ahead of him and standing in front of a stand. A woman, who Jisung assumed to be the bowyer and fletcher, stood behind the table, eyeing Minho as the bandit picked up an arrow, inspecting it.

"How much, miss?" Minho questions, Jisung turning and glancing around the market.

Across the street was a man behind a table, selling most likely stolen items. Though Jisung headed toward it, knowing that Minho had told him to stay. But he assumed it would be fine as the older was just across the small street.

Leaning over, he notices a red ribbon with great craftsmanship. There were pink flowers, a crane, and a tiger embroidered into the cloth. Whoever this ribbon belonged to seemed to be a high noble- maybe the wife of a high-ranking official or a leader.

Jisung wondered what had happened to her as he picked it up, running his fingers over the delicate design. Was she killed? Or did she only drop this precious sign of her rank?

The thief glances back at Minho, who was still talking to the fletcher and questioning her about arrows. Though, he narrows his eyes at a boy beside Minho, leaning over to catch a glimpse between the crowd. The boy was eyeing Minho's sword, and all its embedded golden glory. (Jisung understood, that sword looked like it was passed down from kings.)

And while Minho was in a deep conversation with the woman concerning arrows and a certain type of bow a traveling merchant was carrying, the young thief undid Minho's fingers that clasped around his scabbard.

From what seemed like something straight out of a comedy, the boy successfully slips the scabbard from Minho's grasp, creeping away with it clutched between his two small hands.

"Yah!" Jisung called after the boy, the small thief's eyes widening when he spotted Jisung. He broke out into a bolt, squeezing past the crowd easily while Jisung had to push others out of the way with a slight bow and an apology.

He called after the boy again, momentarily losing the sight of him before seeing the shine of the golden sword guard.

Jisung follows the rat into a smaller alley, concealed between two buildings. Unlike the street that hosted markets, this alleyway was more cramped, with only a few people walking through it.

Clutching his scabbard, Jisung notices the boy further down the street. The rat hid between wooden planks, leaning against the building, thinking that Jisung didn't see him.

Of course, Jisung only glimpsed the boy's foot who hid it quickly behind the planks.

"Yah!" Jisung called again, the boy screeching as the older thief pulled the planks back. The kid tried to run, even kicking Jisung when he grabbed his small wrist and pulled him back. "What are you doing trying to steal a sword?!"

"Let me go!" The child insisted, trying to pull away from Jisung's grasp. The kid tried to hit him with the sword, though his small arms couldn't support the hefty weight of the sword, falling and pressing against Jisung's side with a light tap.

"I'll let you go if you give me back the sword!" Jisung huffs, the child shaking his head. "Why not?"

"I'm trying to sell it for money- now let me go! I'm not afraid of you!"

Jisung sighs, yanking the scabbard from the kid's grasp and letting the boy go from his iron grip. The young thief made a show of falling to his knees and Jisung instinctively rolled his eyes. Though he perked up at the sound of sobs, leaning over to see the boy's face already ruined and red from tears. 

"Are you crying?" Jisung questions, his eyebrows shooting up as he crouched by the kid who was frantically wiping at his tears. "Woh- woh- it's just a sword! Plus, it's not your style- there are others-"

"You already have a sword, why do you need another one? I was going to sell it for money!" He hiccups, Jisung leaning back with furrowed eyebrows. He felt bad for taking the sword from him. If Jisung didn't know any better, he would've thought that the kid was the devil incarnated into a child and scolded him. But he surely had reason to do so. "I need money to eat Hyungnim, please give me back the sword!"

Jisung curses to himself, hanging his head. He glances back at Minho's sword, then at the kid. He felt bad, yes, but he also swore to Minho first. He protected the bandit, sword and all.

"Look, kid," Jisung mutters softly, patting the boy's back lightly. He saw himself in this boy, trying to get through the day by stealing. He remembered the first time he had to steal something to get something to eat.

Inexperienced and young, he ended up getting beaten by merchants. And it didn't happen once or twice, but multiple times. The merchants got used to his face and even told the guards to lock up a delinquent. But if Jisung hadn't been beaten, he wouldn't have met his first chance at luck. He met a thief in the same prison he stayed in and taught him a few things. It helped, but he still would get into trouble every once in a while.

Jisung didn't want what happened to him to happen to this kid, at such a young age too. He guessed he had a soft spot for kids younger for him. That one thing that hasn't changed.

"Do you have anyone to take care of you?" Jisung questions, the kid shaking his head making Jisung sigh and glance around.

"Don't steal, okay," Jisung manages out, the child glancing up at him with a frown and wide glassy eyes. "You're young. It's easier to get a job as a kid like you- be an errand boy or something... it'll be easier than stealing- and less dangerous. Even if you don't have anyone to take care of you, you have yourself. Okay?" Jisung reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small pouch of silver he pocketed a while back, placing it into the boy's tiny hand. "Here. It should help you out for a while. Don't use it on reckless things. Keep thinking of your survival, okay?"

"What about you, do you have anyone to take care of you?" The boy questions, Jisung chuckling as he reaches to ruffle the boy's dark hair.

"No," He bubbles, shaking his head. "But one day, maybe. You too, but you have to wait awhile."

The boy nods, trying to wipe the snot from his nose with his hands and sleeve before Jisung sighs, picking himself off the dirt with Minho's sword. He perks up at the soft texture of silk tickling his knuckles, glancing down to notice the rich red of the ribbon in his palm.

Jisung perks up, glancing down at the ribbon in his hands. He guessed he accidentally took it with him because of the urgency of the matter. He considered taking it for himself, but froze when he remembered that it wasn't his. If only glancing at someone's wares without the intention of buying anything could rub someone the wrong way- Jisung could only imagine the consequences of stealing.

He guessed it would be okay to do so to random bypassers as the boy did to Minho, but to the merchants themselves?

See, if they were in a different town, Jisung would be fine with such a thing...

Clenching his jaw, he waves to the boy who had gotten himself off the floor, walking out of the cramped alleyway and out to the main street.

He retracts where he had come from, passing multiple stands to search for Minho. He recognizes the older, messy-haired bandit ways down the market, between two stands as he scratches his head, glancing around. With two full quivers of arrows hanging from his shoulder, he goes on his toes in an attempt to look over the crowd.

His eyes widen and his mouth opens in a gasp as he spots Jisung, lifting his bamboo hat to see the older better.

"Yah! There you are!" Minho runs toward him, placing a hand on the younger's shoulder. "Are you okay? Where did you go?"

"Someone stole your sword," Jisung holds up the scabbard with raised eyebrows, the older letting out a sigh.

"But you didn't anger anyone, right?" Minho sighs, letting his shoulders slump. For a moment, Jisung saw those fierce eyes soften a bit, only to return to their usual state when Jisung blinks and returns the weapon to its original owner.

"No- I don't-"

"Yah!" The pair whip their heads toward the yell, a familiar bearded man yelling at them down the street. The crowd seemed to part, letting the man aim a sword at Jisung, who paled at him. "You thief! I'll kill you, come here!"

"Shit, Jisung!" Minho hisses, grabbing Jisung's hand and yanking him through the crowd, the man hot at their heels. This reminded the younger of their escape from Silla when the two seemed to agree to an invisible deal between them- something that seemed to bind them together.

And Jisung smiles at that, despite a murderer biting at their heels. 

Minho leads Jisung into an open building, pushing the younger between crates before squeezing into the cramped space. They were both panting from the chase, hearts beating so loudly that Jisung could hear the older's.

"You idiot, you said you didn't anger anyone!" The bandit scolds, voice low into a whisper.

"I didn't!" Jisung blinks, swallowing to catch his breath. "I- I _was_ going to return it but-"

"So you _stole_ something?" Minho hits at his chest, the younger jumping. "What did you steal? And _why_ did it have to be from _him?_ He knows me and now I can't show my face here unless I want to be stabbed!"

"Sorry- Hyeong-" Jisung murmurs, raising the ribbon to show Minho. "But I swear it's an accident! I- I forgot I had it with me when I saw someone take the sword from you- Wait, why _didn't_ you turn when that kid took your sword? You should've felt his hand!"

"I might've..." Minho, though glaring at the younger, seemed to stutter over his words, his face dusted a light pink. Jisung's never seen that before, and he wondered why. What was the reason for getting so embarrassed? Was it because he let a kid steal from him- Well, it wasn't technically stealing, Minho practically _gave_ his sword to the thief. "I thought it was you."

"Me?" Jisung tilts his head, Minho shaking his head with his eyes shut and lips pressed into a thin line.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Minho huffs, glancing down at the ribbon. He takes it, inspecting the design and such. Jisung expected a slap or a scold or anything that came with such. What he didn't expect was the older tying the thing around his scabbard, Jisung sputtering out confused and incoherent words.

"We can't return this, you know? That guy will only kill you," Minho mumbles to him, catching his gaze.

Jisung never realized how dark Minho's eyes were. How complex they were, a dark maze whenever they caught Jisung's.

When the kid asked if there was a person taking care of Jisung, he had replied with a steady no. Though a person had crossed his mind. Dark, messy hair, with a defined face and his fierce dark eyes that seemed to never waver at anything. He seemed to always put 110 percent into everything he did and talked to his horse a lot.

Yeah, he was thinking about that guy. The one who's tried to kill him four times and still counting. The one who seems to have infinite patience, yet none at all.

"Minho?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go home? I'm getting uncomfortable." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been calm so far y'all, but the next chapter's pretty important :))


	20. -XIX-

Jisung admits that being a bandit wasn't all that bad.

Though, it wasn't as cunning as the aspects of thievery, and waiting for wandering merchants was _always_ tedious- disappointing at the least when no one showed up. And it also required lots of luck considering that a jewelry merchant was a huge stretch from a leatherworker. (Even if Minho insists that money was money.)

But it felt gratifying to steal from them. No worries about being caught, no worries about guards catching him, no worries about being ripped off from selling the stolen goods to other merchants. Of course, Jisung still refused to kill them and Minho would only roll his eyes as he did it himself. But it was fine. At least the older didn't force him into anything, and Jisung was grateful for the fact.

"Yah," Jisung jumped when an elbow jabbed his side, perking up with wide eyes at the older beside him. "Show some respect, will you?"

"Oh- Sorry," Jisung stammers, bowing low in front of a tall pile of rocks. "Hello, my name is Han Jisung."

Minho crosses his arms, letting out a small sigh as they stand in silence.

Really, it surprised Jisung that Minho took him here- where his mentor and long-time friend lay just beneath the pile of rocks. Though, he didn't know what else to say- opting to entwine his fingers together as he stared out at the pile of rocks.

Anything Minho did surprised him, actually. He's grown on the younger- asking him to eat before he went out to work, changing his bandages when needed, even coming by after all his chores to help the younger improve his swordsmanship. He taught nothing revolutionary as Jisung proved to know more in terms of unique approaches, just ways to clean up his technique such as and especially his footwork- and how to throw out the "proper" ways to sword fight.

And once in a while, he would ask to spar. Jisung couldn't bring himself to _pretend_ to kill Minho, which only counted as a loss (or so he says). But when Minho won in terms of his own skill, Jisung would blame it on his training with the best swordsmen in Baekje when he was young.

Really, if Jisung doesn't want to get stabbed, he'd have to fight dirty. It meant to use approaches no one would really use- approaches that would be considered "cheating," or "dishonorable."

But Minho taught that there wasn't "cheating" or playing by the rules in fights. It was life or death and they had to pick one.

"Sunmi was almost like a mother to me," The bandit starts, smiling fondly at the rocks before shrugging. "She taught me how to use a bow- and I remember getting my calves struck because I once lost Soonie. Soonie was some mare I stole from the first time Sunmi took me out to steal."

"How did she find you?" Jisung tilts his head, Minho glancing at him before taking a breath. 

"Well, after passing by quite a few towns, I was practically starving to death. And I thought it was over for me then. I decided to just give up. Until Sunmi found me unconscious by the creek and took me back to her village. She taught me things not even my own parents did. Not the scholars, or the guards. I learned and survived through her- until..."

Really, Jisung felt bad that the person closest to Minho passed. Even when he wasn't the one who killed her, Jisung considered himself to be a playing factor. The younger was the one threatening Minho with a sword. She had tried to save Minho from the thief only to end up dying herself.

And he felt guilty for it- almost like an overwhelming sense of deja vu.

"She was harsh on me, but we still cared for each other. I even told her that you three looked too armed to be merchants. But I trusted her so I didn't try to stop her. I should've- and I realized my mistake then."

Minho seemed to really care about Sunmi. It seemed like she was his family- his genuine family. The one he belonged to, the one that cared for him. Jisung wondered how accepting Minho was back then, considering how his previous family betrayed him. Jisung wondered how Minho acted when Sunmi was still around. Was he still cynical? Was he caring? Did he talk more? Would he be a complete 180 to who he is now? Or was Jisung the cause for his new face, this new personality.

"I'm- I'm sorry," Jisung murmurs, Minho turning to him.

"Don't be," Minho shakes his head. "It's not your fault. Neither mine or hers."

"Are you thinking about killing Hyunjin?" Jisung perks up, eyes wide at Minho who unfolds his arms, falling to his side. He clenches his fist, biting his lip before shaking his head.

"I want to- And I'm looking forward to see him again," Minho gestures to Jisung. "Let's go. Let's have a good catch to make up for lost time." 

**\---**

Really, Jisung couldn't pinpoint when it all went to shit.

Was it when the traveler bolted the second Minho and Jisung erupted from the shadows of the forest? Or was it when Jisung shot him down yet missing his head despite the urging from Minho.

And to make matters worse, he didn't fall from his horse, only gripping the reigns tighter and holding onto his shoulder, Jisung and Minho galloping behind. His horse was agile and small that it was hard to hit with any arrow. After a long chase, Minho finally shot an arrow to the horse's flank, rearing and bucking the traveler off. He fell off the beast before it bolted away, Jisung unsheathing his sword as he and Minho jumped off their horses.

The man was huffing, heaving, and aimed his sword at the thief. He didn't look like a rich merchant. He looked more like a commoner with his dirty grayish hanbok and his stern eyes. Though he didn't look like someone fresh out of a village. This man had some training, it seemed, by how his grim eyes trained on Jisung, and how his stance was confident with shoulders back and a growl on his lips.

Jisung struck first, spinning to land a harsher blow on him that only ended up missing. He took a step back, avoiding the arrows that Minho shot at him from behind Jisung, before rushing forward and attacking from above. Jisung rolled out of the way, merely stumbling back when the man's sword grazed his mask.

The man kept pushing forward, almost hiding behind Jisung to keep Minho from shooting any more arrows with the risk of accidentally shooting the younger. But Jisung tried to keep up with his quick swipes and hits, the harsh clang of metal screeching in his ears. He almost fell back at this harsh attack, barely blocking it before rolling out of the way.

Minho shoots an arrow at the man, the arrow sticking into his light armor as Jisung kicks him to the floor.

Raising his sword, Jisung swipes down at the man who once again tried to roll out of the way, though wounding his shoulder.

Usually, he'd think before attacking- but his body moved on its own, almost like some weird sense of a familiar auto-pilot.

He raises it again to deliver the killing blow, his heart in his ears, adrenaline in his veins, his mind blank of thought- before _halting_.

This seemed too familiar- everything about this. The way Jisung hesitated, the way he breathed and thought. The way the man was on the floor, helplessly looking at Jisung and at the mercy of his blade. Even the warm temperature felt familiar, and Jisung felt something choking him, tightening around his chest with his breath getting stuck at his throat. No one was really choking him, though- despite him thinking so.

After- after he was down... The assassin- No, he didn't die. Jisung didn't kill him then- didn't- no- _couldn't_ go through with his responsibility. His sister-

"Jisung!" Minho calls out as the thief feels a harsh kick to his stomach, sending him to the floor. The man scrambles to his feet, bolting off the opposite direction of them as Minho approaches Jisung's side. The younger was holding his stomach, groaning and feeling something sour in the back of his throat. He didn't think a kick would affect him so much-

"Are you okay?" Minho helps him off the floor, furrowing his eyebrows and pulling off his mask. Jisung bolts to the nearest tree, heaving and retching over the grass, emptying his stomach of his breakfast. 

"Oh, shit- are you _really_ okay?" Minho pats Jisung's back, the younger nodding and waving him off before heaving again.

"I- I think so." Jisung croaks out, frowning at the man's direction. The man was stumbling along the road, glancing back at the pair and holding his bleeding shoulder. Jisung spits, wiping his lips with his sleeve.

"What happened? You had him right there!" Minho sighs, scratching the back of his head.

Honestly, Jisung didn't know either. What he thought were memories buried in the depths of his mind and hopefully forgotten, finally emerged. Why? Why the sudden appearance?

The thought of it made him sick, made him dizzy. He hated it all. For a second he believed he would pass out, Minho helping him stand as he stumbled from one foot to another.

And to think the alcohol helped him forget, that all his years away from this damned place would repress unwanted memories.


	21. -XX-

"But Hyeong! I don't want to fish!"

Minho glances back at the younger, furrowing his eyebrows before a small smile spreads across his face.

"You always want to play. It's about time I teach you something new, you know," Minho takes a step toward his brother, about to ruffle his hair before the younger pulls his head away, covering his brown locks with his small hands.

"But fishing is boring!" Yongbok whines, trying to dig his heels into the grass as Minho tried to drag him. "Can't we spin tops or fly kites or play Tuho?"

"We can," Minho hums, glancing back at his little brother. "But fishing is more fun, Jikseu."

"Ugh! I hate this!" Yongbok used his free hand to cover his face, the guards of the palace glancing toward Yongbok's yells at his brother, trying to wiggle out of his iron grip.

"Yah, quiet down, or I really won't play with you." At that Yongbok shut his mouth, nodding furiously as his brother laughs at him.

They settle down at a small pond in the yard, filled with beautiful fish that Yongbok awed and cooed at, kneeling on the grass and dipping his small hand into the water.

"Be careful!" Minho keeps Yongbok from falling in before securing the fishing line to the pole.

"But Hyeong they're so pretty!" Yongbok smiles wide, Minho sitting beside the younger, handing him a fishing rod. Yongbok purses his lips, pushing his lips apart as if he was a fish greeting another.

"Okay so first, you need bait. Like worms or insects or something," Minho pulls out a small bag where the adults put their money in, opening it. Yongbok grimaces when Minho pulls out a cricket, attaching it to the end of the line. "So then all you have to do is- Hyah!" Minho calls out, pulling the rod back and casting the line into the water. "Your turn."

Yongbok makes a choked sound when he reaches into the purse Minho held up, gagging when he pulls out a cricket.

"Stop being a princess, they're just crickets," Minho laughs when Yongbok drops it, pushing himself away from the cricket while the older picks it up from the dirt.

"But they're so weird looking!" Yongbok whines, Minho attaching the insect to Yongbok's fishing line before handing it to him. The younger brother nods, returning to his spot. "Hyah!" He casts the line, turning to his older brother with wide eyes and an expectant look. "Like that?"

"Yeah! Just like that!"

"What now?"

"Well- we wait. Just wait until a fish takes the bait. You can tug the line a little, but not too much since the fish will avoid it," Minho sighs, leaning back onto his palms.

"Oh," Yongbok frowns, Minho smiling at him.

"Yep." the older prince hums, letting Yongbok lean against him. "Oh."

For a moment there was silence between the two- silence that seemed so rare with the freckled prince around. Without Yongbok, Minho always seemed so silent. Then the younger would come stumbling into him, making weird crafts, asking to play with him, learning unknown things. He was a breath of fresh air to the stifling palace. But sometimes, Minho wanted time for himself.

This silence was a once in a lifetime thing between them, and both of them appreciated it. It was something new, and something Minho welcomed. So Yongbok welcomed it too- even if it's just fishing. 

"Hyeong," Yongbok stares at the pond, Minho humming as he shuts his eyes, absorbing the peaceful sounds surrounding them. "Why does royal father look at you like that?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I mean-" The freckled prince shifts, so he was glancing up at Minho, eyes wide and a frown on his small face. "Whenever you talk to him he's always frowning- Does he ever smile?"

"Does he ever smile?" Minho repeats slowly, nodding. "No, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"It's a disease," Minho whispers to him, Yongbok letting out a gasp.

"How do we cure it? Does the doctor know how?" the freckled prince whips his body around, leaning on Minho's thigh.

"Hm- I don't know... I don't think we can cure it," the older waves him off, Yongbok sitting on his heels with a pout. He opens his mouth to say something until something yanked his fishing rod forward, yelping.

"Hyeong, hyeong, hyeong!" Yongbok squeals, Minho scrambling to his feet and holding Yongbok close so he didn't fall into the water. "I think there's a fish!"

Minho helped Yongbok pull it out of the water, the younger squealing in excitement as the shimmering fish landed at their feet, scales like rare gems fresh out of spring water.

"Hyeong, Look, I did it!" the young prince jumps pointing at the fish. It flopped around, Minho smiling and clapping at Yongbok's success.

"Your highness." The two princes glance at a guard, Yongbok clearing his throat and halting his actions. "His Majesty would like to see you."

The older prince glances to Yongbok, who stares back at him, eyebrows furrowed and small fists clenched.

"Put the fish back in the water- I'll be back okay?" Minho smiles at Yongbok, the younger prince frowning with a nod. "Wait for me here. We'll play with some kites when I come back." 

\---

Yongbok sighs as he carefully places the fish back into the water, dipping his hands into the cold creek a minute longer before standing.

There was no need to take these fish with Changbin gone for the time being. Yongbok could always give it to the other guard captains or even the handmaids or eunuchs, but they always gave him weird looks for it. Well- Changbin did too the first time but, he accepted them. He gets where the others came from though. He was the crown prince. Why would a crown prince fish and hand it to someone else? Why would a crown prince fish, period?

It was just awkward whenever Yongbok did. He was a prince out of place, like the fish when Yongbok yanks it out of the water.

But it was a way to pass the time. Besides the nagging from the scholars or the training, the guards put him through- Yongbok had to get away from that once in a while.

He guessed maybe that's why Minho never smiled much within the palace walls. Yongbok almost felt bad for wanting him back.

But the group searching for him has been gone for about a month. Yongbok wondered if they found his brother yet.

Well, he shouldn't rush it. He and Changbin agreed on the risks of this mission, and even if they do find Minho, who's to say he's thrilled to come back? Their father did try to kill him.

It's not likely. But Yongbok had hoped he would return. After all, that's the reason he sent them in the first place. If only he could go with them- maybe Minho would listen to him more than Changbin and especially Jisung.

Don't get him wrong, he sent Jisung mostly because he didn't want Chan to always be the string that separated Changbin and Hyunjin. He felt bad for the older. And yes, Jisung being capable to protect himself and others was a huge plus, though Yongbok didn't really see his full potential on this mission. He was an enormous gamble. Maybe he'll prove himself useful to the guards and make their mission easier.

Picking up his fishing rod, he makes his way through the town, the commoners bowing and greeting him. He's always felt needed when the town did that- the women giggling at him, even the high aristocrats awe at him. It felt nice- to be acknowledged; he meant. Even if it sounded so selfish for a prince to say such things.

"Yah." Yongbok turns when an aristocrat walked beside him, short with a friendly face. He wore a bright hanbok, and his dark hair neatly styled just past his eyes. Despite his round face and bright eyes, he gags at Yongbok who grimaces at the other. "You stink of fish."

"You know me," Yongbok waves a hand to his friend. After the disappearance of his brother, Yongbok spent a lot of his days alone. The guards didn't even glance at him, and even when he asked the maids to play, they would bow to him and leave. Until Kim Seungmin arrived.

Seungmin was the son of one of the high-ranking officials. Though while he wasn't allowed in the Royal Palace without reason, Yongbok once took a ladder from the doctor's office and peeked over the fortress walls. He saw Seungmin, staring at the wall then to him, his big bright eyes meeting Yongbok's equally bright ones. 

Yongbok remembers the first thing the other said to him was along the lines of: "Your face looks weird." Only for the freckled prince to grimace and shoot back with a: "your voice sounds weird!"

And soon enough, they basically talked every day. Until Yongbok got caught and in doing so, fell from the ladder and sprained his ankle. Luckily, after it healed, Yongbok was old enough to be allowed out of the palace- or at least he allowed himself to town. And dressing up as a commoner, he visited Seungmin.

He was like a second brother to Yongbok. He wasn't afraid of the older, or minds his status. Of course, he acknowledged that Yongbok was the prince and takes precautions, but he was always there for the older. Especially on the days Yongbok truly missed Minho.

"You know yesterday," Seungmin starts, lowering his voice as he glances around. "Someone came into town. All bloody and wounded. He rushed to the palace gates and collapsed. The guards took him in too. Do you think he just came from the other Kingdoms?"

"A man? Well- it could be anyone," Yongbok looked at him wide-eyed. "But if he was from another kingdom, he would be dead."

"Ah- So, he's from Baekje. Why was he so wounded, though? Did one of the kingdoms attack?"

"Aish, why are you so curious about them?" Yongbok bubbles, Seungmin leaning away as he scratches the back of his head. "Silla or Goguryeo hasn't attacked. They've sent threats, but nothing more. I'm sure a wolf mauled that man."

"Oh! I heard from my father during one of his meetings-" Seungmin leans closer, Yongbok leaning back with a grimace. He swears the younger does nothing but spend his precious time listening to gossip. That instead of being a nobleman, studying or trying to court girls, he's opening his ears up for pointless gossip. It made Yongbok wonder how the younger would fare as an official. Poorly, most likely. "An important figure's coming to the palace soon. Like- important important. Almost as important as you, maybe."

Yongbok scoffs, pushing the nobleman's face away. He wasn't the one for gossip, unlike Seungmin. Couldn't he just fish in peace? "Shut up. That's only drunken babble, I swear to God."

Seungmin looked unsure but nods, perking up as he hands Yongbok a basket of herbs. "Can you give this to Sana? She asked me to get some herbs for her, but the apothecary wasn't there at all so I had to find them myself."

Yongbok nods, turning to the younger before they approached the gate.

"By the way, how's the search for Minho going?" Seungmin questions with eyebrows raised.

"I don't know," the prince shrugged, frowning. "Changbin should've sent me a letter by now. He sent me one a few weeks ago, but it was just telling me that they've barely made it past into Silla."

"Do you think something happened to them?"

"I don't think so?" God, Yongbok hopes not. He wouldn't know what to do. Honestly, he was so stupid and arrogant to send the people he cared about into Silla territory. What if they were caught?

Seungmin seemed to catch onto Yongbok's distress, patting his shoulder. "Hey, they'll be fine. They have Chan and Changbin! Those two are basically unstoppable."

Yongbok smiles small at him, nodding. He was glad Seungmin was here. Glad that he wasn't stupid enough to send the nobleman, the only other person he trusted. He was glad that Changbin pressed Seungmin into staying by Yongbok's side at all times- not that he wasn't initially, anyway. 

"I hope so." 

\---

Yongbok couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because the crickets were too loud in their melodies or he couldn't stop thinking about the mission. Maybe both- but at least no one minded him.

None of the handmaids trimming him to be the best he could be, the scholars at heels, barking at Yongbok to finish his studies as a prince and a future king- or Changbin. No Changbin to follow him around, telling that this or that was too dangerous for the crown prince to do. No Changbin to deadpan at his jokes, only to panic try to make Yongbok laugh when the younger frowns at it. No Changbin to be his best friend within the palace- the one person he trusted within his father's fortress.

He thought about maybe venturing out into town- however; it was already too late into the night for anyone to be awake, and all Yongbok would get was a scolding by morning. And besides, his teacher wouldn't take it so well if he were to sleep in class, again.

But it wouldn't hurt to walk around some more before he retired for the night.

Yongbok narrowed his eyes when he saw someone walk into a building, glancing around before taking a step inside.

He didn't look like an official Yongbok has ever seen, nor a servant or a guard. He wore dark clothing, and his hair was sporadic. Short and thin in stature, but agile as he sped along. What was he doing here?

Yongbok followed him to the main royal office, where the king would hold meetings with the other officials. But before he could enter and confront the man, he heard talking inside, carefully peeking past the doors.

It was his father, on his seat overlooking where the officials would be. Though in front of him was the same man Yongbok saw earlier, kneeling at his feet with his head low.

"You should know what you were called in here for," Yongbok's father announced, loud and clear but with a hint of secrecy integrated into them. "The messenger returned yesterday. He found someone I would like for you to take care of."

The man carefully nods, not having enough gall to look up at the King.

"The oldest prince, Lee Minho, I want you to kill him."

Yongbok held in a breath, covering his mouth to keep any sounds from escaping him. His brother? Minho? They've found him? Already?

"He was last seen in Silla. Attacking anyone on the road. I want you to figure out where he lives and make it look like an accident. If Silla finds out that Baekje was on their territory, you'll only bring trouble to this kingdom. Come back when he's truly dead. Go now and waste no time."

The man nods, bowing again before picking himself off the floor. 

Yongbok bolts to his quarters, taking his sword by the wall and rushing back outside.

He can't let this assassin escape- and to think that Minho really was alive! That he was real and- and- Did this mean that Changbin found him? Was he there to protect his brother? Or did they miss him, and this messenger suddenly found Minho by chance?

Either way, Yongbok had to kill this man- for the sake of the kingdom and for the sake of his brother.

The prince saw the man toward the east gate, hopping onto a horse. The guards seemed to know him, nodding to him and handing him a scroll before opening the gates for the horse to bolt through.

Yongbok climbs onto a horse, spurring the beast into a gallop and chasing after the man, the guards yelling at him to return. With thumps of horse hooves on dirt, Yongbok unsheathes his sword, urging his horse faster to catch up to the man. Riding beside him, the man glances at Yongbok, ducking to evade the swipe of Yongbok's sword before kicking the prince off.

The freckled prince tumbled to the dirt, spitting out dust and coughing.

He stayed there for a while, watching the man's horse ride off until it was out of sight.

And behind him were a few guards, riding on horses to retrieve their escaped freckled prince.

Though, Yongbok could only wish that his brother could protect himself.


	22. -XXI-

Fishing. Jisung's never fished before, much more touch a fishing rod. Yet here he was, treading behind Minho and holding all of their necessities for fishing. With two fishing rods tucked under one arm and a basket in the other, he really tried to walk slower than he usually would, dreading to go with the older. Though he could never really stay far from Minho, taking precautions to protect him.

See, what if Silla guards finally find them? Or imagine if a wolf suddenly courses toward them- what would happen then? Surely, Minho would be done for. Though Jisung reminded himself he promised to protect the older, much to his sarcasm and denial- and for that Jisung kept himself from straying too far.

Though that did not excuse Minho shoving all of their fishing needs to Jisung.

Either way, they were walking further and further from the village, walking toward the nearest river in the pasture, and for a second, Jisung ran up to Minho, glancing back toward the direction they came from.

Jisung opens his mouth to ask, but Minho turns to him, letting out a huff of a laugh.

"For a second, I thought you died back there," he hums, Jisung knitting his eyebrows together. "Walk faster, will you? It'll rain soon."

"Why are we going so far?" He questions, pointing back toward the village. "Shouldn't we go... back?"

"That pond isn't great for fishing," Minho shrugs, gesturing to the river ahead. "Over there. That's where I usually go."

"But- I... I don't know how to fish-"

"I'll teach you then," Minho takes a fishing rod from Jisung, nodding before running off toward the creek. Jisung runs after him, screeching to a halt as to keep from running into Minho and send them both toppling into the water. "It's quite easy, actually."

"Right- right," Jisung huffs as he took a seat next to Minho by the riverbank, glancing into the water. He's seen Yongbok fish before and he's pretty sure the young prince could do it with his eyes closed. How hard could it be?

Settling his sword scabbard onto the grass, Jisung leans closer to Minho as the older picks out bait from a small pouch he brought with him.

"Just attach it to the hook and-" Minho tilts the fishing rod behind his shoulder before casting the line into the water, glancing to the younger beside him with a nod and a smile.

"Uh- okay..." Minho was a weird individual to Jisung. This bandit, this king- he was so fierce and stern whenever he held a sword. When Jisung first met him he fought like a feral tiger, starved and roaring at any nearby prey to eat.

But by the river, he looked so calm and bright- a contrast to the clouds rolling about. While Minho intrigued Jisung, he worried more about the weather for later. It looked like a calm sprinkle, but by the minute, the clouds seemed to grow angrier. Even so, he did as Minho said, casting the line into the creek and looking expectantly at the older. But Minho only nodded to him, leaning back onto his palms and shutting his eyes.

Jisung thought he could describe the bandit in one word. Though it seemed harder that he thought as he spent more time with him. Minho was exciting, unpredictable- he understood and followed the laws to surviving and that made him as fierce as he was. He was caring to the people he knew, merciless to the ones he didn't. And even when he was bound or ready to die, he still fought.

Jisung considered that being exiled from Baekje by his family would shatter him, but it instead strengthened him into what he was- what he is now.

And while Jisung understood this all from observing the older, he still couldn't pinpoint what he was. Not just his identity but his life, his purpose.

Maybe that was the reason he protected Minho. Because the older captivated him so much- made him so curious about him that it provided a goal to him. He finally received a small torch to help him find a fresh path from what he was going down previously.

"Stop staring at me," Minho sighs, Jisung perking up with eyes wide before snapping towards the river once more. "I get you want to ask questions- you do that a lot."

"Do I?" Jisung bit his tongue, screwing his eyes shut and shaking his head at his idiocy. "-That was a question."

"Questions can get you killed." Minho nods, laughing and gesturing to Jisung. "But go ahead... Ask a question, I'll let you."

"Do you- Do you miss your brother?"

Minho shrugs, staring at the water. He almost seemed unsure- but Jisung wouldn't see him as any other person if he turned down the question or said "No." The last he's seen of Yongbok was 12 years ago. He's neither heard of nor from him and the sudden news of him would certainly misguide his feelings. Jisung wouldn't judge him for replying with a harsh answer.

"Sometimes. Usually, when I fish, I think about Yongbok."

"So you've been thinking of him recently?"

"Of course- especially with you around."

"So why won't you go back to Baekje just for him?"

"Because he's lived long enough to know that he doesn't need me. I mean- what you were told about me was probably the opposite of what you see now, right? Yongbok would see the complete opposite of what he expected his brother to be. And honestly? I'm fine with not returning. I mean, what do I have to lose by staying here? I've lost interest in the throne. I'm not the crown prince anymore. I'm just- Lee Minho."

"What happened anyway?" Jisung clears his throat, Minho yanking back his fishing rod. A fish flew from the river, Minho smiling wide as he places their potential dinner into the basket between the two of them. "Back then."

"Be a little more specific than that-" Minho snorts, replacing the bait on the hook before casting it out into the water again. "A lot of things happened back then."

"I mean- what caused you to be exiled?"

"Hm- Pass."

"What?"

"I don't think we're on that level yet," Minho turns to Jisung, the younger tilting his head lightly. "For all I know you might be a spy."

Jisung's frown deepens, furrowing his eyebrows and scratching his head. He knew the older was teasing him, but he couldn't help the small, very minuscule offense he took to that. "A spy? I promise I'm not a spy though."

"Hm, maybe I'll tell you. Someday, but not today," he laughs, Jisung shaking his head before nodding. The younger yelps, yanking his fishing rod when something almost pulled it from his hands. Pulling the fish from the water, Minho whistles at it, nodding with eyebrows shooting up. "Next question."

"Well-" Jisung places the floundering fish into the basket, he turns to Minho, settling the fishing rod beside his sword scabbard. "If you're really thinking of never returning... What would you say to Yongbok? If that were your last words to him?"

Minho hesitates, blinking. He parts his lips to say something but pauses, observing the calm river, tracing the lines on the water the fishing pole cast out. The first droplets of rain fell on the water and Jisung glanced up at the light shower. "I would say, Yongbok. I'm sorry Hyeong doesn't want to return to you. Honestly..." Minho hangs his head, sighing and shrugging. "There were days that I wished you were born after I had left, so you wouldn't hurt so much, so you wouldn't remember me. And really, why do you have to be so persistent? You just had to send Han Jisung, didn't you?"

Jisung snorts, shaking his head as Minho smiles at him.

"Okay, let me ask a question about you," Minho pulls the fishing rod from the water, catching a small fish but placing it into the basket anyway, turning to the thief. "You're so mysterious. You say you come from Silla, but you dodge the question. What did you start out as?"

"Uh- Pass?"

"Not for you," Minho brightens, Jisung's eyes widening. "I'm older. And you still consider me to be the prince- and don't get me started about the display you had the other day!" Minho exclaims. "Clearly, killing someone made you think of something horrible."

"Well- Uhm..." Jisung scratches his head, pulling his hair. "In Silla... I was born there with my sister. Instead of studying, I was so interested in sword fighting, I-"

The two perk up at low grumbling, glancing up at the sky. The two weren't bothered by the light rain, but it grew heavier, coating the two in water.

"Shit... We should've brought the horses," Minho sighs, jumping to his feet. He grabs the basket, gesturing to the younger. "Hurry, we need to go back."

Grabbing his fishing rod and scabbard, Jisung follows the older back toward the village, trying to catch up to the bandit who had already run up ahead.

Before they were caught in the nearing storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might update on friday this week idk yet.


	23. -XXII-

"Minho?"

There was silence.

"Minho?"

Jisung turns his head, glancing back at the open door of the small quiet hut. He leans over to catch a glimpse of the entire cabin, finding it empty save for a cricket or two, basking in sunlight slowly turning gold.

Jisung calls for the older again, only to receive a small reply from the cricket.

The thief thought that he could replace his bandages himself, thinking that the older was sleeping in because of how late they came back the night prior. So after Jisung finished his chores, he sat out in front of the hut, placing fresh bandages, a bucket filled with water, and the jar of ointment on the steps beside him.

For a moment he thought he could do it on his own- cleaning a wound and wrapping a bandage around a hand seemed easy enough. It was like treating any other wound, pulling off the dirtied bandages and carefully dipping his hand into the icy water before tapping it dry with a piece of cloth. Then he'd place the ointment on it before wrapping it in a fresh set of bandages, using his teeth to tie it off.

However, as he got to his right hand...

Jisung cursed at his left hand for being so _useless._ Some villagers that walked by gave him curious stares as he did so. His left hand shook too much, the bandages ending up uneven with some bits of his skin poking out before he hisses in frustration and had to pull it off again. He considered retrying, but Jisung didn't want to waste any more bandages if he failed.

So he looked for Minho, though the older wasn't there, even when Jisung slid the door open to his bedroom.

He turns, eyes darting across the small hut once more in case he's somehow missed the bandit. But no, the house was truly empty.

Jisung considered just trying again on the bandages, but as he stepped out of the hut, staring down at the supplies he used- he only became curious about what happened with the older. Jisung neither heard nor ever see the older walk out of the hut, nor did he visit the fields.

Where was he?

"Excuse me," Jisung bows to an old man nearby, blinking up at him. "Do you know where Minho is?"

"Lee Minho?" He questions, Jisung nodding in affirmation. He gestures toward the forest with a shaky hand, Jisung turning towards the direction he pointed. "He went over to the river some time ago."

Really? Jisung hadn't seen him go earlier- or maybe he did and brushed off the memory. Either way, he bowed in thanks, returning to the steps of Minho's hut.

He decided that the older was probably busy at the moment, doing... _whatever_ it was he was doing. Jisung decided he could do the bandages himself.

However, as he glances toward the direction of the fields- toward the nearest river, he wanted check up on Minho. He considered the reason was because of his self-acclaimed title of being the older's personal guard, and to make sure a bear didn't eat him.

Though his imagination went back and forth at each other. He tried to reassure himself that Minho was fine, and that he was a more than capable fighter. But was he capable of fighting a bear? He _has_ been gone a while, and it was usually the time the older would return to cook dinner. And no matter what he was doing, he would _usually_ return-

So what was he doing? Where was he?

No! Jisung shouldn't think such things- Minho was _fine._

"Orabeoni, orabeoni!" Jisung perked up as a little girl from the village ran up to him, pointing toward the fields. Jisung hummed, arching an eyebrow at the girl as he tapped ointment to his right hand. hissing when his hand twitched and pressed onto the healing wound. "There's a monster in the forest!" 

"A monster?" Jisung questions, the girl nodding fervently.

"A big one! With teeth and glowing eyes- it drooled like this too!" The girl spits at the dirt, gasping. "I heard you're a really good fighter and wanted you to get rid of it!"

"Was it a dog?" Jisung ties the bandage around the middle of his forearm, wrapping the beginnings of the bandages around it and toward his hand.

"It was _huge_! It can't be a dog-"

Jisung halts, staring at the frantic little girl in front of him.

Where did the girl say she saw it again?

Jisung shot up from the steps, running inside the hut and grabbing his sword before jumping out. He bolts toward the field; the girl picking up her hanbok as she ran after him and his still unfinished bandages flying from the knot around his forearm.

If Jisung was correct, and there was a _wolf_ hunting around the forest, towards where the river would be- where _Minho_ would be- And to think he tried to rebuke every worst-case scenario from his imagination earlier! Jisung should've given into his instincts and headed for the river, shit!

"Go home, okay?" Jisung slows beside the forest, turning to the girl. "I'll take care of the monster."

"Are you sure?" she questions, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Of course. Now go back home. It's dangerous out here," Jisung nods. The girl frowns but turns the other way, running back toward the village, though without a few glances back toward Jisung.

Taking a deep breath, Jisung runs into the forest, holding onto his scabbard with his left and trying his best from stepping on the loose bandage that fell from his right. He didn't have time to bandage his right hand if it meant that Minho was at risk!

See, what if the older had been attacked? What if he didn't have a sword with him to protect against such threats?

Jisung had to be there- had to-

The thief comes to a screeching halt by the river, panting and clutching his scabbard tightly. His eyes dart from one side of the river to the river, looking for the beast the girl mentioned, only to land on- Minho, sitting by the river and scraping a smooth rock against his sword, hissing whenever it did.

It seemed like it was the only noise in the forest, as not even the birds could harmonize with the interrogating sound. Though Minho was quiet- peaceful as he quickly dragged the flat stone against the blade, dipping it into the water now and then.

Jisung let out a quick sigh to know that Minho was all and well, though before he could return to the village, the older's eyes dart up, halting the work on his sword as he focuses on the young thief down the river bank.

"Yes?" He questions to the younger, arching an eyebrow at his pink face. Jisung felt warm all over for the idiocy he was just caught in. Of all things Jisung had done in front of Minho, this might've been the worst thing yet. And Minho noticed his distress too, making Jisung want to hit himself for being so... was embarrassing the word? "Something wrong?"

"No- No," Jisung held up a hand, waving him off. "I was just- well-"

"What happened there?" Minho furrows his eyebrows, gesturing toward the thief with the rock. Jisung perks up, looking down at himself before holding up the long strip of bandage that flowed from the knot around the middle of his forearm, the light breeze dancing with it. Jisung felt his face get warmer, and Minho laughs at that, shaking his head at Jisung's wide eyes and furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh- I was-" Jisung tentatively points back toward the village, the older shaking his head with a quiet huff.

"Come here, then," Minho hums, placing the rock and his sword on the river bank beside him. Jisung carefully walks toward him, yelping when Minho yanks him down and forcing him to sit on the rocks. The bandit laughs as he wraps the bandage around Jisung's hand, the latter staring at him with a small smile playing on his lips. "You're so helpless. You even need my help for replacing your bandages?"

"Oh- I'm-" Jisung huffs, shaking his head as Minho ties off the tail, sucking in a breath. "I _was_ going to do them myself but- a little girl came to me and said there was a monster in the forest-"

"A monster?" Minho snorts, shaking his head as he holds onto Jisung's hand a little longer, focused on the thief beside him. "The only _monster_ around the village might be Soonie. She's kicked a villager or two before." The older shrugs, Jisung pulling his hand away. " _But_ there's the stray guard dog that the old lady feeds. I told her to stop it- now that dog keeps coming back, terrorizing children. Ah, oh well,"

The thief sighs, letting his shoulders fall at the tiny reassurance. He glanced back toward the village, ready to leave Minho to whatever task he worked on.

Though hearing the jarring hiss of the rock sliding against the blade, the thief couldn't help but turn back to the bandit.

Jisung could only stare, taking great interest in Minho sharpening his weapon. Or maybe he was just interested in Minho himself. And Jisung shouldn't be thinking this, but he couldn't help the small smile on his lips when he noticed the red ribbon still attached to the bandit's scabbard.

The older seemed to take great pride in his weapon. Jisung could never touch it, _ever_. Not including the incident in the black market, Jisung touched the weapon once, and it only got him a slap in the back of the head from the older.

This was probably the longest he's ever observed the blade, noticing the worn leather that wrapped around the handle, though outshone by the gold sword guard and the embellishing on the tong. There were intricate and beautiful cravings even on the actual blade, though only the part nearest to the guard.

Surely, a blade fit for a king.

"Jisung, what are you still doing here?"

"Where d'you get a sword like this?" Jisung awed, blinking up at the older with lips slightly parted. Minho cooed at him, pinching his cheek with a sarcastic hum through his thinly pressed lips.

"Is my Jisung impressed?" Jisung hisses, swatting his hand away. Minho laughs at the reaction, shrugging it off. "It's from Baekje. It's a one of a kind thing, meant for high-ranking military officials- a general more of. He gave it to me. You see the cravings on the sword guard? The hilt used to shine, but time passed. At least the blade still looks new."

"You sure you didn't steal it?" Jisung pursed his lips. Minho opening his mouth in a scoff, rolling his eyes and leaning back.

"Yah!" Minho barks, placing his sword to the side, cupping his hand into the river and sending water to Jisung's face. "Why would I lie about something I can actually brag about?!"

"It looks fake. You sure you didn't steal it from the wrong person? Kinda like Soonie-" Jisung leans closer toward the sword, yelping when Minho splashes water on him again. He leans back, shaking his head with wide eyes- almost like a dog in the midst of a sneeze.

"Jisung, yah! I don't care what you say about this sword but once you bad mouth Soonie, you're dead to me!" Jisung yelps when Minho tries to tackle him, shuffling backward to avoid the older. The thief scrambles to his feet, barely avoiding the bandit as he swipes at his feet, jumping and yelping when Minho follows him across the river.

"Han!" Minho barks, laughing as Jisung almost stumbles into the water, flailing about, skipping from one part of the river to another. "Come back here!" 

"Hyungnim, why are you offended?! She's just a horse!" Jisung exclaims, turning to splash water onto the older, which only seemed to anger the tiger at his tail. Jisung should really learn how to shut his mouth. 

"Do you think talking respectively is going to work?! Han!"

Minho stumbles forward into Jisung, the two falling into the river. The water splashed around them, coming in waves and dousing them with cold liquid much appreciated, especially in the warm weather.

Jisung spits out water, bursting into a peal of breathless laughter- laughter that Minho listens to and stares at. Something bubbles in him, a welcoming and warm feeling that canceled out the icy river.

The thief throws his head back in a giggle, Minho still on top of him and eyeing him. Neither of them could pick themselves up. Jisung because of his endless laughter, but Minho- Minho couldn't place his finger on it- the feeling. The way Jisung's eyes turned to crescent moons, how bright they looked under the sun, how his lips parted into a heart- all of that.

It'd be embarrassing to say that Minho's heart skipped a beat at it.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Minho-" Jisung says in between his breaths, coming in pulses. "I'm trying to stop laughing- but-"

"Yah," Minho huffs, pushing himself off of Jisung to sit up, the latter doing the same though clutching his sides, wiping at a tear that threatened to fall from his eyes. Minho pouts, running a hand through his wet hair. "Stop that."

The more Jisung laughed, the more Minho's heart thundered in his chest and the more he hated the feeling. His face grew warm at that, dipping his hand into the water and splashing it to his face. Though when his face cooled, his ears became hot, covering them with his cold hands.

"Sorry, I'll take care of you now," Jisung takes a deep breath.

Minho scoffs, shaking his head. They remain in the river, Jisung holding his cheeks with his palms as he stares at the water. The older takes Jisung's bandaged hand, scowling at it. "These are fresh bandages! And you just got them wet!"

"Ah, sorry," Jisung gives him a thin smile, his cheeks rounding and his teeth peeking from his lips.

"If you expect me to take care of you so much, how I will trust you to protect me?" Minho sighs, scratching his head as he leans back on a hand, shutting his eyes.

"I will! Why did you think I went to see you, anyway?" The older cracks open an eye, his heart betraying him as Jisung stared at him. His smile had disappeared, though replaced with a small pout and wide eyes, eyebrows furrowed. His hands were in between his crossed legs and he tilted his head when Minho stared at him a little too long.

And despite the absolute storm his heart traversed through, Minho enjoyed the calm with Jisung. In all honesty, he wouldn't mind if they stayed there for all eternity.

"Great!" Minho barks, though turning away from the younger before he could embarrass himself. "But once you say sorry to Soonie then I might forgive you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO SKZ' NEW ALBUM IS COMING OUT VV SOON IM SO FUCKING HYPED, I"LL BE UPDATING TWICE TODAY AT 1 IN THE AFTERNOON :DDDDD
> 
> -Ly <3


	24. -XXIII-

It was around the time Jisung would usually sleep.

Lately, he would force himself to sleep without alcohol as Minho told him to cut down on the substance unless he wanted to die. But wasn't that the point?

Even so, Jisung gave in, letting the older hide the jar of liquor he bought with the earnings he stole from traveling merchants.

But it was a night when he truly couldn't sleep and glancing at a sleeping Minho from the other side of the room, he guessed the older wouldn't mind if he got a small sip or two.

So slipping out of the room and out of the hut, he walks around to the back. He knows where the older hid it, after long hours of searching despite Minho ordering him not to.

Though as he tried to search for the jar under the hut, he couldn't find it anywhere. Even when he lit up a torch and ducked under the base.

Did Minho place it somewhere else? Did he catch onto Jisung? Or did the younger just thought he placed it here?

Either way, it made Jisung sigh at the disappearance of his liquor. He'll try to go to sleep. But there were no promises of the fact. If Minho scolds him for being so quiet in the morning, Jisung will be sure to blame it on the weather instead of his lingering alcoholism.

He just couldn't sleep that night.

Maybe it was the wind or maybe he didn't drink enough water- was it the dinner? Or maybe he just felt sick. But that shouldn't excuse him from sleeping. Besides, Minho's trying to encourage him to leave behind the alcohol. It meant that the older cared to some degree, at least.

Distinguishing the torch, Jisung treads back to the front of the house, perking up before he could slide the door open.

He smelled something in the air. It was rich and thick, of a sort that felt inviting. However, the longer Jisung noticed the smell, the more alarmed he got. It turned smoky, and he noticed smoke coming from behind the hut.

He runs toward it, noticing an enormous fire already erupting from near the fire pit, taking a water pail nearby and dashing toward the pond. He comes back mere moments later, noticing that the fire got bigger but tried to douse it with the water.

A trail of fire made its way to the nearby houses, engulfing the wood in flames.

God, how could this happen?

When Jisung returns from his second trip from the pond, Minho was already out of the cabin, woken up by the smoke and the fire that was already engulfing half of his house and so many others that it spread to.

"Jisung!" He calls out, hacking and covering his mouth with the crook of his elbow. "What the hell are you doing come on!" 

The thief runs toward Minho, before halting and turning toward the hut. Minho was already untying their horses and taking a deep breath- he runs back into the burning building.

He tried to cover his mouth from the fumes but even so, he still hacked and coughed, his narrowed eyes burning. He couldn't see anything, and his head pounded from the smoke and overwhelming heat. It was too hot in the small hut, with everything on fire and cracking around him.

Though his eyes widened at his and Minho's sword by the porch door, grabbing them. Before he could rush out, he notices something by the table- Minho's imperial bracelet laying on the ground. He crouched, taking it as well before Minho yanked him out of the collapsing building.

"Are you crazy?!" Minho barks, Jisung holding onto him tightly as the younger hacks and coughs and heaves for his breath. "We need to get out of here- the entire town is on fire!"

Jisung nods, Minho helping him toward their horses.

Though his eyes were blurred and stinging from the smoke, Jisung managed to climb onto his horse, gripping tightly onto the reigns before they tried to gallop out of the village.

Though there was fire blocking the dirt paths, and everyone was in a tumult, running and screaming for their children. The men tried their best to douse the fire, each with a bucket and splashing the flames with water, though to no avail. The flames would only step back before roaring loader.

Everything was a blur then- Jisung couldn't focus as his horse reared on its hind legs when a house collapsed behind them.

He tried to calm her down, following Minho who jumped over the flames and into the forest nearby. Jisung follows him, urging his horse to keep up with Minho's.

For a moment he stopped focusing on the gallop of the horses, the breaths, and the hisses of the shrubbery as they ran past. Though he could hear the fire crackling- roaring at the cries and screams from the village.

A mother looking for her children, horses braying about- and children bawling at their once lost home. He could hear the men still attempting to douse out the fire- but looking back at it, it was already too late to save the village from such ferocious flames.

The most the villagers could do is save themselves- save each other and their horses. 

**_\---_ **

Despite the scarring flames that burned down the town, Jisung and Minho stared at the campfire, sitting in silence.

The night was still, silent. Only the crackle from the fire filled it, neither the wind nor the horses made noise. It seemed like all the animals escaped from the forest, leaving nothing but the dark to comfort the duo and their horses.

Though the longer Jisung stared at the fire, the longer he filled with dread, weighing his shoulders down, churning his stomach. He felt dizzy, furrowing his eyebrows at the crackling flames. He was pretty sure he extinguished the torch before returning to the hut. He even double checked, kicking dirt onto the doused torch.

Still, the fire started from where Jisung was. How could he have not seen it?

His eyes dart from the fire to Minho, his eyes wide. The older had a faraway look to eyes, even when he stared at the campfire in front of them. Jisung contemplated about telling the older of what he had done prior to the fire, but...

He couldn't bring himself to. Couldn't bring himself to confess or at least give the older some peace of mind with how the fire could've started. But he was selfish like that- selfish enough that he'd rather lie if it meant staying by the older's side.

Minho sighs, shutting his eyes and hanging his head.

The atmosphere was full of melancholy, dark and heavy that Jisung couldn't help but fidget in his spot by the fire.

It just felt so surreal- the village that Minho considered was his proper home, was gone.

He's lived and grew up there, learned, and made a family. A family he's made for.

But both Sunmi and the village are gone, and Jisung taking another glance at Minho- he couldn't help but feel something for him. Pity? Sadness? It was different to say the least, enhanced by the guilt weighing heavy in his gut.

"Minho..."

"Jisung, please-" Minho sighs, screwing his eyes shut- as if he's trying to believe that it was all a dream. "Not now."

"No- I'm just- I'm just really... sorry..." Jisung sighs, Minho not bothering to glance up at him. "What do we do now?"

There was a long silence- long enough that Jisung thought the conversation wouldn't go on any longer. Until Minho picks himself from the ground, striding over to Soonie and untying her reigns from a low branch.

"Where are we going?"

"I need to be alone," Minho huffs, Jisung shooting to his feet. Minho whips his head toward the younger, a heavy glare on his eyes, his eyebrows knitted. He stood hunched over and his lips parted in a small snarl before turning away.

Even when Minho said nothing, it was enough for Jisung to sit back down, staring at him. There was no need to anger the older further, even when his hand instinctively reached for his sword.

The older climbs on his horse, spurring her to canter away, leaving Jisung surrounded by the comforting embrace of the forest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY IK HOW THE VILLAGE BURNED DOWN AND SHIT BUT LIKE SKZ' NEW ALBUM PLS
> 
> My favorite of all the songs might be Another day, Airplane, Easy, Go Live and God's Menu. 
> 
> ALSO EXCUSE ME MINHO FR WENT THROUGH THREE HAIR COLORS IN ONE MV ALNKFDEIUKZJ
> 
> Another day made me c r y like fr wth I love all of their vocals :(((
> 
> ALSO GOD'S MENU IS SUCH A BOP, I ACTUALLY STAYED UP TRYING TO WAIT FOR IT AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING BRUH
> 
> I remember rewatching the MV like ten times LMAO  
> Also ChanGBin WITH TWo DIFFErENt EYE ColOrS IS SuCh A LoOk
> 
> Ugh, I love this album so much, They've worked hard and I hope they win awards with this one 🥺🥺🥺


	25. -XXIV-

"This is for the prince of Baekje, Yongbok. No one can know what's inside- don't even read it- got that?"

Handing the scroll to the messenger, Changbin nods to him, the other bowing slightly.

"One more thing- protect this with your life. If you're caught, burn it."

He knew the precautions were ridiculous- but necessary if it meant protecting the prince.

It's been a while since Changbin wrote a report- and for Yongbok to know and understand their progress, Changbin would need to be more responsible with the mission. He needs to keep in check every person, every action, and every letter he sends to Baekje- give specific orders to the messenger that _no one_ other than Yongbok himself should see the contents of the scroll.

And he needed to keep track of every event...

Including the one where Jisung and Minho basically vanish from the face of the Earth.

Even with three pairs of hands, it almost seemed impossible to get anything done.

They searched everything in the Royal District, without even a crumb to go on. To others, Jisung and Minho were just ghosts- disappeared without a trace.

Changbin even asked trusted sourced around the Royal District- every single one of them coming up with nothing.

Except for one thing.

The only thing Hyunjin proved himself good at was infiltrating the palace. With the acquired guard outfit, he walked in and out of the palace without another thought from the other guards- he could question them too if Hyunjin didn't seem so suspicious.

Apparently, Jisung and Minho escaped through a hidden exit preserved for the royal family in case of an attack. How did they find it? Not even the guards knew- but at least it gave the group an idea in what direction they went.

"What happened here?"

Chan thought it would be helpful to the three if they asked questions around any nearby towns or villages. After getting some loose lead about a thief that very much resembled Jisung stealing a necklace and someone who very much resembling Minho being chased by a dog, they checked into every town in the direction they were headed- _including_ Cheonin villages. Of course, Hyunjin being Hyunjin, he refused the idea- saying it was never good to mix with the low-class. Not that he hated them- just that they looked like noblemen and that the high and low classes are the human counterparts to oil and water. But Changbin never listened to him, insisting to go to the village.

Besides, it was safe if they asked the villagers if they had seen _Jisung_ instead of Minho.

Though the only thing they found were ashes- everything burned to the ground. It smelled of soot and burnt flesh- Hyunjin groaning from behind Changbin as he saw a corpse amid charred houses.

There were a few families nearby, sobbing or trying to scavenge for whatever was left of their home. They would crawl, weep, cry out- but they still worked. There wasn't a break living here. The others went to work on the field, relieved that the fire hadn't spread there.

Chan hopped off of his horse, approaching a family of three- a mother and her children, all gathered by the front of what once used to be their home. He crouched by the children, providing them a sad smile to comfort them on their loss.

Changbin and Hyunjin tied the horses to a nearby tree, walking around the village.

Usually, the peasant village was full of vigor and hard-work. The people would fish or farm or work to provide for themselves. Even with the work placed upon them, they would still be content, happy as they gave for themselves. Now, they didn't even glance at Changbin or Hyunjin walking through their town, searching in the ashes. They were the dead walking among the living, trying to search for their lost lives.

"Do you think this was a bandit attack or Silla guards?" Hyunjin whispers to him, Changbin arching an eyebrow as he dusts himself from the ground. "I mean- it's not every day you see an entire village burned to nothing."

"I don't know," Changbin shrugs, narrowing his eyes at a collapsed hut in the farthest side of the village, by the corner of the pond. "Silla guards wouldn't do this- these people provide food for the towns and Royal District." 

"So would it be bandits?" Hyunjin questions as he follows the older toward the hut, crouching beside what it once was. Changbin tries to glance past the charred wood that fell over the entrance, squinting his eyes to see if he could recognize anything inside the scorched hut.

"I don't think so either. Why would bandits to suddenly burn a village?"

"Then it might've been Baekje or Goguryeo-"

"I told you, we shouldn't have let him stay! He brought someone and look where it got us!"

Changbin and Hyunjin turn, a group of peasants gathering around an elder, trying to walk beside him and crowd him as they headed toward Changbin and Hyunjin. The old man leans away from the others, glancing at the two who were walking down the few steps of the burned hut. The group notices them too, furrowing their eyebrows and giving them hesitant glares, quiet and shutting their mouths despite most of them being in the middle of their words.

"Who are you two?" The old man questions, Hyunjin and Changbin glancing at each other.

"We're just passing by," The latter clears his throat. He notices the peasants eyeing his sword, halting before he takes another step toward them. He covered the sword guard, wary when the villagers stared at the golden design for too long. Changbin should've left his sword at Baekje, it's the one thing that always ruins his disguise!

"Someone passing by doesn't really walk into the village- why are you two here?" The man beside the elder spits, taking a stand against Changbin.

"Sang-Ook-"

The man scoffs, taking a step back. The elder sighs, clasping his hands together behind his back as he trains his narrow eyes from Changbin to Hyunjin.

"We're looking for someone," Changbin nods, eyeing the men. "Two people, actually."

"No two ever passed by here," he arches an eyebrow, taking in a breath. "Most travelers don't enter the village."

"Right," The Baekje guard huffs, turning back to Hyunjin who furrows his eyebrows. "I'd like to ask if you'd know the two- at least seen someone like them."

"One's short but lean with chubby cheeks and dark hair past his eyes? He doesn't speak much and always has a sword next to him," Hyunjin explains.

The crowd murmurs to each other as the elder nods slightly.

"Oh, then do you know him?" Changbin perks up before pulling out the drawing of the young Baekje prince. The small group crowd around the elder, trying to catch a glimpse of the picture, and one by one, their faces changed. The younger of the bunch paled at the picture while older men furrowed their eyebrows, leaning closer and blinking to see if their eyes were failing them.

"Lee Minho?" The elder questions, glancing back up at the Baekje guard who nods, pulling the picture away.

"You know him?" Hyunjin speaks up, the group nodding to each other before a few murmurs break out between them.

"He lives here- lives _there_ ," the elder gestures behind the two guards.

"That pig also brought back the bitch who burned this village!" One of them hisses, the elder turning back to the group who agreed unanimously.

"He did _not_ burn down the village," the elder groans, Hyunjin taking a step towards them.

"What- What do you mean burned down?" 

"They claim he lit a torch the night of the fire- But I'm sure it wasn't him."

"Yah- Jisung _would_ do that though," Hyunjin whispers to Changbin, the older jabbing his side. Changbin _could_ imagine the younger doing that, but for what reason exactly? He was quiet most of the time and avoided trouble. He'd need to have a special reason to burn an _entire_ village down. One that housed Minho no less. "If they're talking about him..."

"Is he coming back?" Changbin questions, the elder taking a deep breath before replying.

"They've not been back for a few days- Last I saw, they were heading north of here. Honestly, I'm worried about Minho, he's lived in this village for-"

"We don't need anyone to come back or to enter this village!" the man beside the elder barks, Changbin stumbling back when he unsheathed his crude sword and raising it to the guard's neck. Hyunjin grips the hilt of his sword, Changbin halting the other. "You people disgust me- if you think anyone of you can come into our village just because we're born at a lower rank than you all?"

"We're not here to start conflict," Changbin murmurs, backing up as the man followed their steps. "We're leaving-"

"Sang-ook enough!" The elder calls out. He kept advancing on the two guards, their hands on their swords, and ready to fight if needed. Changbin gestures behind them, Hyunjin nodding.

"We need to set an example-" Swinging his sword down at the guard, Changbin dodges the attack, kicking the man's side before he yanks the weapon from his grasp, throwing into one of the torched buildings.

"Hyunjin!" Changbin barks, the two guards making a run for the opposite direction of the crowd. 

Bolting past Chan who was helping a family carry bundles of clothing, they quickly untie the horses, Hyunjin laughing and looking up at a grumbling Changbin.

"This is why I told you to avoid this place," he sneers, Chan running towards them and climbing his horse after they untied the reigns. "Noblemen don't like peasants. And the peasants don't like the noblemen."

"What's going on?" Chan questions, his horse cantering after Changbin and Hyunjin out of the village. He takes another glance back at the soot, at the ashes and the " _once was,_ " before furrowing his eyebrows.

"Minho lived in that village- and apparently Jisung too-" Changbin huffs, turning toward older with a frown. "They say Jisung burned the village."

"But why would he?"

Honestly, why _would_ Jisung burn down an entire village? _Minho's_ village.

Was it to convince the prince to return to Baekje?

Even so, that would be a harsh way to do it and having traveled with the thief for multiple weeks- he just can't see him doing that. Maybe it was an accident?

But at least they knew one thing.

Minho and Jisung are near.


	26. -XXV-

The prince had been traveling for a few days. He wasn’t in any rush. He was more like wandering around the forest, the plains, by the river.

He would sometimes even get off Soonie, leading her down the river or tie her to a nearby tree, crouching by the water after he did. He didn’t hunt. Instead, he made a fishing pole out of some twine and a long enough stick he stripped from a branch. Then he would fish- for God knows how long.

By the time night fell, he would set up a fire- cook the fish and talk to Soonie.

He wouldn’t speak loud though, it seemed quieter than the river when he did. And Soonie seemed to understand him- to _some_ degree as she would nod or grunt or nicker at him from her spot by the fire.

And then he would fall asleep near her- before waking up in the morning and continuing in the direction he was going.

Minho didn’t have a destination- right now all he had was a direction. He was a ghost- a wandering soul that was left behind by the heavens. And he proved it too. With how quiet he was, with his minimal effort and his far-off gaze.

Jisung wondered if this was normal for the Baekje prince.

If this was what he was like when he was first exiled- as a child and wandering about. If this was what he first did after Sunmi died- before the thought of revenge made him hunt Hyunjin.

Did this control his life then?

What went through his mind? What were the thoughts of Lee Minho- both back then and now? Was he really mourning? Or was he just in thought- thinking of what’s coming?

Either way, it was a very human side of Minho- It was a new identity- no- it was the _real_ him. He wasn’t an identity- he wasn’t a fighter. Maybe this was what he meant when he told Jisung he wasn’t anyone but _Lee_ _Minho_. Not a bandit, not a king, not a farmer or a fisherman.

He was someone who cared- someone who’s hurt, who had a lot of thoughts. Quiet- the Minho Chan described when he was still a young prince living in Baekje.

The _real Lee Minho._

Jisung realized that the wilderness toughened him like that- hiding his emotions and such to keep anyone else from hurting him. Jisung considered that the only person who’s seen such a soft side of him was Soonie and Sunmi- one dead and the other a... horse.

But watching him, it stirred something in Jisung- a feeling he couldn’t describe at the moment. It was new and felt real to him. At first, he thought it was just some random thought, something to help him stick to his mission and protect Minho as requested by Yongbok. Though as he kept watch from meters away- watched for any attack, kept his distance from the bandit- just watching the older progress from day to day, walking and fishing- Jisung dwelt in it longer. Dwell in this thought: maybe protecting Minho was his calling.

“I thought I made it clear not to follow me.”

They were already half a week from the village- nearly out of Silla but not quite.

Jisung must’ve dozed off as he was watching Minho fish in the nearby river. See, Minho stayed by the river _all day_ and- Jisung shouldn’t blame it on the weather this time- he lost sleep on a couple of days, searching ahead for any trouble Minho might stumble upon and riding back to the said man’s camp before he woke up.

So he leaned against a tree to catch some _sort_ of sleep, quite close to the older. He tied up his horse ways away to keep from Minho spotting her, but the prince still saw him. Maybe he heard the horse neigh or maybe he saw Jisung’s foot sticking out- either way, he found the younger.

And when Jisung didn’t wake up from his voice (In all honesty he just pretended he couldn’t hear him), Minho kicked his side, the thief jumping and yelping in pain.

“I said to not follow me,” Minho states again. There wasn’t any sign of a growl or acid in his voice. It was just calm- clear in the soft sounds of the surrounding forest. It seemed like the loudest he’s ever spoken in days.

He stares down at the thief, the younger still on the dirt and returning the same gaze Minho had on him. The older settled his fishing rod across his shoulder, gripping a fish or two by their tails in his other hand. 

They flopped around, splashing water that the thief wiped from his face, blinking up at the older to see if- Yeah, he really _did_ find Jisung.

It took a moment for Jisung to answer- and when he opened his mouth to do so, Minho turned on his heel and walked back to where his horse was.

“Wait!” Jisung scrambles to his feet, running up to Minho who settled the fish on a pile of fresh leaves by the campfire.

“Leave me alone.”

“I told you I need to protect you.”

“I told you I don’t need any protecting,” Minho shakes his head, glancing at Jisung’s boots beside the campfire. “Now go away! I don’t need a guard, I don’t need the crown-“ he glances up at the younger, meeting his eyes. “And I certainly don’t need _you._ “

“I get the fire was devastating, but I still promised to-“

“ _Jisung!_ “ Minho shot to his feet, the younger perking up and stiffening under his gaze. He took a step back when he noticed a glare on the older- a glare that seemed so much harsher than the ones in the past. It bore into Jisung, eating away at his skin when he tried to stand against the older. “What do you gain from this? What do you want from me?”

“I want nothing from you!” Jisung stammers out, furrowing his eyebrows. He takes a step back, and another when Minho advances toward him. “I mean- when I followed you after escaping the Royal District, I also decided to stick with you, no matter what and where you go.”

Minho scoffs, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “You ask so many questions and you still don’t understand a damn thing.” His voice lowered, glancing away and clenching his fists. He pauses, before gripping the front of Jisung’s hanbok and yanking him forward with a growl. “I should’ve killed you when I had the chance-“ he murmurs, Jisung knitting his eyebrows together.

“Well, why don’t you?” Jisung huffs. “You always had a chance to kill me- I’ve always been vulnerable when I was around you, yet you never attacked me.”

“Tell me-“ Minho whispers to him, low and quiet. Yet there was still anger seeping into his words, his fist gripping Jisung’s hanbok tighter. “You keep acting like you know me. That you’re my friend. _You’re_ _not_. To me, you’re a dog I have to take care of. So when I tell you to leave me alone- I mean it. You’re following me because of Yongbok’s mission. But listen here-“ Minho brings Jisung closer, a deep frown on his face, his eyebrows lowered. “I will _never_ go back- no matter what you say. And if I ever see you again, I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

“But I’m not asking you to return to Baekje anymore!” Jisung chokes out, raising a hand to grip Minho’s wrist. “I just want to stay by your side- I want to protect you! I thought you said you trusted me-“

But the older frowned, staring at Jisung with a glare and a small scoff. Minho pushed him away.

He opened his mouth to say something, taking a step back as he did, before an arrow whizzed by his head, barely missing his nose.

Jisung perked up, tackling Minho to the floor before another arrow shot at them.

How many people were shooting at them? Two? Three?

Jisung was about to get off of the older before he shielded Minho from another arrow, tearing his hanbok as it scrapes his side.

“Jisung! Fuck-“ Minho rolls them out of the way of another arrow, the thief scrambling to his feet and unsheathing his sword. Another arrow shoots from between the bushes, hitting Minho’s foot as he cries out.

“Minho, hide!” Jisung barks at him, bolting towards where the arrows were coming from. Rushing through the bushes, he meets a man wearing a dark hanbok- light armor protecting him and a black mask covering his face, dark, narrow eyes glinting. His messy hair fell over his eyes, pulling back the bowstring to shoot an arrow at Jisung.

He ducks, trying to take a stab at the man before he jumps back. The man tries to shoot another arrow, Jisung taking hold of the front of the bow and forcing it upwards. The masked man tried to twist it out of Jisung’s grasp, though, skipping back when the thief tried to swing his sword.

“Who sent you?” Jisung hisses, throwing the bow to the side.

The man nods, dodging the thrust from Jisung’s blade. He grips Jisung’s wrist, yanking him forward and kneeing his stomach.

The thief hacks, dropping his sword and falling to the floor as the masked man runs off, Jisung losing sight of the assassin between the tall taunting trees.

**\---**

“I just want to... Thanks-“

“Hm?” Jisung questions, glancing at the older beside him shifting on Soonie’s back and clearing his throat.

“Thank you- for- for saving me, I mean,” Minho repeats.

Jisung’s eyes widen, eyeing the older as his cheeks were dusted a light pink. The younger tilted his head, trying to get a better glance at Minho’s face only for the older to turn the other way.

Jisung didn’t blame Minho for being so pink. It _was_ pretty hot out, and all the rain from a week ago had already dried up, not even leaving a drop. And he guessed that trying to run from their campsite to avoid that assassin didn’t help with the high temperatures.

“Is your foot fine, by the way?” Jisung questions, Minho finally turning toward him, his face returning to its normal tanned color.

“I should be asking about your shoulder,” he sighs, wiggling his foot, as he tried to keep it away from Soonie. Jisung told him not to take out the arrow, much to the older’s dispute- especially when it hurt like a motherfucker. After a quick back and forth between the two, Minho decided it would be best if Jisung pulled it out. He did, and while Minho whined and groaned in pain on the dirt, Jisung ran to get his horse for their journey to the nearest doctor.

“It didn’t hit me, thank God,” Jisung mumbles, staring straight at the dirt path leading to the town ahead. “But I’m just glad you’re safe.”

Minho smiles at him, Jisung nodding and clearing his throat.

“Sorry for lashing out at you like that earlier- I was just-“

“No, I understand. You don’t have to say anything.”

“Thanks again.”

“For you,” Jisung hums, reaching back and untying a scabbard from his saddle. He hands it to Minho, the older thanking and taking it with a bow.

It was his sword- the one Jisung saved from the fire. The one he escaped with from Baekje and his longest friend. The scabbard was all worn, despite the intricate details, the gold whittled into the wood; the handle crudely wrapped in thin leather as Minho used it a lot, but it was still important to him.

It was the only part of both homes he kept, all thanks to Jisung, anyway.

Minho casts his eyes down, following Jisung into the small town. They left their horses at the stables and when Minho was trying to climb off of Soonie without injuring his foot any further, Jisung stopped him.

“You’re going to hurt yourself,” he frowns, placing his hands on Minho’s hips and helping him down.

“What are you- _doing?”_ Minho could only choke out a sound, Jisung helping him stand on his one foot. Though when his boot barely grazed the dirt, he hisses, gripping onto the younger’s shoulders.

“You can’t walk.”

“No- No, I’ll be fine, just help me-“ Minho yelps as the younger hooks an arm under his knees, the other on his back, and lifts him up.

“ _Jisung!_ “ Minho barks at him, his face getting warmer as they walk out of the stables like that in broad daylight. Many of the commoners stare at them when they did- only adding to his embarrassment as they covered their mouths and murmured to each other. The women giggled, the men mocked them. Surely, this was God punishing him for all his wrongdoings.

Geez, he guessed Jisung really had no shame. To him, this was probably normal- carrying someone like this- a _man,_ no less. But glancing up at him, all he did was keep his eyes in the direction of the doctor’s hut, lips pressed together and not giving Minho another glance.

He really was _this_ determined to protect Minho? And for what? Even with his injuries and bandaged hands, he wanted to help him. Was it for the promise of Yongbok or was it for Minho personally?

He didn’t know- Jisung was a puzzle to Minho. Everything he did seemed to confuse him, actually.

When they reached the doctor’s, he settled Minho carefully on the steps of the house.

“Get your shoulder checked first, just in case,” Minho clears his throat, Jisung furrowing his eyebrows at him. The older waves him off with a slight smile. “And get your bandages changed. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes- now go,” Minho pushes him toward the door, the younger stumbling over his feet. With another glance at Minho and another urge, he enters the doctor’s first- despite the extreme burn Minho felt in his foot.

**\---**

“So it doesn’t hurt, does it?”

Minho cracks open an eye.

What was supposed to be his time to rest (as the doctor had requested) was interrupted by the nagging thief, sitting inside the room the doctor provided them.

He sat in the corner, knitting his eyebrows together and gripping the scabbard with his newly bandaged hands.

“How many times do I have to tell you,” Minho groans, trying to shut his eyes again. “I’m fine- you’re just like Yongbok.”

“Sorry.”

“No- No, it’s fine,” Minho waves him off with a smile, sitting up with a slight wince. “Are you just going to stay there? Or do you need liquor to sleep again?”

“I’ll keep watch,” Jisung nods to him, picking himself from the floor.

“For what?” Minho scoffs, the younger turning to him before he walked out of the room. “We’re not in the wilderness.”

Jisung shrugs, and Minho frowns at him, tilting his head. There was a silence and Minho knew the other wanted to say something, considering how his eyes shot away from Minho before returning.

The older sighs, holding up his arms as Jisung furrowed his eyebrows.

“Help me up,” Minho clenches and unclenched his hands, his eyebrows raising up past his messy hair.

“Why?” Jisung questions, though helping the older to his feet- or foot- anyway. Minho stumbles forward, the other catching him and letting the bandit balance on his arm. The older hops about toward the exit, Jisung sliding open the door and leading him out.

“You don’t want me to be here? Okay, I get it-“

“No, no!” Jisung perks up, shaking his head. “I mean, it _is_ pretty late in the night already. I didn’t think you’d want to go out after almost being killed.”

Minho groans as he carefully settles himself on the few steps outside of the room, hissing when his foot grazes the dirt.

“I’m not afraid of any assassin,” Minho scoffs with a small roll of his eyes, the younger frowning with a slight arch of his brow. Minho shifts, stretching his leg to keep from adding too much pressure on his foot. He leans back, glancing up at Jisung with a smile and a breathless laugh. “With you around, I’m pretty sure my enemies will run from me.”

“Right but-“ Jisung huffs sliding to the spot beside Minho. His frown never left his lips. Actually, to think of it, Minho never really saw Jisung smile much. Only frowns and nonchalant nods- with _maybe_ a small smile that grazed his features once in a lifetime. The only time he ever smiled or laughed was the incident in the river- how he and Jisung practically fell into the water.

But he guessed the man never had much to smile about- well if Minho knew more about Jisung he could probably see why. But neither of them was ready to cross that border yet. “You’re not afraid to die?”

“Of course I am!” Minho whips his head towards the younger, punching his arm lightly though his voice lowering to a small mumble. “God knows how much I am.”

“Then you should stay inside for now,” the thief nods to him with lips pressed into a thin line. “Who knows, maybe that assassin followed us.”

“Don’t _you_ fear for your life?”

Jisung pauses. He doesn’t answer, only paused his nagging at the older before turning away. His dark eyes kept on the dirt, palms squeezing the scabbard between his hands. Minho didn’t want to force the younger into something he was uncomfortable to say. He understood the rules and consequences of awkward situations, but before he could revoke his question, Jisung shook his head. It was small but certain.

“No, I don’t think so?” Jisung answers, a murmur clear in the quiet night. “I mean, whenever I’m face to face with a dangerous situation I just _do_ , I think little of it. Not about the ‘ _what could’_ or ‘ _what_ _ifs_.’” Jisung sighs, frowning at his scabbard with another small shake of his head. “Am I broken or something? Everyone seemed to care for something why can’t I- why _can’t I_?”

“I don’t think you’re broken,” Minho exclaims, clearing his throat when the thief’s gaze returns on him. “Maybe you just haven’t found what you care about- or haven’t realized it yet.”

“Then what do _you_ care about?”

“Hm,” Minho hums, shutting his eyes. “Yongbok, Sunmi- my home- the village, I mean. Maybe Baekje, at one point in my life-“ he paused, his lips curling into a smile. “Soonie- you know- everything that’s helped me grow in life. But I also think of objects like my sword.”

“Your sword?” Jisung laughs- the second time Minho’s heard anything of the sort from the third. But it still felt like a breath of fresh air. “That was probably the last thing I thought you would care about- not to say it’s not impressive or anything!”

“Ah,” Minho nods, pointing a finger at Jisung with his lips pressed into a thin line. “Me too actually.”

Jisung giggles at that, Minho’s eyes widening before a smile spreads on his face. It was a nice sound- something different from Jisung’s usual. Like rainfall amid a draught.

“The sword I said came from Baekje? It was meant to kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long ass chapter lmao, I merged two chapters together so y'all can learn Minho and Jisung's past faster :)
> 
> And yes, we'll learn Minho's past (A significant part of it, at least) in two chapters and Jisung's in 5 1/2 >:) I was going to make y'all wait a little longer but I'm nice so :)
> 
> -Ly <3


	27. -XXVI-

"Yah- look at this-" Jisung exclaims, holding up a well-crafted daegeum in front of Minho, the older arching an eyebrow. Minho leans down, inching closer to the flute between Jisung and him. "The craftsmanship is amazing! Look how polished the bamboo is and-"

"Jisung- yah," Minho taps on the flute with his fingers, tilting it down and arching his eyebrows at the younger with a small thin-lipped smile. "I don't have an interest in flutes."

Jisung scoffs, leaning away from Minho's face and rolling his eyes. He threatens the older with the flute, sighing with his cheeks puffed and eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm trying to entertain you while your foot is healing you know!" he exclaims, Minho clasping his hands behind his back with a smug look. He looks satisfied enough at Jisung's reaction- and it only added fuel to the younger's irritation.

Really, while Jisung and Minho walked around the town to pass the time and for Minho's foot to heal without complaints from the older, Jisung believed it was his own irritation that interested Minho. Not the jewels, the clothing, the books, the swords or bows- not even the food!

Jisung thought he had complete patience in the older, but now that they were warming up to each other... Every day seemed to last years when he was with the bandit!

"Cute," Minho scrunched his nose, limping away from the thief. Jisung sighs, chewing his bottom lip.

Don't snap at him, don't snap at him... Jisung tried to remind himself as he carefully returns the daegeum on the merchant's table, bowing. He's the crown prince... or he's _supposed_ to be- but the way he _acts!_

Jisung should've let that assassin kill Minho!

But obviously, the older was enjoying teasing Jisung more than the items, so Jisung opted to hold out as much as possible.

"Don't be so serious all the time, Jisung," Minho laughs at him as the younger caught up, apologizing to a few women he had bumped into. "I'll be fine. There's no need to humor me here. Walking with me is enough."

Jisung huffs, halting, and Minho turns to him, arching an eyebrow.

The young thief smiles, wide and heart-shaped as his eyes turned to crescent moons that Minho couldn't help but smile to. But as he notices the younger backtrack toward a nearby merchant, taking minor steps toward the chubby-cheeked man, his smile dropped. The thief picks up a small, simple pink ribbon from a merchant, holding it up in front of the older.

"Ah, I see," Jisung nods, sarcasm dripping from his voice that Minho grimaced at it. "What about this Min-min? this would suit your scabbard- yah!-"

Jisung catches up to him as the older quickly limped away, Minho leaning away from him.

"See? This is why I'm so serious... You're the-" Jisung clears his throat, leaning over so Minho could see him. "it's my job to-"

"-to protect me, I know, I know. You don't have to remind me of my failure to get rid of you."

Jisung nods, though perking up when he noticed Minho had a hard time walking- limping and trying to keep himself from using his left foot too much.

"Do you need help walking?" the younger asks. "If you want, I can carry-"

"No- _absolutely_ not," Minho hacks, coughing and trying to wipe the pink dusting his face. He remembered the day that Jisung carried him to the doctor- all those stares, the murmuring... "I don't need help, I can walk fine."

Minho stumbles along, groaning when he hits his foot on a merchant's table, shutting his eyes and biting his lip to suppress a yelp.

"Jisung..." Minho croaks out, the thief offering his arm to let the older cling to it. "Let's go eat something." 

**\---**

Minho leans over the table, furrowing his eyebrows as he holds a small bowl between his fingers. 

He narrowed his eyes at Jisung, the younger leaning back, his eyes darting away from the older before returning.

Minho points a wooden spoon at the shorter.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry," Jisung waves him off, scratching the back of his head. Though as if on cue, his stomach growled, gnawing at his insides. Minho smiles at him and he felt his face get warmer. He swats at the air, nodding to the older in some half-assed excused that the older bubbled at. "That was- that was the insects here- stupid bugs-"

"Stop being so stiff- Miss, could you get us another bowl please?" Minho calls out to the woman tending the place.

She smiles at the two, bowing as she places the bowl of food in front of Jisung, bidding them a delightful meal.

"Go eat- it's my treat, anyway."

"But I-"

"Aish don't give me bullshit excuses, eat," Minho orders with a small swat of his spoon at the air. "It's a royal decree."

Jisung scoffs, rolling his eyes as he takes a sip of the soup.

"Yah!" Minho snorts at Jisung, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. "I saw that- Why are you giving attitude?"

"I'm not, your highness."

Minho chokes on his soup, slowly turning toward Jisung. He grimaces, lowering the bowl with a quiet hiss.

"On second thought, don't call me that- don't even mention that, especially if it comes from you."

"I don't know," Jisung hums, smiling at the older. He leans closer, nodding with a short breath of a laugh. "It feels natural- wangseja, wangseja, wang-"

"Yah!" Minho shoves his palm against Jisung's mouth, shutting him up effectively as the younger's eyes widen at him, muffled laugh hitting the older's hand. "I got you food! Shut up and eat before I take it away from you!"

Jisung smiles small, leaning away from Minho's hand before stuffing his cheeks with food.

It was nice bickering with Minho- it felt natural. Jisung never really felt anything like it. Not with Changbin, or Chan, Hyunjin- not even the alcohol that he's claimed as his best friend for many years.

Maybe this is what friendship felt like, bickering like this, not having the burden of saying the right things to satisfy the other. Not trying to fit in, no matter their status.

Despite him being the previous crown prince to Baekje... Jisung felt comfortable around him. Maybe Minho was... Minho was...

The two perk up at the sound of yells and a slap, glancing at each other before searching the small venue for the source.

Jisung's eyes landed on a nobleman, shooting up to his feet, barking insults and curses to a servant girl. He points to his doused hanbok, then points at her, the woman bowing earnestly for his mercy.

It didn't help though, as the nobleman struck her cheek, sending her to the floor.

The other noblemen didn't mind them much, her being a servant girl and all. While some others worried about her or the commotion that might scare away the business, Jisung returned to his food, shrugging off the two. "Jisung." the said man looks up, Minho chewing the inside of his cheek as he stared at the fight. "Stop him."

The younger glances toward the servant and nobleman before returning to Minho.

See, servants were accustomed to beatings, any mistake was returned with a death threat and no one could really interfere, especially if that man was at a lofty rank. It was a practice- in Silla, those living in the mud stayed in the mud, no matter what you do. If they were born a rat, they lived like a rat and died like a rat, nothing more.

Surely Minho knew this- of the bone rank system. So why would he...?

"There's no need. It'll be over soon-"

"Jisung. I said to stop him," Minho growls, his fist clenching as they were on the table. " _Now_."

Jisung stares at the bandit. A crown prince? Protecting a woman such as her...

"I question you sometimes," Jisung sighs, taking a moment to swallow his food before picking himself from the floor. He takes his scabbard with him, heading towards the nobleman. He was grateful for the bandit's wounded foot as he would've jumped and caused unnecessary commotion- though Jisung had to, instead, take his place in interfering.

"Yah! You know how much this robe was?" He yells, the servant girl flinching under him. He raises a hand to strike her again only for Jisung to hold it there, gripping tightly as the man tries to yank it away.

"Let go of me!" He barks at Jisung, who could only eye him. "Don't you dare touch me, boy! With your filthy hands- you two should be flogged!"

Before the man could throw a punch at Jisung, the younger ducks under his arm, using his scabbard to whack his back.

The man curses at him, throwing another punch that Jisung dodges, beating his scabbard at his calves and kicking him to the floor.

"You should leave, miss," Jisung murmurs to the servant girl. She scrambles to her feet, bowing in thanks before escaping from the establishment.

"You little-"

"Yah, beating up a servant girl isn't worth an already filthy robe" Minho called from his seat, standing to his feet and limping over to Jisung. He chucks a bag of money to the nobleman, scoffing. He nods to the thief, before limping away from the venue, Jisung following close behind. 

**\---**

"You're a born aristocrat?"

Jisung turns to the man walking- _limping_ beside him, humming.

Minho sighs, scoffing and turning to the empty dirt path ahead of them. The sun had set, and the dark embraced them, minimal light from the lanterns and torches allowing them to see in the dark.

"You didn't even look at the servant girl," Minho humming, failing to kick a rock as he continued to limp forward. "I mean- lower ranks wouldn't stop it either but... they would at least do _something?"_

"Something like what?"

"Murmur, gasp, _anything_ ," Minho turns to the shorter, arching an eyebrow. "You did nothing- well- until I told you to."

"Well, what about you? You weren't exactly born as a servant."

"Right, but I've been living as a Cheonin for most of my life- I think I have a say in this, right?"

Right, Minho did... Considering how all he did was work for undesirables. When Minho arrived at Silla, he could've made work as a top official. He had the wit, the clothes, the looks too. He came from a more than comfortable background, and could've easily made quick work in the Silla government..

Yet he continued as a servant, like a tiger looking for scraps. If he could have a say in anything... It would be this one.

"I was." Why did Jisung feel shame? Why did he feel constricted? Did Minho look at him differently for not having stood up for that servant girl? Did he offend him in any way for acting like that?

Jisung perks up, eyes wide at Minho who stared at the dirt.

"Is it wrong?"

Jisung could laugh. He questioned a rank many would covet for. All for what? To fit in with this bandit- this prince- Lee Minho.

"No, no, it's not wrong- you can't choose where you're born... I was just... curious."

"Curious?" Jisung halts, Minho turning to him with a small nod. "Why would you be curious?"

Minho scoffs at him, unfolding his hands behind his back and gesturing to the younger.

"I've told you about myself. It's only fair if I knew things about you."

"Know things about me?"

Minho laughs, pinching Jisung's cheeks, trying to pull the infinite frown from the younger's face. Though the only response he got was a confused look from Jisung and a hand trying to pull his away from his cheek.

"Of course. If you're sticking with me forever, I want to know something about you other than _Han Jisung."_

"Well, I have nothing other than my name," Jisung sighs as he nudges Minho's hand away.

"Hm- You were born in Silla as an aristocrat. You knew about the secret exit to the palace only known by few, yet you still ended up in Goguryeo as a thief." Minho shrugs, slipping his hand away from Jisung's grasp before continuing limping down the path. "Okay- I'll let it slide this time, Han."

"I want to know more about you too," Jisung lunges forward, taking Minho's arm and halting him before he could go any farther.

Jisung stared at the older, meeting his dark eyes behind his messy hair. He felt something jump in his throat, gripping his sword scabbard even tighter that he felt like it would break in his grasp.

As if at that moment, he forgot everything he meant to say, what he meant to ask- what he tried to reason.

Though when Minho arched an eyebrow at him, he coughed, clearing his throat before letting go of the older and avoiding his gaze.

He regained his thoughts, gathering his head as he kept himself from looking at Minho for too long. It only made the older smile at his newfound embarrassment, scratching at his inky hair and swatting his arm.

"What did you mean... What did you mean when you said your own sword was meant to kill you?"

Minho hesitates, before smiling, shrugging and continuing down the path with Jisung at his side.

"Do you really want to know? It's a long story..."

"We have all night," Jisung returns the gesture. "You can take as long as you want, I won't leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OkaY Y'all next chapter we'll fiNALLY find out why Minho left Silla >:)) And how (No he just didn't just want a provincial life~~ he actually had a reason. A daMN GOOD REASON) lmao
> 
> -Ly <3


	28. -XXVII-

"Your highness. Your father would like to see you."

Minho knew what this was about. He accepted his fate then, knew of the consequences- yet he didn't move. Only stared at the guard with his younger brother at his side.

He could feel Yongbok's eyes on him, and it made him snap out of his hesitance. Turning to the freckled prince, his heart wrenched when dark eyes were wide on him.

No, their father didn't suffer from a disease, Minho wanted to say to him. But he couldn't. Yongbok was still too young- the best Minho could do was to hide the fact until he was old enough. He didn't want to burden the younger- he didn't want the younger to search for the answer either, as it would only put him in danger as Minho did to himself. Curiosity was a bitch, and he only wished that Yongbok doesn't pursue the truth any more once he tastes even a hint.

"Put the fish back in the water- I'll be back okay?" Minho smiles small, nodding to the younger prince. Minho didn't want to let go of his brother- but his father was waiting. "Wait for me here. We'll play with some kites when I come back."

It was still too early for Minho to leave Yongbok. The younger needed him, but all Minho could do was give him a fake promise.

Minho nods to the guard, the other turning on his heel and walking down the open corridor. Glancing back, Minho knew that was the last image of Yongbok he'll see: the young freckled prince hunched over the pond, carefully settling the fish into the water just as his brother instructed, waiting for him to come back with a fake promise of kites.

But he had to stay strong- look strong for his brother. If he faltered now, his brother would too. And he needed Yongbok to stay strong, to grow up without another thought of Minho. To take the throne for himself once he was of age.

Minho glanced up as the guard gestures to the royal office- hearing quiet murmurs from behind the doors.

He enters the office- halting when he felt the king's heavy gaze on him. Few of the officials were there, their murmurs dying down to nothing as they noticed Minho's presence.

He tried to stand tall; he did. But with the officials and especially the king staring down at him like that... Minho was nothing but a child in their eyes. A child thrown at the sight of a lion, the officials- vultures waiting for their next meal.

"You wanted to see me?" Minho questions, the officials nodding to the king before turning their heads toward Minho.

"The Queen," The king started. "I know what you two were planning."

Minho didn't think his father would find out so quickly. He knew he had to buy his mother time, but for him to say it so forthright... Was it to cause a reaction in Minho?

"Where is she now?" He speaks out, Minho narrowing his eyes at the king above him.

"I don't know." Minho blinks when the king slams his fist against the armrest, glancing towards the officials beside Minho.

"Don't you dare lie to me, boy," he hisses, Minho shaking his head.

"I'm certain- I don't know where she is by now."

"You knew she was going to pay an assassin to kill me," the king points an accusing finger at Minho, the young prince clenching and unclenching his fists. "Everything I've given you two... This his how you repay me?"

Of course Minho knew. Minho knew of the schemes, the plan. He knew his mother was trying to rebel against the king- though no thanks to his own mother. He had to dig for himself. He knew he had to pick one of his parents, the king or queen- the overbearing tyrant or his family.

He also knew she wanted Minho to take the throne and take care of his brother, but...

Minho knew Yongbok would have to learn how to shoulder the responsibility.

What he didn't know was her sudden plan to assassinate the king. No, he didn't know why his mother suddenly left. No, he didn't know why she held such a grudge toward him. And no, he didn't know why he decided to get in between the two. He was as much in the dark as the king and everyone else. But he trusted his mother enough to endure this.

"Whatever you have in mind, your Majesty," Minho cleared his throat, glaring back at the king. "Do it quick."

The officials all burst out into overlapping arguments- accusing Minho, stating theories on where the queen could be, stating punishments on the older prince. One or two gave him sympathetic glances but were drowned out by the rest of the cabinet's anger.

But then it all happened so fast. The king called for the guards, taking him away. He didn't resist. What for anyway? They already caught him, and they knew what they wanted to do with him.

He was just glad his mother got to the ship by now- that the king couldn't reach her in the West.

He waited in the prison until nightfall. He couldn't sleep, didn't think. Only kept to himself when the guards turned to him. 

No one helped- and he didn't expect anyone to. Defying the king was worse than death. It didn't matter if Minho was the crown prince or some peasant. When it came to the king's anger, it was when they were all equal.

He was glad that Yongbok didn't have to see him like this- that he had no part and hopefully they'll leave him alone.

But to imagine a prince like him in prison- the king and officials discussing his treason. Everyone thought highly of him- Lee Minho, the supposed crown prince? To do something like this?

Minho almost felt shame. Not because he saved his mother- but for being caught.

"Your highness." Minho blinks when a guard cuts the rope tying the cell door, gesturing him to sit up. Minho recognizes the person standing behind the guard- one of the generals, father of one of the servant boys in the castle- Chan, Minho thinks his name was. "It's time."

Minho nods- he knew he didn't need to ask. He only stood, shifting his wrists tied behind his back as the guard and general led him outside.

It was dark out- around the time when everyone had gone home and fallen asleep except for the few guards patrolling the place.

Even so, no one dared to take another glance at them, walking toward the South Gate where they could slip out of town easily.

"I'll take it from here," The general says, nodding to the guard leading Minho. "Go back to your post."

With another nod, he left Minho and the general alone, heading toward the woods and further into the mountains surrounding the town.

"Are you scared?"

Minho glances back at the general. Was he scared? Walking further into the forest, walking farther from his home, his family, his future. All of that would disappear here, and it would be silenced by the darkness, swallowed by the trees. To everyone, he would be a ghost, a rumor.

No one would know, no one would miss him. 

So- was he scared?

Absolutely.

"Stop here."

Minho did.

"Kneel."

Minho kneeled.

He hears the hiss of a sword behind him, the leaves crunch under the general's feet.

Shutting his eyes, Minho took a breath.

He saw a life of what could be with his brother and his mother and his father. They were happy, living like a family, yet ruling like royalty. It was like the days before Yongbok was born. But his brother was there, fishing with him whenever he did. Minho would help Yongbok grow into a prince. His mother was there too, happy, ruling beside his father. No treachery, no assassinations. And his father the king- maybe in this vision he loved Minho and Yongbok to the fullest. Maybe he didn't try to kill the queen, maybe he didn't lock up his own son and have him silenced. Maybe his mother didn't leave. Maybe Minho wasn't the only family Yongbok had to look up to.

And they were happy, he was happy-

"I can't-" Minho's eyes pop open, glancing back up at the general. The general pressed his lips together into a thin line- and he lowered his sword. "I can't do it."

The general yanked Minho up to his feet and cut the ropes, turning him back around and gripping his shoulders.

"Your Highness, listen to me," he gasps, shaking Minho lightly. He takes Minho's hands, wrapping them around the hilt of the sword and scabbard before gesturing further to the forest. "You take this- okay? You take this and run. Run from Baekje and don't look back. No matter what you do, don't return. Please, for Yongbok's and your sake."

Minho nods, eyes wide and glassy. He felt his chest tighten when the general pushed him further toward the forest.

"Wait- what about you?" Minho breathed out, eyes wide.

"Don't worry about me, your highness. I'd most likely be dead soon." He shoves Minho again.

"Don't look back," he says. "Keep running." 

\--- 

Being shot by an arrow was... uncomfortable... to say the least.

It's been a long time since Minho was ever shot by an arrow. The last time it happened was probably when he was learning how to use a bow.

Sunmi was there, adding an extra hour to his work whenever he missed the target.

Of course, the added pressure only made him more nervous- one thing led to another, and Sunmi's arrow ended up barely grazing Minho's arm. Luckily, it didn't actually hit him, as his life would've probably been 11 years shorter.

Really, that would've been nice- but he wouldn't have had a strong relationship with Sunmi, Yongbok would've been sending his soldiers to their death trying to search for him- and he wouldn't have met Jisung.

He felt horrible for saying those things to the thief. Yet even when they came out, Jisung didn't seem hurt. He continued protecting Minho- and really, that was something honorable he stood for.

Though they weren't friends. Well- Minho didn't think so, at least.

See, even if Jisung stuck with him or listened whenever Minho opened up to him even a little- he still acted like a royal protector. He didn't want that- didn't want to be reminded of his status constantly. He thought this was all behind him but Jisung-

Jisung only helped him remember.

But he still appreciated his presence- to some degree. After Sunmi's passing, Minho was sure to live the rest of his days alone- doing everything alone, stealing without a partner, no one to talk to except for Soonie. He knew how much some of the villagers didn't like him or Sunmi for their robbing habits, anyway. But at least he met Jisung- he was here now.

Even when Minho spat all those dirty comments at him...

The bandit perked up at the familiar dark-haired thief rushing into the yard, his face pale and his eyes wide. He glanced around, shifting the new bamboo hat on his head so it casts a shadow over his eyes. It didn't seem to help with his anxieties however, as he continued to bound about, bolting toward Minho who sat idly by the steps of the room provided by the doctor.

Jisung agreed to steal some money for the two of them- to help pay off the doctor for his services. However, returning to Minho- he looked like he got something more than simple earnings. Jisung looked like he saw a ghost in broad daylight.

He tried to open his mouth, only for jumbled words to tumble from his lips, clearing his throat and glancing back.

"What is it?" Minho questions, helping Jisung sit next to him.

"The Silla King is searching for us," Jisung murmurs to him, furrowing his eyebrows. The younger pulls out a sheet of paper, torn from the top as Jisung most likely yanked it from a news board. He holds it in front of Minho, carefully reading it.

And under the brief description of rewards and crimes- it was them. Two sketches of Minho and Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is y'all. Minho's past. Ofc we'll learn why his mother left but this is basically the chapter that explains the biggest event in Minho's life: his mother leaving and his father wanting to silence him before he escapes :) And how he got that sword lmao (but not everything is as it seems ;))) )Hope y'all enjoyed <333  
> ALSO WE ARE TWO CHAPTERS AWAY FROM FINDING OUT WHAT REALY HAPPENED WITH JISUNGCYGHJKFTGUH
> 
> -Ly <333


	29. -XXVIII-

Jisung didn't think the king would be after them. He thought he covered his tracks well back then, only told one person of his escape before. All these years the king didn't chase after him. Why now? Why not then?

Maybe because he was in Goguryeo- maybe it was of a different reason.

Either way, they were within reach. They had to escape to Goguryeo as Jisung did years ago. Either that or Baekje and Jisung knew the older wouldn't be fond of returning to that place.

He had to protect Minho from his own mistakes as well.

"We need to go to town."

Jisung perked up at the sudden command from Minho, eyes wide and whipping his head toward the older.

"You can't!" the younger exclaims, gripping his sword scabbard tighter. "We need to leave- quickly. We can't stay in Silla any more."

"Which means we can't stop to break camp. We'll starve before we even set a foot into Goguryeo."

But Jisung couldn't stop him. Minho was stubborn, a thing the younger learned from his time with him. What he said was law. Even when he rejected the title of crown prince, it seemed he still acted like one, deeply rooted in his personality.

Though Minho promised that they would be quick in their visit, Jisung couldn't help but hold his sword a little closer, a little tighter, glancing around as a reassurance that Minho would stay safe. That no Baekje assassin or Silla guard would come for them.

Jisung stayed close to the older after arriving in town, lowering their bamboo hats to keep any of the guards from recognizing them.

Surely, if it was an order from the king, everyone would know. Not a single guard would be spared in knowing this information, making it even more important that the two leave Silla.

But it would be fine. As long as they don't cause a huge scene- it would be fine.

"Jisung." Minho gestures ahead of them, a few guards patrolling the town before they turn to another direction. They were prey in a wolf's den. Any more time they spend here is only time spent planning their deaths.

"This way," Jisung takes Minho's hand, leading him through the crowd to avoid the guards. "Get what you need quickly."

The older nods to him, talking to a merchant nearby for the supplies needed for their journey.

Jisung glances around, seeing no other guards in the crowd of commoners going about their days.

Though he felt... off...

Even when they were somewhat safer in a crowd of people, Jisung couldn't help but feel eyes on them.

Jisung's eyes narrowed when a single guard walked toward them, not bothering to stop and browse the merchandise or to glance around for any suspicious individuals as most guards did. He turns back towards Minho, placing a hand on the edge of his bamboo hat and lowering his head- waiting for the guard to pass by.

"Minho, keep close," Jisung murmurs to the man beside him, the older nodding and continuing to browse the merchant's wares. Lowering their heads, Jisung held in a breath as he heard heavy boots skid against the dirt path, sighing when they passed.

Though a hand yanked Jisung around and the thief takes the man's wrist, twisting his arm and kicking him back. 

The guard avoided another kick from Jisung, taking steps back before he unsheathed his sword, the crowd exclaiming at the threatening hiss.

The guard's eyes were dark and narrow, his face young and dark mussed hair falling over his eyes. He frowned at Jisung, but it didn't have the intimidating glare Changbin or Minho possessed. Though he wore a guard outfit, normal guards didn't carry swords as refined as his.

It was sharp, professionally made with its decorated safeguard and its fine leather hilt; It wasn't for a regular guard.

Jisung held his scabbard tight, staying near Minho despite the obvious threat to his life.

The guard lunges at Jisung, the younger using his sword scabbard to block the attack, pushing the assassin back before swinging the scabbard at him.

Jisung ducked under another attack, grabbing the man's arm to yank him over his back only for the guard to pull it away from him, thrusting his sword that Jisung barely got to dodge.

Commoners exclaimed as Minho pushed them aside, picking up a bow and arrows from a merchant nearby, aiming for the guard attacking Jisung.

Though as the guard kept advancing on the younger, it was getting harder for Minho to take steady aim without having the risk of hitting the thief.

"Jisung, duck!" Minho barks at the younger, firing when the thief did so. The guard tried to dodge it, but it only hit his shoulder, sending him to the dirt in a loud thud.

The commoners gasped, trying to run from the scene when a few guards down the marketplace ran toward them.

"Jisung!" Minho barks at him, grabbing the thief's hand and running the opposite direction.

They skid into a small alley, Minho groaning when his foot burned from the pain, Jisung slowing down for the older.

"I'm fine- we need to keep going-"

"Are you sure?" Jisung furrows his eyebrows at the bandit. "You shouldn't force yourself like-"

"Keep running- keep protecting me," Minho gasps, turning back when they heard guards yelling at them. Jisung yanks him forward when an arrow whizzed by them.

They can't outrun the guards like this- they had arrows and Minho's foot...

"What are-" Minho yelped when the younger held him up with a hand on his back and an arm under his knees, bolting with Minho in his arms.

He could feel his heart in his throat, Minho grabbing onto his hanbok tight with wide eyes on him.

Jisung shouldn't focus too much on the bandit, he concluded after glancing down at the older. He needed to focus on dodging the arrows, on protecting the older, on the guards that-

The thief let out a squeak when a multitude of swords pointed at him, skidding to a halt before the guards that blocked the alleyway would stab him.

The thief backs up, turning only to find bows stretched at him.

They were cornered- and no matter which way he looked, there seemed to be guards.

Settling Minho back on his feet, he went to unsheathe his sword only for Minho to grip his wrist, shaking his head with furrowed eyebrows.

Jisung eyes him, staring at his dark gaze behind the shadow of his bamboo hat, and came to a conclusion.

He either left Minho as a distraction or die by their swords. 

**_—-_ **

The guards didn't waste time sending Minho and Jisung to the capital.

After the commotion in the marketplace yesterday, the guards tied up both Minho and Jisung. Though, Jisung had hoped they only took him- he guessed they saw Minho as his associate.

The guards took away their swords, tied them up, and threw them onto a wagon, escorting the pair to the capital.

Really, Jisung didn't understand how it all went to shit. And despite it being Minho's idea to go into town before they left for Goguryeo, Jisung couldn't bring himself to blame the older. Jisung had started all of this. Why didn't he end it before? Maybe none of this would have happened if he didn't run so much- if he wasn't such a coward.

They've been traveling for a day without stopping for camp, much to Jisung's disappointment. Minho had fallen asleep on the younger's shoulder, and both of them stopped fighting against the rope.

It was early morning when the sun still hadn't peeked past the mountains, Jisung not even feeling a hint of sleep as he noticed the guard behind the wagon keeping watch for their escape. Though he was sure that they were near the next town over- maybe they could escape then.

He needed the perfect moment to escape- if they could at all. But the chief guard threw away Jisung's sword. Without their weapons, they can't escape.

Minho stirred beside him, lifting his head off of the younger's shoulder with a soft groan.

"Are you awake?" Jisung questions, Minho nodding as he pushes himself off of Jisung, blinking furiously to rid of his sleep.

"We need to escape," Minho whispers to him, Jisung arching an eyebrow.

"How? We're kind of..." the younger wiggles his tied wrists again, catching Minho's gaze on him. "And they took away my sword."

The bandit perks up, straightening his back to look around. Two guards were driving the wagon, swords, and bows at the ready with one riding a horse at the tail. A lantern hung from a pole sticking from the wagon's frame, but other than that, there was nothing else.

Minho's face lit up, blinking at Jisung who only gave him furrowed eyebrows and a frown.

"Look, you see-" Jisung nudges Minho, leaning closer to the older. His eyebrows arch up and he lowers his voice to something quieter than a whisper that Minho had to turn his ear toward Jisung.

"We shouldn't talk about this now, the guard following the wagon is watching," Jisung murmurs, Minho facing him with a small nod. "Let's wait until the next town."

"Why the hell is the king looking for us, anyway?"

Minho stayed awake for the rest of the ride, quiet and still beside the thief. For moments at a time, he would whistle, a small tune or whatnot and the guards would bark at him to stop, only for him to continue moments later. He made himself comfortable on the wagon, leaning against the thief as he continued to whistle.

For a moment Jisung wondered if Minho was trying to call Soonie. Though they must've been too far from the town, they came from. So he looked around their surroundings to see if there was anything in the dark. There was nothing.

Either that or he was trying to get himself killed before they reached the capital- which was honestly a better idea that getting tortured.

Though noting the older's proximity to Jisung- he couldn't resist it. It felt warm, a pleasant feeling of someone's head against his own shoulder. It made him want to fall asleep- or maybe he was just tired. Either way, Jisung didn't shift or adjust himself, afraid that the older would take his head away, despite his back barking at him to sit in a more comfortable position.

Minho stayed quiet, no whistle or hum coming from him that Jisung thought he had fallen asleep again. Though as Jisung glanced down at him, Minho noticed him move and looked up as well, leaving maybe seven centimeters between them. 

"It's because of me," Jisung answered his question from earlier, the older arching an eyebrow at him, frowning.

"Jisung," Minho murmurs to him, and for a moment Jisung felt his heart race. As if he was taking part in a fight. Though there were no guards chasing him or swords pointed at his neck or bows stretched to shoot an arrow at him- only a bandit, bound with ropes with glinting eyes watching his every move. "Who are you, really?"

Who was he? Jisung wondered too. All these years he's lost himself, and Minho helped him pick up and find it one piece at a time. Was it even right to call himself a thief and drunkard anymore? Or were they all fronts to what he originally was: a proud guard serving the kingdom he placed so much trust in- that he betrayed by the end of it all.

While he intended to dodge the question just as he's done up until now, he felt bad. Minho's trusted him with information on Yongbok and the reasoning for running from Baekje. Why couldn't he? If they couldn't escape, he might as well let Minho know.

"I don't know, either," Jisung shrugs. Something tugged at his heart when the older pushing himself off Jisung's shoulder, staring at the younger.

"Why would the king look for you?"

"Because I-" Jisung realized that he and Minho had more in common than what he suspected. And he trusted the older more than what he expected. Maybe with his life, maybe with is decisions. Or maybe this was all instinct. This was what he was trained to do, after all. "-I let the crown prince die. I killed him."

Minho's brow was heavy over his eyes, and Jisung hung his head over his shameful act. He's told no one about it since he's left Silla and- confessing to Minho of all people- the _crown prince_ of Baekje... Surely, Minho would leave him behind now- now that he's figured out that Jisung was irresponsible, untrustworthy when it comes to his life.

And when Minho opened his mouth to speak, Jisung couldn't help but flinch at the harsh words he expected.

Though an arrow whistled by them, hitting one of the two guards driving the cart.

In less than a moment, the guards cracked the reigns; the horses breaking into a gallop as Jisung and Minho tried to figure out where the arrow came from. Behind them were three men on horses, all wearing brightly colored hanbok. Jisung couldn't discern their faces, being too far away from the bouncing cart that not even squinting his eyes helped.

The man in the middle stretched his bow again, aiming at the guard that drove the cart, though when he shot the arrow, the cart tilted to the left, Minho tackling Jisung before it could hit either of them.

"Turn your back towards me!" Jisung hissed at the older, sitting up and trying to untie the ropes around Minho's wrists.

The guard at the rear pulled out his bow, aiming at the men chasing them, however, they dispersed into the trees to avoid the arrow.

And while the guard was trying to search for the men, Jisung successfully loosed the rope enough for the older to untie it himself, Minho shrugging with the rope as quickly as possible.

As the older wobbled on his feet, and while he staggered over to the driver, Jisung notices the guard aiming the bow at Minho.

Jisung stood up when he shot it, feeling an arrow dig into his shoulder. And as he fell to his back, Minho had turned, calling for Jisung when his vision grew fuzzy. 


	30. -XXIX-

"Do you guys hear something?"

Is what Chan asked as they walked into a nearby town for questions and their weekly round of supplies. For a moment they heard nothing but the mere conversations of commoners, but then shook his head with a dismissive wave.

Changbin only nods to him before walking further into the town.

See, after the commotion they caused in the smothering village, Hyunjin was pretty convinced that the two Baekje guards had gone insane from their mission. Honestly, who could he blame? He had gone insane on the first day with Changbin.

After their tour through the village, Chan would stay quiet throughout their trip. Usually, he would be the life of the group- giving insight to Changbin on his ideas or joke about this journey being a hassle- saying that he could be teaching the new guards a lesson for ditching their training for some woman or helping the town shaman to get a free fortune. Though he skipped all those topics. He wasn't sad or depressed- Hyunjin only picked out his silence.

He mentioned to Changbin about the matter and the older only explained that Chan was a kind-hearted soul- he just needed a few days to think about what he had seen in the Silla village. He reassured Hyunjin that it was just a phase, and in a day's time, Chan would be back to his bubbly self.

And that was the start of Hyunjin's distrust toward Changbin. Don't get him wrong, he's always untrusted the younger of the Baekje guards. He was the opposite of Chan and talked considerably less. However, after patting Hyunjin's shoulder and treating him out to a drink at the town's tavern... Hyunjin was more than sure that he was just a cow being fattened up for slaughter.

He would joke more with the younger, ask him questions about his doings in Goguryeo and, God forbid- _smile_.

Did Yongbok order him to do this?

Changbin talked more after that- maybe because Chan's morale was low and couldn't afford to fight with Hyunjin, or maybe because he was trying to befriend Hyunjin for whatever godforsaken plan he had for the younger.

Though Chan didn't even bat an eye at the older's sudden change in behavior, and when Chan noticed Hyunjin eyeing Changbin carefully when they broke for camp, Chan reassured him with a small _"He's always been like that."_

It only surprised Hyunjin even more, though. To hear that Changbin had always smiled and joked and talked with over ten words in a sentence? Surely they were lying to him.

But he trusted Chan- or at least trusted him more than Changbin- so didn't press further into the matter.

Until they saw the message in one of the notice boards in town announcing for the capture of Jisung and Minho.

Really, to think it couldn't get worse. Now, Hyunjin hears that the two have just offended the royal family! Would the two suddenly parade about in the three kingdoms announcing Minho's arrival as the crown prince??

Hyunjin was trying his best to take back Minho and get the mission over and done with, but with how Jisung had made everything ten times worse! He and the two Baekje guards thought Jisung would return with Minho tied like last time, so they weren't anxious at first. But with the sudden news? The group decided they needed to find Minho quickly and return to Baekje as soon as possible.

It seemed they were all equally enthusiastic about it. Especially Hyunjin. He knew it sounded so absurd- a Goguryeo guard wanting to help Baekje in finding their prince? Crazy, right?

But in order to get his old life back- to save the one he cared for most, he had to go on through with this mission. If he didn't, he'd be rotting back in Goguryeo for maybe another decade. Either that or he'd be dead. But maybe this was his impatience talking. This job was the quickest way to get money- a lot of it. More than anyone could resist.

But he was glad he's gotten closer to other people- other than Goguryeo guards he never really felt anything towards. It was still a mission, yes, but he talked to them as if they were friends. Chan and Jisung (Even though the squirrel boy disappeared before their relationship could grow) and- no, nevermind, not Changbin. Never in a million years will Hyunjin ever get along with Changbin.

They got a tip from a local doctor about Minho and Jisung's arrival less than a week prior- how the older of the two had an injured foot because of some 'hunting incident'- whatever that meant.

At that, Changbin, Hyunjin, and Chan had bolted out of the town on their horses, following the direction the man pointed to of their current whereabouts. 

Following the road to the next town over, they realized that this was the last town before Goguryeo, and if they were to traverse through the mountains safely, they would've gone through the town for supplies.

"Oh! Those two!" A man had pointed at the picture Hyunjin was holding up, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. "I heard a rumor that the guards captured them yesterday."

"A rumor?" Chan question, turning to Changbin. "It can't be true then."

"There were two guys here yesterday that caused a commotion," the man points out, nodding. "The guards took them away and went to relocate them."

"What did they look like?" Hyunjin asks.

"We couldn't really tell- they wore bamboo hats and never looked up so no one could really see-"

"What direction did the guards go?" Changbin crosses his arms, the commoner eyeing him with furrowed eyebrows.

"East to toward the next village- wait- why?"

"We could catch them before they reach the next village," Changbin turns to the two guards beside him, Chan nodding to the younger.

"Wait- yah!" the commoner calls after them as they rushed toward the stables, jumping onto their horses and riding out of the town as the moon rose further into the sky. They continued down east, following the direction of the dirt path even when it stopped.

The meadow was empty but beautiful even at night, though the guards didn't stop or slow down to capture its beauty.

They were all determined. For different reasons in the same mission. From what Changbin told him, Chan's father helped Minho escape from Baekje. And that small simple connection was enough for the older to have at least some entitlement. And Changbin? Hyunjin was still trying to figure that out. But he's joked with Jisung once or twice that it was because of his undying love for Yongbok.

The grim-eyed guard always rejected, but he and Jisung continued to tease him for it- Hyunjin always ending up with a kick to the back by the end of the night.

"Do you hear that?" Chan questions, glancing around the meadow. Hyunjin and Changbin perked up, arching an eyebrow at the sound of whistling, somewhere south of where they were. "Should we follow it?"

"Maybe it's a traveler- maybe he knows something about the guards?" Hyunjin suggests, Changbin nodding. They decided to stray from the direction of the dirt path, following the murmurs of a tune.

Though when they finally reached the safety of a forest, they noticed a glow further up ahead, creaks and nickers of horses accompanied it.

"That might be them," Changbin murmurs to the two, Chan quietly unsheathing his sword as Changbin pulls out a bow, aiming at the guard driving the cart.

Changbin takes a breath before shooting the arrow, hitting the driver. Though the guard beside him took the reins and whipped the horses into a gallop, the guard following the cart taking out his bow and aiming for Changbin.

The guard dodged it, trying to get another shot at them, though failing as the cart tilted, almost killing one of the prisoners.

"The trees!" Chan barked, the two other guards following him between the trees to avoid the arrows being shot at them.

As Changbin shot more arrows at them, Hyunjin noticed as one of the prisoners wiggles out of his restraints, picking himself to his feet as he staggered toward the driver.

Though as the guard in the rear took a shot at him, the other prisoner stood, taking the arrow the shoulder and falling.

Before the other prisoner could help him up, however, the driver took a sharp right, bumping over rocks that made the prisoner stumble and roll out of the cart.

Hyunjin led his horse over to the man that fell out of the cart, jumping off his horse to crouch by the prisoner as Chan and Changbin continued on to chase the wagon.

"We need to- Jisung!" He tries to gasp, picking himself off the floor only to stumble over and grabbing his side.

"Hey- Wait-" Hyunjin placed a hand on the bandit's back- the crown prince- Lee Minho. Minho places a hand on his shoulder, wobbling to his feet and holding his side.

Until Hyunjin caught him before he could hit the ground again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter y'all- NEXT CHAPTER we'll finally, FINALLY learn why Jisung ended up in Goguryeo even though he seems to have a history with Silla. The next chapter is one of my favorite chapters so pls :) be kind to it <3  
> Also, get ready y'all. It's WILD
> 
> -Ly <3


	31. -XXX-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE ARE BOIS. ARE YALL READY???

“Don’t you think it’s a little... To the left-“

Jisung groans as he nudges the floral decoration to the left.

“Your left.”

Jisung moves it to _his_ left, glancing back at the crown prince.

He frowns, sighing and holding his chin before yells and holds his head.

“It looks awful!” He wails, kneeling to the floor and scratching at the dirt. “Ugh! Why did I... Jisung. take it down...”

Jisung frowns as he takes the decoration off the table, holding it in front of the crown prince with an arched eyebrow.

“Your highness-“

“We need to go to town,” the taller shoots up to his feet, running over to his quarters as the eunuchs and handmaids bowed before him. “Quickly, quickly. I need gentlemen’s garments.”

“But- Woojin-“

“Don’t tell father, please,” he whispers as Jisung catches up to him, the floral decoration still in hand. His narrow eyes catch Jisung’s, glinting in this mischievous light that Jisung learned to harmonize with. Even so, the younger only puffed his cheeks, furrowing his eyebrows and frowning right after.

“But you need to attend a meeting,” Jisung whispers back, entering Woojin’s quarters with a few handmaids entering behind them, a fresh hanbok spread on their palms. He was all for the older’s daily dose of fun, but governing and preparing a kingdom was more important- especially today. Jisung’s expressed this multiple times, but Woojin would only laugh it off, wave him off and say that the time will come when he’s ready to move forward. But it was hard to stay and fool around when he had a diplomatic feast in hours and a meeting _right now!_

“The meeting can wait- and I thought this would be more important? It’s for the diplomatic feast after all,” Woojin smiles at him, wide and with eyes bright, a new excuse produced by his bright brain of his. The older uncrossed his arms, waving a gesture to Jisung. “Shoo, I need to get changed.”

Jisung bows with a small nod, walking out of the room. Woojin would usually complain about how serious Jisung could get in sudden moments. Jisung always explains to him that his job entails that he protects the crown prince from physical and emotional threats, but would smile to him about it, anyway. Woojin was his friend first, a prince second. Keeping him happy was his first thought, even if the job comes with heart attacks from the older’s recklessness.

Outside, he waits with the other eunuchs and handmaids, all murmuring to each other about recent news or their excitement for the upcoming banquet. 

Really, all Jisung wished for was for the mercy of the king- if the king finds out Woojin snuck out again...

“Everyone,” Jisung lowered his voice to the eunuchs and handmaids, everyone’s chatter coming to a close as they focused on Jisung- Kim Woojin’s personal guard. “The crown prince is going to the marketplace. Please keep your mouths shut about this, understood?”

With their heads lowered, they avoided Jisung’s gaze on them, though all jumping when Woojin slaps the guard’s back, smiling at all the servants. Jisung glances back at the prince, whose bright smile was on him as a way to excuse the servants from Jisung’s unbearing once-in-a-lifetime seriousness- especially when there was a banquet about! 

“We’ll be back as soon as we can.” 

**\---  
**

Jisung almost ran into Woojin as the older halts in his tracks, staring ahead into the marketplace with wide eyes and thin lips parted.

Fixing the silk and the flowers that threatened to spill from his arms, Jisung leans over to eye Woojin curiously, eyebrow arched, and a small smile playing on his lips.

“Is anything wrong?” Jisung laughs at the older who shook his head, lightly slapping his cheeks with both hands.

“Jisung who is- who is she?” Jisung follows the direction of Woojin’s gesture, noticing a woman between the commoners, smiling at a merchant. She held a basket of herbs- or maybe vegetables- in one arm, and the other searched through other wares on the merchant’s table. He looked dumbstruck, a child meeting his first love more of. His eyes, while still bright, were blank, the prince in another world other than Silla. He was probably imaging a future of _what-could-be’s_ and ways he could approach this woman.

Her hanbok was bright and pink, and her smile seemed as bright- if not brighter than the colors, the weather. Her eyes were wide and full of stars that they were comparable to the night sky- full moon on display and all.

“Hm, daughter of one of the middle-ranking officials... The right hand to the royal physician- an exceptional fighter, a high and respected noblewoman-“ Jisung nods with pressed lips, turning to Woojin who blinked at her. She was a jewel in a sea of mud, Jisung admitted. A seashell hidden within the murky sand, washed clean by the soft waves rolling upon it.

“She’s beautiful-“

“- _And_ my sister.”

Woojin whipped his head toward the younger, eyes wide and mouth agape. His breath left his lungs, and he lost his vast vocabulary- left with breathless blubbering and frantic gestures. He tried to wipe the pink off his cheeks, but it only added to Jisung’s scoff.

“Your- Your _sister_?!” Woojin glanced toward the woman, then back at Jisung, though with a grimace. “You sure you’re in the same family?”

“Ah hah- You’re dead to me- if you think about doing anything to her,” Jisung points a threatening finger at the older- or tries as to as whenever he moved his arm a small flower fell from the bunch he held. “She’s still young and ignorant- naïve too!”

“How old is she?”

“18- but that doesn’t matter!”

“18? She’s that old and still doesn’t have a husband?” Woojin teased, covering his mouth with a dramatic gasp.

“Yah- Yah!” Jisung barks, Woojin laughing at the younger. “You’re past 20 and _you_ still don’t have a wife! That’s another thing! Your father wants-“

“I just haven’t found the one yet, you know?” Woojin scoffs with a small roll of his eyes, pushing Jisung’s face away playfully. With furrowed eyebrows, Jisung stares at Woojin then to his sister, thanking the merchant for his wares as she walked away from them.

Jisung could only scoff at his best friend. If anyone could court his sister, Woojin could. Jisung trusted him enough to know that the crown prince wouldn’t force anything to her- he was a kind-hearted soul. If anything, he should keep his sister from courting Woojin- well if she was single, anyway.

She was already seeing someone- some servant their family didn’t approve of, saying he was too low of a rank that it brought disgrace on their family. Their child would be a half-breed then, but Jisung supported her. If she loved that man, she wouldn’t care about his status or rank.

Jisung knew he took care of her well, and that’s all that mattered.

Jisung nudged the crown prince who snapped out of his daze, glancing at the younger with wide eyes and a pink face that Jisung laughs at.

“We should go back to the palace.” 

**\---**

“Shouldn’t you get ready for the banquet?” Jisung perks up at the quiet voice beside him, smiling small at his sister that gave him a bright smile.

“Can’t I spend more time with my sister?” Jisung scoffs, Jin Ae nudging the older. “But seriously, The crown prince wants me to hang out with you tonight. He says he’s safe inside the palace. What about you? Don’t you need to cover tonight’s shift?”

“The royal physician wanted to let the new helper get some experience.”

Jisung hums, nodding as they continue walking through the palace, hands clasped behind his back instead of his sword, as was his custom as a personal guard beside the crown prince. While the palace was a lonely place, it was at least a grandeur to Silla, adorned with the best architecture, vegetation, and such.

And his sister loved it all, that’s the reason Jisung wanted to be in the palace with her as she couldn’t stay away from the magnificence of it all.

He was just lucky to be allowed inside in the first place- he and his sister.

“Hey-“ Jin Ae sucked in a breath as Jisung glanced at her with a small hum. “If- If I got married... Would you approve of who I marry?”

“You’re talking about that farmer, right?” Jisung sighs, Jin Ae tentatively nodding beside him. “I’m fine with him... I mean as long as he isn’t a jerk towards you and works hard-“

“He does, he does!” Jin Ae exclaims, playing with her fingers as a light blush spread across her face. “I love him, Oraeboni, but I’m- will mother and father approve? They’ll flog him if they find out that he-“

“Jin Ae,” Jisung sighs, turning to the shorter as they stop in front of the kitchen. He takes his sister’s hands in his, pressing them together with a nod of his head. “Don’t let mother and father influence love. Are they the ones in love right now? No, they wouldn’t know how you feel when you see your fiance. That’d be weird-“ Jisung smiles as his sister laughed at his poor attempt to brighten the mood. “Love- that’s a hard emotion to control, okay? But I feel like the more you control it, the more it spirals out ad eventually damages you. If you love him and he loves you, it doesn’t matter if he’s a Cheonin or prince- that doesn’t matter if you’re in love with someone below you or above you. When you two love each other, _truly_ love each other, you two become equal. So _never_ let mother or father sway your feelings. As long as both of you are happy.”

Jin Ae nods, wrapping her arms around Jisung as the older returns the embrace, petting her hair. She smiles as she places her chin on Jisung’s shoulder, muttering a small _‘thank you,’_ and a pat to his back. A beat of silence passed between them, the crickets singing around them.

“Then, when are you going to find _your_ love? My friends keep saying you might be into men.” Jin Ae snorts, Jisung pushing her away with a stern finger pointed at her. “All you do is hang around the prince.”

“Yah! Also, tell your friends to stop talking about me! It’s literally my job to stay by the prince’s side all the damn time.” He hisses. “That’s another thing! Don’t rush love- I’ll marry when I’m ready!”

“Father keeps saying someone needs to carry the family name-“

The two perk up as they notice prince and their soon-to-be allies walked from across the pond, Jisung nudging his sister lightly.

“You know the crown prince is into you?” 

“Hm? He is?” Jin Ae’s eyebrows shot up, smiling with a small shake of her head. “Tell him I’m not interested. I might spend all of his money in a day.”

Jisung snorts at that, though perking up when he noticed a figure near them, wearing all black and a bow at the ready. He held a bow tightly, creeping near the pond’s bank, eyeing the group of eunuchs and handmaids that followed the crown prince around.

“Jin Ae, stay here,” Jisung murmurs, unsheathing his sword quietly. Jisung tried to sneak towards the man, however, sprinted when he stretched the string back, aiming at the crown prince.

The assassin noticed the guard running toward him and dodged a swing from Jisung’s sword, shooting an arrow at Jisung, hitting his shoulder.

“Oraeboni!” Jin Ae yells behind Jisung as the older pulled the arrow out, quietly thanking that the projectile hadn’t completely gone through his armor.

The assassin’s eyes widened as Jisung picked himself from the ground, furrowing his eyebrows at the man.

“Oraeboni, wait!” Jin Ae clutches Jisung’s arm, holding him back from swinging his sword. “He’s- he’s-“

“Jin Ae, I told you to stay put!” Jisung hisses, ripping his arm away from his sister. The assassin circled Jisung, reloading another arrow to his bow and aiming it at him. The latter lunges forward, dodging the arrow as he jumps for a strike, the man rolling away before shooting another arrow.

The guard growls, and as the man dodged another swing from Jisung by running under his arm, Jisung swung his leg over, kicking the man to the floor.

The man tried to reach for his bow only for the guard to strike it away, raising his sword to the air to fulfill his duty- to kill anyone as a threat to the crown prince. Though stopped-

“Jin Ae, what are you doing?” Jisung mutters bitterly as his sister crouched beside the assassin, hugging him tight and tears brimming her eyes. “You’re protecting a threat to the future of Silla.”

“Oraeboni he’s- I love him-“

At first, Jisung scoffed, almost missing his sister’s words. Then his eyes widened, staring down at Jin Ae and the assassin that slowly sat up. How could his sister- this assassin... He was the fiance? How could she love such a person so selfish? So selfish he’s willing to kill the crown prince for some third party or for his own gain?

“Why?” Jisung hisses, the assassin halting when the point of a sword threatened his neck. “Why are you targeting the prince?”

“I’m getting paid to kill him-“ he rasps out, holding Jin Ae’s hand as the younger smiled reassuringly at him. “I wanted to take Jin Ae away from this place- so we could live happily.”

Jisung snarls, eyes darting from the assassin to his sister. His blood boiled, and he almost regretted telling his sister that it didn’t matter if she loved a servant or not. But clearly, he was neither servant nor anything of the sort. He was a piece of dirt, willing to kill another for his own selfish needs. To assassinate someone the rest of the kingdom depended and looked up to. Living happily? How could he live happily with his sister- how could he live _happily_ with Jin Ae when all that money, all that glory was built upon blood?

His hand twitched to kill the assassin- to protect the future king- the crown prince- Kim Woojin... But hesitated at the look of his sister. She was on the verge of tears- but Jisung knew she was stronger than that. And how could she be so naïve?! Why was she protecting this- this man? Can she not see how wrong his morals were??

In Jisung’s hesitance, the man grabbed his bow, rolling away from Jisung’s sword, and took aim at the prince.

Jisung turned to strike the man, but as he swung his weapon-

He thrust the sword at his _sister-_ the person he cared for most. His family, his world-

He failed. 

The arrow traveled across the pond, and the prince dropped to the floor. Jin Ae, to protect the assassin, had shielded him from Jisung’s attack. She spouted blood, Jisung’s eyes widening as his sister heaved and wept and trembled.

“Jin Ae- Jin Ae-“ Jisung let go of his sword, falling to his knees to cradle his sister. He wiped at Jin Ae’s tears, shaking as he held her face. “Jin Ae- please- please don’t leave me wait-“

“Oraeboni,” she heaved, clawing at the sword in her chest. She tried to pull it out only for Jisung to stop her. His lungs burned for air, letting out a breathless gasp when he finally realized what he had done. Tears fell from his eyes, clutching at his sister’s hanbok, his vision blurring quickly when he felt a burning at his chest.

“No- you’ll bleed out faster- maybe if- maybe if-“

“I’m scared.” she sighs, blinking up at Jisung. Jisung heard the guards surround him, yelling threats and orders that only seemed like distant murmurs to the guard. All that mattered was his sister, in his arms. They screamed at him to get up, but he couldn’t. Jin Ae’s weight on his legs felt too heavy, _too_ real. He couldn’t breathe, no matter how many times he tried to gasp for air, his lungs clawing for oxygen. And this dark suffocation only clutched around his chest tighter, tighter when he noticed an ominous red seeping onto her hanbok further, hands slippery with blood.

Jisung was scared too. Nothing could attest to this. The disappearance of his sister- the end of his own life. All those memories came flooding back to him- trying to grab onto each and every single one in an attempt to keep his sister forever. But they were flying away quickly, trying to jump and catch onto them in a last scrambled attempt.

When Jisung taught her how to sword fight- when she secretly watched as Jisung took the test to become the royal protector when Jisung snuck his sister out when they were children to brighten her spirits- everything. But as his sister gripped onto his hanbok tight, it seemed as if every memory was slipping from his grasp, spilling everything in the form of his never-ending tears.

“I’m sorry. I’m so- I’m so sorry-” Jisung hiccuped.

“It’s not your fault.” Even with the escaping light from her once bright eyes, they still looked brighter than the dulling colors of her hanbok. And even when Jisung couldn’t see past his tears, he could still recognize her light-hearted face. “Please do one thing for me.”

He believed that he became a guard because of his sister. The first time she ever got hurt, she had cried. And after, Jisung tried to do his best to keep his sister from crying again. To protect her, and the prince was the best choice he’s ever made- to protect her and the prince, was his pride and joy.

“Anything,” Jisung gasps, his face ruined with tears, face red and lips quivering. He tucks her hair behind her ear, hugging her closer to him. He didn’t want to let go so soon, he didn’t think it would be over. His sister- the first person he ever protected, the one who supported him and the one he supported. The one who gave him the motivation to wake up every morning to protect and fulfill his duty as a royal protector.

“Live for me,” she coughs out, placing a trembling, bloody hand on Jisung’s cheek. She smiles and shuts her eyes, Jisung shaking his head at his sister’s acceptance.

How could she give up so easily? How could she suddenly say that? Live for her? Why? _How?_ How can he possibly live if she was gone? She and the prince was gone- how does he have a purpose? He’s failed at the one thing he’s supposed to do? The _one fucking_ thing he couldn’t afford to make any mistakes at. But he did.

Why the hell did he do that?

Why did he hesitate?

Why did..? Why did he make a mistake?

“Jin Ae?” Jisung sniveled, wiping at his tears with his sleeve. He shakes his sister, hoping she would wake up- that this was some cruel, twisted joke. It was, wasn’t it? “Jin Ae?”

No, it wasn’t. Goddamn it, it wasn’t.

“Jin Ae-”

His heart stopped then when a thought came across his mind, gasping when the guards yanking him away from the corpse, dragging him and tying him with rope. He didn’t resist, staring at his sister on the ground ahead.

He killed his sister.

And the guards were going to behead him for killing the crown prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo we finally figured out Jisung's past!!!
> 
> Also Ik, Ik, Woojin isn't part of SKZ anymore but I thought he would fit this role REALLY well instead of some random dude. Anyway, this is the only time he'll be properly mentioned okay ty <3
> 
> This is one of my favorite chapters to write so pls be kind <3


	32. -XXXI-

For a moment, Minho believed that he was truly dead- that he's finally bitten the dust after avoiding death for so long.

His luck had run out, Sunmi's dead, he and Jisung had been captured. And to think that he'd not anger one royal family, but _two_. What next? Will Goguryeo suddenly find out about them too?

But no, Minho didn't want to give his life up yet. His luck may have run out, but his motivation still hadn't. Honestly, fuck fate or luck or whatever superstitious bullshit every other individual believed in. Fate had done nothing but fuck him over time and time again. His luck had run out years ago. And all he's done is fight for himself in this dark jungle. And you know what? Being alive for this long was a huge 'fuck you' to fate.

But when Jisung thought about fighting all those guards back in the town, Minho almost punched him for it.

Why would the thief be so willing to throw his life away like that? For the mere thought of protecting Minho? Jisung once said it might be fate that kept them together, he almost believed it (if fate was willing to forgive him). But he shouldn't be so... What was it? Imprudent?

Either way, Minho was glad that the younger was beside him, appreciating his presence when they were being carted away.

Minho could still almost feel the shorter's warmth against his cheek.

But then again...

Jisung had said he caused the crown prince's death. The Silla crown prince? Kim Woojin was it- the one announced assassinated seven years ago when Sunmi barely recognized Minho as an adult.

Minho remembered when he heard the news back then. He was in the rice paddies when he overheard some women talking about the death of the crown prince- saying that an assassin plotted to kill him, murmuring that he was his trusted best friend.

While there was an official letter written and pinned to the village news board, no one can actually read it besides a few of the villagers (And Minho, but he didn't want to be caught up in anything regarding royalty). So it was all a rumor to them still, especially when the letter disclosed no information besides his sudden death.

But was that Jisung? Was Jisung the assassin?

Minho didn't care much then, but as a supposed crown prince, he understood all the commotion Silla produced because of the sudden news. Their supposed future king was dead- and without a new heir, who would lead Silla to that promised future?

Sunmi told him that the crown prince had it coming- that he was irresponsible for not taking more precautions. Minho only told her that a prince wouldn't need to take so many precautions inside a fortified palace, but still felt for their prince's death.

But to hear it from Jisung himself- he had killed the crown prince? Was it the reason for his refusal to kill anyone? Was he so scarred from the memory that barely being provoked to kill had him throwing fits?

Even so, if he had some part in killing the crown prince, what was his reasoning to protect Minho? He was a crown prince as well, the same as Kim Woojin.

Maybe he felt guilty? And that protecting someone close to the status of his previous life was a way to redeem himself.

Minho wanted to tell him, _"You don't need to redeem yourself,"_ or _"Surely, it wasn't all your fault?"_

He knew Jisung would deny such things- he's known the thief long enough that he was stubborn in things like this. And that the younger was just wasting his life away pursuing Minho.

Not that Minho didn't appreciate his presence, though...

Blinking his eyes open, Minho stared up at the bright sky above, squinting when the sun spilled from between the trees and spotted his face. He heard the crackling of fire nearby and the soft nickers of horses, smelling the sweet spring grass and the aroma of a meal dancing in the air.

He lays there a moment more, waiting until his eyes adjusted to the sun before he shot up- though hissing when pain struck his side.

"Woah- be careful." Minho whips his head to the man leaning against the tree beside him, hair long and pulled back into a small ponytail. For a moment, Minho's gasped, thinking that it was Jisung, only to furrow his eyebrows when his head cleared and his eyes adapted.

The man sat up beside Minho now, his hands gentle as they pressed the bandit back to the splayed thin blanket, resting his head on a bundle of clothes.

"You broke a rib," he laughs out, light and harmonizing with the blue sky above.

"Jisung..." Minho breathes out, turning his head to the side. He sees a campfire, with something cooking in a small metal pot above the flames. He tried to look the other way only to find the man staring down at him curiously. What had happened? Where was...

"No, Hwang Hyunjin," he hums, though jumping back when Minho's eyes shot open, sitting back up again and staring at the now long-haired Goguryeo guard wide-eyed.

"Where's Jisung?" Minho questions, groaning in pain. His sides were on fire, and his headache only added to the pain. He hurt all over, more so than when that arrow shot at his foot. Peeking down at himself, bandages covered his torso, hugging him that it somewhat restricted his heavy breaths. Maybe it was for the better anyway- as he continued to heave and cough, feeling stabs of pain each time he took a breath.

"Calm down," Hyunjin furrows his eyebrows, attempting to lay the bandit back onto the blanket, but to no avail as the older only slapped his hand away. Hyunjin sighs, scoffing and gesturing to the bandit. "You've been asleep for a couple of days."

A couple of days? What had happened during then? What had happened to Jisung?

Minho remembered their capture and the journey to the capital. He remembered Jisung confessing his alliance against the Silla Crown Prince- and him being _shot_ with an arrow. Minho remembered their time in the town, and Minho's fall from the cart.

What had happened after?

"You've cracked a couple of ribs and you hit your head on the way down- but hey, at least your injured foot is on the way to recovery," Hyunjin shrugged, picking apart some dead grass and chucking it toward the fire. The Goguryeo guard eyed the bandit from his spot beside the blanket. Minho laid back down on the bundle, sighing and shutting his eyes. "By the way, you should try to eat. When Chan and Changbin return, who knows when we'll leave? We've been in the same place for a while, and it would be dangerous to stay." When Minho didn't budge, he sighed, shaking his head. "And you wouldn't be a help to Jisung if you're like that."

Minho wanted to search for the younger, he really did. But with how each breath felt like a stab to his chest and his pride, it was too strong for him to acknowledge those words. Minho was already planning his escape to find Jisung.

Really, it only surprised him how much he cared for the thief- how every memory he's spent with Jisung came crashing onto him as he lay on the blanket. Maybe he really _did_ consider him as a friend. But the way he felt whenever the other looked at him made him think otherwise. It was a weird feeling- something that provoked a shiver whenever he did.

And it weirded him how easily he could open up to the younger. Minho sometimes compared him to Sunmi with how easy he could talk to him. The bandit even talked to Soonie about it, and the horse agreed. Jisung was a weird individual, but he captivated all of Minho whenever they talked.

Maybe he and Jisung knew each other from a past life- reincarnated into what they are today. 

He opened his eyes when he heard the neighing of horses, their hooves coming to a halt as they padded nearby on the dirt.

Hyunjin picked himself up from the ground, greeting the two men that hopped off their horses.

They murmur something to the Goguryeo guard that Minho can't quite hear from where he lies. He tried to sit up, holding his sides to get a hint to whatever they were talking about. Though the paler one of the Baekje guard nudges the other, gesturing toward Minho, who stared at them.

"Your highness, you're awake," the taller Baekje guard heads toward the bandit, crouching by him with a small, simple smile, dimples on either side of it. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm okay," Minho grunts, furrowing his eyebrows.

The shorter guard with a mean look walked over, crouching beside the taller. He huffs out, holding out his hands and gesturing to something, before clasping them together.

"I've already written to your brother about your discovery. He should know of your arrival, more or less."

Right, Minho almost got used to Jisung that he forgot about Yongbok's orders to get him.

"I've never changed my mind about returning to Baekje," Minho barks at them, groaning and regretting his choice to raise his voice. "Where's Jisung? He was with me on the cart-"

"Does it matter?" The paler one asks, reaching down to help Minho only for the younger to wave him off. "You'll be able to return to Baekje, your home."

"Baekje isn't my home!"

"Even so, you can't go anywhere yourself with injuries like those," The shorter guard points out, eyebrows raising behind his bangs. "You'll die. So the best thing you can do is stick with us."

"At least tell me you know where Jisung is," Minho mutters, voice dropping to nothing louder than a light breeze.

The two guards look at each other, then glance up at Hyunjin, who only shrugged and gestures to Minho.

"We-" The paler coughs out, eyes darting from the two guards to Minho. "We don't know where Jisung is. We've been searching for two days now."

"He's probably halfway to the capital by now," Hyunjin lowers his gaze, Minho staring at the three.

"Is that it? That's all you have to say?" Minho scoffs, furrowing his eyebrows. "You've basically left Jisung- it's only been two days. For all we know he could be in the next town over- not to mention that you were chasing the cart, right? And you just left him on there?!"

"Your highness, no offense, but we did not go to Silla for Jisung, we did this for you, for your brother," the shorter Baekje guard rasps out. He was straightforward, unlike the two other guards. He didn't talk with such sugar coating on his words and stared at Minho when he did. He seemed to put his job before anything else, and persuading him would be near to impossible, it seemed. "We're here to bring you back to Baekje no matter the cost. And if one of us is captured or killed- if it's not you, then it's best if we keep moving forward."

The guard beside him nods, pressing his lips together into a thin line and a small sigh.

"He's right," Hyunjin mutters out, crossing his arms. He avoided Minho's stare, instead eyes falling to his boots. "Jisung would have to fend for himself. Silla guards are already looking for _both_ of you."

"Right, and unless you want us to tie you with rope again- please rest. We're leaving tomorrow morning." With a small bow toward the bandit, he stands, heading to his horse to tie her to a nearby branch. The other guard sighs, doing the same as Hyunjin returns to his spot beside Minho. 

Minho sighs quietly, shutting his eyes with furrowed eyebrows. He chews his lip, swallowing a lump in his throat at the news.

He would call them selfish for letting Jisung go so easily. For abandoning someone Minho's considered a friend, and someone he assumed the three guards considered as a comrade. All for the sake of Yongbok?

Though he isn't any better. He was refusing to return to Baekje because of his own selfish needs here in Silla. Why couldn't he give Yongbok, his own brother, a chance? Surely, he knew this was for the best- yet Minho still refused. To say that Minho considered his brother to be one of the most important people in his life seemed like blasphemy- and it would only take a small _"okay, I'll go."_ to prove that he cared for Yongbok. But he couldn't.

And especially with his situation with Jisung...

To think he made a new friend, only to lose it moments later. He guessed it just wasn't meant to be. It was a false vision, a mirage. And Minho couldn't do much, anyway. A rib, maybe two, was cracked, his foot injured. Even breathing hurt him. Maybe this wasn't even a friendship. Minho wondered if he was only desperate for companionship after his grief and Sunmi's passing. Maybe that's why he was so attached to the guard- because he helped mend a crack in Minho's heart, even if it was for a little while.

Even so, he can't blame these guards, they're merely messengers of what needs to be. If they refuse to rescue Jisung from wherever he is, it's their call.

Minho lays back down on the makeshift cot, blinking his eyes open.

He felt something constrict him- something that tugged at his heart. It made his stomach churn, however; it felt like a weight off his shoulders.

But he assumed it was only the bandages around his torso, nothing more.


	33. -XXXII-

Jisung was glad that Minho had fallen off the cart.

He worried that the horse following the cart would trample over him (Thank God it didn't) and that he would break something but any of those were better than being captured into Silla custody- to be tortured for information he wasn't even a part of.

And even if he was taken in and proved innocent, they won't let him go. After associating with Jisung, they'll kill him too. Even if they figure Minho knew _nothing_ about the younger thief. And if they ever find out about Minho's history with Baekje... They'll surely do something worse than torture or death.

Silla was beautiful, but she was cruel to those loyal to her and her enemies.

Honestly, Jisung shouldn't have told Minho. He shouldn't have blabbed his big mouth about killing the crown prince. He shouldn't have escaped Silla... Not just the first time but the second time as well. If they just _waited_ \- maybe Minho wouldn't have gone through all this. He might've been set free, and the Baekje guards could've recaptured him and dragged him home. Why the hell did he take Minho with him?? He might become the second prince Jisung's killed. Maybe if he takes another prince from Goguryeo, that'll complete his list.

But at least Minho was safe, in the hands of _whoever_ attacked the cart (though Jisung assumed that it was Chan, Changbin, and Hyunjin considering that he recognized the arrows shot at them, ones that Changbin used). Now Jisung prayed that they show mercy to Minho and take him back to Baekje safely. He knows how stubborn Minho could be. He only wishes that he doesn't rub Changbin the wrong way. He knew how that went for Hyunjin.

Jisung wondered if this was why he was so determined to protect Minho: It reminded him of his days in Silla when everything was simple. When his mother would call for him and his sister home when it got too dark, growing up in his home's front courtyard. Everyone thought that he would grow up to be like his father, serving the king in the royal court. Though instead, he took an interest in sword fighting instead of reading politics. Studying the art of honor in protecting instead of the book that could only describe such. At first, his mother was against him learning dangerous arts at such a young age. But it grew on her. Especially with how passionate Jisung was about it.

He was lucky to do the thing he loved while bringing honor to the family- he guessed that protecting Minho was the same, even if the latter still rejected his proposed title of crown prince.

But he's at least finished his job, his purpose- though short. He guessed that he'll return to living in Goguryeo, with a life that wasn't a hint close to what it's called. Either that or he's killed in Silla- atonement for his wrongdoings all those years ago. It was finally time for his past to catch up to him.

Fate was just inescapable. 

Though blinking his eyes open, expecting to be in the dark cells of Silla, he was pleasantly met with a small, shammy room. The furniture was minimalistic- nothing but a small bed that Jisung laid on and a drawer in the corner. It reminded him of Minho's small hut in the village, quaint but more than enough to be called and recognized as a home.

It was bright out and not even the roof could protect the room from the sunlight spilling from the window, lighting up the whole, warm space. The blanket was thin but covered him completely and the pillow was ragged, but it still felt like a cloud against Jisung's head.

There were no guards, no chains or locked cells, no ropes, no strands of hay that littered the dirt floor. It was just Jisung, the birds outside singing lullabies to him for his wake.

It was hard sitting up, using his elbows to prop himself to relieve some tension heaved in his wounded shoulder. He carefully picks himself off the floor, hissing when pain struck his bandaged shoulder, holding it with his free hand. Honestly, the room almost looked like heaven. Did Jisung die and reincarnate into another individual? Or maybe he just hit his head a little harder than he expected...

But this was no time to wander about. What if his savior intended to extort him when they return? He didn't like the idea of being a prince's concubine, and he's sure as hell not going to like the idea of becoming someone's slave. So, begrudgingly and painfully, Jisung got up, whining when he wobbled on his two feet and stumbled to the door.

Jisung wondered where he was, walking out, meeting the sweet embrace of a light breeze, and the light summer weather. They were out in the countryside, deep within the forest mountains. It was a single hut without a village, a sheep without the rest of its flock- or maybe a wolf without its pack. There was a small dirt path that led from the hut to another building nearby, a horse within the establishment, poking its head out of the fences that gated the front.

The clearing in the forest was large enough that it fits a small farm to the side, crops (mostly rooted vegetables) growing under the soil.

And in front of the hut was a small fire pit, a metal pot cooking overtop the flames, reminding Jisung of Chan's food during their travels together. And, sadly, the dinner Minho used to cook for the two of them back in the village.

Though as he turned to walk away from the hut, his stomach betrayed him, growling when he smelled whatever was cooking in that pot, wafting through the air. Jisung shuffled closer to the pit. There was no one around, and whoever saved him would probably let him eat, anyway.

But Jisung decided against it, huffing when he leaned away from the temptations. He shouldn't stay any longer. Jisung should just find the nearest town and settle there until he gets enough to journey back to Goguryeo. He shouldn't cause any more trouble. Now that Minho was safe, he should live his days as peaceful as possible- or as peaceful as it can get when everyone was out to get him. Maybe he'll move to the west, overseas, start a fresh life maybe.

"You're awake-" Ten feet into the air, Jisung jumps, reaching for his sword out of instinct, though his hand only meeting contact with the air beside his hip. Additionally, he lets out a loud whine when the sharp movement sends jolts of pain from his shoulder and through his upper body. He glances down, cursing when he didn't have his sword though whipping toward the man that headed from the forest.

He was tall, broad-shouldered, with a defined face and soft dark eyes. His ebony hair swept over his eyes but wasn't unkempt, neat, and well taken care of despite living in the forest. He wore a grayed blue hanbok, a bow, and a quiver hanging from across his chest. He was dragging a dead deer from its hind legs, eyes staring wide at Jisung, when the thief finally turned around to face him.

Jisung narrowed his eyes, taking multiple steps back at the sudden appearance of the man. 

"Uh- hey-"

Jisung didn't give the man a chance to run- or his lack thereof- tackling him to the floor despite his shoulder screaming at him to stop. The man tried to fight off Jisung without hurting him, though proved difficult as Jisung couldn't stay still, fumbling about and trying to land a punch on him. Honestly, with how built he was, the man could've breathed on Jisung and he would tumble over.

"Yah- wait! Stop!" He heaves out, catching Jisung's fists only for the younger to yank them away in another attempt to strike. The man tries to kick Jisung, dust, and dirt flying everywhere. "Listen to me, goddamn it!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Jisung barks at him, hissing in pain when the man pushed his shoulder away. That didn't stop him, however, and despite his shoulder wound, he raised his fist in the air and landed a hard punch to the man's jaw. The younger stopped, panting and glaring with such ferocity at the other below him that the surrounding dirt might as well have burned.

"Are you happy?" The man spits, groaning as he rubs his jaw. "You've finally punched me. How long have you wanted to do that?"

Jisung didn't know either. He's only reconnected with his past very recently. In confused him. What he thought he had forgotten resurfaced, and emotions he believed disappeared and never developed, suddenly returned. He never knew- never understood how angry he was until he saw him again. But who did he really blame? Himself? This man? The world? He didn't know who else to direct his anger to.

"Just please- listen to me," the man huffs, carefully pushing the younger off of him so they sat up on the dirt. "We don't need another instance where ignorance leads to tragedy."

Jisung halts, feeling his heart drop to his stomach. He didn't know what felt worse, the wound on his shoulder, or being told the truth outright. Was he ignorant? He was right- it was Jisung's fault for his sister's death, no matter how tragic it may be. He also took part in killing the crown prince- hesitating before killing this man, the assassin. Jisung learned that one of the worst things to do as a guard was to hesitate. Either kill or not, their hearts couldn't be in two places. And so, the prince and his sister died. All because he fucking hesitated. Why the _hell_ did he hesitate?

"Sorry..." he mumbles when he notices the hurt on Jisung's face. He rubs the back of his neck with a small sigh, feeling the guilt crawl up his back as Jisung's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Why did you even save me?" Jisung muttered bitterly. It was quiet, but there was still acid within his words that felt so clear to him. Yet, he still felt guilt for it. The man only replied with a slight shrug and furrowed eyebrows, propping his arms on bent knees as he let out a soft sigh.

Why would this assassin save Jisung? The brother of his past lover. The reason she died was sitting right in front of him, but all he did was stare and sigh and shrug, saving him the torture prepared back in Silla's capital. He left Jisung to endure Silla's harsh punishment back then. Why did he reconsider?

Jisung remembered him once or twice. Jin Ae had introduced him to his mother one day, only being rejected as he was _"too low of a class."_ The other time was when he was walking through the town for personal wishes of the crown prince, buying herbs and food he couldn't otherwise ask for back in the palace. Jin Ae was walking with some man, giggling and joking about, strolling past the crowds without care- too far out into their own worlds.

He was good-looking for his status and was kind to his sister whenever she described him to Jisung. So the thief never looked much into it. She was happy, so Jisung was happy. He was so ignorant back then. He should've asked more questions. Raised a few more eyebrows.

"I'm... sorry," he repeats. Though this time, it was accompanied with a small shrug. His dark eyes avoided Jisung's, instead settling on the dirt that fell to the ground. "I was such a coward for leaving right after- after events of that night. I ran away. And instead of facing the consequences, I handed them to you." 

Jisung could only scoff. Pity him, even. He might as well have left Jisung to die. To think that saving Jisung would excuse him of his felonies! It made something in Jisung boil, something he hasn't felt in many years. Was it anger? Guilt? He didn't know- he thought that the alcohol might've washed away such feelings. Though seeing this man again only made him believe that they were only laying dormant.

The man picked himself off the floor when the younger didn't answer, dragging the deer carcass by Jisung and toward the hut.

"She was supposed to get married..." Jisung mutters, the man nodding.

"I know."

"Why would you do that to her?"

"I don't know."

Jisung turns, still sitting on the dirt as he glared at the man, gritting his teeth and chewing his lip.

"And I thought you cared for her-"

"I _did_ care- but I was selfish," he hissed back, pulling off the quiver and bow before settling them on the porch of the hut. He gestures to himself, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the thief. Jisung couldn't help but feel his anger bubble harsher, clawing at the dirt in an attempt to keep himself from lashing out at him. "I thought I could get money quickly to escape from Silla- to take her away. I thought I was saving her, and she agreed with the plan!"

For a moment, Jisung's heart sank to the pit of his stomach- like swallowing a rock. His chest tightened, and he tensed at the man's words. He tried to move, but he felt numb all over. And just like that, all his anger was replaced with confusion- or maybe it was denial. Could he even name this?

His sister agreed to assassinate the crown prince?

She knew of what would come that night, allowing her lover to go extreme ways to get them out of Silla. That she needed to pull Jisung away from the prince, even for a second.

Jisung didn't know how to feel- should he be disappointed in learning the person he trusted most gave into the sweet words of temptation? Should he feel angry at such acts that occurred many years ago, or should he let it go due to the fact? But while he thought that he's been lied to for eight years, a small voice in his head wanted him to let it go- no one was there to tell him otherwise, it wasn't a lie. Then was it a misunderstanding?

And the ever so prominent selfish part of him rejoiced at the thought that no- he shouldn't blame himself. How could he? Now that he knows that it was his sister's choice. That it was her- was it _really_ her fault?

It hit him, then. Like a horse kicking his chest, it fucking hurt.

It hurt to think that Jin Ae led Jisung away that night, because if Jisung stayed by the crown prince- if he stayed by the crown prince, Jisung would've been killed.

"I'm hurting too, okay? So..." the man sighs, dusting his hands off and gesturing toward Jisung half-heartedly, his arm falling to his side. "Just- Let me save you like this. I'm not asking for forgiveness. So please..."

With that, he pressed his lips together in a thin line, nodding. His small, gentle eyes stayed on Jisung like a heavy weight. But he eventually turned, walking into the hut, his feet padding against the wood. Jisung stayed on the ground for seconds- minutes- He wanted to yell, shout, get _angry_. But he couldn't. He couldn't even throw the dirt he fisted from the ground. 

Jisung wondered what could've been if Jin Ae hadn't died. She would've surely left Silla, lived a fortunate life with her husband- would've gotten money from the blood of the crown prince. But would she ever tell Jisung about her alliance against the late crown prince? Jisung tried to sift through all of his memories, trying to figure out if there were any other instances where she had lied- did she lie about the man being a farmer to avoid placing suspicion on them? How long had they been planning this for? And despite thinking that only the crown prince would die, worse comes to worst, and she didn't expect her own brother killing her.

Why was she so stupid? And why- _why_ was Jisung so gullible? 


	34. -XXXIII-

“How do you feel?”

“Terrible.”

“I think it’s a pleasant day too. Are you excited to go back to Baekje?”

“No.”

“I ate fine this morning, thanks for asking.”

Chan listened to the small conversation between Hyunjin and Minho behind him and Changbin, relaxing when the two didn’t take it any further and get into another fight. The older was eerily calm and quiet throughout their entire journey, only speaking when Chan or mostly Hyunjin had something to say such as questions about dinner or night-watch. The man didn’t try to run- mostly due to his injuries, but Chan knew that the prince was stubborn (both of them were) so he should’ve attempted to escape by now.

But Minho seemed like he couldn’t get along with anyone. And to think that Chan had to take care of enough children. To make matters worse, Hyunjin seemed to love teasing him too- honestly, Chan believed that the children back in Ungjin were tamer than the two beasts behind him.

Chan was glad that he was the one tending to Minho’s injuries- he wouldn’t- and didn’t want to know what would happen between the two if Hyunjin volunteered. One of them would end up injured- dead, maybe.

But their personalities clashed so much that the conversation came to Chan as a bit of a shock.

“How long until we get to Baekje?” Minho questions, Changbin shrugging. Those two have talked little. Maybe after Changbin’s bluntness, Minho thought it’d be a wonderful idea to keep from resisting the older anymore. And for good reason, too. If Changbin said he’ll tie up Minho again, he’ll do it. Yongbok wasn’t here to stop him, and honestly, they were all dying to return to Baekje.

Chan wasn’t the one to complain about any mission (especially when he has to take care of the army every single fucking day) but this might be the worst mission he’s ever been on. Every single time there was an upside or even a hint of luck, everything turns out like shit.

“To the border, maybe a week. To Ungjin, at least a week and a half.”

“I can’t wait to get out of Silla.” Chan hears Hyunjin stretch, cracking his fingers as his horse let out a small nicker. “I can’t believe you lived in that village actually- shouldn’t you be... a nobleman at least.”

Minho didn’t reply, and Chan could already see the glare he gave the younger. He wanted to turn around and maybe extinguish the conversation before it kindled. But decided that Minho would be mature enough to keep from kicking Hyunjin off the horse- wait, is he?

“How was it?” Minho murmurs, the long-haired guard letting out a small squeak of surprise. “The village, I mean.” 

That might be the most Minho’s said in days. It surprised even Changbin, Chan glancing at him as he frowned and nodding to himself. The Baekje guard was also taking an interest in their conversation. He doesn’t know- maybe there was interest in a certain conversation that could end up in a fight. There was that edge that will surely spice up their bland journey back home. Not that Chan was instigating the fight!

“Burned down. I don’t think any of the buildings survived. But at least the crops didn’t die,” Hyunjin answers, Minho nodding with a small, affirmed hum. “But those villagers were assholes. Not to mention that one guy who tried to kill us and ran us- Nevermind-“

Minho sighs, relieving Hyunjin of his glare.

“It’s awful to think about what had happened to the village.” he murmurs, staring down at his saddle, surely reliving the memories he spent in his long-considered home. “They’re good people.”

“Why didn’t you return? Everyone else did.”

“I just wanted some time to think.”

“With Jisung?”

“He followed me- and saved my life more than once, so I let him stick around.”

“You know, the villagers blame Jisung for burning down the village,” Hyunjin comments and Chan wished he could reach back and hit the Goguryeo guard for sputtering such things. Jisung wouldn’t do such things, but he was clearly provoking the older. And yes, they weren’t perfect people, but _goddamn!_ Chan should’ve beat some sense into that kid before they departed for Baekje.

“No, Jisung wouldn’t do that- on purpose, anyway...”

“That’s what I said, thank you!” Hyunjin exclaims, feeling his stare train from Chan’s back to Changbin. “He wouldn’t have the guts to burn down an entire village, but to do it accidentally? That’s something I can see him doing _any_ time.” Hyunjin pauses, taking a breath before tilting his head from one side to another. “ _Well_ , not _any_ time-“

“But we’re not sure he did it until we figure out what exactly happened,” Minho says. His words lacked their usual bite, and he stared at Hyunjin while doing so. He seemed to tame himself when talking about Jisung. Chan wondered what had happened between the two that caused Minho’s attachment to the younger. He mentioned that Jisung saved his life more than once, but what for? If he was seeking the reward promised by Yongbok, why didn’t he tie up Minho like the first time and meet up with the group?

Clearly, something else was driving him, and maybe Minho was the only one to know?

As if on cue, Hyunjin asked Minho, “What is Jisung to you?”

To Chan, Jisung was a... Chan didn’t grow up with siblings. He’s just never met them- and, in a way, Jisung represent an excited little brother (who also had an alcohol problem, but they don’t talk about that).

While the Baekje guard hadn’t known Jisung for that long, but long enough, Jisung was fun and comforting to be around. He didn’t talk much, and when he did, though, it was always reassuring to hear his voice. To Chan, he was in charge of the morale in the group. Like Changbin leading and Chan providing for the team and Hyunjin protecting them, Jisung had a role (and an important one too) in the group.

He didn’t complain; he was always excited when he sees something pretty and shiny but restricted himself because he understood that he hung around guards. Even when Chan assigned him for many night watches, he happily agreed. Or that time he did dish duty, ruining his bandages and his freshly sewed wounds. He didn’t say much and did it. He was the one who even found Minho in the first place.

And that one time Chan had woken up to hear Jisung and Minho murmuring to each other. Chan let them leave, wanting to see where Jisung’s loyalties lay. He knew it was stupid. But he just wanted to test the waters. He just wanted to know more about this new unknown colleague. About an hour later, Chan was about to go and search for them only for the two to return, Minho still bound and gagged as Jisung helped him back to bed and a newly acquired jar tucked under Jisung’s arm as he returns to his spot by the door.

Though the day Jisung and Minho disappeared from Soraebol, Chan wasn’t very anxious about them leaving. He was sure Jisung would return with Minho like the night prior. Jisung seemed loyal enough. He followed orders. Surely he would return.

But he didn’t and Chan noticed a shift in the group’s attitude. It was a little more empty without the four of them.

Chan remembered the conversation he had with Changbin days prior. Minho was still asleep from his injuries and the two Baekje guards went out to search for the remnants of the cart- if any. But it wouldn’t hurt to try.

They rode along the direction the cart would’ve taken to reach the next town over, though seeing nothing. They even went to the aforementioned town, questioning commoners and some guards (they were careful enough to keep from mentioning the specificities) though all said that no cart has traveled through the town in many weeks.

Chan remembered their ride back to their camp, filled with silence and quiet murmurs of the forest.

“Alright, spit it out-“ Changbin had said, turning to the older beside him. He replies with a small hum, Changbin arching an eyebrow. “You think too loud. You want to say something, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, but...” Chan shrugs. “I don’t think you want to talk right now.”

“You’re right, I don’t. I hate every single guard from Baekje,” Changbin huffs, smiling when Chan laughed lightly at his poor attempt to lighten the mood. “But I’m always willing to listen, Chan. You don’t even know how much Yongbok rants to me.”

It took a moment for Chan to reply, and by the time he did, Changbin was already looking forward, accepting that Chan was hesitant to talk and didn’t push it further.

“Don’t you think... Don’t you think it’s a little harsh for us to give up on Jisung now?” Chan whips his head toward the younger, furrowing his eyebrows with a deep frown set on his otherwise bright face. “I mean, it’s only been two days. The cart could be in the next town, and we could make it if we-“

“Chan...” Changbin starts, the older’s blabbering coming to a halt as the younger shook his head. His previous cheery tone suddenly dropped, turning to Chan with his eyebrows strewn together and a sigh. “I know you care for Jisung, and- me too, okay? Ever since he traveled with us, it’s fun to be around him and I even joked with him a few times. But- As much as I care for Jisung, I also care for Yongbok- _more_ than Jisung.”

Chan stares at his friend but nodded. He didn’t need an explanation. He cared for Yongbok too, maybe cared for him as if the younger was his immediate family. He understood what Changbin was trying to get across and agreed with him too. How long had they been gone from Baekje? Two- three months? Maybe coming to four. They promised the prince they’d return with Minho as quick as possible, and with tensions rising between Jisung and the Silla guards- it’d be wiser if they left now before anything drastic happens.

“But can’t we do _something_?” Chan questions, Changbin letting out an exasperated sigh.

“Think about how Yongbok’s feeling right now? He’s probably scared, thinking that we won’t come back. We all understood the risks of coming to Silla, but we did it anyway. He saved us from dirt and mud- and- and back then we were sure we were going to live like that forever until we died. That’s just how society worked right?” Changbin mutters, Chan nodding in understanding. “And when he saved us from that, we both pledged our lives to him. We considered him our brother and our king for years. We helped him find what truly happened to Minho and- shouldn’t we follow him first and Jisung second?”

“No, I- You’re right...” Chan shrugs, his eyes falling to the front of his saddle. He felt guilty for even bringing up the subject. Maybe he just wore his heart on his sleeve, easily accessible to anyone. It made him look weaker- for a general to be such a... _pushover._ It didn’t feel great.

“Minho’s more important than Jisung. I know that sounds... Selfish, but it’s true. We promised Yongbok no harm should _ever_ come to his brother, but look at him! He can’t even breathe without hurting and he hasn’t woken up since we saved him.” Changbin paused and took a deep breath, shutting his eyes and his chest rising before falling slowly. “So, as much as I sympathize about Jisung’s disappearance, it’s our jobs as a general and a personal guard to follow Yongbok first. To fulfill our duties.”

Chan loved Changbin, and he considered the younger his brother. He looked up to him. They confided in each other- even if Chan was the polar opposite of Changbin, their years together only seemed to grow shorter. They were both born in dirt, servants to an unforgiving society. They were both scouted by Yongbok and offered a new life. And they’ve been together on enough missions and lunchtimes and dinners to know details and stories from each other. So they knew and understood one another, even if their personalities were nowhere alike.

And to hear Changbin open up to him so freely. In the middle of a mission, no less. Usually, when they were sent to do something, Changbin would set his sights straight. He would continue pursuing the purpose of the mission until they finished it- no distractions, no laughs. But to see him go out of his way to search for Jisung- even if it was up until the next town over...

Chan trusted Changbin. And if he knew this was for the best, then Chan believed it as well. And he had a point.

They had to place Yongbok first and Jisung second. 

“Jisung is- He’s…” Minho’s quiet voice pulled Chan back to reality, the bandit shifting on his saddle. He sighed quietly before continuing. “He’s a friend. I- I don’t know... He’s just so- he’s so _stupid.._.”

Hyunjin laughs at that, nodding with a small hum. “Yeah, he’s- he’s a good kid. Kind of wish I knew him better.”

“I want to save him, as he did to me many times before. It’s- it’s- He’s stuck next to me every single day that it’s weird not having him around.”

Minho and Hyunjin fell to silence and from the corner of his eye, he sees the two staring at each other, conversing with unspoken words through their determined eyes.

And for a moment Chan thought that Hyunjin or Minho would mock each other.

Until both of them turned their horses and galloped toward the direction they came from. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO THE NEXT CHAPTER YALL
> 
> The NExt ChAPTER IS JUSt- Chef's kiss- 
> 
> I don't want to spoil too much but it has something to do with Jisung and Minho (yeah, I know, wow that's a huge surprise)
> 
> Also @burntt._.toastt (My editor, check her out on Instagram she does fanart :) ) will be going back on the first few chapters (1-20 or so) and will be edit or combining chapters later at night(She said around 8:00 PST). So if yall get notifs on chapters pls ignore them, they're just small maintenance work.
> 
> Thank y'all for understanding 
> 
> Have nice day <3


	35. -XXXIV-

Jung Jaehyun (Jisung thinks that's what the assassin's name was) let him stay until his shoulder healed- or let him stay for as long as he needed to. They were in Goguryeo, at least. Where in Goguryeo? Jisung didn't know. But it was a place to lie low from Silla's guards.

Really, after the entire ordeal on the day they officially met, Jisung considered staying for the rest of his life. No, he still was iffy about Jaehyun and the man was almost insufferable with his suspiciously kind glances and thin smiles. And no, Jisung couldn't stand without having a meter and a half of space between them.

But he couldn't help but find them similar in ways Jisung could never even think of- at least a little during their silent dinners together.

Jisung thought Jaehyun had died the night the guards arrested him. That, instead of successfully running from his faults, he only ended up on the other side of a sword where he should truly reside.

Sometimes Jisung wished he did. Jisung would give bitter glances toward the older as he went out to tend to his small farm or to hunt for food. Jisung would- he probably _would_ kill Jaehyun if he had a weapon. It wouldn't matter how much pain and mental stress the process would bring him, but maybe killing Jaehyun could finally ease this never-ending cycle of pain, relief, and back to pain.

And no matter how many times Jaehyun fed him, or took care of his wounds. No matter how much Jisung related to the older, he couldn't forgive him. It was his fault as much as it was Jisung's and it sounded so selfish for blaming it all on one person, but Jisung couldn't care less. It was easier to blame it on someone else, right?

It made him laugh, actually. To think that Jisung related and knew Jaehyun more, yet he was closer to Minho. Even if the bandit almost killed him multiple times, Jisung had always let it pass within days- maybe less. So why couldn't Jisung let go of this one? When he finally knew the truth about his sister and Jaehyun, when too long of years passed and he's still grieving?

How weak his heart must've been- that he couldn't withstand even the thought of killing someone. His sister must be very disappointed when all his passion was in sword fighting as a child, only to end up forgotten and shunned as he grew up. 

Now, he was sitting out by a small pond near Jaehyun's home in the middle of nowhere, Goguryeo. Three or four days had passed and his shoulder wound looked as bad as it had been days ago. A fever made its way toward Jisung as he slowly healed. And instead of staying inside with Jaehyun, he couldn't sit still. Good news was: the stitches on his hands healed nicely. Blood no longer seeped from them and he didn't have to change the bandages as frequently as he did with Minho. His sutures would be taken out soon- though he didn't know how. Or if he even can.

From what he could tell- and from the information Jaehyun provided him- they were nowhere near a town, just ways past the Goguryeo border that no town settled this close to Silla. He didn't have a horse either, and walking would most likely take him weeks and a new journey six feet underground.

Besides, Jisung didn't have any other reason to return to Baekje or Silla. He had always been a nomad, ever since he left Soraebol. He never stayed in one place for long, and he preferred it that way. But even if he settled in one place, he'd need a purpose to. In Silla it was his sister and the crown prince. In the Cheonin Village, it was Minho. Now Minho's gone. And that was normal. Nothing ever stayed for him, everything just comes and goes and Jisung learns how to move on. He's already used to it by now, nothing's changed.

But it'd be cruel to say that Jisung didn't miss the bandit, even if a little bit. He misses him enough that Jisung- since his wound seemed to get worse and helping Jaehyun just sounded _so_ distasteful- built a fishing rod for himself, as taught by Minho. Jaehyun pointed him to the direction of the nearest pond, and Jisung fished each day.

Staring out into the shallow depths of the pond, legs crossed under the shadow of a tree, and the sun glaring at him as it bounced across the calm waters, Jisung wondered how far Minho was from Baekje. If he finally has the right mind and gave Yongbok a chance, even if a small one. Really, the one thing Jisung seemed to absolutely hate from the prince was how thick-skulled he was. The man was helpless and incredibly staunch that Jisung had to commemorate him for it. Maybe that was one of the few things about Minho that made him so irresistible to the thief.

And maybe Jisung wanted Minho to save him. Maybe he wanted to see him again- that's how selfish he was when it came to the other. He didn't want to let him go so soon, yet he knew that they couldn't stay together for long. Jisung was nothing more than a paid thief. If anything, barely talking to Minho was more than his expectations. He was only glad that he met someone- someone so interesting and fun to be around. Someone named Lee Minho that Jisung was sure to remember for the rest of his days.

He was almost like a jewel Jisung's gotten so lucky to steal. It wasn't one mere necklace or family heirloom on a merchant's tables- but a gem specifically stolen from a vault. And it hurt him to part ways with it, but he had to. To survive.

There was a tug on his fishing rod before he yanks a medium-sized fish from the chilly waters, beating the thing into unconsciousness before picking it up and heading back toward Jaehyun.

Arriving at the small clearing, he notices the taller hunched over the fire pit, attempting to start a fire. He arched an eyebrow as Jisung placed the fish in a nearby basket with a sigh, turning to look at the younger taking a seat on the porch steps, head against the post that held up the roof.

"You okay?" Jaehyun questions, Jisung nodding as he shut his eyes. His head was spinning- Jisung regretted getting out of bed this morning. "I didn't know you fish."

"I picked up small things over the years," he mumbled, trying to speak quietly to keep his headache from getting worse.

"So..." Jaehyun clears his throat, continuing his attempts to light a spark in the fire pit. "What have you been doing over the years?"

Jisung watched as the older successfully started a fire between the small pile of wood in the pit, jumping to his feet as he readied a small metal cauldron filled with uncooked rice and water.

"I've been living in Goguryeo. As a thief and drinking my life away," Jisung stared down at the fishing rod, blinking at the swift memories of Minho teaching him how to fish by the river bank.

"Then how did you end up in Silla?" Jaehyun turns to Jisung for a quick second, arching an eyebrow before taking a knife and beginning to cut up the fish the younger brought in. "You knew that coming back here would hold heavy consequences worse than flogging, right?"

"I did..." Jisung huffed, glancing off to the side to avoid staring at Jaehyun for too long. "But two Baekje guards kidnapped me and some idiot Goguryeo guard. Next thing I know, Baekje's crown prince is giving me a job to take back his brother. That's how I ended up in Silla."

"Your life's more interesting than mine at least," Jaehyun gives him a slight smile, Jisung nodding as he shuts his eyes, trying to keep everything from spinning too much. "I've lived in this place ever since I escaped. It was supposed to be the place Jin Ae, and I was supposed to stay in..." For a moment, Jaehyun frowned, halting his hands as they worked on the fish before he shook his head "Did you find the brother at least?"

"I did. And I even lived with him for a month since he didn't want to return to Baekje. In a way, I ended up being his personal guard. He didn't like it and tried to get rid of me multiple times but he ended up protecting me too," Jisung nods, pressing his lips into a thin smile before breaking out into a small croaky laugh, blinking his eyes open and staring at the dirt that settled on his boots. "Yeah- He's a..." Jisung takes a breath. " He's a nice guy. He'll be a noble king."

"Well, where is he now?" Jaehyun questions, grimacing as he removed all the fish's internal organs, discarding them into the fire that grew and maintained itself in the pit.

"We got separated. But I'm pretty sure he's safe now, so that's all that matters."

"I'm glad you've found someone you care for. It's really something, you know?"

"Care for him...?" Jisung's eyes widened a little, peeking up from his spot at the statement. He never thought about caring for Minho. It had been the first he thought about it, really.

"Yeah. I mean- you would need to care for someone to protect them, wouldn't you?"

Jisung smiled small. He didn't even notice the involuntary gesture, but it made him dig a little more into his own feelings. Every moment Jisung spent with Minho, whether it was fishing or farming and such, they were all memorable. It stuck to his brain, and no matter what he did, he couldn't rid of such small happiness that he rarely felt after Silla. Was it happiness, though? Did he truly feel happiness between the quick moments with Minho?

Or was it some sort of second instinct he's honed over the years of preparing as a personal guard? The man was royalty- Royalty meant to be protected.

Did that mean that the small things between them: when they ran from some crazed murderer, when they fished or farmed, when they waited for hours on end for a wandering merchant and gambling and talking when they did- was that just his sense of duty? Did they mean anything?

 _Were_ they friends? 

Jisung saw Jaehyun say something to him, but he couldn't hear any of it. Even when the older turned and repeated whatever he said.

He was freezing, and Jisung curled into himself. But his shoulder was on fire, hissing when he slouched.

He felt a hand press onto his forehead before glancing up, seeing a fuzzy picture of Jaehyun leaning over him with furrowed eyebrows.

Why didn't Jisung just accept his fate in Silla? Why did he have to escape? Why did he continue to live as his sister asked when she wasn't even here to see him do so? He was such a coward, wasn't he? 

"You need to rest." He heard Jaehyun say, but he couldn't comprehend a single word. The taller helped him to his feet and Jisung saw something afar.

It was small and blurry, but he could make the shapes of a horse- two horses, traveling past the trees. He blinked at them, seeing two figures on each horse. They jumped off their horses, leading them down a slope ways away. And as Jaehyung helped him to his feet, he heard one of them call out " _Jisung_!"

At least Jisung thought they did. Either way, it was enough for the younger to yank himself away from Jaehyun, sprinting toward the two travelers. He almost keeled over the second he departed though, his body begging him to rest and his head yelled at him for being an idiot. Jisung _was_ an idiot- and he didn't listen to his body's resistance as he continued running.

He heard Jaehyun call after him, the older chasing him through the forest.

Everything was whizzing by him, the trees nothing more than a blur as he ran past. The bark mocking him for being so idiotic, the leaves too bright in the summer sun. But he couldn't stop and confront them. He only kept running, ignoring the taunts and the slurred mocking of the forest.

"Han Jisung!"

The thief heard the travelers call for his name again, urging him to run faster. His vision grew darker as he ran, his body growing heavy with each step he took. Jisung almost ran into a tree, as he halted by the summit of the slope, glancing down. The two travelers were at the bottom, carefully navigating their horses over rocks and bushes.

Jisung wanted to call out to them. He couldn't see who they were, but they knew his name- that had to mean _something_. And they were looking for him! He tried to fight his fever at the thought that maybe- _maybe_ Minho had searched for him after all.

"Jisung! There you are!" he heard Jaehyun call behind him. Though before the thief could yell for the travelers below, Jisung held his chest as he broke into a cough, wheezing and heaving. He couldn't breathe, tears at his eyes blurring his vision. Everything was spinning, and he couldn't register Jaehyun's face anymore. Not the trees, not the travelers, the horses.

And Jisung tried to fend off his fever, but it was a losing battle. He no longer had a sword and was at the mercy of his fever looming above him.

He stumbles from one foot to another, Jisung's legs finally giving out from under him.

However, as he expects the rash embrace of dirt- expected tumbling down the slope, he felt arms wrap around him.

"I need- I need-" Jisung croaks out, grabbing the arm that supported his weight.

He expected the assassin to help him up- or to at least carry him back to the hut so he could finally ease his fever and cool his burning shoulder wound.

Though blinking his eyes open, he looks up.

Meeting the gentle embrace of Lee Minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized we literally have 16 chapters left until this fic is officially over + a two part one shot I wrote after epilogue lmao 
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed this chapter :) 
> 
> Jisung or someone might die at the end of the story idk idk :) ;)))
> 
> -Ly <3


	36. -XXXV-

“This is where we attacked the cart.”

Hyunjin points out ahead, glancing to the older when he heaved and cough, the man having momentarily worsened his wounds during their last-minute escape.

“You alright?” He asked, Minho nodding with a short grimace. “Our previous campsite is nearby if you want-“

“No- no,” Minho clears his throat, slowing his horse beside the Goguryeo guard. “I’m fine. Really. Continue on.”

Hyunjin hesitated but agreed, looking out to the plains ahead of them. He recollected all the events of that early morning: Jisung getting shot, Minho falling off the cart, the guard dying. Though Hyunjin never got to see what had happened to the driver, instead tending to the bandit’s wounds as Changbin and Chan tracked them down.

They said that they had lost him, but even so, there’s a chance that the cart continued on to the nearest town. Maybe some people saw it?

“There’s one of the guards,” Hyunjin points out ahead. The two halt beside the body, covered in dirt and blood. Changbin had shot the guard’s back before falling off his horse. Hyunjin thought he’d survived, but he guessed not.

Even so, there was nothing special about this guard. Just a corpse to remind them of their success to retrieve Minho.

“How did you find us?” Minho questions as their horses continue their canter.

“Going through a lot of towns and a lot of questions,” Hyunjin shrugged. “We had some leads but most of them ended up being dead ends. One lead we got was from this noblewoman, saying that Jisung stole a necklace from her a while back. Really, I don’t doubt it. I mean, it’s Jisung.”

“Why are you even helping me look for him?” Minho questions, turning to Hyunjin. But the younger only shrugged, not really knowing himself.

Really, he didn’t know what to think of Jisung. He seemed like a nice man, even if all he did was drown himself in alcohol, steal things that never belonged to him, and most especially, give Hyunjin headaches as the townspeople complained about some thief roaming around the town every other Friday.

Even when death came to claim Jisung, Hyunjin always went back to save him. Maybe it was to repay some debt he had in the younger, being saved from the Baekje guards and all and being given a chance at the reward Yongbok promised. And the fact that Jisung was there with him when Chan and Changbin kidnapped him. Really, Hyunjin wouldn’t know what to do if they brought him into Baekje alone.

It helped that Jisung came from Goguryeo. In a way, Jisung would be a familiarity to Hyunjin in otherwise unknown territory. And since they met years ago (even if it was momentary) Hyunjin considered that he knew the guy- even calling the thief his rival. Even if the only thing exchanged between them were threats.

But at least their relationship improved. During their journey, he found himself joking more and more with Jisung during dinners or in the mornings. It wasn’t anything big, only petty teases and playful insults that the younger would laugh at and soon retaliate with his own. Hyunjin thinks that not stepping out of this _“comfort zone”_ helped their friendship a bit. It was familiar to them both and didn’t seem like bitter kindness for the sake of the group’s morality.

But they still hated each other. 

"Why are you looking for him in the first place?" Hyunjin questioned, Minho shrugging as well. He guessed there was some similarity between them after all. "I thought you didn't like him?"

"Right, but I owe my life to him, multiple times now. And- Yeah, he's my friend." Minho nods. "It would hurt to lose two friends in less than a year, wouldn't it?"

Hyunjin flinched. He couldn't help but think if the harmless sarcastic gesture was directed toward him. If Minho knew that he was the one who killed the other bandit. Jisung didn't tell him the first time but he might've during the month and a half they were together. The squirrelly thief had a big mouth, after all.

"You know, don't you?" Hyunjin asks carefully, almost biting his tongue off while waiting for Minho's answer. "That I... That I killed-"

"-killed Sunmi? Yes, I know. Jisung told me." Hyunjin's hand made a motion to his sword, expecting Minho to attack him only to receive nothing. The older didn't flinch, didn't glance at him either. He only took a scant breath, looking straight ahead at the woods far off in the distance. "I think one of the few things I got from Jisung is his unbearable pacifism. I tried to get him to kill someone, but he never did. And I think that influenced me a bit." He laughs, airy in contrast to his usual stern demeanor. But Hyunjin could still hear some restraint and a drop of sarcasm to his words, though. And that made him uneasy. "I hate you and I don't think I'll ever stop blaming you for Sunmi's death. But I also think that revenge won't make me feel better. Right? Or maybe I'm just trying to say bullshit that'll make me feel better-"

"So you'll tolerate me then?" Hyunjin asks, Minho pouting before nodding somewhat.

"If that's what you call it, yes. I'll tolerate you." They slow their horses as they entered the woods, noticing cart tracks in the dirt.

"We should set up camp," Hyunjin points out, lifting his eyes to see pink, orange and purple hues marbling into the blue sky. "We'll be able to see better in daylight. Here, I'll help you down."

**—-**

“Why are you even working for my brother?”

Hyunjin perks up as he finishes analyzing the dead guard. The corpse was the initial driver of the cart whom Changbin had shot. And instead of falling off the cart right away, the other driver pushed him off ways away. Either that or he fell off after the cart ran over a root or two.

They were quite far from the next town. Asking around town proved useless as no one seemed to see a cart passing through. The guard might’ve rushed past it in a panic. Hyunjin and Minho continued toward the next town, and luckily found one of the dead guards in the direction, in the longest stretch between two towns, close to the Goguryeo border.

“Same as Jisung, what else?” Hyunjin shrugs, dusting himself off and turning to Minho who only rolled his eyes.

“Okay let me rephrase that- why is Jisung working for my brother?”

“I assume for the reward he promised. I mean, he’s a thief. He didn’t even hesitate to agree to Yongbok’s terms.”

“You?” Minho scoffs with a breathless laugh, eyeing the younger heave himself onto his horse. Spurring his horse into a canter, they move further into the woods, seeing the wheel tracks swerve between the trees and getting lost in the grass. “Really? I didn’t think you’d be the one easily convinced.”

“I’m not. But with Yongbok’s compromise, it’s hard to resist.”

“What did he promise?”

“Well-“ Hyunjin coughs out. “It was help him with our choice of a reward or death- we didn’t really have a choice either way.”

The older opens his mouth but laughs, shaking his head. “Yongbok’s grown, hasn’t he?” Minho smiles to himself, laughing lowly. “It seemed like yesterday since I saw him refusing to fish. And honestly, I think I’m kind of scared to see him again. It’s been more than a decade. He must’ve changed, right?”

“Right, but he’s still your brother,” the guard nods, Minho sighing. “I mean, I’m pretty sure you’ve changed over the years too. Both of you have. It’s a mutual feeling.”

“But- What if it’s awkward?”

“I’m sure as hell it’ll be awkward!” Hyunjin exclaims. “You guys haven’t seen each other for a decade! I think the best thing you guys can do is break the ice and build up from there, right?”

“I just-“

“You know what I think?” Hyunjin speaks up, turning to Minho who nodded at him with wide eyes. “I think you’re just trying to make up excuses. I get it, man. You’re scared to see your brother. But if...” Hyunjin glances away, staring down at his saddle and clearing his throat. “If it’s for the best- sometimes you have to be- a lot more than uncomfortable to protect him.”

There was a silence that passed between them, Minho staring at Hyunjin, Hyunjin staring at his horse, his horse staring- _something._ Either way, it was a little awkward, and for a moment, the Goguryeo guard thought Minho might hit the back of his head for speaking up to him like that.

“Damn,” Minho breathes out. “You wanna talk about it?”

“With you? Hell no,” Hyunjin snorts, the older returning the playful gesture. They were both grateful that the air lightened between them. “But it’s my parents. I don’t have a brother.”

“Oh God, don’t tell me they chased you from your home too,” the bandit grimaces, Hyunjin scoffing at him.

“No. Not everyone has a sob story like yours, my prince,” Hyunjin sneers. “They couldn’t contribute to Goguryeo, maybe offended a captain or two. I had to take up a position in the army to try to relieve their punishment as a slave for years now. I can’t even see them, but I’m trying to do all I can.” 

In all honesty, that was the major reason Hyunjin agreed to Yongbok (and of course, the threat of death if he disagreed). He wanted to ask for protection and enough money to pay off debt. Or at least a way to get his parents out of Goguryeo. He knows it’s nothing extravagant and was probably a very simple wish for a dangerous mission. But it was the fastest way to get the right amount of money and more in the shortest amount of time.

And that was good enough for Hyunjin. He had to at least do _something._

“Look! There!” Minho gasps, his horse running up ahead of Hyunjin who slowly followed.

Ahead of them was the cart, crashed into the tree with other shrubbery leading up to it, ruined and run over. Hyunjin prevented Minho from jumping off his horse, afraid that he’ll hurt himself. Instead, he did it, examining the cart.

There was an arrow through the guard’s throat, thrown off the cart, most likely due to the crash. He thought Changbin had missed the guy? Chan and Changbin even said so themselves that he escaped. But then again, why was he harboring an arrow in his neck? The _front_ of his neck?

The reigns that the horses wore were cut off and fell to the dirt. Someone had tampered with them, freeing the horses to the wilderness as seen by the panicked hoofprints on the dirt.

“What happened?” Minho questions, Hyunjin furrowing his eyebrows as he inspected the back of the cart.

“It’s the same cart.”

“No _shit_ , it’s the same cart! Where’s Jisung?”

There was blood staining the wood of the cart, presumably from Jisung’s arrow wound. There was a lot of blood, actually, and Hyunjin considered that maybe- _maybe_ Jisung had died. If he did, he wouldn’t know got to break the news out to Minho, who seemed to be already halfway off the horse due to his excitement.

“There’s an arrow,” Hyunjin holds up a bloodied arrow from the ground, his eyebrows shooting up. Jisung probably pulled it out as the cart hit the tree. That explains the bleeding... That man really is stupid for pulling out an arrow so recklessly.

“There’s a blood trail,” Hyunjin points out, lifting a boot to keep from stepping on the blood. Someone had dragged him through the dirt, further into the woods. Who would take him? If not the guard, then who else?

They were at the very edge of Silla at this point- or maybe they were already way into Goguryeo, Hyunjin didn’t know. Though the only one living here might be bandits- or worse, _cannibals_. But he was sure the latter was an old wives’ tale. Maybe.

Climbing onto his horse, Hyunjin follows Minho as the older heads toward the direction of the blood. Though since it disappeared into the grass, they had no way of knowing the specific location. All they had was a direction at this point.

“Minho. There’s nothing here. We’re basically in Goguryeo right now.” They were riding for maybe an hour, maybe more, and Hyunjin was ready to give up. Or at least backtrack to the cart to search for any hidden clues. Minho didn’t reply, only continued his search for Jisung.

“Jisung!” Minho calls out to the calm forest, hearing no one reply. Did they miss something? The blood pointed in this direction, even if most of it was undetectable in the dirt. They only had their instincts to trust, and Hyunjin half-expected to see Jisung’s dead body behind any tree.

They halt their horses before a rocky slope, glancing down.

“Minho-“

“Let’s check, just in case,” the bandit huffs, letting Hyunjin gingerly carry him off of the horse. Carefully leading the horses down the slope, Minho calls for Jisung again, using the trees as leverage to keep from tumbling down into his untimely death.

“Han Jisung!”

They were almost at the base of the slope when they heard someone call for Jisung’s name behind them. And before Hyunjin could turn around to check where the voice came from, Minho took off bolting, climbing the rocks quickly.

And despite his injuries, the older made it back to the top of the incline, catching the man before he fell to the dirt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry y'all, this friday's update is going to feature what had happened with Jisung ( and maybe his relationship with Minho too :)))) )
> 
> This was actually connected to this chapter but I didn't want it to be too long (counting abt 6k words)
> 
> I like longer chapters but I don't think y'all would like that too much lmao.
> 
> Anyway, y'all just have to wait another day dw <3
> 
> -Ly <3


	37. -XXXVI-

Jisung was here.

Jisung was safe and alive, and Minho couldn't believe such a thing. Minho saw him standing on the peak of the slope before the dirt dipped down. For a moment, the bandit smiled, feeling his heart constrict at the familiar sight of the thief. To know he was okay, and breathing, and fine-

But something was wrong. The younger stumbled from one foot to another, heaving and coughing into his fist. There was someone standing behind him, patting his back as Jisung wheezed and lean over.

Then Minho remembered running toward him, climbing the rocky slope to get to the younger.

Yes, Minho felt as if his ribs were caving in, and yes, it was such a stupid, reckless idea to climb rocks without giving a second thought to his footwork, even if one wrong step could inherently send him to his death. Though his physical pain seemed like a harmless prick compared to the worries that stabbed his back.

He was grateful to reach the top before Jisung keeled over, stumbling over as he wrapped his arms around the young thief.

"I need- I need-" Jisung croaked out, clutching Minho's sleeve. He glances up, his dark, glassy eyes meeting Minho's. His face was a deathly pale, eyebrows furrowed and face sweaty.

"Jisung- I'm here," Minho breathes out, the younger's eyes falling to a close before going limp in the older's arms. And he held the younger tight. He really did. Even if Jisung didn't wake up from Minho's calls and light shakes.

He was reunited with Jisung, but why wasn't he waking up? What's wrong with him? Is he wounded? Dying?

"Yah, Jisung!" Minho heaves, ignoring the searing pain that bit into his side. He pats Jisung's cheek, furrowing his eyebrows. "Han Jisung, I swear if this is a joke- I'll-"

No, it wasn't a joke. No matter how many times Minho called for him, he didn't wake up. Pressing two fingers against the side of the younger's neck, below his jaw, he almost wept at Jisung's pulse.

He's alive. He's alive- Minho reassured himself, hugging Jisung near. But he almost pulled away at how hot the other was. He was burning, his face pale and sweaty as he furrowed his eyebrows, trying to gasp for air as if the younger was being choked by some imaginary being.

"Shit- We need to get you to a doctor quickly." Minho mutters to him, pressing a hand to the younger's forehead.

"Who are you?" Someone questioned beside Minho, the older turning. He sees someone tall, broad-shouldered, with light brown hair. He furrowed his eyebrows, wary of Minho, but his gaze was still soft, eyes darting toward the thief in Minho's arms. "Is-"

"Yah!" Hyunjin came running toward them, unsheathing his sword and aiming it at the man. The stranger leaned back, raising his hands in surrender- and confused fear as Hyunjin kept on barking at him like some unrestrained guard dog. "Did you hurt Jisung?! Why is he running from you?!"

"I- I-"

"I swear to God, if you're lying, I'll _kill_ you-"

"Hyunjin!" Minho huffs, the Goguryeo guard turning to him. "Let the man speak!"

"I saved Jisung from the guard days back. And uh- I was just talking to him and he started running." He sighs, his shoulders relaxing as Hyunjin pulled his sword away, sheathing blade. "I told him to take care of his wound- he's just _so_ stubborn!"

"That sounds like Jisung," Hyunjin shrugs as Minho heaved the younger onto his back, his arms supporting the backs of Jisung's legs. "Yah, Han Jisung! Wake up!" He says, poking the man's chubby cheeks before Minho tries to kick him away.

"We need to get him to a doctor. He's sick."

—-

“Is he okay?” Minho questions frantically, the physician arching an eyebrow at the bandit’s unbridled eagerness. The doctor scoffs, beckoning Minho to settle down as he places a damp rag on Jisung’s forehead.

“He’ll live. For now. If that’s what you’re asking,” He murmurs, pushing some herbs between the thief’s lips. “His arrow wound’s infected. That’s why he got that fever.”

“He’s an idiot,” Minho sighs, shutting his eyes and nodding, a little more relaxed now with the doctor’s reassurance. “But he’ll be okay, right?”

“Hopefully. All he needs is lots of rest and a regular wound cleaning. He’ll probably wake up soon. I’ve done all I can for him,” The doctor picks himself off the floor with a groan, dusting himself off and gesturing to Jisung. “Keep him from getting up, will you? We don’t want his infection to get worse and develop into something fatal. I’ll lend this room to you boys until he heals.”

Minho thanks the doctor with a small bow, who waved the bandit off with a nod before walking out, leaving the two alone in the compact room.

Jisung had been whimpering- as if an animal was shot down, trembling and asking to put out of its misery. He turned his head from one side to another, and when Minho pressed a hand to his neck to check his temperature, he cried out, “Cold! Cold!”

Minho stopped touching him then, embarrassed if he caused Jisung to suffer more.

Even so, Minho couldn’t exit the room, sitting beside Jisung as if they had switched roles- Minho the guard, and Jisung the prince. He wanted to calm his nerves and stepping out wouldn’t help him even if he asked politely. And not that Jisung was dying or anything!

Minho was just worried about the younger...

Honestly, the irony of this situation was almost laughable. Here he was, Lee Minho, ever since day one wanting to get rid of Han Jisung. And when he had the chance to, _here_ he was, beside Jisung and afraid that the thief _would_ disappear. Even if it was just a mere fever, he had reason to be worried, after all.

There was a knock on the door before a head poked in, narrow eyes wide on the two and long hair tied back from his eyes.

“Hello? Can I come in?” Hyunjin hums.

“You’re already halfway inside-“ Minho scoffs, rolling his eyes as Hyunjin slipped in, staring down at Jisung.

“What’d the doctor say?”

“He’s fine. Just needs rest. Lots of it.”

“And you?”

“He said not to strain my wounds anymore before they can get worse. I just need rest too- and he already gave me some herbs for the pain,” Minho shrugs, keeping his eyes on Jisung’s trembling frame.

“He’s right. You should rest- we all should,” Hyunjin sighs, crouching beside Minho. He pokes at the younger’s chubby cheeks, yelping when Minho slaps his hand away. They stare at each other, eyes wide and jaws hung open. “What’s wrong with you?? Jisung’s fine! He’s tough, he can certainly work through a fever!”

“I know- I know! But- I don’t want to leave Jisung right now. I’m kind of... worried? I’m just worried about him a lot. He’s protected me for a while, it’s kind of fitting for me to do the same.”

Hyunjin opened his mouth to resist, but when Minho glanced at him, eyebrows furrowed and determined, he shut it quickly. Angering a stubborn bandit didn’t seem like the right choice.

“I found out who that guy chasing Jisung was,” Hyunjin hums, making himself more comfortable by sitting properly on the wood floor, gesturing to the thief. “Apparently he prompted Jisung’s sister’s untimely death.”

“His sister’s dead?” Minho’s eyebrows shot up, Hyunjin nodding with a smile and a finger pointed at him. “Why would he suddenly save Jisung, then?”

“Right? I thought you would know but- he saved Jisung because he felt bad. He thought that was the least he could do for him.”

“Where is he?”

“I escorted him out of the town. He said he was going home and asked to say sorry to Jisung when he woke up. I don’t think we’ll ever see him again, sadly,” Hyunjin sighs, leaning back. “Besides, I don’t think Jisung’s excited to see him either. So- what are we going to do when he wakes up?”

Really, Minho didn’t know. He was torn between going back to Yongbok and giving him a chance or stay in Silla. There were pros and cons to each situation, one being that if he chose either Jisung would still follow him. But being that Jisung would follow him was also a con too.

Especially when Jisung killed Silla’s late crown prince.

But his pride wouldn’t let him return to Baekje. The devil at his shoulder tells him: _“They’ll be fine without you. They don’t need you, you don’t need them, move on.”_

And indeed, he needed to move on! Move on from Yongbok, move on from his past, move on from everything terrible that happened to him recently. He’s grown stronger from all of that, but somewhere in the back of his mind called himself a coward for not facing such issues. It’s been years. Why couldn’t he face them? Was it cowardice or his pride that mocked him so?

Maybe this was the spirits punishing him for all his crimes- for leaving Yongbok behind. Maybe it was some sort of ‘wake up’ call. That if he didn’t atone for all his sins, his life would definitely crumble right between his fingertips.

Maybe this was fate’s way of retaliating to Minho’s _‘Fuck you.’_ A threat to the bandit if he didn’t pull his shit together.

“I don’t know. I guess I’ll think about it more.”

“Don’t think too hard. You’ll hurt yourself even more.” Minho rolls his eyes, Hyunjin letting out a breathy laugh and patting his back.

The guard left him to his thoughts after saying that he’ll tend to the horses or get something to eat. Really, Minho was thankful that Hyunjin agreed to help him. Even if a certain part of him was still bitter about Sunmi, at least Hyunjin saved someone else he cared for.

Right, cared for.

There was no denying Minho cared for Jisung. After all, they had been through, how couldn’t he? The thief had seen and understood a side of him, not even Sunmi knew the complete story of. He’d be a bitch for not even recognizing Jisung.

He saw him as a bandit, stealing for his pride and survival. He worked as a farmer, Jisung saw him fish, sharpen a sword, shoot a bow, ride a horse. He’s seen him get hurt time and time again, he’s seen him laugh, smile, frown, even experience his anger and dwell in his sympathy.

He’s held and examined his sword, the one thing that connected Minho to Baekje. They’ve eaten together, waited for hours for a merchant in a sort of comfortable silence that Minho wished would never end.

Jisung’s learned from him, even teaching Minho a few things, himself. They’ve sparred, gambled with each other one sleepless night, raced each other home after finishing their chores at the field, raced with their horses home after a gratifying day of stealing.

And Jisung has seen him as a crown prince to Baekje, someone who he’s supposed to escort and protect. Jisung’s made him smile. Jisung’s made him safe.

It seemed as if they’ve done everything with each other in such a short amount of time and Minho looked forward to their upcoming days. _If_ there were any. But he had hope. But then again, it scared him. The timeframe was so short to him that he maybe considered this all a dream. And he would wake up, back in the Cheonin village. Alone, without Jisung.

Minho fell asleep, somehow. He was still sitting up, hunched over in a posture horrible for his back, and even worse for his injuries. But he stayed by Jisung’s side, still sitting on the cushion and fingers tips on the edge of the younger’s cot in an attempt to comfort himself more than Jisung.

He was tumbling over when he woke up, his neck aching as his head accidentally ran into Jisung’s side.

That also woke up the younger, Minho blinking as he shook his head, trying to rid himself of sleep and lull the younger back to slumber. 

"Jisung, go back to sleep," Minho mumbles, taking the now dry rag off of the younger's forehead and pushing his hair up. With a pink face and labored breathing, he blinks at Minho, turning his head. His usually bright eyes were so blank, darkened and cloudy as they struggled to keep open to stare at Minho.

"Minho," The younger croaks out, his voice absolutely gone, hushed and raspy as Minho shushed him. "How did you... This is a dream, right? Please- I want to talk to you-"

"No, it's not," Minho smiles small at him, his voice quiet as if anything louder than a murmur would break the other boy. "You're sick. Just rest. We can talk in the morning. Okay?"

Jisung nods, huffing and shutting his eyes again. His breathing calmed, but his forehead was still blazing with the fever. It didn't go down, but at least the worst was already here.

And Minho was there, sitting beside the thief and almost sleeping with his head on his palm as he tapped rhythmically on the younger's covered chest, comforting him with a weight that reminded Jisung that yes, Minho was there and won't leave anytime soon.

**—-**

It was early morning, the sun still sleeping behind the mountains and under the inky blankets of the sky. But Minho was already up and about, stirring something in a metal pot.

Hyunjin was there too, though he was half-asleep sitting on the steps leading to their borrowed room.

A day or two passed, and even though Jisung woke for half a second the day prior, he didn’t wake up at all day after. Even if Hyunjin and Minho turned to... less than reasonable ways to wake him up, such as crashing two pots together or making him eat pepper.

The younger would only blink his eyes and drink a drop of water. Then he would let Minho clean his wound and wipe down his face before he returned to his slumber. At least his fever had subsided, Minho checking his temperature almost religiously and cleaning his wound before the infection got worse.

The older stayed by his side constantly, Hyunjin cooking for them and taking care of Minho when the older forgot. His ribs healed fine, better than they had before as he finally got some rest while sitting beside Jisung.

“You need to put in a clove of garlic,” Hyunjin sleepily mumbles as he rests his head against the wood post. “And spring onions.”

“I did. Go back to sleep, Hyunjin. There’s going to be breakfast when you wake up, you know,” Minho laughs, Hyunjin shaking his head.

“No, I want to be here when you’re done cooking. I’m hungry.”

Minho rolls his eyes at the Goguryeo guard but lets him. He decided to go check up on Jisung, to maybe replace the bandages on his shoulder and the rag on his forehead, beckoning Hyunjin to monitor their food just in case a raccoon suddenly comes up to it and tips the entire thing over.

He enters the compact room with a small wooden bowl of water and a new rag, sliding the door and slipping inside.

However, inside, he was surprised to see Jisung awake, sitting up and blinking furiously at Minho. His cheeks were still pink, and the rag fell off his forehead and on his lap. There was a heavy silence between them, and Minho had a substantial case of deja vu, though their roles were switched.

“Hey- are you-“

Jisung yells, bunching his blankets in his fists and bringing them over his chest. “How are- Where am- Minho??”

He starts a coughing fit, hacking and heaving as the older sighs.

“Take it easy, you’re still sick, you know,” the bandit kneels on the cushion beside the younger, placing the bowl by the cot. Jisung eyes him with furrowed eyebrows as Minho pressed a hand to his forehead. “You feeling okay?”

“I- I don’t know-“ Jisung croaks, his voice still hoarse. “I don’t even remember what happened. How are- how are you here?”

“I looked for you,” Minho smiles small, Jisung’s eyes widening. Honestly, this was a change of scenery for the both of them. “Well- with the help of Hyunjin. You were sick, so I took you to the nearest town’s doctor.” Jisung nods, opening his mouth to say something only to yelp and groan in pain when Minho smacked his arm. “Yah! You’re such an idiot, you know?! I thought you were injured, but you were just being dramatic as fuck! And why didn’t you rest when you knew you had a fever _and_ an injury- I swear- You-“ Minho scoffs, turning his head and lowering his threatening fist as Jisung lowers his gaze, bowing.

“Sorry...”

Though Minho bolts out of the room, rushing to place some noodles into a bowl and pour some soup complete with vegetables from the pot he was cooking their breakfast in. He returns to the room, carefully jumping over a snoring Hyunjin before sliding the door open.

Jisung was staring at him all the while, tilting his head, frowning. All that, as Minho carefully holds the bowl in one hand and chopsticks in the other.

“Here, try to eat,” Minho picks some noodles up with chopsticks, blowing air to it before nearing it to the younger’s lips.

“Noodles? Right now?” Jisung furrowed his eyebrows, Minho rolling his eyes. Usually the younger would be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed just by the smell of the food Minho cooks for the both of them back in the village. But maybe the younger just couldn’t smell it because of his congestion.

“I made them for you, now eat. You’ve eaten nothing yet. And food is important to recovery- _Eat_.” Minho urges Jisung to eat, the younger hesitating as he leans close and parts his lips for the noodles. He tried to chew, but it only tasted like gamey rocks to him, and swallowing hurt his throat that he couldn’t eat anything more than a few strands. The soup wasn’t any better though- tasted like murky river water.

But Minho was content with that, enough that Jisung at least had something in his system.

“Good, right?” Minho brightens as Jisung coughs into his arm. The younger stops chewing for a second, before tilting his head and continuing, furrowing his eyebrows. Minho laughs breathlessly, pinching the younger’s cheek. “Squirrel, how is it?”

"It tastes like dirt." Jisung perks up when Minho's smile immediately drops and the realization of his imminent death hits him like a brick. Shaking his head, he held his hands up in defense before he could receive another beating. He should really learn how to keep his mouth shut. "I mean- I mean-"

"Yah! I made this for you, you know! You said you liked my cooking- Yah!" Minho points the chopsticks threateningly at the thief, barking at him as the younger bows fervently with hurried apologies. "Ungrateful- just go back to sleep. I'm so tired of seeing your face."

"Minho," Jisung mutters, the older humming a small answer as he settles the bowl and chopsticks carefully on the floor beside the cot. He grabs the discarded rag on Jisung's lap, dousing the fresh one into the bowl of water and twisting the water out of the cloth. "Why did you even look for me? Shouldn't you be- I don't know- In Baekje or living in Silla or- _something-"_

"I should," Minho agrees with a small nod, though sighing as he slumped over, holding Jisung's face carefully and wiping away the sweat that accumulated on his forehead and neck. "But you weren't there, so..."

"It was your one chance to get rid of me."

"I know." Minho smiles wide, leaning forward to fix the younger's hair, brushing it past his eyes before leaning away with a breath out of his nose in some sort of amused laugh. He returns the rag in the bowl, nodding to the thief. "But I was boring with the regular guards. I needed my idiot back."

" _Your_ idiot- yah-" Jisung laughs at that. Even though he clears his throat and coughs interrupted his laugh, it was nice to hear it after a while. To know that Jisung was alive was enough for him. That he was laughing with Minho even though he was wounded.

"A king needed entertainment, you know? And those guards weren't even making me laugh. Especially Hyunjin. He only gave me a headache. And Changbin?? I'm pretty sure we can't even stand breathing in each other's space. I'm pretty sure Chan-"

"I get it. You missed me."

"I did."

Jisung's eyes widened at that, his smile dropping as Minho caught his gaze. The younger coughed, his Adam's apple bobbing in a hard swallow when Minho only reaches over, ruffling his hair.

"You did?"

Minho nods. Of course he did. How couldn't he when the person he woke up in the same room with suddenly disappeared? When he departed without even a goodbye- even if they were separated and Jisung had nothing to do with it. Minho should get some entitlement, though, shouldn't he?

"Of course I did. It was a little empty without you around," Minho sighs, pushing up Jisung's hair as he places a hand on his forehead. His temperature had gone down, but it still burned under Minho's touch. "I missed your nagging. Your annoying voice. Your stupid face. I missed all of your unlucky karma. It was too peaceful for my taste." 

“Well, I didn’t think you’d come back for me.” Jisung laughs lightly, sighing and shutting his eyes at the older’s touch. “Thank you.”

The grateful gesture sounded so soft and vulnerable that Minho’s heart constricted at that. He’s considered a small vulnerability to a guard. A dangerous thing, but one that enticed the older more.

Minho smiled small and nodded. Sitting in each other’s presence comfortably for a little while longer, they appreciated the time they’ve reunited after the time they were apart. Minho wanted to ask about the younger’s sister- about his affiliation with Silla and the late crown prince.

Through their time together, this was the first time Minho’s learned so much of Jisung. And really, it excited him. He finally had a small glimpse of this guard that wouldn’t leave him alone- a glimpse of his intentions. He wanted to learn everything about him: his childhood, his days in Silla, his sister, the Silla crown prince, and all the like. To unravel this complexity that sat before him, the guard that still kept everything a secret even if Minho exposed his own past for the younger.

He wanted to ask why he killed the prince. What was his reasoning for doing so? But he didn’t want to overwhelm the younger, especially when he’s barely recovering from a fever.

“Go back to sleep, Jisung,” Minho sighs, pushing the younger to the cot and smiling at him. “I’ll get you some water and clean your wound. That’s enough talking for today.”

Jisung returns the gesture and nods, watching as the older walked out of the room with the rag over his arm and the bowl of forgotten noodles in hand.

And when he did, he held his heart, placed a hand over his chest to control it. He didn’t know how fast his heart had been beating talking to Jisung like that. Maybe because it’s been a week since he heard the younger’s voice, compared to his routine days with Jisung back in the village.

He smiles, trying to contain his emotions behind his teeth.

And even though Minho couldn’t ask such questions about Jisung’s past, he knew Jisung must’ve had a special reason to. Minho didn’t know the full story, though he knew in time he would. He had time. They both had time. And it didn’t matter what had happened in the past. All in all, it wasn’t his fault for such things- Minho also knew he couldn’t persuade that squirrelly boy.

The devil at his shoulder wanted him to leave Jisung though- yelling at him that his history of assassinating a prince should be a red flag. But he shook his head, happily smiling and humming as he ran to fetch the thief some water, almost tripping over a sleeping Hyunjin.

He was only glad Jisung was there now.


	38. -XXXVII-

It wasn’t until later that week that they readied to leave.

Jisung’s fever never left completely, but it subsided enough for him to be able to walk and think clearly without the pain of coughing jabbing at his side. His shoulder wound healed tremendously too (especially after Minho’s constant nagging), and Minho’s ribs didn’t hurt as much when he took deep breaths.

Of course, they had no way to pay back the doctor. And since Jisung couldn’t steal- much more stand, it was up to Minho to pay back the doctor.

Now, Hyunjin protested at first (being the obnoxious guard he is), and while he did, Jisung and Minho cracked a plan to distract Hyunjin as Minho ran about town and _tried_ to steal a necklace or two and sell it off.

Jisung asked Hyunjin to help him bathe, and the older rejected right away with a red face and a threat to hit Jisung’s head. The younger persisted and made up some bullshit excuse that he was too frail to bathe himself, so it’d be better to wash all the sickness away with the help of the Goguryeo guard. Unless Hyunjin wanted Jisung to fall sick again. The guard ended up agreeing, and he already made way to fill a tub with water to help Jisung out of his clothes.

All the while, Minho walked around town, glancing toward the little population of noblewomen or noblemen the town hosted. After Jisung’s quick lesson about thievery way back when, he now avoided sizeable houses, and flinched every time he saw a dog padding along (they just gave him dreadful memories).

Fate must’ve forgiven him, Minho guessed, as he managed to steal a necklace- only to be found right after. Maybe fate changed her mind easily. Really, he had respect for Jisung for pulling off this stunt, maybe almost every day. And he had to run and hide before the woman could beat the hell out of him with an umbrella.

Either way, he sold the thing and ran back to the doctor to pay him off.

When Jisung and a red-faced Hyunjin walked out of one of the rooms, Minho nods at the thief with a thin smile at his success. He felt pride bubble in him, especially when the younger clapped silently with a bright smile.

Though before Hyunjin could walk out of the room, Minho sees someone peek out of the corner of the building, narrowing his eyes at someone dark haired, a hand on a sword hilt, ready to strike.

“Hyunjin!” Minho yelled out, Hyunjin almost running into a sword that stuck out if the younger hadn’t stumbled back, falling to the wood floor with a loud crash and an embarrassing yelp.

Minho runs over, stepping in front of Jisung. Neither of them had swords, or anything to protect themselves, really. The first thing he was looking for was a way to escape, if an assassin had come to kill them or if Silla guards found them in Goguryeo.

But no, assassins wouldn’t be so upfront about it. Silla guards wouldn’t dare follow them into Goguryeo unless _absolutely_ needed-

A young man fell to his knees from the corner, wearing all black and his hands scratching the porch wood. He kept his eyes down, and his head bowed to Minho, messy, frizzled ebony hair splaying over his narrow eyes.

Two figures stepped out from the corner, a pale man with curly hair holding the sword that almost killed Hyunjin and a shorter, dark-haired man with narrow eyes and a bamboo hat on either side of the bowing stranger.

“Chan? Changbin?” Minho sputtered out, his eyes widening at the Baekje guards- he didn’t think the two would catch up to them this fast. He thought that maybe they’d take another week or so. Well- then again, he and Hyunjin didn’t stray too far from the two. “What are you doing here?”

“Minho,” Jisung taps at the older’s shoulder, gesturing to the man on the floor that Changbin nudged with his foot. “That’s the assassin that tried to kill you. In the forest and the guard in the town.”

“Speak, Fox,” Changbin huffs out when the assassin stayed still. He bit his lip, and he glances up at Minho, his narrow, fox-like eyes on the older.

“My name is Yang Jeongin,” he stumbled out, his figure trembling. “His Majesty sent me to kill you.” 

**—-  
**

“This is... I’m starting to think Yongbok sent us to look for Minho because we offended him.”

Chan glances to Changbin, arching an eyebrow at the younger beside him.

“I mean, I feel like every single time we’ve ever come remotely close to finish this mission, it all goes to shit. _Something_ just _has_ to happen, doesn’t it? It just doesn’t make sense!” Changbin scoffs, a breath of a laugh at the tip of Chan’s tongue.

“I can see Yongbok doing that, anyway. He’s petty like that.”

Right, their mission has been turned over and upside time and time again that it was getting ridiculous. Not once has it ever gone to plan and if they ever told Yongbok the specifics of their mission, they would definitely be... Well- Chan doesn’t know what would happen but it was enough for him to avoid doing so (though Chan was positive Changbin already told Yongbok _everything_ through his letters).

They were trying to find Minho. _Again._ As he and Hyunjin managed to escape from them to find Jisung. Chan blamed it all on Changbin though, since it was his horse that got scared by some arrow and bucked him off. The spot where they attacked the cart wasn’t too far, thankfully, and they made their way to the town closest to it to ask if they’ve seen the two (and hopefully get another horse for Changbin).

Hopefully, if they had been fast enough, they catch up with the two without _another_ strike from bad karma.

“Have you seen these two?” Changbin brought up one of Jisung and Minho’s wanted posters to some merchant, the man shrugging before he continued to swat the flies away from the fresh produce.

“Don’t think so,” he hums, not paying much attention to the two Baekje guards. “Ask around town some more, maybe.”

The town wasn’t all that big compared to others Chan had seen. It was small but booming, as traveling merchants would usually supply themselves at these few towns by the border before going into Goguryeo. Though it was crawling with Silla guards, just in case a Goguryeo spy or guard invaded into _their_ territory.

“Excuse me, have you seen these two?” Changbin holds up the poster in front of the woman who runs the tavern, her frowning and arching an eyebrow.

“Are you with the man who asked about them too?” She questions, Changbin turning to Chan.

“A man?”

“Right. He dressed up all in black, scary looking with that messy barbaric hair of his. He was looking for the same people, even had the same poster as you two. He said he was a guard.”

“Guards don’t really ask questions like that, though,” Chan whispers to Changbin, who nodded and continued pressing on.

“Can you tell us where he went?”

“Should be toward the town square. Don’t know if he’s still there. He asked a while ago.”

Changbin patted Chan’s chest, and they broke out into a run, squeezing past people without having to bother to apologize. They seemed to have the same thought process. A man wearing all black? Claiming to be a guard instead of patrolling with the rest of his group? It had all sorts of wrong written on it. And for the fact that he was searching for Minho and Jisung...

At the square, there seemed to be more people crowding them, going about selling and buying. Chan, being the taller of the two, albeit not much, stood on a crate, scanning over the crowd for any black hanbok. He saw a hint of black clothing ways away, and pointed Changbin toward the direction. 

And when they finally grabbed his shoulder to turn him around, he spun into a kick, hitting Changbin’s face as the younger guard stumbles to the floor.

People immediately noticed that a fight had started and avoided them. Like ants at potent scents, they stumbled back, especially as Chan and the man held up fists at each other.

Both skipped the swords and the theatrics, even if both dangled from their belts, begging to be unsheathed. Besides, if the guards caught them, it’d mean a heavier punishment.

The man was as tall as Chan, wearing all black that framed his defined face and narrow, fox-like eyes. His hair was messy, though not specifically curly like Chan’s, frizzled, and fell over his dark eyes. His lips were turned downward into a frown, accentuating his pointed lips as he made careful movements when he and the guard circled each other.

Chan rushes at the man, trying to land a kick only for him to block it with his forearms, and pushing Chan back. The guard tried to attack again, going on the offense as he tried to advance and kick and strike his opponent only for the stranger to repel each attack he brought.

Though when Chan swung his leg for another kick, the man used his palm to stop it, before grabbing it and yanking Chan forward into his fist.

His dark eyes darted around the crowd and the buildings as Chan stumbled back, blinking and shaking his head to get rid of the black spots that dotted his vision. The man was trying to find a way out of the damn place, having been caught. He clearly didn’t want to fight Chan and- wait, where was Changbin?

Before he could climb onto a merchant table and onto the tiled roofs, Changbin grabbed him by his hanbok, yanking him down as they fell with a loud crash.

“Why are you looking for Minho and Jisung?” Changbin hisses, placing his blade against the man’s neck. Though as he tried to pull away, Changbin only brought it closer, almost scraping the man’s pale skin.

“Who are Minho and Jisung?” He chokes out, gasping when Changbin tapped his skin with the blade.

“Don’t play with me, fox!”

“Changbin, Changbin-“ Chan fervently hit the younger’s shoulder, noticing the crowd being pushed out of the way from behind them, noting the helmets and the spears- the colors of Silla guards.

“Shit-“ Changbin yanks the man to his feet, pressing him against his chest and a sword at his neck as he shoved him through the crowd with Chan before guards spilled into the clearing where the fight had taken place.

And before they attracted any more attention, Changbin and Chan hustled the man into an empty alleyway, unsheathing their swords in case the stranger tried to run from them. Which he did, standing on discarded crates in an attempt to climb onto the roofs before Chan yanks him down. The man tried to reach for his sword, but Changbin had taken that away too, unsheathing it and throwing it to the side.

“Now speak, before we lose our patience,” Changbin hisses, the crates almost shaking under the man.

“I- I-“ He gasps, pulling out a dagger and aiming it at himself. Chan reached forward, grabbing the man’s wrist and pulling him back before it could make contact with his throat, twisting his arm and taking the weapon. He tried to take a stance before the two guards, his eyes glassy and his lip trembling. Honestly, Chan felt bad. They were bullying him at this point.

“An assassin,” Changbin huffs, shaking his head. “The king must’ve sent you, didn’t he?”

“Yes.” His voice sounded small and defeated, and his frame leaned against the splintered wood of the buildings. He runs a hand through his hair, his eyes never gathering enough courage to glance up at the two guards. “I’ve been tracking the crown prince and his protector for a month now. He ordered me to kill him in return for my family.”

“Do you know where they are now?” Chan questions, the man nodding. Though when he kept silent, Changbin rolled his eyes and hesitantly raised his hand, in which the assassin immediately bowed in apology.

“A- A merchant told me he saw them in the nearest town past the Goguryeo border!” he jumped off the crates and fell to his knees, bowing low at Changbin and Chan’s feet, his messy hair splaying everywhere. His voice cracked, and he was borderline groveling. Oh God, this was doing something to Chan’s heart, wasn’t it? “Please, general, royal protector. Kill me now. It’d be more honorable to die by your hands than returning to his Majesty with a failed mission.”

The two Baekje guards glance at each other, Changbin arching an eyebrow and shrugging. He raises his sword, though before he could bring it down onto the assassin, Chan grabs his wrist, his jaw hanging at Changbin’s unbelievable behavior. How could the man be so compliant with killing this assassin?? Chan once thought Changbin had a soul, but he guessed that popular belief was right this time.

“Wait!” he says, the assassin’s head snapping back up at the two with large bright fox-like eyes, his mouth slightly agape at the hesitant mercy Chan had on him. And something tugged at the older’s heart as he stared down at the assassin, his lips turning down into a deep frown and a choked sound. “Changbin- Look at him! We can’t kill him!”

“Why not? He tried to kill Minho. He’s a threat to Baekje.”

“Right but- don’t tell me you felt nothing when he looks at you like that.” The assassin glances at Changbin with the same expression, if not stronger. His eyes glassy and pleading Changbin as he stares long and hard into them. Chan had a hope Changbin would find his soul again- or at least finally discover it after his 27 years of life. But seriously. Where was Yongbok when Chan needed him?? Maybe this mission really was a punishing test!

“Fine!” Changbin caves in, sighing as he lets his sword drop to his side, sheathing it. Chan and the assassin smile widely at him, but Changbin points a threatening finger at both of them. “But if he tries to kill Minho again, don’t come complaining to me. I won’t spend time to tell you ‘I told you so!’”

**\---**

“Why are you sent to kill me?” Minho breathes out, Jeongin sighing as he took a glance at the older standing before him.

“His Majesty found out that you’re alive, your highness. With your identity revealed, he knows that Chan and Changbin left to get you. He wanted me to make it look like an accident so I tried to burn down your village, tried to make it look like your protector shot you, and disguised myself as a Silla guard. Please, your highness- kill me before the king can. It’d be more of an honor-“

Minho furrows his eyebrows, glancing at Jisung who immediately paled at the thought as if his fever had returned full force. He stared down at Jeongin, obviously thinking about the morbid sight of Minho killing such a young man. And when his wide eyes turned to the older, Minho had to turn away.

“Why is he so hell-bent in trying to kill him?” Hyunjin questions, picking himself off the floor and crossing his arms. “Minho’s not even interested in his throne.”

“Because,” Jeongin begins, sucking in a deep breath. “His Highness, Lee Minho, is the only one who can threaten the new prince who _he_ wants to take the throne.”

“Yongbok.” Minho arches an eyebrow.

“No.” Jeongin’s eyes fall back to the wood floor. No? Everyone knew it was Yongbok and everyone accepted it was Yongbok. He was the younger prince after all and had been crown prince for the longest of time. Who else could take the throne now?

Jeongin sucks in a breath, before swallowing a lump in throat, as if continuing would indefinitely end up with his head on a pike. But with another nudge from Changbin’s foot and a glance down at Minho’s boots, he opens his mouth to speak.

“Lee Taeyong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL IM JUST GOING TO SAY IT NOW TAEYONG ISN'T BAD. DW I LOVE MY HOMEBOY TOO MUCH TO MAKE HIM ANOTHER ANTAGONIST
> 
> But he will play a prominent part continuing on to the last act of the book <3
> 
> Also I'm updating now bc in Wattpad, this ff just became #1 in #HanJisung and I'm too proud of the fact so here's a new chapter :)))


	39. -XXXVIII-

Lee Taeyong was the son of his father and a concubine. He was nice, soft-spoken, shy, and barely even stepped foot in the palace. His mother wanted him far away from nobility, and for years he didn't even remember his heritage. He struggled to speak and connect with the nobility, his country accent prominent whenever he opened his mouth. But he always made an effort to speak like a nobleman- which he was, one way or another.

He had the looks of a prince, and the smarts too. He was hard-working even if he lived in... Wherever he lived in for all these years. Now he was back- well, the king dragged him back. And really, this was maybe the second time Yongbok has ever seen him.

He stood tall, with dark red royal garments he seemed unsure of and arched an eyebrow at. With his tanned and defined face, sharp jaw, and dark gentle eyes, he was taller than Yongbok, and even with his benign stare, Yongbok couldn't help but feel intimidated in his presence. Maybe it was because he was the youngest prince, or maybe because he was a stranger before Yongbok.

Nevertheless, he clearly had the 'kingly' intimidation, and giving him another once over, Yongbok hides his fishing rod behind himself.

"How are you, Yongbok?" He smiles with a bow, his eyes avoiding the fishing pole as a small sign of respect. He was as equally awkward with the prince as Yongbok was with him. They were half-brothers, but the fact that Yongbok knew shit about the other made him feel inferior to the older.

"I'm well, you?" Yongbok smiled, feeling his stomach twist into itself. This prince just bowed to him. While it was commonplace for another prince to do so to a crown prince, it still felt weird to Yongbok. And Seungmin's whining about him smelling like fish crossed his mind momentarily. Why did he insist on fishing today? If someone glanced at them from afar, they'd think Yongbok was the peasant with the edges of his hanbok drenched in water, dirt smudged at his jaw.

Other than Minho- though he's been gone for years- there had never been another prince than Yongbok in the palace. While it felt nice to have someone with the same status, another brother, he couldn't help but distance himself. And not because of Taeyong, no. Yongbok would gladly become his friend. He seemed nice enough, and it was a little easier to talk to him than, per se, the scholars or the eunuchs.

"I'm fine as well. Last time I saw you, you were so little," he laughs lightly but his bright demeanor immediately fell as he clears his throat, bowing again as he clenched his fist. "I know I'm very late but I'm sorry about what happened to your older brother. I heard about his death while I was away. I couldn't come back to the palace until now."

"There's no need to apologize. It was just a sad accident," Yongbok coughs out, covering his mouth with a fist. Why did his father bring in his half-brother? He doesn't have any qualms with Taeyong himself. However, it was unnerving to see a new prince- who had no interest in the throne whatsoever- suddenly come waltzing into the palace.

Yongbok remembered the first time he saw Taeyong. Minho was still living in the palace then, albeit not much longer.

It rained that day, dark and gloomy, no matter how many times Yongbok asked the rain to go away so he and his brother could play some games.

While he moped around the overhangs of the buildings, he notices a pair walking through the rain with an umbrella, rushing towards the stables to the north. Yongbok got a glimpse of the child clinging to his mother, making eye contact with him before they galloped away.

Yongbok didn't know who he was, and neither did Minho when he asked (or maybe he did know, and was one of the many secrets his brother had kept from him). And glancing back, Yongbok suspected their sudden leave necessary after the rising tension and secrets that occupied the palace.

"Are you here to see his Majesty?" he questions, Yongbok nodding carefully.

"Yes. I was called over so suddenly."

"So was I. Maybe we can catch up after you're done talking to him." With another sweet smile and a slight bow, he walks off, Yongbok eyeing him until he was far from view.

\---

"Maybe he missed his son."

Yongbok arched an eyebrow, almost scoffing at the younger's outrageous claim.

"I was joking," Seungmin hums, turning to Yongbok before stretching the bowstring back, taking aim at a crude target the two made as young teens. There was a long moment of silence, the forest filled with the summer insects buzzing and the birds conversing high above the trees, giving Seungmin a chance to focus on the red ringed with white ways away.

"My father doesn't suddenly miss anyone," Yongbok suddenly says, patting his horse's neck, arching an eyebrow as Seungmin missed the target completely. The younger sighs, lowering his bow as his horse took a couple of steps backward. "You've gotten worse at archery."

"I don't have time to shoot a bow anymore. My mother's trying to get me to study and pass the test to become an official," Seungmin rolls his eyes, resisting to kick Yongbok's leg and instead opting for an irritating sigh. "And you distracted me."

"I'm sure you could do it. You're smart. Besides, it'd be nice if someone like you could be an advisor to the king," Yongbok hums raising his bow and fitting an arrow between his fingers and the bowstring before turning back to Seungmin. "But my father is planning something. I can feel it."

"How so?"

"Why would he suddenly bring back Taeyong when he had no interest in him all these years?" Yongbok shrugs, aiming at the target. "I'm pretty sure. I'm found out, and it's only a matter of time until-" Yongbok releases the arrow, Seungmin whistling as it hit the target's middle. "If Changbin and Chan don't come back soon, then..."

Yongbok lowers his bow, his glare at the target softening before he turns to the younger with a bright, squeaky laugh. "See? Bullshit I distracted you. I talked to you the whole time."

Seungmin frowns, arching an eyebrow at the older beside him before the prince shoots another arrow, hitting near the first one. "Then what are we going to do? You can't exactly stop time."

"We'd have to stall," Yongbok presses his lips together into a thin line, furrowing his eyebrows at the arrows.

"For how long? For all we know, Changbin might take another year! You know how bitchy he is."

"For as long as we can. Well, for as long as I can," Yongbok sighs, slumping his shoulders and turning toward his friend with a reassuring smile. "Your turn."

Seungmin tries a few more times to hit the target, sighing and groaning each time he misses or hits the white outer rings of the target. Yongbok keeps nagging him to continue, even if Seungmin wanted to give up multiple times and tried to threaten Yongbok with the bow. Yongbok didn't want to return to the palace just yet. He wanted to spend a little more time with Seungmin.

Eventually, they ride back toward the town, their horses taking their time and walking beside each other. They were halfway back when they notice a company of soldiers heading toward them, all tense and with spears at the ready. For a minute, Yongbok thought his father was looking for him as he recently did whenever the prince would disappear for lengthy periods of time. However, as Yongbok rode ahead to meet the soldiers, he knew something was off. His father wouldn't send a small squad of soldiers to fetch him. Usually it'd be one, not an entire squadron.

"What do you need?" Yongbok questions, the soldiers bowing at the freckled prince's arched eyebrows and stern deep voice. "Is his Majesty asking for me again?"

"No, your highness," one of them eyes Seungmin who stood behind Yongbok, calming his horse who jumped at the sudden tension in the air. "His Majesty is asking for Kim Seungmin."

"Him? Why?"

"We're arresting him." 

\---

Yongbok didn't understand. Why would his father suddenly arrest Seungmin when he's done nothing wrong all his life? Seungmin was a nobleman, the son of one of the most trusted officials in the palace. The most trustworthy man in Yongbok's eyes and his father knew that.

But the guards won't listen to him, no matter how many times he's excused Seungmin for whatever crime he was supposedly accused of. Usually, they'd listen to him, sometimes even going against a general's direct orders if it came from Yongbok. But something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong.

Seungmin reassured him that it would be fine. That because of his father being such a high-ranking official, he wouldn't spend more than a night in prison. Though Yongbok knew otherwise. If anything came from the mouth of the king, then that word was law. No high-ranking official or crown prince could change that. So if he wanted Seungmin arrested, Seungmin will stay in prison until he said so, even if it meant he stayed in prison for the rest of his life.

"Royal father, what crime has Seungmin committed for you to arrest him?" Yongbok bit his tongue to keep from cursing his father, resisting the glare that sat heavily on his brow. The King coughed, going over scrolls and not paying much attention to Yongbok who stood before him. He sat comfortably on an enormous chair in his office, humming for Yongbok to repeat the question.

"I was trying to protect you and Taeyong," he answers, finally catching Yongbok's stare before clearing his throat with another cough. "We had reason to believe Seungmin is conspiring against the throne."

His father was taunting him. That, Yongbok could see. He was trying to warn Yongbok, that if he didn't stop his attempt to get Minho back, he'll punish Seungmin. So Yongbok had to choose.

Minho or Seungmin

His brother or someone he might as well call his brother.

"How? There is no evidence of him doing or even thinking so. He's been loyal to the throne ever since he was born, Royal Father."

"My son. I am dying. I am sick. And soon, someone will replace me. I can't have anyone risk that now- even if he's your best friend."

Yongbok clenched his fist from doing anything rash. He couldn't break in front of his father, even if everything he said affected him dramatically. He wondered if this was how Minho felt talking to the king. That this was the reason Minho told Yongbok that the king had a disease that prohibited him from smiling so long ago. But then again, maybe that was a hint to his current disease. Maybe Minho had cursed him all those years ago.

Yongbok almost wished that he didn't find the truth. Maybe if he didn't, he and Seungmin would be left alone. There wouldn't be such trouble concerning the throne, his loved ones, his brother.

He excused himself from the King's office, telling the handmaids and eunuchs to prepare gentleman's garments for him. He couldn't stay in the palace, especially with the threat of Seungmin's life looming overhead. Walking out to the town, he forbid the servants to follow him, even if most of them told him that it was too late for Yongbok to venture into town.

Really, Yongbok could see why Minho and Taeyong left the palace. Out of all the three kingdoms, it seemed that the palaces were the loneliest. Sure, there were the handmaids, the eunuchs, the guards, and such. But they were always disconnected to Yongbok, even if they pledged their loyalty time and time again. The closest a prince probably had to a friend were the flowers in the garden.

The town seemed friendlier than the palace at least, though empty and darkened as everyone had retired for the night as Yongbok should've. Instead, he walked through the empty streets, recalling all the commoners whenever he headed out of town to fish.

He loved the people, and once upon a time, he even coveted the throne, and maybe he still did. But he couldn't just stand idly by if someone like his father sat on the throne like that! He believed Minho could bring order and peace to the internal problems of Baekje. Yongbok had no confidence that he could do it himself. If he did, he wouldn't have sent Changbin and Chan to their possible deaths.

But how much longer could he wait for? They've been gone for two months and a half. Yongbok was willing to wait for a year, but with rising tensions, he believed it was only a matter of time until his father eventually got rid of him too.

Though, halting, maybe that day was today. 

He felt a presence looming over him, like his shadow that followed him everywhere. Though glancing back, there was nothing there.

He continued, regretting his choice of leaving his sword behind. It was sort of a habit to do so. Changbin was always there to protect him, that his sword was always an afterthought.

And he remembered Changbin scolding him for forgetting his weapon, always nagging the prince to bring something to protect himself with, especially during their last days together and after the incident with Jisung and the guards.

He felt the presence walk closer and as he turned a corner into another street; he pressed his back against the wall, waiting for the pursuer to follow him.

Yongbok heard his heart pounding in his ears, his hands feeling heavy as he tried to keep his eyes as wide as possible. He feared that maybe his heart was too loud for him to hide properly. That maybe the assassin already had his sights on the prince. But he held in a breath, pressing himself against the wall impossibly closer, wishing that he could just merge with the thing. If he missed this assassin, he would be done for.

As the man turned the corner, Yongbok extended his arm, his palm heading for the man's face, though the stranger leaned back at the last minute. Yongbok immediately swung his leg at his hesitation, though the man ducked under it.

"Yong-" the man tried to hold up his hands in surrender but Yongbok grabbed both of his wrists, yanking him and trapping his neck between his arms.

"Yongbok-" he chokes, hitting the prince's thigh.

"Who are you?" Yongbok hisses, the man trying to struggle in Yongbok's tight grasp. The man seemed familiar to him, though it was dark and he couldn't see very well save for the inky silhouette of the man and the shine of his sword from the moon. Albeit his voice did sound familiar... "Has my father sent you to kill me?"

"Dumbass, it's me, Changbin!" he barks. It took a moment for Yongbok to process that, blinking once- twice- three times before the familiar name finally settled in his brain. Maybe it's been a lengthy amount of time since he heard the name... Yeah, that should be his excuse.

"Changbin-" Yongbok yelps when a fist hits his thigh, releasing the man who heaved and held his neck, coughing and leaning over. Yongbok tilts his head, trying to open his eyes as wide as possible to make out the man's features. He was gawking a little, trying to lean closer and even run his hand over the man's features, jumping when it only earned him another slap.

Buff arms, sharp chin, chubby cheeks, narrow eyes-

"Changbin?"

"Yongbok-"

"Oh my God!" Before Changbin fully recuperated, Yongbok pulled him into a tight embrace, squeezing out the air that the older barely recovered. "Hi! I mean- Hi! I've missed you so much!"

"Well, I guess not enough that you'd want me dead!" The older sighs but returns the gesture, patting the younger's back before pulling away. 

"It's dark- I can't see you very well- I thought my father wanted to get rid of me! Why didn't you speak?"

"I can't just scream Yongbok! In the middle of the night!" Changbin huffs, meeting the prince's chocolate eyes glinting in the darkness. "Shouldn't you be in the palace- What are you doing out so late? I told Seungmin to take care of you while I was gone, I swear to God when I get my hands on that kid!" Yongbok laughs at that. Seungmin and Changbin never really got along. Whenever the older guard would accompany Yongbok and Seungmin, the youngest would always mutter teasing remarks that would always irritate the guard. Once they almost got into a fight, though pretending to become best friends when the prince turned back around. They both agreed to pretend for Yongbok's sake. And when Changbin finally had the gall to even place a hint of trust on the noble, here was Yongbok. Unprotected, without Seungmin- Hey, at least Chan liked the bright-eyed nobleman.

But Changbin shakes his head before Yongbok could answer, holding up a hand. He didn't have time to scold the younger. "Actually, I'm glad I caught you outside the palace, see..."

Taking another look around their proximity, he leans closer to Yongbok, his voice lowering to a mere whisper combatting that of a river. And in the rarest of moments, Changbin's eyes sparkled, a bright smile on his face.

"Your brother's here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell we're getting close to the end <3 We have ten chapters left yall


	40. -XXXIX-

"When did you find Minho?" Yongbok questions, urging his horse to keep up with Changbin's. After the older had urged him to return to the palace last night to keep from arousing suspicion, Yongbok made an excuse to the servants and his temporary personal guard that he was going to fish (even if it was early in the morning).

So fishing rod in hand and out of his royal garments, he rides a horse out of town and fishes in the nearby creek. An hour later, Changbin shows up, smiling stupidly at the sight of the younger perking up and giggling at him.

They rode out further from the town to a nearby village. And while his brother was a priority, Felix wanted to catch up with his guard and close friend. Especially if they haven't seen each other for long months. In a way, his personal guard was the link that connected Yongbok to the rest of the world, to remind him that while yes, he was a prince, he still needed a break every once in a while. He was the only one who didn't complain when Yongbok wanted to fish or go to town- maybe even have a horse race.

Plus, he hated the guard his father chose for him. He was awfully boring and didn't accept the teasing Yongbok did. So after all these months without Changbin, it'd be unfair to say he didn't miss the older. Bitchy attitude and all.

"Oh, you don't want to know," Changbin groans, shaking his head. "You got all of my letters, right?"

"Yep. I wanted to keep each one, but I needed to burn them. Sorry about that, but I almost got caught."

"It's fine- I'm just glad we're back in Baekje. This mission was absolute hell," Changbin perks up, whipping his head toward the young prince. "Yah! Me and Chan didn't offend you somehow, right?"

Yongbok laughs lightly at that, his freckled cheeks rounding and a bright look glinting in his eyes. "Why? Was my brother that bad?"

"Yes. Him and Jisung."

"Oh, God. What did they do?"

"Jisung was like an instigator to Minho's awful decisions. He should've helped bring him back instead of sticking with him- I swear to God- Why did you let him come along?"

Yongbok bubbles. As always, Changbin hadn't changed and Yongbok was grateful for that. He almost forgot how serious the older could be during a mission since he did nothing but play around Yongbok and Chan.

But he was glad his brother had fun. That he found someone to stick with, even if it made Changbin's journey so much longer and much more difficult.

Yongbok knew he had reason to send Jisung after all!

As they neared a lone hut at the edge of a tiny village, Yongbok couldn't help but feel his heart beat faster. The house belonged to Changbin and his parents. After moving to the palace, though, the older almost couldn't live with his parents anymore.

"Are you nervous?" Yongbok heard Changbin murmur, and he laughs breathlessly, shrugging.

"I don't know- maybe?" He tries to smile at Changbin, the older reaching over to pat his shoulder. Even if Yongbok was nervous, he didn't understand why he should be. Minho was his brother! He had no reason to be so nervous to the one person in his family that wasn't out for his head.

Maybe because the reason being Minho _is_ his brother made him so nervous. He didn't know how he should react to his brother again. Yongbok knew that he wouldn't be the same after all these years, and he prepared himself for it. But imagining Minho's changes were nowhere near the actual thing.

He remembered his brother to be a caring prince, quiet, but he always made an effort to keep Yongbok happy- even if he had royal studies and training that day. Did they still have that spark as they did back then? Or would it be completely extinguished, and they had to rebuild it from the ground up?

"You should be fine, Yongbok," Changbin hums beside him, the prince perking up and glancing at the older. "Even though your brother is the devil incarnate, he knows how to be polite when he needs to. Plus, if he bad-mouths you, I'll be here to take care of the problem."

"Don't you dare," Yongbok snorts at him, the guard laughing. He was glad Changbin was beside him. His presence alone seemed to calm his anxieties. Somewhat.

Halting near the hut, they jump off their horses, Changbin leading the younger to the entrance with a hand gently on his back. He heard laughter inside the house, and before he could open the door, he took a step back. He takes a breath, Changbin crossing his arms with an arched eyebrow. The guard opens his mouth to speak. But the younger had already turned and began to walk away.

"Yongbok-" Changbin hums as he yanks the prince back when he tried to run. " Yongbok- he won't bite you. He might kill you, but that's it."

"Okay, but Binnie, I haven't seen him in a million years- I just feel so awkward walking in here!"

"You've met my parents before. Chan, Hyunjin, and Jisung are also in there. You know everyone there!"

"Right, but I'm also a prince. Maybe you've forgotten, but everyone is awkward around a prince... So- maybe we should do this tomorrow-"

Changbin sighs, opening the door and shoving Yongbok through the door despite the prince's struggles. See, if Yongbok wasn't so close to his personal guard, he'd have the man flogged for manhandling him like this!

The group all stared at him as Yongbok yanked his arm away from Changbin. Though when he bowed to introduce himself, he hesitates, perking up and realizing that- he was the prince... He had no reason to bow to anyone.

He heard Changbin laugh behind him, but it calmed him as he stood awkwardly before the group. They were all sitting around a table, having their lunch. Chan and Hyunjin sat beside each other, and across from them were Changbin's parents- but there was no Minho.

"Ah, your highness!" Changbin's father shot to his feet, bowing as Yongbok sheepishly smiles at him. This wasn't the first time he's met his guard's parents. The first time was one spring day, eating supper with them as a token of appreciation for feeding and helping their dear son. But every time he visits, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Are you hungry? We could set up an extra plate for you-"

"Ah, no, no," Yongbok held up a hand with a smile. "It's alright. I ate back at the palace. Thank you though, sir."

"Yongbok!" Chan chirps from his spot, shooting up and wrapping his arms around the freckled prince. He mocks a cry, wiping his nose dramatically as Yongbok laughs when he pats his back, returning the embrace. "I missed you so much! Please don't leave us again! Especially alone with Changbin and Hyunjin! Oh my God! I'm surprised I came back alive-"

Chan yelps when he felt a wooden spoon hit the back of his head, turning back toward the Goguryeo guard who hissed at him. There was another man hiding behind Hyunjin, peeking out from behind the taller's shoulder.

Yongbok knew he had seen him somewhere, but he couldn't place his finger on it, shrugging it off when he let out a squeak as Hyunjin leaned over him, hiding him from view.

"Where's Minho?" The prince asks, eyes glancing around the quaint hut. Peaceful, neat, and the main definition of domesticity, Yongbok would describe it as. He would never admit it, but he wished Changbin would bring the prince to his parent's hut more often.

"He's out somewhere in the field," Hyunjin replies with a small shrug, waving his chopsticks slightly in the air as it picks around his bowl. "He went out this morning."

"You guys let him leave??" Changbin gasps, turning to Chan and Hyunjin, who both shrug. Though when they noticed the glare that the guard had on them, they both stare at each other before slowly returning to their bowls of food. "And when we're so close too!"

"Calm down! Jisung's with him-"

"And that's supposed to make it better?" Changbin huffs, grabbing Yongbok's hand and yanking him out of the hut before he could even resist.

"Binnie- it shouldn't be that bad. If my brother followed you this far into Baekje, he wouldn't suddenly leave."

"Right, but he's so unpredictable," he groans, leading Yongbok into the meadow away from the hut. "I swear- he's probably in the next town-"

The two halt when they see a figure standing in the field ahead, his back toward the freckled prince and his guard. He stood with his sword beside another man sitting on the grass, leaning back on his hands and staring at the sky and maybe beyond the horizon. The soft morning sun shone down upon them, summer birds flying through the field and perching on a nearby tree. Maybe the two've been here since sunrise.

And when they walked closer, the man standing turned toward them, nudging the one sitting with his foot.

Turning around, Yongbok's heart started to beat out of his chest, climbing out of his throat when they saw each other.

The stranger picked himself from the grass when Yongbok stood before him, staring at Yongbok as the younger swallowed a harsh lump in his throat.

He was slightly taller than Yongbok, his face defined, sharp eyebrows, and his dark eyes fierce as they caught the freckled prince's. But they held familiarity in them. He wore all black, as Changbin told him that his brother had become a bandit through his letters. His hair was messy and unkempt, unlike his days in the palace where he would take care of it tediously. 

But he still stood tall, a king among the peasants.

And when Yongbok hesitated to call for him, he smiled, familiar and weird, his eyes turning into glinting crescent moons. Yongbok remembered Minho smiling the last time he saw him.

"You have interesting taste. Your personal guard is a hell of a bitch."

"Hyeong!" Yongbok cried out, lunging forward and pulling the older into a warm embrace Minho hesitantly returned. His voice was comforting and warm to Yongbok's ears, like some sort of umbrella that shielded him from the rain. Though it was deeper than Yongbok heard it last- he guessed that was the effects of growing up. He shouldn't be the one saying that, anyway.

"Ow- ow!" Minho cried out when Yongbok tightened his grip around his brother, the older chuckling lightly. "I have a few cracked ribs, careful."

Yongbok leans away with a loud dramatic gasp before Minho could reply, small hands squishing the older's cheeks together with an enormous smile. "Wait- you're real, right? This isn't... Some illusion-"

"Yes, I'm real," Minho laughs lightly, Yongbok squeaking as his arms return around his older brother. "You've grown. I guess you're not that small annoying kid I used to play with."

"I- I thought you were dead-" Yongbok tried to keep his tears from flowing but he couldn't help it when his voice cracked, hiccuping and wiping at his eyes furiously. A heavy wave of nostalgia crashed upon him. He had almost forgotten how much he missed his brother. How much Minho took a part of his life. How could he forget?

"I'm so sorry for leaving without telling you anything. Maybe it would've saved you some trouble if you had at least some idea. I thought I was protecting you."

"You were. But stubbornness runs in the family, I guess," Yongbok sniffles with a large smile, pulling away from Minho. He didn't know why he was on the verge of tears when his brother was there! When Minho was making him the happiest he's been in his 25 years of life. "But now you're back. And that's all that matters."

"Yah- Lee Yongbok-" Minho's eyes widen, his eyebrows shooting up and a large smile spreading on his face. "Did you just get more freckles? And you stink of fish! Was I really that bad of an influence?"

Yongbok broke into choppy laughter, shoving Minho away as he dries his tears and cheeks with his sleeve.

"Shut up, hyeong," Yongbok's tears came back in full force, ruining his princely image that was he was groomed into for years. And he heard Changbin snort behind him, the young prince turning around toward his personal guard to smack his arm. He didn't care how red and ruined his face was, how blurry his vision got due to his endless tears, and his voice- known to be deep, though it seemed as if it wouldn't stop cracking whenever he spoke.

It seemed that nothing's changed.

His brother was the same prince who never seemed to shed a tear- that older brother he looked up to and saw as his hero. And Yongbok, the younger prince who wouldn't stop bouncing and laughing and would cry endlessly even if all he did was trip over his feet. But his brother was always there for him, the handmaids always calling for the older prince when Yongbok cried as he only calmed around the older.

Though now, he couldn't stop weeping. No matter how many times Lee Minho teased and smiled at him, he couldn't stop. Maybe they were the tears he's saved all these years- the tears that he learned to overcome after his brother disappeared. But he never really overcame them, did he? Instead, he only saved them for his brother to stop once more.

"Changbin, Jisung," Minho turns to the guards, the two perking up as Yongbok groans into his sleeve. "Please leave us. We'll meet you two back at the hut."

**\---**

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Silla. I was just over a mountain and a half, around a corner," Minho hums with a small laugh, hands clasped behind him as he walked beside his younger brother, the current freckled crown prince of Baekje.

Yongbok sighs, his frame slouching over as he relaxed from his crying, even if his face was a little more than ruined by tears. It was calm between the two now- albeit a little awkward. It has been 12- almost 13 years since Minho disappeared. And the years seemed to fly by too. Once Minho was running from his murder, the next he returned to Baekje to console with his brother.

"Why didn't you want to come back? Did you not miss me?"

Minho's heart broke at that- how his brother's surprisingly deep voice lowered to a whisper. And when he tried to catch the younger's eyes, he only looked away, fumbling with the fishing rod he held in his hands.

"No, I did," Minho sighs, shaking his head. He didn't blame Yongbok for thinking so, anyway.

"Then why didn't you come back?"

"I feel like... I feel like I was just happier where I lived." Minho felt absolutely selfish for confessing what he did. He could only imagine what his brother had been feeling all these years- how all that loneliness and sudden responsibility heaved themselves on his shoulders and built up. It must've been stressful. And what had Minho been doing? He thought it was best to keep away from his responsibility as a crown prince, to forget about his past overall when all he needed to do was keep wary. "Being a peasant seemed so much better than living in the palace."

"I'm sorry if I sound so ignorant but why couldn't you come back for me? You could've taken me away too, hyeong," Yongbok choked out and Minho seemed to panic- thinking that his brother would start crying again. But no, he only sighed and shook his head. "I hated living there. And if I didn't have people like Chan or Seungmin or Changbin, I think I would've beat father for my own life."

Minho sighs, wrapping an arm around Yongbok as they continued to walk. How pathetic of a brother he was for giving Yongbok nothing but misery for years, despite not seeing each other.

"I know. I'm sorry, Yongbok. Your brother is selfish, you should've known that by now."

"I'm sorry for sounding so hurt- I shouldn't be hurt- you- you-" Yongbok hiccups as he wipes his tears before they could fall again.

"You have a right for being so hurt, Jikseu," Minho smiles small, running a hand through the younger's neat hair, ruffling it. "Don't apologize. I should've been a better brother for you. But I wasn't- and- and I just placed all that burden on you."

"I can't be as good of a crown prince as you, Hyeong," Yongbok frowns, sighing. "No matter how many hours I sat with the scholars, how many books I read, how many hours I trained with Changbin- I just can't do it."

"And how do you know I could? I wasn't a crown prince for very long."

"Right but you could stand up to father. I could never do that-" The two slowed down by the creek that led into the capital, sitting by the icy water. There was a momentary silence, their conversation seeming forgotten- or maybe neither wanted to bring it up anymore. There was a prominent melancholy, and Yongbok turned to Minho with a small smile, to reassure the bandit a little. "Hyeong. How was it like in a Cheonin village?"

"Living there was hard work," Minho hums, leaning back on his palms as he crossed his legs, watching the water. "I treated every day like my last, but it was always rewarding."

"I heard Jisung was the one who made Changbin's job a living hell," Yongbok laughs breathlessly, kicking the water in the creek lightly. The tension lifted, even if a little bit, Minho was grateful for his brother's much better people's skills.

"Jisung was the one who kept me from trying to kill your friends."

"Fair enough," Yongbok turns to Minho with a cheeky smile, the older arching an eyebrow. "So... Han Jisung, huh?"

"What about him?"

"Changbin reported to me every little detail of the mission. Including the part where you- even though you were hurt, went back for him."

"And?" Minho scoffs, shrugging and watching as his brother leaned closer to him, wiggling his eyebrows. The older leans away with a grimace. "He did the same for me?"

"You wouldn't usually do that for someone you've met in less than half a year. You're too snobby to choose someone like-"

"Yah!" Yongbok burst out into breathless laughter when Minho smacks his arm, reaching over into the river to splash water toward his younger brother. "I'm not snobby! You're the one who couldn't even hold a cricket for like- two seconds!"

"And? Look at me now! Seungmin practically complains every day that I smell like fish and should just live in the river!"

"He's right, you gremlin!"

The two burst into laughter. The gloomy atmosphere between the two seemed as if it dissipated into the air. This was what Minho was used to. The jokes between him and his brother- private between them that the maids and eunuchs didn't know of. The sharing of their private lives otherwise covered by the overwhelming image of being a prince.

It was a pleasant feeling. All these years, Minho was glad that Yongbok forgot about him, but he also worried for the same reason. He wished his brother forgot about him so he doesn't hurt anymore, yet he also longed for these moments between.

The first few years out of Baekje were lonely. And sure, Minho had Sunmi, but she couldn't exactly replace Yongbok. She was more of a mentor, a figure he looked up to in his life. And for many long years, he believed he found a place lonelier than the palace: anywhere where his brother isn't.

It seemed the only difference was that his voice grew unbelievably deeper and his attitude much more annoying. Minho's threats of _"I'm not going to play with you if you keep doing so and so,"_ no longer influenced the young freckled prince. Instead, the younger would retaliate with _"I dare you."_

"Why would you want me back so suddenly?" Minho questions after a long, comfortable silence settled between them. "I mean- I kind of expected you to look for me. But I didn't think it'd take a decade and then some."

"I thought I could take over as the crown prince after you," Yongbok shrugs. "But all I am is some kid... I'm not fit to be king, even if I do rebel against father." Yongbok stares down at the water, the fish whipping their bodies away from the surface as the prince carefully dipped his small hand into the creek. He lets out a huff of a laugh, turning to Minho with a smile. "There's no use trying to tell me otherwise. Changbin's already been doing that for years. And I just know that you'd make a noble king, you know?"

Minho didn't reply, only nodded and kept his eyes on the water. He didn't know if he could even live up to those expectations. Once he step through those golden gates, all burdens, responsibility and expectations would be placed on him. At least he had Yongbok to support him. It almost made him feel better just hearing those words from his brother.

"Hyeong." Minho perks up at the sound of Yongbok's quiet voice. "What was mom like?"

"Hm- Mean for one. She was always teasing and never seemed to stop laughing. Father once told me that she wrestled him in a tavern. And that's how they fell in love-" Minho recalls the days when his brother was still too small to even walk. When his mother gave Minho a brother who seemed to brighten his life so much more than she did. When the royal family seemed so happy, with no swords at each other's necks. It was a shame Yongbok couldn't remember anything from the years he spent with the queen. "You look a lot like her. Talk and laugh like her too. I think she was the source of our thick skulls."

"Why did she want to leave?"

"I never really knew- she never exactly told me," Minho shrugs. "When I helped her leave, she only told me to take care of you."

Minho always wondered why his mother left the palace so suddenly. She just went up and left without another word and a bag full of gold for her travels. Minho once thought that the king turned a cold shoulder to his sons was because of heartbreak caused by her disappearance. But if that was the case, that would mean that he felt nothing for them in the beginning.

It still made Minho sick to think of even returning to the palace- to stand before the king he denied as his father after all these years. And he didn't know if he was even ready to return to being the crown prince. Was he really ready to leave his life in Silla behind? The life that groomed him to be an outcast- a delinquent, a bandit.

He could never return to the village for a mere visit unless he wanted to be found out. If he were to return, that would only mean one thing: that Baekje and Silla were at war.

"We should go back. If I return to the palace too late, father will start asking questions," Yongbok hums, helping Minho off the dirt. He washed his face in the river, ridding any evidence of his crying, save for Jisung and Changbin as witnesses. They walk back to Changbin's hut in comfortable silence, Yongbok having drastically calmed down from his weeping earlier.

"Hyeong. I really do love the people," Yongbok mumbles when the hut comes to view, Minho nodding in agreement. "And I believe that you're the one who can really bring them what they need. So-"

"I know." Minho nods, giving his brother a tight-lipped smile. He knew he'd have to step up. He couldn't outrun fate anymore, no matter how many times he's tried. His past would have to catch up to him one way or another.

When they neared the hut, Jisung had been sitting in the same spot where he and Minho had been all morning long. In the middle of the field, leaning back on his hands and staring up at the sky above.

The two stopped before Jisung could notice them, Yongbok laughing light as Minho doesn't take his eyes away from the thief.

"I'll let you talk to him."

"Who says I want to talk to him?" Minho arches an eyebrow as Yongbok lightly shoves his brother away.

"You don't have to say it out loud for me to see you care, hyeong," Yongbok smiles brightly. And before Minho could interrupt, Yongbok already walked toward Jisung. The thief scrambled to his feet once he noticed the two princes, bowing to Yongbok, who laughed lightly and patted his shoulder.

"Don't do that," Minho grimaces, Jisung sheepishly lifting his head and blinking at the older.

"I'll return to the palace. Don't want to be out so late," he nods to Jisung. The older perks when Yongbok places a hand on his shoulder, his eyes widening when the prince smiled at him. "Thank you for bringing back my brother."

With another nod, Yongbok heads back to the hut, leaving the two alone in the field.

"Minho?" The bandit hums when Jisung called out to him, nodding as he meets the younger's dark eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Hm- yeah- Yongbok's just a crybaby," Minho lets out an airy laugh, Jisung nodding at that. "It felt weird to be with him again after all these years."

"He's your sibling. It'll come naturally." Minho smiles at the younger, sighing and glancing around the field, bright and flowing with the summer breeze, the morning sun gleaming upon it. Minho wished he could frame this scene forever: Jisung's wide doe eyes gleaming at him, his chubby cheeks and tanned face framed by the golden barley and the blue sky.

"What are you doing out here? Don't tell me you were waiting for me."

"I wasn't," the younger shrugs. Minho's smile immediately drops, and he perks up, holding up his hands in defense and shaking his head. "I- I- I mean I was just thinking! Nothing much- I kind of lost track of time- I- uhm-"

Minho giggles, reaching forward to ruffle the younger's hair with an amused smile. "I told you- you don't have to keep humoring me. Can't you take a joke?"

"Right but it's my-" Jisung hesitates, noticing how close they were. His cheeks redden, and he avoids the older's gaze, shaking his head. "It's my choice to... Thank you- Minho- for saving me, by the way."

"Aish-" Minho huffs, leaning back and scratching his head. "If you'll start being mushy with me like my brother, I don't want to hear it."

"No, but really!" Jisung exclaims. "I'm really thankful. I didn't think you'd come back."

He lets out an embarrassing yelp when Minho wraps his arms around him, tensing and immediately feeling a little more than uncomfortable with their proximity.

"Woh- woh- woh- why are- why are you...?" Jisung panics, trying to pry Minho off of him, though the bandit wouldn't budge. Jisung eventually calms, his shoulders slumping as he lets Minho hug him. It felt warm despite it being in the middle of summer. He felt safe, even if he was supposed to be the one in charge of making Minho feel so. He welcomed it, nevertheless, patting the older's back with a soft sigh.

Minho didn't move, and Jisung almost thought that he had fallen asleep, standing up and in Jisung's arms.

"Jisung." Minho murmurs, the younger croaking out a small hum. "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

**\---**

"What are they doing?"

"Move your big head out of the damn way so maybe I can see!" Changbin hisses, shoving Hyunjin out of the way of the window, Chan squeezing past Yongbok and Changbin to catch a glimpse outside. He pushes Changbin to the side to give Jeongin a chance to see too.

"They're just standing there."

"My brother's good at many things. Expressing his feelings isn't one of them," Yongbok groans, slapping his forehead and leaning away. Both of their obliviousness was too much to bear.

"Wait- wait- wait!" Chan exclaims, pointing outside and hitting Hyunjin's arm excitedly. "They're hugging! Yah! They're hugging!"

"Why don't you kids leave them alone?" The group all perk up at the scolding voice of Changbin's mother, whipping their bodies around to an elderly woman with her arms crossed and arching an eyebrow at her son.

The group pretends that they weren't just caught spying on their friends, scratching their heads, and glancing away. Some even whistled, cleared their throats, fidgeted.

"I thought I raised you better than this, Binnie."

"You did, ma!" He exclaims, shoving all of his friends out from the view of the window, Yongbok protesting but couldn't push past his guard. "Yah! Give them some privacy, will you??"


	41. -XL-

"Lee Minho, I want you to take care of your brother and the palace as you ascend to the throne."

He didn't understand why his mother was leaving so soon, so suddenly? She seemed happy with their father, the king. She seemed happy taking care of them, even if it was the maids' jobs. She seemed happy being the queen, even if she left her past life behind to live in the palace.

So why was she leaving?

"Royal mother-"

"Minho, my dear Minho, my son," she mutters, stuffing all of her things into a bundle and tying the rag it laid on into a knot. "You're not supposed to see me like this. To see your mother so miserable."

She didn't think of saying goodbye? If Minho hadn't come to see her, she would've left.

"But I need to go."

She was only planning to leave him and Yongbok to the care of a king she said she hated.

"You're too young to know why. But-"

Minho wanted to yell. To get angry, to demand an answer from his mother. Why was she suddenly leaving them? Did she not love them? He watched as she crouched in front of Minho, taking his small hands into hers and smiling small. She pressed a kiss to the young prince's forehead.

"Know that you and Yongbok aren't the reason."

Then does that mean that all of her smiles were fake? Were all those jokes and loving nothings a part of her facade? Did she only stick around until Minho was old enough to take care of his brother?

"I'm sorry, Minho. Can you ready a horse for me?"

And Minho did. Without complaint, without another word. He didn't have enough heart to question his mother. He knew his father would be against it, and Yongbok could barely even speak- there was no way he could remember their mother.

And it wasn't until years later that Minho could see some sort of reason his mother left these magnificent palace gates. Even so, he didn't know the full story- he knew there was some hidden contempt from his mother that never surfaced but bubbled within her. Though he never knew why.

But walking through the familiar gates to the town, he acknowledged the reasons for his return. It wasn't for his mother or revenge upon his father. It wasn't for nostalgic satisfaction or for his own gain. It was for Yongbok. For all the shit he's been through- caused by their mother, their father- hell, even Minho himself.

Minho was 12 years too late for this. He should've taken Yongbok to Silla with him- should've asked Chan's father for one more favor instead of thinking solely for himself.

The town was as Minho remembered it. It was loud- almost as glamorous as Soraebol if not more. Ungjin was where the nobles and the desired commoners lived. Though Minho was never allowed to explore the place when he was young, save for a parade or two dedicated to the king.

Everyone thought he was dead because of some accident. No one knew the truth except for Yongbok and Minho. Those who did either died over the years or forced to keep their mouth shut. It was dangerous to speak up, and people knew that.

But today, he wanted to show everyone in the palace- and the kingdom, that the king had been lying to them. Saying that Minho was dead because of some freak accident. Not because he tried to kill his own son.

And even with this excitement, he hesitates when they reach the palace's gates.

Chan and Changbin were leading the way, Jisung to his left and Hyunjin to his right. They left Jeongin back at Changbin's hut, the poor assassin pleading that they not take him back to the palace.

"We've come back from our mission," Changbin announces to the two guards who arch an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Didn't even notice you were gone-"

"Yah- You'll be wishing I was still away," Chan threatens, the two guards coughing awkwardly at their higher-ups. "Now let us through. Yongbok is waiting for us."

"We'll be glad to let you two through but, general-" one of the guards flinch when Chan arches an eyebrow. "We need to check the others. I mean- I remember the thief and the guard- Yongbok sent them too, but the extra guy? The king ordered for any suspicious individuals to-"

"This is an order from the crown prince," Changbin takes a step forward, the man glancing down in a bow. "Would you rather deny the crown prince his wishes now?"

"No," he mutters, but nods. "But they have to turn in their swords. No exceptions, sir."

Chan turns to Minho, who nods slightly under the cover of his bamboo hat. "Fine," The general huffs. Hyunjin, Jisung, and Minho all handed their swords to Chan before the guards opened the grand gates.

And when Minho stepped in, an overwhelming wave of nostalgia crashed on him.

The palace was almost indifferent to the memories he had of the place

It was as grand as he last remembered, maybe even more than the one in Soraebol. The palace really was a gem hidden in the mountains. Or maybe this was just a familiar feeling of pride every citizen to their kingdom felt, royalty included.

Even so, it was always grand to enter Baekje's capital, and Minho felt as if he had returned to his childhood. There, was the pond that Minho taught Yongbok to fish in. There, was the garden Yongbok would always hide in. There, was where his quarters used to be. There, were the stables where he and Yongbok would play around. There, was the study he spent hours getting lectured by the scholars over his princely duties.

And there- was the throne room, where Yongbok would always beg Minho to take him into only for the older to refuse. As they walked closer to the main office where the king hosted conferences with the officials, Chan and Changbin turn to him.

"Yongbok has a meeting with the king and the officials right now. We'll enter first. Wait until you're called," Chan instructs before leaving the trio by the entrance, guards at their sides.

"I didn't think I'd live to see a crown prince return," Hyunjin sighs, running a hand through his long hair, turning to see Jisung. "What about it? Being in the presence of his majesty?"

"Been there, done that," Jisung laughs lightly, Hyunjin scowling at him. Though Minho could feel how tense he had gotten ever since they entered the palace. Minho almost turns to Jisung to comfort the younger boy, but how could he when he was almost as terrified.

"You??" Hyunjin scoffs, bumping his shoulder with the thief in an attempt to lighten the mood and hopefully calm Jisung. "How?!"

"I travel a lot."

Minho turns toward the door, leaning in an attempt to hear anything.

It was fairly quiet inside, and Minho wondered what was taking so long. He felt as if his stomach was eating itself, and he couldn't help but bite his finger. He didn't know if he was fit enough to face his father- the king- like this.

After living for so long in the country, he had reverted to being a peasant. And what would the officials think? Would they support Minho or pay him no mind? To their eyes, he was just some random commoner groveling at the king's feet. Wouldn't they riot for accepting that some mysterious man was the successor to the throne?

"Are you nervous?" Minho turns to the man beside him, smiling awkwardly at Jisung who furrowed his eyebrows at the older.

"I'm fucking terrified."

"I'll be right here. If you need anything."

Minho smiles as Jisung squeezes his shoulder lightly, a reassuring weight on the older.

"Wait." Minho perks up when Jisung pulls off his bamboo hat, eyes wide with a small pout as he fixes Minho's inky hair, ruffling it before pushing it out of the older's eyes. Jisung's eyes catch Minho's and for a moment, they stare at each other, before the thief clears his throat, taking a step back and returning the bamboo hat on Minho's head. "There. You're ready."

"Your majesty, royal father. I'd like to abdicate my title as Crown Prince." Minho heard Yongbok announce inside, the officials bursting out into clamoring murmurs.

The king silences them. Clearing his throat and letting the young prince continue.

"If you will, father," Yongbok starts. "I'd like to give it to someone else."

"No. You cannot make careless decisions such as this, Yongbok."

"It is not careless, father- It's been twelve years since my older brother disappeared."

"But your highness, Lee Minho, is dead." Minho heard one official say, the entire crowd of officials unanimously agreeing.

"And that's what I thought too. But he's returned."

There was a long period of silence before the doors opened, revealing Minho to the organized crowd of officials and the royal family. Yongbok was smiling small at him as he retreated to his spot by the base of the steps leading to the throne, Minho nodding lightly at him under the shadow of his bamboo hat.

All the officials were murmuring to each other, gossiping or discussing upcoming conspiracies of Minho's supposed death. All eyes were on him now, even the king's, who leans toward Minho, hands clawing at the throne's armrests.

"Are you really Minho?" He heard his father mutter out. Minho takes off his bamboo hat, revealing his face much more clearly to the royal office, his glare taking a stand against the king. He didn't reply, the whispers dying down around him as they tediously waited for him to answer. "Answer me, boy!"

"Yes," Minho answers. The murmurs that supposedly died down moments prior only erupted again, accompanied by gasps and denial.

"I'm Lee Minho, the once crowned prince, eldest to the throne, and your son, royal father."

\---

"Have you come to kill me?"

Minho sat before his father in his office, the king sitting at a small throne, his hands on his knees and heavy breaths falling from his lips. Minho felt calmer in the office's privacy, without the lingering stares of the officials and the wandering ears of the guards. Though he sat stiffly before his father, nothing but a mere table separating them.

"No. That would be too merciful," Minho hisses, his hands gripping his knees.

"Where have you been all this time?"

"You should know. You've sent an assassin after me."

"Yet you only return now?"

"Did you miss me that much, royal father?"

Minho noticed how much older his father had gotten over the years. His gray hairs had definitely grown since Minho last saw- his eyes much harder, sternly gazing at Minho. The royal garments have really worn on him- though many would still consider it made of the brightest and best silks in all of Baekje. His hands were much rougher, veins popping out when he clutched his robes tight. His lip would twitch whenever Minho made a snarky remark, and it brought some sort of joy to the prince. He had never done that to the king before.

"What do you want?"

There was hidden wariness in his dark eyes. And Minho scoffed at it.

"I want you to abdicate the throne in favor of me, your majesty," the prince answers, his own hands on his knees relaxing a little, gaining a little more confidence. "It'll be easier for both of us if you settle with my terms peacefully."

"No." Minho arched his eyebrows at the king's answer. No, he totally foresaw the reply a thousand kilometers away. However, he didn't think his father would be so quick to answer. "Absolutely not."

"Then make me the crown prince again," Minho grits through his teeth. "Unless you'd like for me to expose every single thing you've done to me and Yongbok to the royal office and the kingdom." The king opened his mouth to reply, but Minho beat him to it. "Don't expect little. I've had nothing short of contempt and bitterness toward you. You wouldn't understand even a smidge of what I'm capable of, royal father."

Minho's heart was beating out of his chest. A peasant like him- a stranger had stood up to the one person who he was always afraid of. When he left Baekje, Minho couldn't walk without checking behind him. He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat- all for the fear that the king knew. He knew and would chase Minho, even if he escaped into Silla.

But now, all that bitterness that boiled over the years suddenly erupted into sweet revenge. Sunmi always reprimanded him for taking or thinking about revenge. The waiter who served poisoned revenge is a bigger fool than the one eating it, she would always tell him.

Though he could never help his lingering stubbornness. Minho would always give in to revenge. If he's to serve, and his father is to receive, he might as well make the entrée look appetizing.

"I'll be choosing my servants," Minho continues, knowing that he's won over his father when the older didn't reply, eyes lowering as he tried to suppress a cough. "We'll pretend as if this never happened. That you never thought about killing me. I'll pretend as if I was only abroad, studying." Minho leans forward, his glare turning more into something of sickening amusement.

Was he enjoying this? Maybe. It was just so satisfying to have the king wrapped around his thumb for once. He thought Minho was dead. Well- he needed to work a little harder than that.

"But I will take everything from you as you did to me and Yongbok, royal father. One by one, little by little- I will take what's rightfully mine." he croaks out, feeling his anger choke him. "And by all means, try to stop me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We literally have 7 chapters left yall (8 if I decide to keep this one chapter in)


	42. -XLI-

The hanbok looked weird on him.

No, it had nothing to do with the material or the design- in all honesty, the palace's clothing was nothing short of magnificence. And the first thing the maids forced him to do was take a shower, so the clothing smelled even more amazing on him.

But it still felt off.

Jisung glanced down at himself, a guard outfit similar to Changbin's though without the light armor. He'd rather have pliant clothes than being restricted by armor. The cloth was a comfortable dark Prussian, with the sleeves and the accents a slightly lighter teal. Light bracers of the same color secured his sleeves from flying about. And to top it all off, clean bandages around his almost fully healed wounds.

At least _that_ was familiar to him.

Though the maids said he looked nice and was required within the palace. So he allowed the outfit to stay, if it meant staying by Minho. After all, he didn't want to shame the prince in front of his father.

"Is he done?" Jisung perks up when the handmaids quickly back out of the crown prince's quarters, holding their hearts and letting out a sharp puff of air when the doors shut.

"No. He's refusing to get into them."

"Can I go... in...?" Jisung tentatively points to the door, the maids arching an eyebrow at him. They clearly didn't think Jisung would be any help since- he's a thief and self-proclaimed as Minho's guard, but nodded either way.

"Your highness, your personal guard is entering," a eunuch beside the door announces, sliding them closed behind the guard after he enters.

Minho was sitting on his bed, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed and still in his white jeogori. His lips turned into a large pout, and Jisung almost scolds him for acting like such a spoiled brat. Which in ways, he was- even _before_ stepping into the palace.

"Is anything wrong?" Jisung arches an eyebrow, eyeing the royal garments hung on a wooden post in the center of the room, ways in front of Minho. Jisung leans over, inspecting the clothing from all sides. It was a royal blue, similar to Jisung's in color, with gold weaved throughout the collar and the belt. "I don't see any holes."

"That's not it," Minho scratches his head as he shot to his feet. Jisung leaned back when Minho approached him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him lightly that the thief felt as if his chest would explode. He swallowed down a squeak when his eyes looked up at Minho, unconsciously holding his breath. "I feel like I'm going against everything I stood for by wearing this."

"But you've always been a prince," Jisung breathes out, gripping his sword scabbard tighter when Minho leans closer with narrowed eyes. "Isn't this- isn't this just returning to your roots?"

"Hardly. My roots were being a stubborn brat," Minho huffs, turning with crossed arms. "Wait-"

"C'mon." Settling his sword against the wall, Jisung carefully lifts the garments off of the rack, heading to Minho who took multiple steps back from Jisung's one step and holding up his hands in defense with knitted eyebrows and a scowl.

"I can do it myself-" 

"Right, but will you?" Jisung shot back, Minho scoffing with a small roll of his eyes. "I used to be a personal guard to the late crown prince back in Silla. I know how to dress a prince. It's not Silla customs, but it should be similar."

Minho notices Jisung's gaze lower a little, his grip on the garments tightening slightly. But he glances back up at Minho, with an even brighter smile that the older absolutely gives into. With arms extended straight out, Jisung walks behind Minho, the first layer of the royal garments slipping over his shoulders before returning to the front and smoothing out the fabric there.

"Jisung." Minho starts, the younger replying with a small hum. "Did I... Did I do the right thing? My bitterness got the better of me, didn't it?"

"Your highness-"

"Don't call me that."

"Then what do you want me to call you?" Jisung snorts, placing an overcoat over the first layer, securing a silken belt around the older's waist.

"Call me Minho. Like you always have," Minho eyes the thief, his arms lowering to the side. "I've always been Lee Minho, remember? Not even these royal garments change that."

"Okay- Minho- I don't know if I could even have a say in this. But I know you'll be too stubborn to give up, no matter what anyone throws at you. So you have nothing to fear- especially with me by your side," Jisung halts when he notices Minho staring down at him, his eyes soft when they're on the thief. Jisung's fingers barely hovered over Minho's torso, sucking in a breath when he couldn't force himself away from the older. "So... It's up to you to figure out if you did right or not- by figuring out the next steps you'll take."

"You think so?" The prince murmurs, Jisung swallowing before nodding. He didn't know when and why Minho suddenly became so soft. While seeing a comforting side to Minho should entice some sort of grateful or joyous reaction from Jisung- _anyone_ \- it only made the younger uncomfortable. Minho was always an uptight bitch. And to see the older looking at Jisung like _that_ \- it was just weird.

"Of course. If Yongbok thinks so," Jisung bubbles, taking multiple steps back to separate himself from Minho, air finally filling his lungs as he visibly relaxed. "You're right though. The royal garments don't suit you at all. I think I prefer the farmer."

Minho frowns, his hair finally not the crow's nest that Jisung had grown so accustomed to, and swept out of his eyes. Jisung could see them much more clearly and he smiles small at it. And they were finally into their appropriate garments: Jisung a lowly personal guard to his crown prince. But even with this drastic divide in their ranks, it seemed as if they were the same in the palace as they were in the village. Not a prince or a bandit, a thief or a guard. Just Han Jisung and Lee Minho.

"We should go," Jisung gives the older another smile before picking up his sword. "You should get ready for the meeting with the officials in the afternoon."

**\---**

The meeting consisted of nothing but stares (or attempted stares as no one could really meet Minho's eyes) and silent, hesitant questions. None of the officials could question Minho. No wonder, as the sudden reappearance of the crown prince (thought to be dead for many years) really shook everyone. They were practically staring at a ghost.

And it didn't help that Minho looked like he didn't even grasp the concept of smiling. Even when Minho offered to serve them tea, the officials hesitated to drink, fearing that he poisoned it somehow.

Eventually, Yongbok noticed how tense everyone was in the meeting and the younger (now returned to his previous rank of being a grand prince) decided it would do his brother and the officials- _everyone_ attending the meeting- some good by breaking the ice. Immediately, the officials warmed up to Minho- somewhat- though they still couldn't meet his eyes. Jisung understood where they came from, though.

The difference between the two brothers surprised Jisung dramatically, despite their relationship. Minho was fit to be king, yes, but he should at least take notes of some warm qualities from his brother. Minho wouldn't want to scare away his subjects.

Either way, the meeting ended quicker than Jisung thought. Every question the officials had for Minho was answered: Where had you been all this time? Why didn't you return sooner? How did you disappear from the palace years ago?

While Minho answered each question with a little more than twisted lies, he made it sound convincing enough that the officials believed it.

Jisung wondered why he lied about it. Did he really take the king's side? He answered with such answers that favored the king. He thought that maybe it was part of the plan. However, Jisung still wondered why he couldn't be so forthright with it?

Surely, the officials would take his word?

By the time it ended, the sun had already set, Minho walking in the gardens with Jisung (and a handful of handmaids and eunuchs) following him. The officials were satisfied enough to a point with Minho's answers and didn't press him any longer when he wished to take a walk before retiring.

Though as he walked up a few steps, he suddenly halts, Jisung bumping into him. He glances back, the handmaids' and eunuchs' eyes all shooting toward Jisung before lowering their gazes.

"I want to be alone with my personal guard," he announces, the servants bowing.

"Your highness, it's already late. Wouldn't it better for you to retire to your chambers?"

"I'm not tired yet. All of you could retire for the day. Get some sleep. My guard will help me if I need it."

With another bow, they all scurry away. Everyone feared the returned crown prince, but Jisung knew that the small action bubbled respect toward him. Jisung would respect Minho too if the older let him get off work early.

"Is anything wrong?" Jisung questions, arching an eyebrow as Minho scoffs with a roll of his eyes and a small smile. "You're fitting in much better than I thought."

"Ha. Funny," Minho continues walking with Jisung now beside him. "I just wanted to hang out with someone normal at least once. The servants are too suffocating."

Minho returned to speaking with that countryside accent of his, his shoulders slumping and letting out a sigh. He maybe born a prince, but he wasn't groomed long enough to be one. He knew it would need some getting used to. If it wasn't for the thought of Yongbok's own good, Minho might've burned the whole palace down.

"How are you getting on?" Jisung questions, kicking a pebble further down the path. 

"Awful. I hate the palace much more than I remember when I was a child. And those officials made my head hurt. I prefer these clothes than the ones I wore in the village at least," Minho sighs, scratching the back of his head before turning to Jisung. He hesitated when he opened his mouth, the younger nodding to assure Minho. "What about you? Is this what it felt like? Protecting Kim Woojin, I mean."

Jisung shrugs, a small hum on his lips. "It's familiar. But I think it's still different. This feels a little more... I think stronger? Right, it's a little stronger feeling than Silla."

"When you said you killed the crown prince..." Minho murmurs, Jisung snapping his head toward the older with wide panicked eyes. He halts alongside Minho, in the heart of the palace's garden. Jisung would've liked to take time to examine the beautiful flowers, however, he couldn't help his heart that tried to jump out of his throat. Why the hell did he ever mention his past to Minho when he knew the older would ask, eventually. And it didn't help that Minho looked at him with those eyes, that he held in a breath to give Jisung a chance to defuse the situation. "Did you really mean to kill him?"

It took long moments for Jisung to answer, long enough that Minho perked up, raising his hands and laughing awkwardly. "You don't have to say-"

"No. I didn't mean to kill him," the younger replied, chewing the inside of his cheek, eyes glued to the brick path. "It was a bit of an accident, really. He was having a diplomatic feast, and I asked if I could be with my sister just for tonight and he said yes."

Jisung sighs, hesitating to continue. Especially when Minho, in an attempt to reassure Jisung, walks over and takes both of Jisung's hands in his. But instead of that hopeful reassurance, Jisung couldn't help but feel nervous. And not because he was willingly unraveling himself in front of Minho. But because it was in front of _Minho_ \- he was trusting the older enough with memories that haunted him for years. The older staring at him didn't ease his thrashing heart either.

"So... He was across the pond and I was walking with my sister. We see a figure aiming a bow at the prince so I ran to kill him, until- well-" Jisung sighs, hanging his head and staring down at the older's hands still tightly gripping his. "My sister jumped in front of him. Apparently he was her low-rank fiance my family didn't approve of. And he only agreed to assassinate the prince to get enough money for them to elope. That night, I ended up killing my sister, help kill the prince- and they sentenced me to death for going against the throne." His chest grew tighter, hiccuping. His thrashing heart only disappeared between the sharp breaths he inhaled.

He didn't realize until now that Minho had been the first person he'd ever opened up to about his sister, and he didn't think that merely saying something out loud could be so- 

It hurt Jisung more than thinking about it. "I lost everything that day. My life, my best friend, my family, and my sister. I wish I didn't escape into Goguryeo maybe then... Maybe I could've met my sister in the next life-"

Minho didn't answer, only kept quiet until the very end and more. And when he didn't reply, Jisung fidgeted, tentatively pulling his hands away from the older. He suddenly felt so self-conscious, so small before the prince. He didn't know why, maybe it was because of how the older kept his eyes on him. "Minho- please-"

He lets out a yelp when the older suddenly lunges forward, pulling him into a hug so tight that all the air was squeezed out of the younger. This was the second time Minho's hugged him. The first time felt uncomfortable to Jisung for the first few seconds, but he quickly grew accustomed to it. This time, it was so unexpected, so... _uncomfortable_ , and warm and affectionate that Jisung couldn't help the first few tears that watered in the corner of his eyes, couldn't help the first few that fell, couldn't help the next dozen or so that streamed down his cheeks.

He shuts his eyes, bawling and pressing his cheek against Minho's shoulder.

Jisung didn't remember the last time he cried. Maybe the last time was when his sister had died in his arms. He had forgotten how hurt he had been since that night, repressing his emotions in an attempt to preserve himself. He didn't know how much he craved for a close relationship with another person since his sister's passing. And _maybe_ he had it right here.

At least it was comforting to think so.

That adrenaline, that life he sought in fights- the light that warmed him and motivated him to continue searching for his purpose, was nothing compared to the fire that burned whenever he talked to Minho. Maybe this was what his sister was referring to when she asked for Jisung to continue living. Continue living to search for someone who could help melt the ice that he was frozen inside of.

Even if she was gone, Jisung would eventually find someone who would fix the broken, sensitive ornament that he was.

"Min- Minho-" Jisung hiccups, clawing at the older's back when that self-conciousness, that embarrassment and insecurity gnawed at his mind, numbing his body. "Please say- Please say something." 

"Jisung, never say that it's your fault," Minho frowns, pulling away and making quick work of Jisung's tears as he wipes it away with his sleeves. "Your sister willingly sacrificed herself. She must've known the consequences. She kept you in the dark." the older holds the guard's face in his hands, squishing his cheeks lightly as Jisung grips his wrists with furrowed eyebrows. "Neither death was entirely your fault. You tried your best. You already tried everything you could."

"Right, but if I didn't hesitate- maybe I could've saved-"

"Stop saying maybe this, maybe that..." Minho murmurs with a soft sigh. "If you saved them, what would you think would've happened? Another assassin could've come over, killed them either way. Then what? Would you still blame yourself even if you were on a completely different side of town?" Minho shakes his head, pulling the younger into another hug, much gentler than the last. "It's okay to hesitate, Jisung... It only shows that we're human, after all. And you'll grow from it, I know. I get it. Sometimes I wish I could've saved Sunmi, or I should've returned for Yongbok. But I've already made those choices. The best thing I could do _now_ is make up for lost time. To learn from past mistakes."

"Still..." Jisung huffs, pulling away from the older and wiping his face of tears and his nose, sniffing. "I still think about what I could've done better. I think about the hypothetical, and- I wonder if I had been the best version of myself to them."

Jisung groans as he tilts his head back, pressing his palms into his eyes as a way to plug the tears from continuing to fall. He hits at his cheeks, shaking his head before looking at Minho, purposely avoiding his eyes.

"Aish- I ruined the royal garments-"

"Jisung."

"I have to explain to the handmaids why you need a new pair-"

"Jisung-"

"Hopefully they clean it without-"

" _Jisung_ ," Minho sighs, gripping the younger's shoulders and shaking him lightly. The younger stares wide-eyed at him, feeling his face get hotter under the dried streaks his tears left behind. Even so, he shut up, especially when the prince stared at him with furrowed eyebrows, a tight grip, and a huge frown. "When this is all over... What are you going to do?"

Jisung shrugs nonchalantly, croaking out a breathless laugh.

"I don't-" Jisung hiccups. "I don't know."

"You're the best version of yourself is being _yourself_. In actuality, there's no ' _best version_.' There's just you. Han Jisung," the prince pats the younger's hair, smiling small with something Jisung couldn't exactly pick out. "And you have the rest of your life ahead of you. A life that's free and rewarding. You shouldn't continue to do something that gives you such horrible memories."

"So...?"

"So- what I'm saying is," Minho sighs, releasing the younger from his hold and running a hand through his hair. "Live your own life. Protecting me shouldn't be a nostalgic job you're trying to cling to. Your sister wouldn't want you to live miserably. She would want you to live your life to the fullest, right? So... When Yongbok asks you for a reward- really think about it. Think of something that truly makes you happy. Something that doesn't bring terrible memories when you think of it."

Jisung opens his mouth, but Minho slaps a hand over it, pointing a threatening finger at the younger. "This is my request as a prince and as a friend. Please think it over."

With a nod from Jisung, Minho smiles brightly. He runs a hand through the younger's hair, bidding him goodnight and returning to hischambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 CHapters leFt INCLUDING THE EPILOGUE LMAO  
> With my updating schedule, that equals two more weeks until this ff is literally over.  
> I's been a real one w y'all
> 
> AlsO WhO Do Y'All ThinK iS GoN DiE??? >:)))
> 
> -Ly<3 :]


	43. -XLII-

"Why are you here?"

"Chan sent me??"

"Ugh- it could've been _anyone_ but you..." Seungmin sighs, scratching his head as he glances at the Goguryeo guard that had been following him. He releases the chokehold he had on the guard, Hyunjin running a hand over his throat as he furrows his eyebrows at the aristocrat. He _definitely_ didn't expect _that_ from such a soft looking individual. "You could've been less... assassin-esque."

"I barely found you. Calm down-"

"Go back to the palace," Seungmin waves him off, Hyunjin perking up and chasing after the man when he noticed that the younger already left him behind. "You'll only get yourself hurt."

"Excuse me?" Hyunjin exclaims, pushing past the commoners in an attempt to keep up with the young nobleman. "I'm the guard captain here!"

With an order from Minho, the guards released Seungmin. The crown prince had ordered him to search through the town for the one trying to convince the soldiers against him. And Seungmin agreed, though he didn't think the older would also send a dimwit guard with him.

He didn't like the guards very much. Whenever Seungmin entered the palace, they'd do nothing but tease and mock him, those bastards. And he knew Hyunjin was from Goguryeo- which is probably worse. Why couldn't he be with Jisung or Chan? At least those two didn't get on his nerves.

"Yeah- yeah-" Seungmin huffs, Hyunjin running into him when he unexpectedly halts. He turns toward the guard, who leaned away with furrowed eyebrows. "Don't do anything stupid, okay? And don't say anything! They don't like strangers."

"Wait- they- who?"

Before Hyunjin could even comprehend what Seungmin said, the younger was already entering a building, crowded with many tables and townspeople of varying ranks.

The two enter the second floor, Hyunjin arching an eyebrow as many of the patrons there knew Seungmin... Surprisingly. He _was_ the son of a high-ranking official, right? So how did gamblers and thieves know him?

Seungmin greeted a bearded man at the corner of the establishment, taking a seat at a table with two other people.

"I heard you were arrested," one of them scoffs, Seungmin taking the cards given to him. "Did the guards finally have enough of your shit?"

"Yah, shut up old man. The guards arrested me for a completely different reason." The men didn't take offense to Seungmin's otherwise rude behavior, instead, laughing at him and making more jokes concerning the young aristocrat. For a noble, he seemed... _Un-noble-like_. They dealt more cards, placing them on the table before their conversation continued. 

"I'm looking for someone," Seungmin starts, the patrons at the table arching an eyebrow at him and coughing, various murmurs between them. "There's someone in town who's spreading rumors about the crown prince."

"Oh yeah, they found a new crown prince, didn't they?" One of them questions, the rest unanimously agreeing. "Kinda like him a little. Looks funny- came out of nowhere. Maybe something interesting will finally happen to this godforsaken place."

"I know who you're talking about, Seungmin. But I won't tell for free," the man opposite of Seungmin states, the younger arching an eyebrow.

"I'm already betting a large sum of money here, old man, give me a break," the younger huffs, turning his cards down as he skips his turn.

"Who's to say I won't lose to these shitheads?" he gestures to Hyunjin, who perks up at the sudden attention on him. "Yah- Give me your guard and I might tell you."

Seungmin turns to Hyunjin behind him with the biggest fucking smile that the older wished he could slap off. At first glance, Hyunjin believed that Seungmin might be the most innocent in the palace. Big doe eyes, round face, chubby cheeks, bright smile- the _complete_ package. However, he suddenly figured out that he was the devil incarnate, and loved to feed off of others' misery.

"Hmm, that's a good idea-" Seungmin snorts when Hyunjin furiously shakes his head at the younger.

"What is he, mute? Speak, say something, boy!" the old man commands, Hyunjin sighing. Though before he could reply, Seungmin smacks him with his cards, returning his focus on their game.

"I'd like to, but he's not for sale- _sadly._ " Seungmin shrugs, his voice rid of any prior amusement. "How about I slip in a good word about you to my father? And a dozen silver bars on the way?"

"Fair enough," the old man hums, shrugging. "Let's finish the game first, we can talk outside, around the back."

**\---**

"I may have... A _slight_ gambling addiction..." Seungmin answers when Hyunjin confronts him about his interaction with those in the building. "Every weekend, I sneak out of my lessons and go to that place to gamble. Don't tell Yongbok, he'll yell at me. I don't want another person on _my_ back."

Wow. _The_ son of a high-ranking official. Hyunjin guessed everyone had their secrets, but he didn't think this innocent-looking nobleman could have such a secret.

"Yah- Yah- Yah!" Hyunjin yelps when Seungmin hits at his shoulder. "Carry me properly, you bastard, this hanbok's made with silk overseas!"

And even with this secret, the man _still_ didn't want even a smidge of mud on his clothes. Hyunjin guessed that all noblemen were the same when it came to their property: meticulous, annoying, and a pain in the ass.

Hyunjin grunts as he shuffles another leg through the mud, Seungmin kicking his side.

There _used_ to be a bridge over the small river and a path rid of any mud. However, Hyunjin guessed the Gods were bored and in desperate need of fun.

"Pick me up, damn it!" He barks, clutching the ends of his hanbok so it didn't touch even a single drop of mud, while Hyunjin was already half covered in the thing! His sword was slipping from his grasp, and he was tempted to throw the nobleman into the mud and save his precious weapon instead. Either way, Hyunjin sighs, jumping to fix the younger clinging on his back, legs wrapped tight around his waist.

"And you said you didn't need my help?" Hyunjin barks back, Seungmin rolling his eyes. Yongbok ordered for Seungmin's safety, just in case. And if one prince wasn't enough, Minho just _had_ to butt in and reinforce Yongbok's order. Of course, it was originally Jisung's job to look over the puppy-eyed nobleman, but the asshat made up some bullshit excuse about doing laundry, handing Hyunjin this miserable man to take care of. Hyunjin swears- Han Jisung better be ready when he returns to the palace. "You better be grateful, I even-"

"Yah! Look!" Seungmin lunged as he pointed forward, Hyunjin almost stumbling over. Further ahead, was the man they were searching for: a merchant living in the outskirts of town, bad posture, balding head, all of that. He crept toward his house, hunched over with hands together. He glanced around his property, and despite the sun setting, he perked up when he noticed a very loud Hyunjin and Seungmin, before running toward his house (albeit not quickly).

"Hurry! He's getting away!" Seungmin hissed, slapping the guard's back. Every slap from the aristocrat urged Hyunjin to shamble through the mud quicker, almost like a horse being spurred by its rider. It also urged many more insults to course through Hyunjin's mind. And when he finally had a foot out of the sludge, Seungmin immediately jumped off of him, tripping over his own feet as Hyunjin fell to the ground.

The younger chased the merchant, however by the time he got there, the man was already indoors, keeping it shut with his own hands. 

"Yah! Old man! Open up!" Seungmin pounds on the wall beside the paper doors, Hyunjin heaving and covered in mud by the time he arrived. "We just want to talk!"

"We have nothing to talk about, go away!" He exclaims, Seungmin scoffing.

"Why are you spreading rumors about the crown prince?"

"What rumors! I don't know any rumors, sir, now please go away!"

Seungmin glances back at Hyunjin, who shrugged and gestured to the door.

"You. Cut the door," Seungmin steps aside, Hyunjin arching an eyebrow.

"One, it's Hwang Hyunjin. And two, I'm not about to- Wait!"

Before Hyunjin could finish talking, Seungmin grabbed his sword, sticking the blade through the paper door, the man yelping.

"Old man, if you don't open the door, I'll be aiming for your body next!" Seungmin threatens. There was an immense silence and maybe Hyunjin pissed himself a little, even if the threat wasn't directed toward him.

He decided to keep the insults to himself.

Actually, to think of it... Maybe Yongbok sent Hyunjin to protect _people_ from Seungmin. Not vice versa.

As Seungmin started pounding on the wall again, yanking out the sword, the man opened the door shakily, on the verge of tears as the nobleman advanced inside with Hyunjin attentively behind him.

"Okay! Okay! I'll answer your question as long as you don't kill me!" He cried out, scrambling to the floor and raising his hands in a plea. Seungmin arched an eyebrow. He hadn't even spoken a word, and he already had so much power over the man.

"An official in the palace asked me to spread some rumors about the crown prince with the guards!"

"Why?"

"He doesn't want the guards to protect him when he needs it."

"By placing doubt on the guards?" Hyunjin questions, the man nodding.

"Yes."

"Who ordered you to spread rumors?" Seungmin raised Hyunjin's sword to the man's neck, only for the older to slap his arm and yank it back. Seungmin rolls his eyes, Hyunjin sheathing the weapon. "-at your own pace."

"The one closest to the king! And please- I don't know what they're planning! Please- please spare me!"

Seungmin crosses his arms, turning to Hyunjin with an arched eyebrow. The older turns away from the nobleman, clutching his scabbard and blocking the sword hilt with his hand.

"Don't even think about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))


	44. -XLIII-

Jisung thought he could handle a week in the palace.

He knew the etiquette, the culture, and the handmaids and eunuchs seemed to respect for him for not fearing Minho.

But he was just waiting for all of this to be over. When there wasn't a threat of a king looming over his head and Minho finally ascends to the throne (With the addition of Yongbok's promised reward).

However, two weeks of staying at the palace proved too much. No, the workload didn't increase. If anything, the palace restricted Minho from throwing himself in the face of danger (which was a relief for Jisung's blood pressure, at least). But each time Jisung pulled on his personal guard outfit or heard anything correlating to his job, he would get sickening memories of Silla.

So when Yongbok suggested a little 'outing' with the princes, Jisung was almost ecstatic that he got to go.

Though he didn't think that _all_ princes would attend...

They were out in a nice clearing, ways out of the town. The sun was bright, the wind bearable, and even Changbin enjoyed himself as he sat next to Jisung. The birds sang, the sky was a pretty blue, there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

It seemed that the only thing with horrible weather was the spot the brothers settled themselves on. No, they weren't fighting. No, they didn't have a grudge on each other.

It was just- so... _awkward._

Yongbok spread out a large cover for them to sit on as Changbin helped him set things up for their small picnic. And when they were done, the brothers all sat in a circle, Changbin, Jisung, a young personal guard, Chenle, and three other guards sitting on the grass some ways away.

And Lee Minho, Lee Yongbok, and Lee Taeyong all stared at each other, at the food, then down at their hands.

There was a heavy silence between them three that the crow passing by seemed to be the only one with an interesting conversation.

And it didn't help that things were awkward between Minho and Jisung. After the first night they spent in the palace, Minho distanced himself from the guard. That night, when Minho and Jisung had a small walk through the garden, he believed it strengthened their bond. Though, only straining it. What Jisung thought was a friendship, only deteriorated into a mere divide between ranks: Minho a crown prince, Jisung his guard, nothing more. And that was how it should've been in the first place.

Not that Jisung minded! After Minho suggested that he think of leaving after he receives his reward, that's all Jisung has been thinking about. He didn't want to leave, and something seemed to tie him to Minho. However, he couldn't help but think...

His sister _did_ want him to live a full life. That's why she asked Jisung to continue living.

Though, for what exactly? And Jisung, after getting a taste of his purpose, thought it'd be a good idea to search for it after all. His sister wouldn't want him to steal and drink for the rest of his life. Wouldn't she?

So, when Jisung would usually help Minho, he only took a step back and joined the other guards.

 _They_ were at least getting along. 

Though even with the light conversation between them, the guards couldn't help but stare intently at the princes, praying that at least _one_ would touch their food. It was disrespectful for them to eat before a prince would.

"So... Chenle," Changbin was the first to take his eyes away from the princes, smiling at the young guard. "Where are you from?"

"Ah- I'm from overseas. Yongbok took me in a while back, but I only started working as a personal guard for his highness, Lee Taeyong, when he arrived," he gestures to Changbin. "I know Jisung- well- not _this_ Jisung- you know _that_ Jisung who runs the blacksmith? The one that doesn't like you but says nothing about it."

"He doesn't like me?" Changbin huffs, a dramatically betrayed look plastered on his face. "I thought he was just too busy to make me a new sword..."

"I can see why," Jisung hums with a small nod, Chenle letting out a squeaky laugh with the rest of the guards as Changbin threatens to hit the five of them. "I had to go on a mission with him. Worst three months of my life."

"How was it like, by the way?" Chenle nudged guard Jisung (clearly not blacksmith Jisung), the older shrugging. "Retrieving the crown prince, I mean."

"Awful. He has the worst attitude ever," Jisung mumbles. And he was glad they were far enough that the princes couldn't hear them unless they talk at a slightly more than moderate level.

"I know you haven't been here long, but-" Chenle looks over to the princes before leaning down, his voice dropping to a low whisper as the other five guards hunch over to hear him better. "It's getting tense in the palace. Everyone kind of knows that his highness Lee Minho came to take the throne for himself- the palace is divided."

"What do you mean, divided?" Jisung arches an eyebrow.

"I mean- that there are officials that are planning to abdicate Minho because they don't believe he can walk in the palace, gone for twelve- thirteen years, and take the throne." Chenle leans with elbows on his knees, the food between the six momentarily forgotten. "Or so the guards say. After Chan punished them, they're willing to follow the crown prince to the depths of hell, if needed. Glad the prince chose me as a personal guard before that- I think I would've died just with the general's stare!"

"What about Lee Taeyong?" Changbin gestures to the tallest prince, Chenle shrugging.

"He's neither. I shouldn't be telling you this, but in all honesty, he only agreed to go to the palace because he's knee-deep into debt and needed to pay it off."

"Does he even-"

"Woh-" Chenle hits at Jisung's chest, gesturing to the princes, as Minho finally, _finally_ picked up his chopsticks and picked at his food. "Maybe he really is the true crown prince. Praise the heavens we can finally eat!" Chenle gasps dramatically, picking up his own chopsticks and almost devouring the bowl itself by how fast he ate.

In contrast to the guards' excitingly eating, the three princes sat in silence, Yongbok turning to Changbin and imagining his chopsticks as his sword as he made a line with it across his neck. Taeyong noticed and laughed at it, despite the tense atmosphere between them.

"Jikseu, don't play with your chopsticks."

"I would if you aren't so anti-social."

"Okay, fine! So... Taeyong..." Minho starts, coughing lightly, the taller perking up with wide eyes. "How are you liking the palace so far?"

"It's amazing. I mean- it's certainly different from the countryside, but uhm-" he mutters. "I'll get used to being a prince. _Eventually_."

"Minho hyeong knows what's that like," the youngest of the three bubbles, Minho smiling small at him. "By the way, aren't you going to tell me any stories of Silla?"

"No."

"I'll keep bothering you if you don't tell."

"Did you really live as Cheonin?" Taeyong questions, a bright look in his eyes. Maybe the two really had similarities after all.

"Yes. I preferred the village more than the palace."

At that, Taeyong turns his face, hiding his smile.

"Woh, Lee Taeyong is getting embarrassed!" Yongbok exclaimed, leaning over as the taller leans away. His lips pressed into a suppressed smile, trying to hide his joy for having at least one connection with his half-brother. And maybe more, if Minho learned how to smile at strangers.

But despite being an overwhelming bitch, the crown prince let out a huff of a laugh.

And the guards were relieved that they didn't have to break up any fights today. 

**\---**

The way back to the palace had been much calmer than the way to and during the picnic. It was still bright out, and everyone was placed in a good mood, especially Jisung. The time away from the palace really helped him in ways he couldn't even imagine.

The three princes weren't as awkward with each other as earlier. While they weren't ready for continuous conversations, small jokes and light conversations passed between the three, the guards in their own world as they were having better conversations than the princes.

Though, even with the good mood bubbling within the group, something still felt _off_.

The mountains were quiet; the mountains had always been quiet. Though glancing around, there wasn't a bird or any wild game in sight. The horses were quiet as well, their ears flicking at every step they took further up the path.

Jisung noticed a small doe staring at him from between the cover of the bushes, its eyes glistening, nose twitching. And it made that weird knot in him tighten. _Especially_ when it suddenly turned its head in another direction before bounding away.

Had it heard something they couldn't?

"Changbin," Jisung mutters to the guard ahead of him, spurring his horse to walk beside the older's. "How far are we from the town?"

"Pretty far, why?"

"It's just that..." Jisung turns back to where he saw the deer, shrugging. "Nevermind, I think I'm just getting the wrong idea, overthinking things. Don't-"

The horses jumped when silhouettes leaped from the screen of trees on either side, firing arrows that the group barely eluded, except for a poor guard, his body falling to the dirt in a loud thud.

"We'll buy you three some time, run! Chenle go with them!" Changbin orders to the princes, pulling back an arrow and shooting an assassin. Chenle calmed his horse from bucking him off before galloping after the princes, as the two other guards aided Changbin in shooting them, dodging arrows that flew increasingly close to their heads.

One even almost shot Minho, if he hadn't ducked.

"Jisung, give me your bow!" Minho barks, the guard chucking the weapon and a quiver toward the older as he jumps off his horse with sword unsheathed. The horses were squealing, arrows flying as the guards shot down any of the assassins aiming for the escapees.

The small army of masked assassins advanced on them, Changbin, Jisung and the two guards holding them back as much as they can for the princes' escape. However, Minho stayed behind, helping them much to Changbin's dispute and stress.

The first quarrel between swords came from Jisung and an assassin. The irritating sound clashed with his ears as the guard parried an attack from another man, kicking him backward before avoiding another attack from behind.

Jisung avoided the arrows pointed to him by circling a tree, taking out the assassin using it as cover by using the hilt of his sword. He notices an assassin charging at him, though crashed to the dirt with an arrow from Minho at the side of his head.

"Jisung!" He heard Changbin yell out of him, the older guard shooting an assassin as it charged at his horse. "Retreat!" 

Blocking an attack and shoving the man back with his shoulder, Jisung bolts back to his horse, Minho shooting the man chasing the guard. Their attacks barely dented the force the assassins had on them, and it was only a matter of time before they were completely overpowered.

Changbin and the two other guards spurred their horses into a gallop when Jisung got onto his. Jisung and Minho were quick to follow, hastily creating distance from the ambushers.

"Minho!" The younger called out when an arrow hit the horse's flank, falling to its side along with the crown prince. Immediately, Jisung jumped from his horse, rushing over to the older and helping him up.

In the distance, the assassins were already taking aim at them, one or two on horses charging at the two.

"This way!" Minho yanked the guard into the safety of the forest. The trees whizzed by Jisung's vision, dodging low branches and jumping over rocks. He could hear the assailants at their tails, bushes hissing, and leaves croaking under their feet.

In an attempt to lose them, Minho and Jisung dove under the cover of a boulder, the surrounding bushes buying enough time to plan their next move. Before Jisung could peek past the boulder, Minho yanks him back down, silencing him and pointing behind their cover.

"Spread out and find them!" One of them barks, the guard pressing himself further into their hiding spot.

"Shut up Jisung, I'm not escaping by myself," Minho hisses before his guard could even speak.

"We can't escape together, there are too many of them. You have no more arrows," Jisung mutters, furrowing his eyebrows and clutching his sword tight. "I can't protect you against this many by myself. You'll end up getting killed. I should distract them and you bolt the other direction."

"There has to be a way," Minho insisted. "There's a river further down. If we cross to the other side, we could go around and return to town. We can use the slope to help us hide."

"No-"

"I don't care. We're doing that."

"But-"

"Jisung, shut up! That's my order as a prince."

With a nod, Jisung and Minho carefully leave their spot behind the boulder, quickly making their way further into the forest and down the mountain. Though when they neared the creek Minho talked of, Jisung glanced behind them, noticing a bow pointed at Minho.

The guard yanked him back, blocking an attack from another assassin that jumped from between the trees. And when Jisung took a step forward to attack, the man ducked under the swipe, heading toward Minho.

Jisung's body moved on its own, pivoting his foot and thrusting his sword into the assassin from behind, his blade pushing through the man's middle in a sickening squelch.

Minho yanked the arrow from the tree trunk where it hit, making quick work of the bowman further away.

"Jisung! Are you okay?" Minho questions once he notices the younger yanking his sword out of the dead corpse of their attacker. "You-"

"I'm fine," Jisung croaked out, swallowing down something sour in the back of his throat. His heart was in his ears, and the more Minho tried to talk to him, the more the blood in his ears blocked out any sound.

He really killed someone- the assassin was dead, sprawled on the ground, his blood staining the rocks of the riverbank, blood dripping from the tip of his sword. Minho carefully grips his shoulders and pushes Jisung's hair back, saying something the guard couldn't comprehend.

The prince whipped his head back toward the forest, holding Jisung's hand and dragging him across the river, continuing to run from their assailants.

His own hands did that. His own actions. Even though he felt a small sense of pride in him, he felt sick to his stomach.

But he had protected Lee Minho. He'd finally protected someone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We literally have four chapters left yall  
> Also for the next chapter I have two versions written :) I'm already leaning toward one version but I'm actually curious which one yall would prefer-
> 
> Would y'all prefer a sweet chapter or a BITTERSWEET/ its sweet but its kinda (pretty sad) sad chapter >:)))
> 
> Also y'all know 100 days my prince? The one with Kyungsoo? Y'all know how like in the second or third episode, Kyungsoo and personal guard best friend gets attacked by a whole group of assassins? Just think of that as this chapter (i was watching 100 days my prince while writing this book so this chapter was influenced by that LMAO) If y'all know what I'm talking abt, imagine Minho wearing Kyungsoo's outfit and Jisung's the best friend guard's outfit.
> 
> And yes, I know that they're from the Joseon era, and this story takes place during the three kingdoms, BUt LIkE AT leAST It GivEs Y'All SomE SOrT oF iDEa WhAt They WorE
> 
> and because kyungsoo's outfit looks cool :]
> 
> Also y'all should watch 100 days my prince it's SUCH a GoOD Drama. AND IT HAS KYUNGSOO, SO ITS EVEN BETTER


	45. -XLIV-

How long had it been since Jisung killed for the sake of protecting someone?

Jisung never killed without a purpose. Even when he protected the late crown prince of Silla, he always awaited his orders before going for the kill. It was some guard's code he stood by. He took up the sword proudly, even if his job kept him from the battlefield, but the crown prince's side- a much more dangerous war.

Though once his sister died by his blade, all his honor, all his training, faltered. Diminished into nothing more but grain seeping through his fingers. He couldn't take up the sword, much more look at it for long. Violence committed by him made him remember that night, even with the desperate attempts to forget such a horrific memory.

And it stuck to him. Whenever he wanted to kick the bucket, his sisters' last words always flashed in his mind:

_"Live for me."_

Then he would wake up to start a new day.

It went on for about seven years. Jisung would wake up, steal, move to another town, drink, eat, and then find a place to sleep.

Then he ran into Hwang Hyunjin and spent the following three months trying to search for a missing crown prince. A crown prince that, for a time, he believed wasn't real- that he'd died and they were only sent to their deaths. However, he didn't think he'd meet the guy and build a relationship with him despite the constant quarrels they had.

The more time Jisung spent with him, the more he thought about his past. No, they weren't in a palace. No, Minho rejected the title of crown prince. However, merely glancing at the man made Jisung think. He thought if protecting Minho was the driving force that urged him to continue to fight. That crave he pursued. The life he sought in his otherwise bleak world.

It wasn't the adrenaline that made him continue to fight; it was the need to protect someone. To return for that sword he once dropped. And nothing lived up to it. Not even liquor.

And it had all started where he left his life behind: Silla's palace.

When he escaped the palace a second time, though with Minho, he didn't know that he had signed a life of protecting a prince again.

After long days of worrying about the bandit, it felt like second nature to him. Which it was, it seemed, as he was born and trained to protect royalty. It was screwed into his mind. Albeit it wasn't Kim Woojin or his sister who he was destined to protect.

It had been Lee Minho.

Those were things that helped him stay instead of straying into other towns to get drunk. They made him forget liquor, forget the unfairness of life.

And what did his sister say to him all those years ago? What were the words that helped Jisung escape from Silla? _To live,_ to find that true purpose he believed disappeared years ago. As Jisung truly believed his life ended that night, only to figure that it only started.

Blinking his eyes open, the sun peeked past the leafy roofs and blotted Jisung's face. Rough bark dug into his back, and his sword was still in his grasp, a stain running from the tip of the blade where blood from the assassin had been.

It was early morning, though the summer sun was already warming him as his head laid on a comfortable shoulder. 

Beside his dark blue guard uniform was a silkier, brighter blue hanbok. He sat up, noticing the crown prince sitting beside him, meeting his eyes. His hanbok was ruined, dusty, and it reminded Jisung of their days in the Cheonin village.

Jisung never really stared at Minho that long. He never could. The older had always intimidated him, so he would get jittery whenever he met his eyes. However, instead of a slight tension, he felt more of a soft buzzing, spreading from his stomach to his chest.

He's felt nothing of the sort before. He wanted to say something, to break the silence between the conversation of birds and the whistles of the humid wind.

"You're okay." Minho sighed, shutting his eyes and leaning back, his head hitting the tree in a soft thump. He wrapped an arm around Jisung's waist, pulling him close as he let out a deep breath. "You're okay..." he repeats quietly, patting the younger's back lightly.

Jisung kept his mouth shut, instead placing his head on the older's chest, hearing his heart rhythmically beating. It was soft and relaxing that Jisung almost felt himself drift back to sleep.

He enjoyed Minho's company; he was grateful for everything Minho taught him and reminded him of- horrible memories and all. It helped him to rediscover his person he once lost.

"I thought you were hurt," Minho's chest vibrated with a breathy laugh, Jisung pressing himself further against the prince when a hand strokes his hair. "But you were just being dramatic and passed out."

"Sorry-"

"Shut up," Minho hums, though lacked its bite. "A prince like me shouldn't have to sleep on dirt, you know? I thought the guard had to protect the prince? You're lucky none of the assassins ever came this way."

"I'm sorry," Jisung tried again, sitting up and turning toward Minho. An arm still lazily slung on his back and Minho smiled warmly at him.

"What for?"

"You told me to find something that makes me happy. To quit being a personal guard because it made me feel miserable, no matter how many times I force it," Jisung sighed, glancing down. "But no matter how many times I try, I always come back to being a stupid guard. I want you safe, and I keep hesitating, I- I shouldn't hesitate. God knows how much I benefitted from hesitating." At that Jisung lets out a breathy laugh, Minho furrowing his eyebrows worriedly at him.

"Because when it comes to your safety- that's my priority. Being your guard. Not for Silla, or for Baekje- but for you. Lee Minho," Jisung mutters. He feels stupid- turning into a bumbling mess in front of the crown prince. But a part of him patted himself on the back, congratulating him for growing, even just a little. For finally confessing and accepting that, yes, Jisung couldn't keep himself away from Minho.

A thought crossed his mind, and glancing at the prince, he believed he saw it too. But they both hesitated, making the younger breathlessly laugh at the irony. Jisung acted upon his words and leaned forward to press his lips against the older's. It was nothing more but a childish peck, to see where they stand- hesitant but still confident as Jisung's eyes fluttered shut.

For a moment, Minho stayed still. And when Jisung pulled away, their eyes met. Jisung's wide and bright while Minho's a contrasting soft glimmer.

It seemed as if everything halted when Minho pulled Jisung back, pressing their lips into another kiss. The older pulled Jisung closer to him, sitting on his lap as the guard's hands found purchase in Minho's hair when he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Jisung felt warm all over, his heart feeling light. He considered himself a nomad, a thief without a home. No matter what town he settled in, he ended up leaving. No one accepted him, he was only known as a thieving rat. However, he considered that maybe he really did have a home. That he settled in his place beside Minho for the longest and maybe for many more to come.

The older was comforting, trusting, loyal. He had the traits of what Jisung would consider a home, a place he belonged. 

_"Maybe you just haven't found what you care about- or haven't realized it yet."_

That thought crossed his mind. Minho had said that to him during one of Jisung's sleepless nights after the older had gotten shot. He considered it the moment that strengthened their relationship. The night that- even though an assassin threatened Minho's life, really reinforced Jisung's loyalty to him.

And it made Jisung think for a quick moment. He maybe considered if Minho had been referring to himself without even knowing. That Jisung _did_ find who he cared for.

"Jisung, don't force yourself to kill for my sake," Minho mumbles against the younger's lips before the guard pulled him into another kiss. The guard decided that he loved the feeling of the older so close to him, lips on his, and the overwhelming warmth he felt from Minho. Or maybe summer was just getting to him. Jisung leans forward, placing a small childish peck on the older's lips before leaning away with a bright smile that Minho absolutely melts into. "Damn it, I was trying to keep you from getting attached-"

"I'll take on an army and even relive a thousand of those memories if I get to know you're safe," the guard sighs, taking hold of Minho's face in his hands. "For you, your majesty. My job is to protect you. And I will, no matter what it takes. As a guard, as a friend, and as Han Jisung."

Minho smiles with a breathy laugh, pulling the younger against his chest as he held him tightly, letting out a breath. But his previously bright features suddenly dimmed, his smile dropping as he runs a hand through the guard's hair.

"You... shouldn't-" Minho sighs, trying to hold on to the younger tighter. Jisung's heart wrenched at that. Then was that kiss...? Was everything he said- everything he confessed only came to a useless fruition? Why wasn't Minho doing anything? Why is he letting Jisung go so easily? "I don't- I don't want you to hurt anymore than you've already have, Jisung. And you know how dangerous this is. Look at what happened yesterday. That was too close. And I don't want that to happen to you anymore because if- if you die-" Minho sucked in a breath. "What would happen then?"

Jisung was stubborn like that. No matter how many times Minho tried to avoid him, or tried to keep him from hurting anymore, Jisung always longed for the older.

The guard sighs, nuzzling closer to Minho.

 _Please_. Jisung thought. _Please tell me to stay._

Minho didn't, though, letting the younger cuddle up to him. Even if Minho gave him the suggestion to leave, Jisung continued to lie on Minho's shoulder, trying to drag out this moment longer. And Minho let him, even running a hand up and down his back. But no matter how comforting the older's presence was, Jisung just couldn't help but feel- Minho's words hurt him more than it should've. Why was he getting emotional? He thought he grew, but he only went backwards- maybe even falling down a flight of stairs.

"We should-" Jisung hiccups, blinking furiously to rid his eyes of the impending tears. To stay strong, instead of accepting that he really was a pathetic guard. But he was. Damn it, he was. "-We should go back to the palace..."

Neither of them made a move. Jisung didn't try to get up and Minho didn't try to push him off, both wanting to stay in each other's arms a little longer. Both knew that today- _today_ might be the only day this could happen. It might be the only day they could really unravel, to see each other as they truly are.

"Minho, Yongbok might- your brother's worried."

Jisung was glad Minho still didn't move, despite his second chance to push him away. He was glad the older only hums. He was glad that he pressed a kiss to his hair, brushing it back. He was glad that he adjusted Jisung so the younger could lie on him more comfortably. Jisung was glad when he said nothing about the tears that pressed against his neck.

"He can wait a little longer. We'll be back before the sun sets, I promise."

The guard lets himself relax in Minho's hold, even if they were laying on dirt and ruined bramble. The older runs his hands through Jisung's hair, staring up at the sky peeking between the trees.

**—-**

"I found this on the assassin you... you know-" Minho cleared his throat, reaching into his pocket and handing Jisung a scroll.

The younger opens and reads it, eyes widening at orders to kill the crown prince. Though not from the king, as the two previously thought, but from an official.

"I thought it was the king?"

"Me too. But my father is dying and we've spoiled his plans of placing Taeyong at the throne too late into his life," Minho mumbles. "My father is smart, and he knows any of his efforts will be in vain. That's why the assassins looked for _me_ , not Taeyong _or_ Yongbok."

"So it's just an official who doesn't want to see you on the throne."

"Yes. And to take down my father, we have to control the officials first. We need to earn the respect of the ones that accept me and kill the ones that don't. Unless a few were ordered by my father."

Minho seemed to notice the younger's distress, huffing when he entwines his hand with Jisung's. The younger arched an eyebrow as they continued to walk down the path. He felt confused. Was Minho really going to throw out everything that had happened previously? Or was he only indulging Jisung? To at least make their presumably last weeks together memorable.

"Royalty has always been this way," Minho huffs with a small shrug. "Noblemen and kings kill each other to secure a spot on the throne. Why do you think my father did it? Far as I know, it's the oldest tradition anyone has."

"Right, I know it's just..." Jisung mumbles, glancing at their hands. "Be careful."

"I will," Minho smiles small as they continue walking down the empty road.

As promised, they returned to the town before sunset. The guards seemed shocked to see their crown prince alive and well, bowing when they passed by.

"Your highness!" They exclaimed, Minho nodding to a guard that ran up to him with a bow. "Your brother has been looking for you since yesterday. We heard about the attack. Are you okay?"

"Yes. My guard and I had to lose the assassins. Where's Yongbok?"

"He recently returned. Please hurry. The officials are about to have a meeting soon."

Minho and Jisung ran through the town, the guards immediately opening the gates to the palace once they caught sight of their crown prince in his full glory- hanbok dirtied, bloodied and torn with his as equally mussed personal guard.

The handmaids tried to take care of him but he refused, immediately going toward Yongbok's office. When he entered, his brother shot up from his spot behind his desk, lunging forward to keep from spilling ink all over precious documents.

"Hyeong!" He exclaimed, Minho thinly smiling at him as he sits on the cushion in front of the desk. "Where have you been? I've been trying to tear the mountains and surrounding forest looking for you!"

"You have? Should've stayed longer."

Yongbok sneered, returning to his spot on the cushion. "Not funny. The officials wanted to talk to father about your disappearance. I was on my way to the meeting until you showed up- everyone thought you were dead!"

"Geez, I was only gone for a day," Minho sighed, leaning back on his palms. "Did they want me gone that bad?"

"Hardly. But you saw how many assassins there were. Whoever wanted you dead _really_ didn't want you to return."

"Speaking of which," Minho turns to Jisung, the guard handing Yongbok the scroll. "Some of the officials want me dead."

"Seungmin and Hyunjin reported to me that the one closest to father wanted to spread rumors."

"Tell the officials that I'm back. If any of them want proof, tell them to see me themselves," Minho shrugs, picking himself off the floor and gesturing to Jisung.

"Yah! Where are you going?" Yongbok barks, Minho shrugging. "You need to go to the meeting yourself and assert yourself as the crown-"

"To take a bath." He hums. Though before he left, his eyes met Jisung's, wide and contemplating as the guard avoided his gaze. Jisung couldn't look him in the eye anymore- after his embarrassing confession in the forest. What made it worse was that Minho neither accepted nor rejected it. His words rejected Jisung, but his actions say otherwise. And it was just so- why the hell was Minho so confusing?

But Jisung shouldn't look so melancholy. There was a bright side to this. A side Minho was suggesting- a fresh, free life. So he tries to smile at the older, to reassure him that he was okay.

Apparently that wasn't enough, and- Jisung was sure the man only said this to cheer him up at least a little bit. But he had leaned over, a subtle pink dusting over his cheeks before murmuring a: " _You're always welcome to join."_

Before walking out of the room, leaving Jisung red-faced and Yongbok confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of y'all wanted a sweet chapter but I'm not afraid to kill any character in my books if needed >:))  
> Also, I was just joking about killing a character <3 it just doesn't benefit the story in any way except gaining some pity points. BUT someone IS going to die and I'm pretty sure y'all know who it is.
> 
> Anyway, next week is the last week  
> The last chapter would be posted on Friday, next week and this ff will be officially over <3


	46. -XLV-

"The time has come-"

"About time too-"

"See? I always go through with my word-"

"And I didn't like him at first-"

"Hyunjin, please shut the _fuck_ up," Yongbok let out an exasperated sigh, Minho suppressing a laugh as his brother rubbed his temple. Hyunjin smiled brightly, glancing at Jisung, who turned away to keep from disrespecting the prince any further. "If you keep interrupting, I won't give you a reward."

"Right, sorry, your highness," Hyunjin looks up at the ceiling as to suppress his laughter, letting out a shaky breath as he heard Jisung giggle beside him. "Please continue."

"I want to thank you two for helping me and my brother," Yongbok continues, arms crossed as Minho glances at him.

"I never asked to be here," the older clears his throat.

"Anyway, there's still more work, on our part at least- and it _would_ be nice for you two to help but I only asked to save my idiot brother. You two staying _this_ long was more than enough." Yongbok perks up, eyes wide and gesturing to the guards. "Oh, right! Sorry for trying to kill and kidnap you. No hard feelings, right?"

"Don't worry. I can see that it runs in the family," Jisung murmurs, trying to cough into his fist. Hyunjin breaks into a cackle, slapping a hand on Jisung's shoulder to keep his balance.

"Anyway, Jisung, you go first," Yongbok smiles brightly at the shorter guard who perked up when all eyes were on him.

"Oh- me...?" the guard laughs awkwardly, scratching at his neck. His eyes meet Minho's briefly before turning to... Jisung tried to keep his eyes on any _other_ piece of furniture in Yongbok's office. However, he couldn't stay on it for long before staring at something else. "I- I-" Another glance at Minho before he whips his head toward the Goguryeo guard beside him. Hyunjin seemed to get the message, perking up and raising his hand.

"Can I go first?" He asks, Yongbok nodding. "Right, I want money."

Yongbok craned his neck forward, eyes wide and tilting his head as if he's heard correctly.

"That's- That's it?"

"What? What d'you think I would ask for?" Hyunjin questions with hands on his hips. "I already told you what I expected before I even went on this mission."

"Oh!" Hyunjin interrupted before Yongbok could speak. "I also want enough supplies to last two people a week. And a horse."

"Yeah, yeah, all expenses for your journey back to Goguryeo will be paid," Yongbok waved a hand, turning to Minho who nodded. "Now, Jisung?"

There was silence, and Hyunjin considered interrupting again to give Jisung more time to think, but refrained himself. Yongbok might end up killing him before he could even return to his home.

But everyone basically knew about the tension between the two. How, ever since that attack, Jisung would stare at Minho, though would look away when the older glances at him. Or how Minho would always try to strike up a conversation with Jisung, but would always end with a nod and a tight-lipped smile- like he wanted to say something to the shorter but couldn't.

Hyunjin once approached Jisung about it, when the two guards ate breakfast together. Jisung would wave it off, but the older knew there was something going on between the two. Of course, Hyunjin never pried further and left the younger to sulk at his food. Maybe all of that tension came to fruition, and here- between the two princes and the two guards- the younger would finally say something about it.

"I- I don't know yet. I'll help until I can think of something." 

**\---**

"Why did you... Why are you taking me to Goguryeo?"

Hyunjin turns to the young assassin beside him, his narrowed eyes on him as his horse walked beside Hyunjin's.

"Do you want to live in Changbin's parents' hut forever?" Hyunjin hums. "YouknowMinho's never going to forgive you for burning down his home, right?"

When he noticed Jeongin's head lowering, growing quiet and eyes clouding, Hyunjin perked up, leaning over to punch the younger's shoulder harshly. Jeongin stares at him, wide-eyed and confused why Hyunjin would do such a thing. The guard immediately panicked, thinking that he had just continued to offend the younger.

"Hey! I mean- you were forced into it!" Hyunjin exclaimed. "What was it? He threatened to kill your family?"

"Right, but I still burned it down. There's nothing changing that," Jeongin mumbles, a deep frown on his angular face. Hyunjin didn't know what to do- he's never had a younger brother before, and the guards back at Goguryeo (while under his command) were nowhere _near_ his friend. And staring at Jeongin so dejected- he panicked a lot more than he should've, okay?

"Well, welcome to the _'Non-forgivable club_ ' We serve sweets." Hyunjin massages the younger's shoulder. "I killed his best friend because I had to save Jisung."

"How'd that go?" Jeongin furrowed his eyebrows, Hyunjin sighing.

"Awful. He actually followed us to get revenge. I mean- I don't blame him. He was just so broken for the fact and needed something to relieve the pain. But then again, if I didn't kill her, we all wouldn't be here." Hyunjin turns to the younger, with a small, tight-lipped smile. "Kid, sometimes to save the life of someone close to you- or someone you know better, you have to take another's. That's how life is in the three kingdoms. I've seen it multiple times, and nothing's changed since then."

Jeongin stayed silent, narrow eyes on the dirt road they were in before he carefully pats his horse's neck.

"Think of it like this," Hyunjin clears his throat, raising his hand and gesturing to something obscure. "If you had a dog- you were hunting with that dog. But then suddenly, another dog comes out and tries to attack your companion. Wouldn't you kill the other dog to save your companion?" Hyunjin turns to the younger who only nodded in understanding. "Even though they're the same, I would still try to save _my_ dog, because I've known him longer. And what if the owner comes out and says, _'Hey! You just killed my dog!'_ What would you say?"

"I would say that his dog just tried to kill mine," Jeongin replies, Hyunjin clapping his hands together and pointing at the younger.

"Exactly. And _I_ would get punished, not the dog. Because I was the one who killed the other dog. And if the other owner is willing, I would compensate for that dog," Hyunjin hums. "There are consequences to our actions. But we should learn how to deal with them because we were the ones that held the sword. Minho might never forgive you, but if you really care about him, then you'd try everything in your power, to- not get him to forget what you've done- you can't just _forget_ \- but to... At least- partially fill that hole you've caused."

Jeongin presses his lips into a thin line, nodding tentatively before turning to Hyunjin, who gave him a reassuring smile. Jeongin returns the gesture. And that made the older relax a bit. This was a little unspoken between them, but ever since they found the younger, Hyunjin had always taken his side. When Yongbok first entered Changbin's home, Hyunjin shielded Jeongin from the prince. He was the one who suggested for Jeongin to stay there, and now- now he was the one advising the younger on his choices.

He didn't know, maybe Hyunjin just felt bad for him. Looking back at it, he was the only person who he didn't get into a fight with during their first meeting. The kid was just irresistible.

"Why are you doing this, anyway?" Jeongin questions. "You could've asked for a million different things, but you're going back to Goguryeo. You're really willing to leave your newfound friends? Like Jisung?"

Yeah, Hyunjin'll miss Jisung. Since their first meeting, Hyunjin had always considered Jisung a rival (even though the younger probably forgot about his existence) since all blame was directed toward him for losing the army's supplies. But spending- maybe four months and a half with him, he guessed that Jisung grew on him. He was still annoying, but- Hyunjin guessed he can look past that.

"Well- like I said earlier, I have someone more important to protect. Either I choose them, or my friends. But frankly, I've known my parents longer, and they didn't try to kidnap me. Besides-" Hyunjin clears his throat, rotating his shoulders back. "Goguryeo has been my home. I'll write back to Chan and the others if I get a chance."

**\---**

To be standing before the general...

That was always a nerve-wracking feat. Hyunjin's done it multiple times before- the first time, he was a mere servant. Then he stood before his gaze as a soldier, and eventually under his command as a captain. But today- that was different.

Hyunjin stood before him with pride. Pride as he settled the heavy bag of silver on the desk, pride as Hyunjin stared at him. No, he couldn't afford to smile, but his eyes, they were just mocking the general at this point.

After so many grueling years of training, fighting, patrolling- _this_ was what he waited for. To stand before the general without a sense of inferiority. That, yes, he just achieved the impossible.

"We thought you were dead, Hwang," he hums, arching an eyebrow at the guard captain before him. "Where have you been all this time?"

"I was working, sir," he bows slightly, keeping his eyes to the floor. He didn't want to anger the general- not when he was _this_ close.

"Really? How come the thief escaped with you?"

"We were kidnapped."

"By who?"

"By slave traders, sir," Hyunjin breathes out. "But I'm paying you off. It's time for you to hold up your end of the deal."

The general sighs, leaning forward to open the bag and checking if the silver was real. It was- or at least Hyunjin hoped it was. That would've been some cruel joke on Yongbok's part.

He pauses, and for a moment, Hyunjin thought he had passed out. He felt light-headed- maybe because he was holding in his breath for the longest time. He gripped at his hanbok tightly, bunching the dark green fabric in his fists.

"Okay-" At that moment, Hyunjin could breathe again. His chest still felt tight, but his lungs finally opened, Hyunjin nodding as he swallowed a lump in his throat. "Go find your parents. Take them and leave."

"Yes, sir-"

"But." Oh no. Hyunjin's eyes popped open, head whipping up to stare at the general. Please, no. Please do nothing harsh. Not when he was too close. "I don't want to see you in Goguryeo ever again. If I do, I'll have you executed."

"For what, sir?"

"For affiliating with Baekje." Hyunjin paled as the general holds up a silver bar, a small engraving on it- Baekje's insignia. "Do I make myself clear?"

Hyunjin swallows a lump in his throat, but as calmly as he could, bows before the general, standing up and walking out of the office. The guard slides the door shut behind him, stepping down the porch, and letting out a breath he had been holding in.

Jeongin was there, standing and with eyebrows shooting up. He let out a squeak when Hyunjin gave him a tight hug, laughing and blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.

And with a bright smile, he bolts across the estate.

To find his mother. His father.

To find a new life back in Baekje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all, since the next chapter is the LAST chapter BEFORE the epilogue, I'm going to allow y'all to ask questions in the comments section. 
> 
> AND I WILL ANSWER THEM. Like y'all have anything y'all are confused about or have anything you wanna know, I'll answer them <3 But if they're questions that are going to be answered in the last two chapters, then I won't be able to answer them sorry lmao 
> 
> I can't believe this is the last week tho ;;; It's been an adventure with y'all


	47. -XLVI-

"Your highness, his majesty- your father, would like to see you."

"I'll be out today. Can't you ask my brother to replace me? I'm sure whatever he needs to say to me, he could say to my brother as well."

"It's urgent."

Yongbok glances up, arching an eyebrow at the panicked eunuch before him, head low and tilted toward him, hands clasped together and eyes shaky as they stared at the ground. Yongbok huffs, turning to Changbin who shrugged and gestured to the eunuch.

"Fine. Changbin, wait for me."

"Yes, your highness."

He quickly heads toward the king's quarters with the eunuch scurrying behind him. It had been the first time his father sent for him using a eunuch, and not a guard. His personal eunuch, no doubt.

So when Yongbok paused in front of the doors to the king's quarters, he couldn't help the tension bubbling in his stomach. After the eunuch announced his arrival, the doors opened, revealing his father sitting up on his bed and Lee Taeyong sitting on a cushion in front of him, two other empty ones Yongbok presumed were for him and Minho.

"Where's the crown prince?" he questions, the eunuch bowing low behind Yongbok as the freckled prince takes a seat by Taeyong, leaving the cushion in the middle empty.

"We can't find him, your majesty."

"Check the nearby rivers. He might be fishing," Yongbok mumbles, eyeing the king as he entered a coughing fit, his face pale and body thinning. Yongbok had known of the king's sickness for a while, and recently Taeyong and Minho too.

It started three and a half years ago when fevers and night chills began one night and continued for many more nights to come. Soon enough, the coughing worsened. He couldn't eat much, even with the urging from the eunuchs and handmaids.

The royal physicians couldn't treat him. Some generals even tracked down and captured shamans to heal him, though nothing worked.

Yongbok was there to witness the blood his father coughed up the first few times. What first was a major panic, seemed to become a routine. He was there to witness the many sleepless nights his father had, the coughs he had during meetings that made each official glance warily at him.

And it was only a matter of time when the disease caught up to him.

He sighs, laying down on the soft cushions of his bed, blinking and croaking out a small cough.

"I know you two hate me," he mutters, glancing at the empty cushion saved for Minho. "I've made every wrong decision as a father and a king, haven't I?"

Taeyong and Yongbok didn't reply, both staring down at their hands clenching the fabric of their hanbok. There were unspoken words between the princes and the king that lingered high in the air, words that would be treason if anyone else heard. However, the king already knew. He's known a long time ago since when Minho left the kingdom and disappeared for years.

Years that Yongbok spent studying, training, fishing. Alone in the palace except for Seungmin, Chan, and Changbin's presence.

And the sudden news of his father's disease was one of the reasons Minho needed to return urgently to the palace. If it weren't for the sickness, Yongbok might've held out a little longer, might've gained enough confidence to take over the throne after all.

"I'd like to write my edict soon. I have little time here before I pass. And I wanted to take it up with you, my sons." 

"Royal father, with all due respect, please don't place me on the throne," Taeyong bows a little lower. "My place isn't here in the palace, unlike Yongbok and his Highness Minho. It's with my mother. After all, I'm the son of a concubine, I have no place at the throne."

Yongbok noticed that the king furrowed his eyebrows at that. He knew that his father was willing to place Taeyong onto the throne, especially when his youngest son had no interest in the throne whatsoever, always spending his time fishing instead of taking care of royal decrees and issues with smaller villages. And his older son... That was just a completely different story. And Taeyong would become a great ruler. Even Yongbok could see his unknown potential.

"But you still have royal blood in you," Yongbok clears his throat lightly, Taeyong smiling small at him.

"I know. Minho's more fit to rule, anyway."

The king sighs, rubbing his temple before coughing into his fist.

"It's hard for me to place someone on the throne who's given me nothing but trouble and hatred. At least, you, Yongbok, didn't run from your responsibilities. And you, Taeyong, haven't given me any trouble at all."

"Royal father, if I may," Yongbok mutters, a glare directed at his small hands. "It's your fault as much as it is Minho's."

The king perks up, eyes wide, and whipping his head toward the youngest son. He slowly sits up, glaring at Yongbok with a short scoff.

"Have mercy on your father, Yongbok! Don't you feel for your father? Due to die in weeks, maybe less."

"I've had nothing but mercy for you in my entire life," Yongbok mutters low, Taeyong glancing at him with furrowed eyebrows. "I could've been as difficult as Minho, but I never did. I should've. This consumptive disease is too merciful for you. And _please_. You've never even visited Taeyong until now. He deserves better than this."

"How dare you!" The king raises a shaky finger at Yongbok who breathed heavily through his nose, Yongbok swallowing hard with his throat dry. "How- I've raised you-"

"How can you claim the handmaids as yourself?" Yongbok scoffs, furrowing his eyebrows and raising his voice. He was about to stand until Taeyong reached over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You were always on that stupid throne of yours. Minho was the only one there for me, and when I asked for your hand, you would pull away. And when the only person who I saw as my only family disappeared _because of you... You-"_

"Yongbok." Yongbok's voice immediately fell at the soft whisper beside him, glancing at Taeyong who gave him a pitiful glance and a frown, rubbing his shoulder. "That's enough."

The youngest prince sighs, nodding slightly before bowing at his father and the older grand prince, his half-brother, Lee Taeyong.

"I'm sorry. If you'll excuse me..."

Yongbok calmly stands from his cushion, bowing again, eyes glancing over to Taeyong. He gave him a pleading look to stay long enough to leave with him later to discuss this. As princes, as friends, as brothers.

And Yongbok almost gave into his soft eyes, before bowing, exiting the room to leave the two alone.

But Taeyong was right anyway. Yelling at their father was no use.

Once the handmaids and eunuchs shut the door behind him, Yongbok rushed out to the field, almost running despite the servants scrambling after him. When he noticed Changbin still standing by the horses from where he last left him, he felt his tears gather at his eyes, wiping them with his sleeve when Changbin furrows his eyebrows.

"Is everything okay?"

"Just peachy," Yongbok hiccuped, blinking his eyes furiously to keep the tears from spilling when Changbin rubbed his back, ruffling his hair. "I need to see my brother." 

**_-_** \--

"So, what'd we do?" Yongbok questions, eyeing the older who crossed his arms, glancing at Jisung and Changbin standing nearby, swords in hands before they both nod at the crown prince.

"We need to kill the officials that support father," Minho mutters quietly, turning to Changbin. "Are there are generals who're loyal to the officials?"

"One or two. I've asked Chan to monitor them."

"Tomorrow night, Changbin and Chan, they'll be leading. Choose a group of soldiers you trust. Kill the officials."

"And what about father?" Yongbok questions quietly, staring down at the ground. "He'll die soon, hyeong."

Minho stares at his brother. Moments earlier, when Minho was quietly fishing at a nearby creek with Jisung by his side, hurried horses suddenly came halting by him, Yongbok and Changbin both jumping off and greeting the two breathlessly.

Scrambling to his feet, Yongbok immediately went on about what their father called him in for, going on about his consumptive sickness, his edict, and his small, unspoken fight with the king.

Minho took all of this in slowly, blinking, and tried to process every single bit of Yongbok's jumbled, stammering. He couldn't help but feel... He didn't know how to feel.

Really, he beat himself over the fact that he didn't feel happy right away. Life was giving him an opportunity to take over the throne quietly. To avoid shedding unneeded blood. Though, was it his thought of revenge? Or was it the news of his father's soon-to-come death that couldn't prompt him to smile?

Minho didn't know why he couldn't feel anything. Neither happiness nor sadness. He's detached himself from his father and mother for such a long time that not even news of his father's predicted death could rattle him.

He should at least thank the king for helping Minho grow into the awful person he's become today.

It made him laugh, actually. He hasn't sat on the throne, and he was already as heartless as his father.

Though he was glad he didn't go to the small meeting with his brothers and the king. If Yongbok snapped at the king, Minho feared what he would have done if he was there.

"I'll take care of him..." Minho mumbles, squeezing Yongbok's shoulder reassuringly.

"Are you going to kill him?"

Was he? Did he want to kill him?

"I don't know yet."

"Whatever you do, Hyeong... Know that I'll be here for you," Yongbok sighs. "I'll be accompanying Changbin tomorrow night."

"No. It's too dangerous."

"It's not. Plus, I'm as capable as him. Chan should have more soldiers," Yongbok turns to Changbin, the older bowing with a small nod. "Officials are much less dangerous than two generals. We also need to bring the generals far from town. If the soldiers see us killing them, they might change their alliances. And Jisung-" Yongbok stares at the wide-eyed guard, who tensed, nodding.

"Please take care of my brother."

**\---**

The storm clouds brewed in.

There had been signs of a storm recently and they thought it would come yesterday- the reasoning behind Minho's sudden crave to fish. Though staring up at the darkened sky, clouds blocking out the sunset that usually painted the palace gold, it seemed as if the storm would rage through the night and maybe reduce to a trickle by morning.

"Your highness, you should eat," the handmaid murmurs to him, Minho sighing as he ripped his eyes away from the cloud to glance at the servant.

"I'm not hungry."

"But, your highness-"

"Leave me."

With a bow, they leave the prince alone at the porch behind his quarters, silent with the low rumbling of distant thunder.

"Jisung," Minho calls out, the guard nodding beside him as he turns to the younger. "I'm nervous."

"Isn't this what you've wished for all these years?" Jisung murmurs, looking out to the sky as Minho had done moments prior. He smiles, albeit small and unsure. It still gave Minho a small reassurance. "You've reunited with your brother, you'll step up to your father, and reclaim the throne."

"Right, but I didn't think I'd actually get to it," Minho sighs, shutting his eyes and resting his head on his guard's shoulder. "I thought I'd be staying in Silla forever. Stealing from people."

"You aren't- and it'll be your turn to give back. You're here, back in Baekje. With your brother, your friends, your people-"

"-and you- don't forget about yourself."

Jisung bubbles, slumping his shoulders and nodding. "Yes. And me."

"I'm glad you're here Jisung..." Minho mumbles. He felt warm, though, something gripped at his chest when he spoke to the younger.

The younger had never told what he wanted as a reward, even with the constant nagging from Minho. He always said, _"I don't know yet. I'll think of something."_ Then followed up with, _"Until then, I'll be here by your side, so..."_

Minho knew he shouldn't be so tense about it. He had been the one to suggest he leave in the first place, and being a thief and all, it'd be no surprise if he did. And just seeing Jisung hurt so much after thinking about his life back in Silla- how a melancholy always hung around him whenever someone brought up life within the palace- it made Minho feel for the younger.

Hyunjin left for Goguryeo, so why shouldn't he?

Minho wanted him to live where he isn't anchored by his choices. He wanted Jisung to indulge in his selfishness a little bit more- to be happy for himself, not for the sake of others.

He knew they kissed and confessed to each other that one obscure day, but that shouldn't be much to convince him to stay. God knows how much Minho wants Jisung to stay. But if he's happier somewhere else, then Minho's willing to let him go. Even give him a little push, if needed.

And for that, Minho is willing to accept that those sweet moments were nothing but _'in-the-moment'_ kind of things, like quick retaliation amid a fight.

Jisung suggest they go inside, that Minho should rest until it's time.

His nap seemed like it lasted a second, as when he closed his eyes, Jisung was lulling him to sleep with soft touches to his hair. Though when he blinked, the guard was shaking his shoulder to wake up.

Minho arms himself with a sword before he exits his quarters, the guards posted by the entrance now gone with Chan's commands; so were the guards around the palace. From where Minho stood, he could only see two by the main gate. The handmaids and eunuchs also disappeared, having gone home to rest and await another day of tending to their beloved crown prince. The officials, too, went home to return to their families.

It was a little past midnight, the moon high in the sky though was covered by the dark clouds. It already started raining hours earlier, the soft pattering of water on roofs so peaceful in contrast to what's coming. 

Jisung and Minho run through the rain, their hanbok getting soaked and their hair matted to their foreheads. However, they continued toward the king's quarters.

Though before they could open the door, they both slipped into the darkness when it opened, the royal physician failing to notice them as he turned back to the king.

"How long do I have to live?"

The royal physician bowed, staring down at the ground.

"Not long, your Majesty. We've tried all we can..."

There was a pause before the physician bows again, shutting the door and leaving, walking past Minho and Jisung without a glance.

"I'll stay out here," Jisung mumbles, catching Minho's eyes when the older hesitated to enter. "Go confront your father."

"Thank you," the crown prince takes a deep breath, clutching his sword scabbard tightly as he meets the younger's eyes glinting in the darkness, lit up by the light phasing through the paper door. This- this might be the last time Minho could ever look at Jisung like this. "Really, for everything."

Jisung smiles weakly, shaking his head and gesturing to the entrance. With a bow, Minho enters the king's quarters, noticing a figure further into the room. The sight of his father lying weakly on his bed, a full, untouched cup of water on the table next to him. He was wheezing, croaking as he breathed in, glancing as Minho approached him.

"Royal father," Minho mutters, halting in the middle of the room and staring at the king.

"I know why you're here, Lee Minho," he smiles, struggling to laugh. "You should've waited. I'm dying anyway. You're as impatient as your mother."

"Mother-" Minho hesitates to unsheathe his sword, his hand falling to his side once more. "You're the reason she left, aren't you?'

"Maybe. Maybe not." He turns so his eyes met Minho's as the crown prince stayed still in the center of the room, breathless, tense. "All I've ever done is spoil her. Until she left me."

"What- what do you mean?"

"I thought you knew?" the king questions, chuckling when he noticed Minho's confused stare, eyebrows furrowed and the hand on his scabbard tightening. "You made it look like you knew."

"I... I didn't," Minho sighs, taking a seat on the wood floor where he stood. "Mom never told me."

There was a pause, Minho hearing the crack of thunder and the heavy downpour outside. It sounded as if the entire army had surrounded the palace, though the war inside this room much more perilous than what was outside.

"When I met your mother, I was still a naïve prince. It had been a few years since Goguryeo attacked Wiryeseong, so tensions were very high by the borders. My father sent me to check up on all the troops, to see if we could lead a retaliating attack to Goguryeo. Instead, what I found was your mother. She was a bandit back then, someone who migrated to Baekje to avoid the Goguryeo guards," he laughs, light and bubbly that Minho leaned back. It had been the first time since he heard his father laugh. Well, the first time since his mother left...

"Then a few years later, I tracked her down and asked her to marry me. But after you were born..." he turns away from Minho, coughing. "She started seeing someone on the side. I found out and thought that another son would fix everything. Yongbok. It didn't, and she left me. Leave you two for this man. She said she missed the adventure. Staying with me was just a chore."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"The officials knew. They advised me to keep it a secret. Minho, once you become king, you'll know that anything and everything can ruin you. Your lovers, your sons, your daughters, friends. And to protect yourself, you'd have to cut off things or people you don't want to cut off."

"So... she- she didn't love me or Yongbok, then..."

"No- I'm pretty sure, somewhere deep in her heart, she loved you boys," the king sighs. "When I look at Yongbok, I see her. But when I look at you, Minho, I see myself. I couldn't help but be reminded of that- maybe she left because I wasn't being the best husband. That I needed to satisfy her selfishness more."

Minho felt something gripping at his heart, blinking away tears that threatened to fall with the storm outside. Is this why she had been in such a hurry? To avoid humility, to avoid being banished. To save face instead of facing the consequences.

Had Minho been in the wrong for defending his mother? Had he been an idiot?

Maybe he should've stayed in Silla after all. Maybe, instead of forcing the throne upon himself, he should've returned to take Yongbok to Silla. His brother- his family- the only memoir his mother left behind.

"Come here Minho," the king orders, taking a deep breath and intertwining his fingers over his stomach. "Kill me. Take the throne. At least, when I die, it'll be honorable."

"How can I?!" Minho exclaims, the thunder outside announcing the fall of harsh tears down his cheeks, "I've hated you all my life- _believing_ that mom was the innocent. Then before you die you suddenly tell the truth, how can I believe that too? But how can I _not_? You and mom lied to me and Yongbok- why couldn't you just trust your sons?? Maybe- maybe if we knew at least a hint of what had been going on, we could've prevented this whole thing- _maybe_ -"

Minho leans forward, hands clawing at the smooth wood as his tears dripped to the floor. He hiccuped, heaving and crying out, his forehead hitting the floor in some sort of pathetic bow. His back arched up as he inhaled, though going back down in choppy slides as he let out harsh cries, trying to search for his breath.

Like his father, he looked like he caught the consumptive disease with his crying, hands clawing at his hair.

"Minho-"

"Father, father, father-" Minho screwed his eyes shut. "I can't take the throne now. I'm not meant to be king- I grew up as a bandit in the forest- I despised royalty- how can I rule at the throne I hated?"

"You have to. For your brother, for the people- You'll be a better king than I was."

Minho sat there, his tears making a small pool on the polished wood, his chest aching as he continues to cry and heave and weep.

And to think that his mother was innocent. When she was just as guilty as his father.

Did she even love Minho and Yongbok? Or was it just some sense of duty as a wife to the king- to give him an heir to the throne? She had asked Minho to take care of Yongbok because she couldn't do it herself.

And because of her, Yongbok grew up isolated, lonely- and Minho made it worse for never returning, the younger eventually thinking that he was dead.

Minho wanted to laugh at that. It seemed as if the whole royal family was fucked up. Not one person could contain all the blame. Each one of them took part in it. Each one, except for Yongbok- who was some poor victim caught in the middle of the stormy war, a peasant extorted for supplies to provide the soldiers.

Minho shakily reaches for his sword scabbard, unsheathing his weapon and picking himself from the floor.

"Thank you, Minho," the king croaked out as Minho stood over him, red-faced, and ruined by tears. The prince stared down at his father, not speaking another word. The tears continuing to flow down his cheeks silently. "For taking care of Yongbok when your mother or I couldn't- no- rather, _didn't."_

"Try to live a better life, royal father. When you're reincarnated, whether wind or tree."

"I'm proud of you, son. I'm sorry." 

**\---**

Jisung stared out at the storm soaking the entire palace, reaching out his hand to let some water trickle onto his bandaged palm, his fingertips feeling the humid weather the storm brought along.

It seemed as if the storm would rage on a little longer, maybe until morning. Maybe until the afternoon, he didn't know.

But Jisung was grateful for the downpour. Some of the plants in the garden- the ones in the corner, hadn't been properly watered, dying especially in the warm, summer weather.

Jisung used to hate the storms. As a child, he hated the thunder, the lightning, and would always scamper to his parents at any signs of an incoming storm. But then his mother told him that storms washed out dead shrubbery, stripping them to make way for newer generations. Or to wash away dead limbs from trees so the rest of the plant could continue healthy- maybe even stronger than it once was. It was nature's harsh way of showing love to its creations.

He welcomed the storms from that point on and decided that he needed to grow up and endure the storm. It made the plants stronger, so why couldn't it to him?

When lightning flashed, Jisung immediately pulled his hand back to the safety of the overhang, his eyes widening and jumping at the crack of thunder seconds later.

He leans back, perking up when he bumped into someone.

"Minho!" Jisung exclaims when the older quietly exits the room, shutting the door behind him. The older had been crying, shown by his red eyes and stuffy face, his sword sheathed into its scabbard. He stood in front of Jisung, trying to hide the sniffle when he breathed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm- I'm fine, Sung," Minho sighs, leaning into Jisung's warm hand as it rested on his cheek. "Just- Just a little shaken up by the storm, that's all."

Jisung wanted to ask what happened inside. If Minho really went through to killing his father or left him at the mercy of his disease. But refused to bring any more sadness onto the crown prince than the storm did today.

"So, it's over," Minho lets out a breathless laugh, grabbing Jisung's hand and pressing a kiss to his bandaged palm. "What are you going to do now?"

Jisung's eyes widened, staring at Minho's soft, dark eyes. The same eyes he met as stern, emotionless, and harsh. It had been months since Jisung met Minho during that one dark night. They were looking for a prince when all they found was a bandit, a bandit who threatened Jisung's neck with a sword at least five times.

The eyes that belonged to someone Jisung trusted, called home- maybe even going further to say he loved- _loves_.

And blinking up at the crown prince before him- no, he wasn't a crown prince. Not a king, a bandit, a farmer- blinking up at _Lee_ _Minho_ before him, Jisung couldn't help the surge of his heart, a storm in his ribcage.

"I-" Jisung murmurs, Minho placing a hand on the younger's cheek. "Please kiss me."

It had been an impulsive gush of words, his voice nothing but a mere whisper that the raging downpour could've drowned it out. But Minho nods, leaning down and connecting their lips in a soft embrace. Jisung wrapped his arms around Minho's neck, sighing and relaxing as the storm continued around them.

Jisung decided- He decided that for the storm to end, he needed to wait through it. As, It made the plants stronger, so why couldn't it to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all this is the last chapter before the epilogue. After the epilogue, I will publish an extra chapter about all the research I did on this ff bc it's ALOT.  
> And it'll be there for all the history buffs and for those who want it <3
> 
> Anyway, get ready for Friday y'all. Just one more update :))
> 
> -Ly <3


	48. Epilogue

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! There's trouble!" The guards opened the door to the king's office, a new guard, Xu Minghao, scrambled into the room, tripping over his feet as he came crashing down to the floor. He immediately scrambled to his feet, though going down into a bow when the king arched an eyebrow at him from behind his desk.

Minghao pointed a shaky finger whence he came, gasping.

"I- I ran from the barracks your Majesty- It's Chan-" Minghao wheezed, heaving as he held his chest. His mouth hung open, trying to force out words that only came out as sputtering.

"What about Chan...?"

"The guards tied him to a bull! He yelled for me to ask for you!"

The king sighs, carefully placing the scroll he was reading prior to the interruption.

"Where is my brother?" Minho questions, rubbing his temple when Minghao shook his head.

"He still hasn't returned from solving issues in nearby villages, your majesty!"

Silently standing up, Minho heads out of the office, accompanied by eunuchs and handmaids, though turning to them to excuse the servants before he made his way to the barracks with Minghao behind him.

When they arrived at the barracks, the guards immediately opened the gates, revealing a bull in its full glory as it dragged a certain curly-haired general across the dirt, the rope tied to his leg as he cursed loud enough for the kings in Goguryeo to hear.

The young guards who had been laughing at the whole ordeal, all tensed and shut up at the sight of Minho, elbowing each other and bowing at their king's entrance.

"Someone untie the general, quickly!" They hissed at each other when Minho stared at them. There was no glare, no menace, just an intimidating kingly atmosphere.

After many guards struggled to free Chan, they calmed the bull by screaming at it and hitting its muzzle with a scabbard; the beast backing down enough for the other guards to cut the rope that tied Chan's leg to the bull.

Chan stayed on the floor until the guards helped a farmer lead the bull back outside, the whole barrack quiet save for the deep breaths the general let out. That, and the overwhelming tension separating the king and the soldiers.

Minho leaned over him, arms crossed, arching an eyebrow.

"You done?"

Chan scrambles to his feet, his general uniform dusty, and having been dragged through dirt. His curly hair was a mess, and tangled in irritating knots, having turned a light brown from the dust. He lifts a shaky, threatening finger to the perpetrators, snarling and almost as angry as the bull itself.

"You- You brats!" He yells, the guards all cowering with their heads in a bow. "Minho- Please let me execute them! These new guards are nothing but fucking trouble!" Chan sputters out dirt. "I swear- Yah!" They all flinched when Chan lifted a threatening hand to the guards. "Get out of my sight! And you'll do the entire army's laundry! If I find out you didn't, you'll all be stripped of rank and flogged!"

"Yes, sir!" They peeped out before scampering away, Chan turning to Minho with a frustrated growl and a hand furiously scratching at the back of his head.

"This is why I don't let Yongbok leave! Without him, these brats literally take over the barracks," Chan sighs, Minho letting out bubbly laughter as he pats the older's shoulder. The older sighs as he leans back, cracking his spine. "Fucking assholes..."

"Where is Yongbok anyway?"

"He should return soon, Hyunjin and Changbin too. They accompanied Yongbok. Poor boy- at least it wasn't me," Chan shrugs. "So it isn't my problem."

Minho grimaces as Chan sniffs, wiping at his nose with his dirty hands before dusting them off.

"Go bathe."

"Yah!" Chan laughs, pointing a finger at the younger with a passive-aggressive smile. "You think you're all high and mighty now, huh? I swear- you wouldn't be saying that if Ji-"

"I'm the king, shut up."

"It's been a month since your coronation. You've changed, Minho," Chan dramatically shakes his head, Minho pushing him away with a laugh. " _You've changed._ I hope you get sores on your butt from sitting on the throne."

_**\---** _

"You're late," Minho murmurs to his brother, who had run under the roof of the small meeting area in the garden, sitting beside the king as the officials all bowed to him before returning to their arguing points.

"Hyunjin fell into the river??" Yongbok held his chest to calm his racing heart, puffing his cheeks to let out a deep breath. "And his horse ran away. And I almost twisted my ankle trying to get it back."

"I feel like you're making shit up."

"You're right, that was all bullshit," Yongbok leans closer with a smile, Minho rolling his eyes and returning the gesture. "But Hyunjin really fell into the river. It took a moment for Changbin to fish him out."

Minho arched an eyebrow, shaking his head. "I'm not even going to ask."

"Oh. Jeongin told me what happened with Chan," Yongbok coughed out, pressing his lips together into a thin smile and a nod. "I'll punish the guards responsible- _again."_

"There's no need. If they're smart, they won't do it again- had to step into the barracks earlier."

The prince snorts, before scoffing and rolling his eyes. "You're too nice."

"And this is why you're not king. The people'll hate you for ruling with an iron fist."

"You know me," Yongbok bubbles, jabbing his brother with his elbow.

"Your majesty," Seungmin bowed from the group of officials, his squeaky voice making Yongbok let out a quiet laugh. "I know his highness had just returned from a mission. However, there have been reports of villages being run by bandits near the border of Gaya. Shouldn't we send a small unit to take care of the problem?"

"Those villages never provided Baekje with anything. We shouldn't supply the villages with soldiers that could be used to protect the people. _Here_ ," another official of equal rank as Seungmin, sitting across from him, replies.

"If they haven't provided Baekje with anything before, then it's their chance to provide something now. They would be grateful that we've protected them."

The officials all turn to Minho, who sighed, nodding before placing his hands on his knees. Minho once thought that Seungmin might become the worst official in the history of officials. The man with his (very) sketchy dealings, his weaseling- honestly, Minho sometimes thinks that the younger was currently working against him. Yongbok reassured him otherwise, but then again, his intuition kind of sucked.

The youngest official was doing well, anyway.

"Very well. Send a small platoon of soldiers to the villages. Let Hyunjin and Jeongin lead them."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Seungmin bows low, giving a smug smile to the official who resisted against his case. Minho knew that Seungmin and that official would probably get into a brawl later on. But Seungmin might be too good for that.

"Wow, look at you-" Yongbok waggles his eyebrows with a small nudge to his older brother. "So kingly, your majesty."

"Choke."

"Love you too-" Yongbok hums. "By the way, I ran into your personal guard outside... How come he's not- _you_ _know_ \- protecting you?"

"I don't need protecting."

"You're the _king_."

"And? You're the prince but you hate it when Changbin acts all ' _you're the prince, and it's my job to'-_ "

"Changbin's different. At least give your guard a chance-" Yongbok huffed, shaking his head at the king's pigheadedness. If they weren't in a meeting right now, Yongbok might've hit his brother for being so difficult. "I mean- I know Jisung-"

Minho whips his head toward his brother with a slight deadpan.

"Oh, you're not joking?" Minho's eyes widened, scoffing as he returned to listen to the officials bickering with each other.

"No. Let go of Jisung and accept a new personal guard. I chose him myself," Yongbok replies with a hum, trying to convince his brother with wide eyes and a smile that ultimately fails.

"Sound's smart in theory. But I've seen Changbin. Thanks, but no thanks," the older replies, Yongbok grimacing. Just like with Seungmin, Yongbok's intuition sucked- and that _includes_ guards. But then again, the two brothers weren't so different. If Felix's gut-feeling was equal to that of a rock, then Minho's would be the pebble right beside him.

Minho leans back, cracking his back for sitting up the whole time. Luckily, none of the officials noticed to judge him for doing so, the older, turning to the prince with a gesture of his head and furrowed eyebrows. "Yah. Go fishing with me, will you?"

**\---**

Minho remembers that night Jisung decided his reward.

It had been a couple of days after Minho killed his father as his request. He was willing to leave him at the hands of the consumptive disease. However, he adhered to his father's wishes at least once in his life.

They had a funeral for him. None of the princes cried for his death, and the officials wrote it off as their strong princely image, thankfully.

And Minho was grateful that the younger thief gave him a day or two to admire the fresh scent after a storm.

They were walking along the paths out of town, Minho wanting to leave the palace before his coronation to the throne. He remembered Jisung thanking and congratulating him then.

And when the birds finally went out from their hiding, the plants and forestry around them seeming brighter, stronger, and the sweet petrichor surrounding them- Jisung suddenly turns to Minho. He smiles small, and Minho's heart jumped at that.

And out of his lips stumbled an _"I'll be leaving Baekje."_

Minho already knew he would say that. He had been the one to suggest and reinforce the idea, anyway. But he wondered why. He wished he could beg Jisung to stay, to bow low before him and ask for his mercy. He wished he could embrace the younger, to hold him forever. Though he didn't. He only stared, nodded, and smiled. He should've catered to his own selfishness. But he couldn't resist the wishes of Jisung and his potential happiness that had a higher survival rate _away_ from royalty. Royalty only provided him nothing but terrible memories.

As kings go, he was pathetic. He was so easily swayed by some guard.

They returned to the palace then, the younger excusing himself to pack for his journey.

The next day, Minho woke, hoping to find his guard waiting for him outside. Though there was nothing. No bright smile, no cheery ' _good morning_ ,' no Jisung.

And even during his coronation. Jisung wasn't there.

Sometimes, harsh storms wash away healthy and beautiful plants. Sometimes they drown in the heavy downpour and the relentless thunder.

"So... I don't think you're listening," Yongbok hums, Minho turning his head and arching an eyebrow at the younger prince.

"No. No, I was," he replies, sitting up properly instead of pathetically slouching and staring at the water.

"Bullshit. What was I talking about?" When Minho didn't reply, Yongbok laughs, patting his brother's back reassuringly with a small nod of his head. "I was talking about visiting Hyunjin and his parents. But it's okay, I know you were thinking about Jisung so-"

Minho scoffs, turning to Yongbok with a deadpan and roll of his eyes when Yongbok punches the older's shoulder.

"Hyeong, don't look at me like that," he bubbles. "You like Jisung. More than... _regular_ friends do, I guess."

"If you think I'll replace you with him-"

"I don't. I'm too good to be replaced. But I _do_ think you want to kiss him."

Minho sputters out incoherent words as his face grows a deep shade of red, Yongbok cooing at him.

"Aw! My brother, the king, _the_ Lee Minho's embarrassed by a guard! How was it like when he said goodbye? Was it when it was raining? Oh! I bet you kissed him, didn't you- you _dog_! Lee Minho!" Yongbok pinches Minho's cheek, only earning a harsh slap to his hand. "Tell me, did you guys hold hands?? Did you guys talk about sweet nothings at night? _Ooh!_ My brother has been flirting behind everyone's backs!"

"I'm not!" Minho barks, threatening to push Yongbok into the river if it hadn't been for the younger's squeals and annoying screams into his ear.

Minho eventually leaves Yongbok alone, returning to their fishing poles with wary glares at each other before bursting into light laughter. It seemed like yesterday Minho taught Yongbok how to fish within the confines of the palace. Now they were freely fishing in the icy rivers on the outskirts of town. With no restrictions, they made their own rules.

When Yongbok learned the truth about their mother, he couldn't provide an emotional response to Minho. How could he? He doesn't even remember a hint of a memory with her. He only nodded and sighed before asking Minho to fish.

Minho then knew that maybe Yongbok had matured more than him, at least. That Yongbok grew up to fit the throne more than he gave himself credit for.

Yongbok leans over, shoving Minho's side with his own, lightly.

"But you like Jisung. Admit it."

"Will you leave me alone if I say I do?" Minho sighs, pushing his brother away. He tries to wipe the pink dusting his cheeks, before huffing in frustration when it only got warmer from Yongbok's smug smile. Yongbok was one of those people who could just see right through him. "And does it matter? He's happy- _wherever_ he is... And I have to provide an heir to the throne. It's best if I forget him altogether."

"But hyeong, you looked so happy with him. You're stupid for letting him go." 

"And I'm willing to sacrifice my happiness for his own," Minho shrugs. "And how dare you-"

"How did you know he wasn't happy with you?" Yongbok arched an eyebrow.

"If he was, why didn't insist he stay? I was just afraid he was indulging his impulses."

"Because like you, he's stupid. You guys really are meant for each other," Yongbok shrugs, turning to Minho. "He's unpredictable, you should know that. There's something that changed in his eyes. You know, when I first met him he was so willing to throw his life away. He was easily convinced and seemed a little... _off_. But then he returned with you and I thought- wow- he's- _Jisung?"_

"He's really Han Jisung."

"No- no- no- It's Jisung!"

"I mean- _yeah-_ It's Jisung!" Minho arches an eyebrow at his brother who had his eyes wide and mouth agape. Minho shuts it with a finger, grimacing as his brother shook his head.

"Lee Minho, You dumbass! It's Jisung!" Yongbok grabs Minho's head with both hands, forcing his body to turn the other way.

Though Minho couldn't see anything, the trees blocking his line of sight. 

But, soon enough, in the distance, he could see it.

Dressed in the full glory of commoner's clothes, sword hanging from the side, as beautiful as Minho had seen last.

"It's- It's-" Minho sputters out, his heart halting.

Yongbok laughed behind him, huffing as he shoves Minho toward the silhouette.

"Go meet the love of your life, hyeong!"

With no time for embarrassment, Minho scrambles to his feet, almost dropping his fishing rod into the river and sprinting toward the silhouette coming more into view. The wind tickled his face and brushed his bangs upward. He sees a man riding a horse, the sun already high into the sky and shining down upon them.

Minho whistles and the horse immediately ran toward him, letting him see and embrace the one he'd missed- he's longed for and wanted to embrace. Who he thought he'd lost, and would never see again-

 _"Soonie!"_ Minho cries out, the horse letting out a warm neigh, a small greeting in the middle of a nicker, and a purr. His hands immediately make contact with the soft hide of her muzzle, brushing her hair and patting her neck when he hugs her. "I thought I'd never see you again! Oh my God- I missed you! You'll love the palace, have you eaten well? I hope you didn't miss me too much-"

"Yah! I'm here too!"

Minho perks up when he heard a familiar voice call out to him, leaning over to make eye contact with a certain chubby-cheeked man with dark hair that fell over his big sparkly eyes. And when he smiled, his lips were heart-shaped, making Minho's heart tumble from one side of his rib-cage to another.

"Jisung-" 

**\---**

"And then he said, ' _Maybe you just haven't found what you care about- or haven't realized it yet.'_ I mean the nerve of this guy, am I right?" Jisung exclaims, his eyes widening and his eyebrows furrowing as he sat on the dirt in front of a pile of rocks, moss growing over it and some plant leaves peeking from within the crevices in between.

It had been a long while since he visited. Nine years, to be exact.

"But I love that idiot... Yes, love..." Jisung frowns, hugging his knees and placing his chin on his forearms. "I don't think you'd actually approve of him, Jin-Ae. He's so abrasive, a little dull in the head, illegally sarcastic. But he's so caring, loyal- and talks to his horse so much that it's oddly charming."

It was peaceful back in Silla. The forest that used to taunt him with their comforting shadows, now whispered sweet nothings to him as their leaves danced in the soft breeze, the storm all doing them good.

"I miss him," Jisung mumbles, before sighing, glancing up at the pile of rocks. "Sorry, I never visited as I promised. You've probably reincarnated as something else and lived a beautiful life. But I can't help but miss you. And don't even insist, I've already forgiven you. It's okay, truly."

Jisung blinks, smiling.

"I found out what you mean by living, Jin-Ae. And really, I lost my life back then. But I just found him. He's in Baekje, living the best life as a king. Maybe the best damn king Baekje has ever seen. I even became his guard- can you believe that? Your humble brother, serving beside- not a prince- but a king!"

Jisung leans on his palms, staring up at the leafy roofs, seeing streaks of sunlight peek through. He knew the sky was bright and blue and hopeful without even seeing it. The storm already passed, everything reliving a new, strengthened life.

"I miss you. But I only came to visit. I know, I know- you want your awesome brother to stay," Jisung bubbles before picking himself off the dirt, dusting himself off with a smile as bright as the sky above. "I actually went to Silla with a purpose. Minho helped me find my life, so I'm looking for his." 

- **-** -

"Yah! If you think you can steal a horse!"

Jisung bowed low, ignoring the kick to his side from the stable master. Stealing horses was _never_ his forte. But his ego got the better of him and thought that stealing a horse would be easy.

"Please don't call the guards! I'll do anything, sir!" Jisung faked a sob, hiding his face between his arms.

"Aish- I should! But- you look so pathetic- Yah," the stable master called out, Jisung sitting up immediately with bright wide eyes and an expecting smile. "Work for me. Two months should be enough."

"Wait- what?" Jisung's smile dropped, ignoring the stares the commoners gave him for causing such a commotion.

"You want the horse, don't you?" He hissed, reaching over to the stables to grab a pitchfork. Jisung's eyes train from the stable master to Soonie in the stable, rid of a saddle and ears flicking as she let out a small snort. She was surely _mocking_ him.

The man threw the pitchfork to Jisung, who stumbled back with wide eyes. "Then start working, boy!"

**—-**

From a nobleman to a guard, to a thief, and now finally into a stable hand.

If a decade ago, living in Silla, someone had told him that he'd be shoveling horseshit to please the love of his life he'd laugh at himself.

And then slap the messenger for being so daft.

But Jisung was determined to make Minho happy. And if it meant shoveling shit to retrieve Soonie, then he'll shovel shit to retrieve Soonie, goddamnit!

The sun had set, and the stable master left Jisung to take care of the horses before they go to sleep. To give them one last grooming and another feeding before they retired.

He didn't think he'd be gone for so long- Jisung thought he could steal Soonie, get the sword back and he'd be on his way back to Baekje in two weeks tops. Though from the look of things... It seemed as if he'll be spending a month or two in Silla.

He couldn't even steal Soonie. If he did, the stable master would immediately turn him into the guards- and God knows that the Silla monarchy was still searching for him. Besides, he didn't even know where Minho's sword was. Only causing trouble would bring unnecessary attention onto him, and he'd like to return to Baekje with _all_ of his limbs, thank you.

"Ugh! Soonie-" Jisung grimaces as he chucked horseshit into a bucket, clearing the hay with the pitchfork and pushing it over the fence to the empty stall beside the horse. "I like you- but _geez-"_

She nickers, Jisung leaning over with eyebrows raised and patting her side.

"Yah- are you making fun of me? Don't get on my bad side- I'm doing this for Minho, remember that-"

Jisung grooms Soonie's side, sighing before shaking his head.

"I'm... talking to a _horse_ , aren't I?"

When he finished with Soonie, he pat her muzzle, stretching so he could return to his room that the stable master _generously_ let him use for the time being.

Though before he entered, he noticed guards patrolling nearby. Usually, he wouldn't notice such things (recently he'd been wary of the Silla guards) but squinting and leaning forward, he noticed one guard had a _very_ interesting sword.

A worn-down scabbard with gold whittled into it. The sword guard was gold, and the hilt wrapped in scrappy leather, though with great embellishing on the tong.

It was a sword fit for a king.

Wait a minute-

Jisung followed them all night long, hiding behind shrubs and scampering from one corner to another to see where the owner (who was most likely the guard captain) would go. It took _hours_ , and Jisung almost gave up his clean slate of being a thief to retire for the night and hope that he'd run into the guard captain again. However, he continued going.

And maybe the heavens found his perseverance charming, as the guard captain finally separated from his group, and walked into an empty street, _away_ from them.

After double-checking for any witnesses, Jisung lunges from the shadows, grabbing the man's neck from behind and placing him into a chokehold.

"Give me the sword," Jisung hisses, the guard captain begging for mercy as he carefully hands Jisung the weapon. It was as glorious as Jisung had seen it last. And maybe it'll be ever more glorious when Minho gets it back.

Though- there _was_ one thing missing.

"Yah!" The guard whimpered when Jisung barked at him, yanking his hair. "Where's the ribbon that used to be on the scabbard?"

"I- I- I sold it to the merchant around the corner. She should be near the tavern- just across from it!"

With a satisfied hum, Jisung chokes the man into unconsciousness, dragging him into the shadows of the buildings and placing a hat on him. To passersby, he'd look like another street drunk!

When Jisung gets that ribbon back, he'll return to his job, and be back to Baekje in-

Who was Jisung kidding?

He's a goddamn thief! 

**\---**

Soonie snorts as Jisung led her up a trail at the base of the mountain, swerving and pushing pack overgrown shrubbery that hadn't been cleared for a while.

They've been on the path for days, coming to a week and a half. After Jisung retrieved the sword, he broke into the store the guard told him about and retrieved the ribbon he _also_ stole from a merchant. He returned the memorabilia on Minho's scabbard, tying it tight before heading to the stables.

Then he placed a saddle on Soonie, strapped her up, and got the _fuck_ out of there.

 _Screw_ shoveling horseshit! He'd rather kiss the king's ass!

"We should almost be there," Jisung sighs, patting Soonie's side.

And yes, after spending a little less than a month with Soonie, Jisung also took Minho's habit of talking to her- a _horse._ What could he say? Soonie was _very_ persuasive and a _very_ great listener.

About two hours on the trail, the mountains and the forest became silent. Quiet enough that Jisung thought another group of assassins would jump out from the shrubs. And he almost unsheathed Minho's sword when he saw someone approaching in the distance.

He started in a slow walk, stumbling from one foot to another as if he was injured. For a moment, Jisung thought it was just a town drunk straying a little too far from the tavern.

But then he broke out into a sprint, Jisung trying to get a good look at him. He didn't look like an assassin- he wore bright clothing, a nobleman. And when he whistled, Soonie halts before galloping towards him.

"Woh- Woh- Soonie! Yah! Calm-"

"Soonie!" The man cried out.

And Jisung saw him.

That familiar defined face, sharp eyebrows, sharp nose, bright eyes, and defined cheekbones. His broad shoulders, his small hands as they reached out to Soonie and hugged her.

It seemed as if Jisung hadn't seen him for decades, his throat drying up as he tried to choke out a greeting.

"I thought I'd never see you again! Oh my God- I missed you!" His voice as soft as Jisung remembered it, it never had an edge to them. And his smile- his smile was as breathtaking as Jisung saw last. "You'll love the palace, have you eaten well? I hope you didn't miss me too much-"

"Yah! I'm here too!"

Minho's smile dropped when his eyes made contact with Jisung, eyes widening. He frowned, his mouth agape as his hands on Soonie's muzzle halted. His Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed a lump in his throat, blinking multiple times to confirm that- yes- Jisung was here.

When Jisung smiled at him, he didn't smile back, the younger almost worrying that his return would be unwelcomed.

"Jisung- You're-" Jisung yelped when Minho grabbed him by the waist and yanked him off Soonie, immediately wrapping his arms around the shorter in a warm, tight embrace.

He felt bad for leaving Minho without another say. He wanted it to be a surprise, even when Minho looked like he would burst into tears any minute. That's why he left the same day he announced his wish to Minho- he might've spilled everything to the older if stayed another day.

"Yes- I'm- Yah- Yah! Lee Minho!" Jisung giggled when Minho lifted him up slightly and spun him dramatically. The guard hits at his shoulder when the older laughs, airy and bright like he swallowed liters of sunlight. "Lee Minho, put me down!"

"I thought- You- I thought-" Minho chokes out, settling Jisung to the ground and pinching his chubby cheeks to see if he was real. That Yongbok and his partner-in-crime, Kim Seungmin, didn't just find some doppelganger and used him as some cruel prank toward the king to get a laugh.

"Can you stop that?" Jisung pouts, swatting the older's hands away. "I travel all the way back to Silla to make you happy and you're treating me like this- Minho, I'm-"

Jisung let out a squeak as Minho leans forward and presses their lips together into a sweet kiss, eyes fluttering shut as his hands find their place on top of Minho's. Jisung almost forgot how comforting it felt- to be in Minho's arms like this.

The world stopped, the wars found peace; the storms cleared. The birds sang, and the flowers bloomed. With Minho, Jisung seemed like he was in another world.

But maybe it was just him experiencing the life he was searching for. He finally found a warmth for the winter.

He's found meaning to his sister's words of _'Live.'_

"-Getting real tired of you-" Jisung breathed out when the older pulled away.

Minho chuckled, eyebrows shooting up when he holds Jisung's hand. It was the first time Jisung touched Minho without a stupid bandage separating them.

"Your wounds," Minho murmurs, pressing a kiss to the prominent scar before jumping away, shaking his head. "Wait- no- Jisung I thought you were ready to leave forever. Why did you come back?"

"Did you not want me to come back?" Jisung hits at his chest with a bubble. "I just wanted to return Soonie. I know how much you love her. Soonie and-" Jisung separates from Minho, gesturing to the grand sword that hung from the horse's saddle. "Your sword." When Minho didn't reply, only continued to stare and let out choked sounds and sputters, Jisung sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Look... If you don't want me here, I'll leave. For real, this time."

"It's not that- I- I _do_ want you with me, it's just-" Minho chokes out, Jisung furrowing his eyebrows and nodding. The words died in the older's throat when the guard's shoulders slumped, his eyes softening as his hands moved to hold Minho's. "I care about you too much."

"I'm just-" Jisung sighs, staring back up at the older's eyes. "I'm just really happy I could see you again, Minho. I feel like a month away from you was too much. I missed your annoying voice."

"But you-"

"No, no, no, _no! Shut up!"_ Jisung slaps both of his hands over Minho's mouth, the older's eyes wide and staring at the squirrelly man, "Don't even start with that! You keep saying that I should find a new life that makes me happy, that doesn't give me bad memories. But that's kind of unfair, isn't it? Especially when I'm basically ripping myself away from people, I care about... People- someone I love- that's not the kind of happy I think of."

Minho didn't reply, Jisung's hands falling to his chest, staring at something obscure with a subtle smile playing on his lips.

"I... I know- I lost someone. Sticking with royalty gave me nothing but bad memories," he plays with the small hairs on the back of the older's neck. "But looking at you, I don't want what happened before to happen again. I don't want to lose you too. Can't I just start making _happy_ memories with royalty starting today?" Jisung catches Minho's eyes. "Okay? So... Shut up, your majesty. _Please_ shut up."

"Okay," Minho smiles, grabbing Jisung's hands and holding them with a furious nod. "Okay. Stay with me then. And I'll protect you too. We'll protect each other."

"Do I have to take care of Soonie for you," Jisung bubbles, Minho hugging him tightly with a sigh. "I kind of have experience. Maybe I can work at the palace stables too."

He relaxes in Minho's hold, feeling his heart thrum happily in his chest, his head light and bubbly. His eyes flutter shut, his hands gripping at the hanbok on Minho's back as he inched himself closer to him.

The older intoxicated him, almost as if he was reliving his days in Goguryeo towns, getting drunk, stealing.

"Jisung."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

And there it was. It was liquor to Jisung. The liquor he would continue to drink and would buy buckets of. Liquor that was so sweet, almost like a kiss. Liquor that was rare, so hard to find, but refilling like magic once he found it.

He was drunk again.

But this time, he loved the feeling. He would never forget it.

Jisung didn't feel any shame in getting drunk like this. He didn't hold a sword with a grudge, now knowing that he did it for someone he cared about. He didn't travel from town to town begrudgingly, knowing that he finally had a place to stay. He didn't collect just enough to last him a day because he knew that he had all the riches he could find just talking to Minho. And for once, he accepted his selfishness, maybe greedily holding onto it.

Because he had Lee Minho. Someone who made him so selfish, but continuing to give the older everything he had. Someone who he knew he didn't want to lose, someone he didn't want to share. Someone who loved him too, who he knew wouldn't leave so carelessly.

And now that the storm was over, he finally gets to enjoy the stronger plants, the beautiful floral blooms, the sweet petrichor.

He enjoyed it with Lee Minho, a king, a bandit, a farmer, a prince.

Han Jisung's purpose, his home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm crying rn. First of all, bc of BTS' Dynamite
> 
> BUT ALSO BC ALMOST KILLING THE PRINCE IS OVER 😭😭😭😭
> 
> I just want to thank everyone who made it this far, even if y'all didn't comment or vote, as long as y'all enjoyed this story, I'm happy with it. I want to thank everyone who read this since this is my longest book yet (~120,000 words) and I know us ff readers don't like reading long books all too much lmao. 
> 
> But thank you for the journey y'all have given me, thank you for enjoying. 
> 
> Again, I'll be posting a "research information" chapter right after this one for anyone who's interested in the history and all the information I poured into this book. It's kind of a love letter to y'all and this book, it shows how much time and research I placed into this story omg. 
> 
> This was also my first historical fic so I hope this wasn't too bad lmao. Also I know this book was a huge ass slow burn but I tried to make it realistic to the time period by, you know, not making them all lovey dovey, even when they finally realized their feelings. 
> 
> I also feel like this is the only fic I've ever written where a sequel is ACTUALLY possible. Like Minho's king, now what? Unlike Yongbok, he wasn't groomed to be a king. Where's his mother now? What about his relationship with Jisung, how is that going to affect his status as a king? 
> 
> OR a prequel sequel, but Changlix LMAO. Like where they first met and shit. Ofc Minsung is NEVER showing up in a prequel sequel but idk. 
> 
> Also I've never written a sequel before so I'm probably never going through with those ideas but it's fun to think of it. <3
> 
> Anyway, enough of me stalling. 
> 
> it's over. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed. 
> 
> It's been a real one. 
> 
> If y'all have any questions or just wanna plain talk, the comment section will always be open for yall. <3
> 
> Much Love
> 
> Ly <3


	49. For all the history/research hoes out there <3 my last love letter for yall <3

**_If y'all like history as much as me (or doing research), I put this small chapter in here for anyone who wanted to know everything I researched in this book <3 (Or most of it because I don't remember it all lmao)_ **   
**_I think the most fun I had abt this book was the research. In all my books I research ALOT to be as accurate as possible, but this one might be the most fun I've ever had so enjoy :)_ **

**_I will also include my inaccuracies for information's sake <333_ **   
  
  
  
  
  


—-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**This book took place during early/mid-6th century <3**

Chapter 2:

 ** _Inaccuracy (kind of)_** _:_ In chapter 2, we see Hyunjin getting knocked to out with one punch from Chan. It is actually EASY to knock someone out using your bare hands _IF_ you know the right place to hit such as the upper part of the jaw or any place near the brain stem or with a lot of nerves. But if you don't know where to punch, it will take a loT of hits. Look at boxing matches. Usually, there isn't an instant knock out. (sometimes, there is later on in the match) but its because both fighters expect the punch and try to avoid them. If that makes any sense lmao. Usually though, you can only be knocked out for minutes. Usually if you're unconcious for like hours, that means you probably just had brain damage and need to call an ambulance :V

Chapter 4:

 ** _Pretty accurate:_** Back in Europe, it was common for knights to hold their swords by the blade (though they had special gloves to do so, sometimes even doing it with bare hands) called the Half-sword by using the hilt as a bludgeon. AND it's actually not crazy for people to hold the sword using the blade, but hella dangerous because if it slips even a little bit they'll get cut as aLL Hell. That's why Jisung only got cut when Chan tried to push his sword further. Yk how people say that silk scarf dropped on a good katana will cut? A sword without action does not cut. And Jisung isn't trying to disarm Chan or anything fancy, he's just trying to get himself from getting killed :)

 ** _Pretty Inaccurate (kind of. It depends)_** : But the thing is, these swords that are safe to hold like this are swords with any blade that you can get a good grip on (Longswords, certain types of broadswords, etc), which means curved blades and thin blades are no-nos. Okay historically, Baekje swords are perfect for this technique (There's a picture of that further down) but the joseon era swords that I'm imaging they're using (which is the swords we see in dramas) are NOT very ideal to do this. I'm surprised Jisung didn't die the moment he held the blade :V

 ** _Pretty accurate:_** In the first sword fight between Jisung and the guards, we see he does a lot of kicking and horizontal swipes instead of vertical. Unlike the samurai, ancient Koreans used a lot of martial arts and horizontal swings instead of vertical in their sword fighting.

 ** _Pretty accurate_** _:_ It took a moment for Jisung to cut Hyunjin's ropes with a sword. Yes, it'll take a while for a sword to cut thick ass ropes like they used to hold prisoners. If it were thinner, yes, that would be quick. But remember, Hyunjin is TighTLY held against the wooden post. There isn't any open space for jisung to just swing his sword and cut it with the tip of his blade. He would need to do so using the middle or anywhere close to the middle. Think of that scene in the fourth pirate's of the Carribean movies. Pretend that was Hyunjin, but he couldn't move and was tied to a muCH thicker pole. And if Jisung did try to swing his sword to cut him free, he would've stabbed Hyunjin.

  
  
  
Chapter 7:

 ** _VERY Inaccurate_** _:_ It took a little less than two weeks (about 11 days) for the group of guards to get past Silla's border. On average a horse can travel 20-30 miles (30-50 km) a day, about eight hours. This is by walking, they can travel more if they cantered or loped in between. Ungjin (Baekje's current capital) is located in modern-day Gongju so let's say they traveled to Sangju. That's 93 km AT LEAST (57 miles). At the least, the group would've needed to travel for 1-2 days. But let's say they took a lot of breaks, had little traveling each day- let's say 10-15 miles (24 km) each day. They would've taken 5-4 days. AND THAT'S THE MOST. That'S **_FEWER_** MILES THAN THE AVERAGE COVERAGE A DAY DURING THE OREGON TRAIL. AND THEY HAD TO RIDE OXEN THAT PULL WAGONS. To truly get that week and a half, we need to start from modern-day Cheonan (close to Ungjin) and modern-day Gumi (close to where the Silla border would generally be) which is 134 km (83 miles) and would've needed to travel 7 and a half miles EACH DAY. Remember, unlike later where they take a little more than a month and a half to find Minho and Jisung, they don't NEED TO STOP by each town to ask for any leads on their exact location. This part of the journey is just going from point A to point B. This might be the BIGGEST inaccuracy in this book but whatever, I didn't want their journey to be so short lmao.

 ** _Pretty accurate:_** In this chapter we see Sunmi, Minho, and Changbin shooting arrows at each other on horseback. Since Korea is a mountainous region, archery and archery on horseback were much preferred than sword fighting. (but they were still taught to sword fight just in case)  
  
  


  
Chapter 8:

 _ **Pretty accurate:**_ It says here that Jisung could sleep while traveling on horseback. I know this is in Korea but did y'all know the Mongols basically lived their whole life on horseback? Like they ate their food while riding a horse and could even sleep while riding a horse. I just used that to influence this small part, even if it was insignificant LMAO

Chapter 11:

 ** _Accurate_** _:_ In this chapter a guard let Jisung out of the cell by cutting the rope. The first locks weren't actually made until the 700s. And yes, I actually _did_ do research on how they locked cells without padlocks :///

 ** _Pretty accurate/ pretty inaccurate:_** Jisung and Minho are shown to escape through a secret tunnel for the royal family to use during invasions. This accurate for the time, as in Europe, it was common for palaces or houses to have secret exits such as the Christians when they were being persecuted by Roman authorities in 2nd century AD and the Egyptians building secrets rooms to confuse tomb raiders and robbers. BUT idk if Korean palace had these, probably not. But hey, it was fun to put in the story so <3 BUT the diverging paths to confuse any pursuers are _very_ accurate so :))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 13:

 ** _Not really a historical inaccuracy, more of like a nitpick_** _:_ At the end of the chapter, Jisung and Minho both ride on one horse. That's _really_ bad for the horse's back. Like it would be fine if it was a child and someone else, but they're two _grown-ass men_. And Soonie isn't a warhorse or anything like that. She's more like a Jeju horse.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 14:

 ** _Pretty accurate:_** near the end of the chapter, it says that the village was filled with the 'untouchables,' basically the people at the bottom of the bone rank system. And butchers are one of them?? Yes, butchers, blacksmiths, farmers, slaves, and all the like were part of the lowest ranks in the bone rank system. Even if they provided food and supplies for the noblemen.

 ** _Accurate_** _:_ Minho tells Jisung to change into less colorful clothing because he sticks out. Yes, this is accurate because the lower your rank was, the less colorful your clothing was. Commoners usually wore white, but they also wore browns, dark reds, dark blues, light green, charcoal, basically earthy colors. Gold was reserved for royalty and the high ranking wore bright, silky colors. This is what a common town looked like in Baekje.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15:

 ** _Pretty accurate:_** Jisung described Minho of having a 'country' accent but his 'noble' accent would jump out. When I say country accent, I don't mean like country accents are in America lmao. There were specific ways nobility and the commoners (especially the ones in the peasant villages) would talk. Of course, the nobility would speak in more refined sentences and words.  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 17:

 ** _Not a historical inaccuracy, just a nitpick_** _:_ Jisung is shown hitting a tree with his scabbard with his _sword_ still inside. He's ruining his sword real quick :(   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 18:

 ** _Inaccurate_** _:_ I don't actually know if towns like that existed lmao. I just wanted to add something fun lmao.

 ** _Pretty accurate_** _:_ There is a ribbon Jisung picks up and it's red with a crane and a tiger and he said it signified a high ranking woman. Yep, cranes and tigers symbolized high rankings, and the ribbons often had patterns or symbols on them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 20:

 ** _Accurate_** _:_ Child Yongbok pleads Child Minho to spin tops, play kites or Tuho. Yep, all of those activities were popular among noble and royal children.

 ** _Accurate_** _:_ The guard calls Minho 'Your highness,' and the king 'his majesty.' DID YALL KNOW THAT THEY'RE ACTUALLY TWO DIFFERENT THINGS??? LIKE YOUR MAJESTY IS FOR THE KING AND QUEEN AND YOUR HIGHNESS IF FOR PRINCESSES AND PRINCES???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 22:

 ** _Pretty Accurate_** _:_ Minho is seen sharpening his sword with a smooth rock. Yes, this is pretty accurate to their time since they didn't have any modern sharpening blocks or didn't have any sharpening blocks that the samurai used. They did have Japanese water stones, but this is Korea, and Minho and Jisung are living in one of the poor villages. And no, you can't just pick up a stone and call it a day, the reason why Minho is doing it by the river because the water erodes stones to be smooth and flat there. Essentially, back then, swordsmen who didn't have proper tools, sharpened their swords with very smooth rocks and water (Sometimes leather too) And swordsmen were required to clean their swords after every use since blood or dirt could erode and damage the blade.

 ** _Pretty Accurate:_** Jisung describes Minho's swords as a sword fit for the king. It had gold embellishing and all but it only belonged to a general. Yes, high-ranking generals, kings, high ranking officials, princes often had swords with amazing decoration on them. Usually, it would be done on the sword guard or tong. Also three kingdom era swords were different from Joseon era swords (the ones we see in dramas) but I'm using joseon era swords bc they look cooler <3 And let's admit it, we were all probably imagining Joseon era swords.

For example, look at this ancient Baekje sword, compared to a later era Korean sword (Joseon swords we're all used to) and a personal, samurai sword created in the 1600s and owned by a Japanese general in the 1900s

(Yes, that's from 100 days my prince and yes that's Kyungsoo. I imagine Minho's sword is somewhat similar to that)

  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 25:

 ** _Pretty Accurate_** _:_ Most of y'all probably know that y'all were warned to never take out an arrow or else you'll bleed out. BUT JISUNG JUST DID IT TO MINHO. It would be a HUGE no-no if the arrow struck a major artery or like anywhere else on the body but this is his foot. He's fine lmao. See, he used to be a traveler like you. But he took an arrow to the foot so ://  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 26:

 ** _Pretty Accurate_** _:_ In this chapter, Minho tells Jisung to help some poor common woman (almost a servant) from a nobleman. Nobody comes to save her and even Jisung (who is a raised aristocrat) didn't bat an eye. This is actually pretty accurate to the time because come on. A nobleman, a servant woman? Bone rank system, hello?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 28:

 ** _Pretty Accurate_** _:_ Jisung recognizes that Jeongin posing as a guard isn't a real guard because of his sword. Yes, the fancier your sword will be, the more you will stick out. Especially if you point it at someone. Usually, regular guards didn't wear anything fancy such as generals or guard captains. And for a regular guard to have a sword like that??? Hmmmm, _suspicious..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 30:

 ** _Pretty accurate_** _:_ Woojin calls Jisung's sister old (but she's 18) and asks why she doesn't have a husband yet. Y'all might think this is weird but at the time, if you weren't married by 20, people considered you too old to still be single. And the main cast is already in their mid 20s :/// _Wow_...

 **Pretty accurate:** Jisung's parents didn't allow his sister and a low rank to get married, or even _date_. Yes, this accurate to the time because if you were born a certain rank, it's practically impossible to advance. There was a serious divide between them and a noble marrying a low rank (concubines or slaves, weren't considered marrying and sleeping with them was fine) was considered a huge no-no. The reason why Changbin and Chan now have high ranks such as personal guard and a general (Chan starting out as a servant, and Changbin a farmer) was because it's a direct order from Yongbok, the crown prince at the time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 31:

 ** _Pretty accurate_** _:_ Now _this_ is more accurate traveling days! When Changbin said they would take a week and a half to get to Ungjin.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 35:

 ** _Pretty accurate_** _:_ Hyunjin trying to pay off someone's freedom? It's almost like buying a servant. Pretty accurate. But no, Hyunjin isn't buying his parents as slaves, he's 'buying them' (aka paying off their debt) so they can be free.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 38:

 ** _Pretty accurate:_** Y'all might be thinking WhY Taeyong is allowed to the throne when he's _also_ the son of a concubine??? Remember, he's still a prince, he still has royal blood in him. If the king wants to make Taeyong the crown prince instead of Yongbok, then he could do it, since he's still a king's offspring.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapters 41-46

There isn't much info on how royalty worked in Baekje (Or any of the three kingdoms). So I basically used my knowledge from dramas, Joseon era royalty and even imperial families in China since that could've influenced Korea's royalty back then (especially Goguryeo royalty). I did kind of phone in some things, like being influenced by Kyungsoo's performance in 100 days my prince for Minho's return to the palace, the assassin attack, etc. (It's because I started watching 100 days my prince while writing this Im sorry LMAO)

 **But did y'all** _know_ that there was a Silla king who was killed by his subjects because they described him to be "too feminine" :))

here's the link:

https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hyegong_of_Silla

Or maybe a screenshot is better lmao here:

  
  
  
  
I know it's from Wikipedia, and it's Wikipedia, but if y'all just go on references, their FIRST citation is reliable. Idk abt the second one though LMAO.

ALSO one of the best-known historical examples of homosexuality in ancient Korea were the hwarang. Huh, go figure.  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 42:

 ** _Pretty inaccurate:_** Here, we see Seungmin gambling with a bunch of other people. And he's using cards. But the first playing cards weren't actually invented until the 9th century Tang dynasty. Of course, there _could've_ been earlier products similar to cards, but official playing cards weren't made until then.   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 45:

 ** _Pretty Inaccurate:_** Yeah, if Hyunjin was found out associating with Baekje at that time, he wouldn't have been let go so easily. He would've been killed and/or tortured for information.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 46:

 ** _Pretty Accurate:_** Here, Minho's father has a "consumptive disease" that makes him cough a lot. He had tuberculosis. Now, there is no info that I could find abt tuberculosis in Ancient Korea (but we're all _pretty_ sure that tuberculosis was a thing in ancient korea back then) BUT i decided to do some research about tuberculosis in Ancient China instead.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Epilogue:

 ** _Inaccurate:_** Yep. If any of the guards acted like _that_ then they'd be dead.

 _Accurate_ : It says the guards yelled and hit the bull's muzzle until it calmed down. DID YALL KNOW THATS HOW FARMERS BACK THEN ACTUALLY CALMED DOWN BULLS?? Also while researching this I found a story about a bull attacking a farmer until it saw like a female cow and it just calmed down and left with her lmao

 ** _Reference (for fun):_** When Chan said he wished Minho got sores on his butt from sitting on the throne, that was a line from 100 days my prince, where Kyungsoo's father wanted to abdicate the throne because he had "sores on his butt"  
  
  
  
  
  


**_That should be everything. I probably researched more, but this is the most I could remember lmao._ **

**_I really hoped you enjoyed this story and the history behind it as much as I did. I wanna thank y'all for reading, and for simply enjoying the story. So far, Almost Killing the Prince had been the most fun to write, and not once did I lose motivation in it. I know this book was long for a fanfiction (it's currently ~120,000 words) but I wanted it to be close to a real book. I wanna thank everyone who stuck with me, everyone who commented, voted- and merely read._ **

**_Thank you for enjoying_ **

**_Love y'all!_ **

**_Ly <3_ **


	50. Extra Chapter + (not very exciting) Announcements!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Minho get into some shit. Fluffy actions and sappy conversations ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The announcement is at the end :))

It was around the time Jisung usually slept.

When the crickets began their forlorn duet with the stars above, and the birds and the trees retired for the night, providing no cover for the noisy autumn insects. When trials and tribulations die down at last, enough for everyone to re-energize and tackle the world the next day. It was the world's subtle way of giving everyone a breath of fresh air and relaxation so they could come back stronger.

The time Jisung would _usually_ have a drink to help him fall asleep. _Usually_.

Ever since he met Minho, he took a step back from drinking—avoided it like the plague, actually. There were... unexpected withdrawals, but hey, at least he managed through it. Besides, he didn't need to drink anymore; what else did he want to forget? He made fresh memories he never wanted to let go. Alcohol was just a useless coping mechanism that benefitted him in no way.

And besides, he slept a lot more peacefully without drinking.

"Yah. Han Jisung." Something pokes at his cheek. "Han Jisung, wake up."

Though, of course, it _would_ be much more peaceful if he didn't have to sleep in the same room as the king. Being his personal guard required him to sleep behind a paper divider in case of an attack, and usually, Minho didn't bother him this late at night.

However, there were many nights he couldn't sleep, and would always bother the closest person to him: Jisung.

And to think that Jisung finally found peace. He guessed with Lee Minho around, his life only worsened.

"Go to sleep, Minho," Jisung mumbles, batting Minho's hand away when the older poked his butt. "It's late."

"Well, I can't sleep. At all. I think the best thing to do is to tire myself out."

" _I_ want to sleep. So, tire yourself out somewhere else." Jisung was all for indulging Minho. Mostly because Jisung's rebuttals had no effect on the king, but usually, their antics kept palace life interesting. But after skipping out on alcohol, Jisung realized how much he loved to sleep. So, as much as he loved Minho, he was willing to say he loved sleeping more. Especially because sleeping didn't bother him this late at night.

"C'mon Jisung," Minho rolls the younger to his back, the guard groaning in misery and screwing his eyes shut. "Let's sneak out of the palace. Just this once."

"Don't you have a meeting with some leaders tomorrow night? Go to sleep."

"That's not until the evening, though."

" _Minho_ ," the guard whines, kicking and flailing and rolling back onto his side, hugging his sword scabbard closer. "I just want to sleep. Please, we can go to the town tomorrow."

"I can't. The officials don't want me to leave palace grounds so carelessly. And besides, I need to go to Park Jisung's shop and pick up my sword."

"What makes you think Park Jisung is at his shop right now??" Jisung grumbles, Minho giggling. "Just order me to go to town tomorrow and I'll do it."

"What if I don't want to order you?"

"Then, I promise, I'll indulge you tomorrow. Now let me sleep!"

With a hum from the older, Jisung feels himself drift back to sleep. He could still feel the king's presence beside him, but he didn't mind. He never minded the older's presence, only his actions. As long as Minho stayed quiet and didn't bother—

"Oh my God! Minho!" Jisung sits up, sighing when he felt the blanket lift. Though, he knits his brows as his eyes barely register the older slipping under the covers in the dark.

"What?" He hums, arching an eyebrow. "I'm going to sleep."

"Next to me? You have your own, much more comfortable bed."

"Well, this is much more comfortable. Come here." Grabbing the younger's elbow, Minho guides Jisung beside him, slinging an arm over his waist before covering them both with the blanket. Minho takes Jisung's scabbard and places it off to the side, carding his other hand through the younger's hair.

"Yah. What if the handmaids see us in the morning?" Jisung huffs, lifting his head to catch the older's eyes.

"They won't, they don't check behind here. They'll just think we went out for a walk or something."

"I don't get you," the squirrelly man frowns, placing his head on the older's chest, wrapping his arms around his middle. "I would _gladly_ take your bed. But the handmaids come in the morning and they'd punish me if they saw me enjoying that type of luxury."

"Shh, sleep," Minho says, eyes fluttering shut as the younger leans up and presses a kiss to his lips. "It's late."

"Oh, _now_ , you want to sleep," Jisung scoffs, laughing when the older cracks open an eye and playfully glares at him. But he only places a kiss onto the older's jaw and snuggled closer.

**—-**

"I _think_ it's around here somewhere..." Jisung frowns, gesturing mindlessly to the bushes that grew by the wall. He turns to the king standing behind him with arms crossed, clad in a dulled down middle-class hanbok instead of his royal garments. Something that Jisung prefers on the older. He knew that the silks were much more comfortable, but he thought that the dark, rougher hanboks suited him better. "I think."

"And I thought you were my personal guard? How can I trust you when there's an attack?" Minho teases as the younger pushed past the bushes.

"Well, Changbin wasn't really clear about the location... And I kind of forgot where it—" Jisung almost falls over a root, yelping when he holds onto the leaves and small branches to keep from tumbling into the thistles that grew behind the bushes. It didn't help that the morning mist settled around the mountains, covering everything in a cloudy shade of powdered diamonds.

"Jisung," Minho calls for him, the guard whipping his head. The king laughs, airy, combatting that of the sweet morning air. Though before Jisung could get lost staring at him, the older points by his feet with arched eyebrows, Jisung's eyes following where he gestured to and—yes, he was standing on it all along.

"Ah, I knew that," Jisung dismisses his embarrassment with a wave of his hand, clearing some bramble that covered the wood. Lifting the opening, he dusts away the dirt that flew into the air, coughing as Minho laughs lightly. The guard jumps, presenting the opening with a bright smile. "Ta-da!"

"Cute," the king smiles, finding his footing so he could go down first.

"We're going to get in trouble for this, aren't we?" the guard asks. Grabbing the lit torch he settled against the wall, Jisung climbs down after the older and shuts the trapdoor after him. His feet hit the dirt safely with the help of Minho, lifting the torch so they could see through the dark, musty tunnel, dust and dirt fluttering in the surrounding air. "I mean... I'm technically helping the king escape. Surely, this has _some_ sort of punishment."

"We'll be back before noon, promise," Minho smiles, beginning their trek through the tunnels.

Jisung remembered these tunnels, this was how Chan and Changbin brought Hyunjin and him into the palace about almost a year ago. Of course, he didn't _exactly_ see shit since... he and Hyunjin were knocked out, but, hey! At least he had _some_ sort of experience, even if it proved completely fruitless.

Though, Changbin taught him about the secret exit a month into being the king's personal guard. But peeking past Minho's shoulder to see where they were going... Yeah, Jisung had no fucking clue where the hell they were. Each turn and hallway looked like the last; dirt and dust flying into his eyes didn't help either. How did he memorize Seorabeol's tunnels again?

"Wait, do you know where we're going?" Jisung asks, tuning into the crackles of the torch and the dirt thumping under their weight.

"Of course. Do _you_?"

"Yes. Well—" The guard clears his throat. "No."

"Thought so. But it's okay, Hannie. I'll protect you," the king teases, taking a left at a fork and a right in another. "I _would_ hold your hand, but your hands are full."

"What? No! No, no, no, what are you talking about?" Jisung fumbles with his sword scabbard, tucking it under his arm, before reaching forward and grabbing onto the older's hand. He felt Minho give his hand a light squeeze, and really, Jisung almost tumbled over at the warmth from the older. The angle was a little awkward because he didn't want to drop his sword scabbard, and going through unsafe, underground tunnels _probably_ wasn't the best place to hold hands, but it wasn't everyday he got to hold Minho's hand. Mostly because he's forbidden to touch the king if it didn't concern his protection or order, but also because there were eyes and ears everywhere.

In the public eye, Jisung was nothing more than the king's personal guard. 

**\---**

Minho was usually a straightforward man, Jisung concluded. Unlike himself, the older, though depending on the situation, didn't like to beat around the bush. One of the few things that made him a popular king among the bureaucrats is his ability to decide without the fear of hurting someone's feelings. He didn't have biases in the face of political arrangements; he went with what seemed like the most rational decision.

However, when it came to Jisung, all of what made him a respectable and great king was thrown out the window.

It's like this: Minho would enter a meeting with the officials with this kingly image. Strong, unbothered, wise, with no vulnerability; he was truly respected among the court. Jisung would listen in on the meeting that went on for hours, used to standing by the entrance just to listen to old men argue with each other about the best course of action regarding trades or diplomatic escorts to any of the other kingdoms. Minho would give wise input, even listening to other opinions from others or making absolute decisions.

But after lunch, when Minho quietly requests a walk in the garden with Jisung alone or wants to sit in his office with no interruptions, it was as if all of that was thrown away, forgotten, and failed to kindle. And, in a way, it was a little heartwarming to know that the king would act like that only when he was alone with Jisung. But then again, Jisung came to learn that while it _is_ an honor to see the king's vulnerability and trust, it was _such_ hard work to keep up with him.

Jisung-ah, let's train instead of going to the meeting! Or, Hannie, don't you think it would be funny if I served the scholars disgusting medicinal tea? Maybe even, Sungie, let's go out fishing today.

One after another, Jisung always had to protect Minho. Not only physically, from attacks and such, or emotionally from suspicious relationships with other people. But also his image. Jisung was responsible for the king's image.

Which is also somewhat his own fault because apparently, he can't control himself when he's alone with the squirrelly man. Which proved to be a problem when Jisung was around him _every_ waking moment.

"Wait, I thought Park Jisung's shop was over there?" Jisung asks, following the older through the marketplace, glancing over wares and luxuries. The morning proved beneficial to the two, the marketplace a little less overwhelming than it was during noon. There were many people, yes, mostly peasants working as servants for nobles, looking for ingredients for breakfast, lunch, or some other business. Otherwise, it was safe to walk through the town without the worry of getting run over.

"I'm looking for something else," Minho said, peeking past a small crowd of people that gathered around a stand. Jisung pushed past a lady or two with a bow to stand beside the king, arching an eyebrow at the rows of spices.

"You're looking for spices? You know that there's an entire kitchenat your disposal, right? And not to mention, a complete menu of cuisine and chefs and handmaids."

"I know. But it's not for me," Minho replied. "And what I'm looking for isn't in the kitchen. I know, I checked—well, had Jeongin check for me."

"Jeongin? He can't even tell what the difference is between a cabbage and an eggplant!" Jisung exclaims. "And who are you cooking for?"

"Someone special. Someone annoying, cute, and just an absolute stick in the mud sometimes. But someone I appreciate so much. I want to cook something for them because I know how much they like my cooking, even though I don't cook anymore because of... you know," the older shrugs, gesturing to some spices. The merchant places them into a pouch, Minho paying for it with a few silver bars before continuing along the marketplace.

"Who? Do I know this person?" It's not that Jisung was jealous. Jisung doesn't get jealous, especially when it came to the king. Everyone adored him, so it wouldn't be any different if he wanted to do something for someone. But again, as his guard, Jisung needed to protect Minho from _any_ potential threats.

"Sometimes. But sometimes you absolutely don't know. They just get lost with themselves."

"What? What does that even mean?" Jisung frowns, Minho cooing at him as he pinched his cheeks. "You don't make any sense..."

"Aw, are you jealous?"

"What! No!" Jisung exclaims, slapping off Minho's hand and scoffing at the stupid, smug smile directed to him. "As your guard, it's also my job to—"

"Yeah, whatever. It's you, dumbass. I wanted to cook for you," Minho rolls his eyes, Jisung opening his mouth to retaliate only to heave out sputters. Him?? Minho wanted to cook for him?

Oh God, Jisung wondered what he had done to offend the king.

Then again, it was absurd that he got jealous of himself...

"Oh... I'm an idiot." Jisung sighs, burying his face in his hands.

"Yes, you are. My idiot," Minho hums. Though Jisung yelps when the older jabs his side, gesturing forward. "Wait, is that Seungmin?"

 _Yes_ , that _was_ Seungmin.

Jisung squints, tilting his head.

Strutting along, hands clasped behind his back. Avoiding anyone that walked too close, making sure his hanbok touched nothing. Clad in a silky, classy light blue, smiling and nodding as if the world was everything right where it should be; _definitely_ walking in a way that screamed, " _I have a lot of money."_

So, yes. _That_ was Seungmin.

Though it shouldn't be surprising to see Seungmin walking around the capital; He _lived_ here, after all. And usually, he went on morning strolls to absorb gossip in any way, shape, or form. What _was_ surprising was to see a familiar fox-eyed guard walking with him. Sure, guards patrolled the marketplace from time to time, but they usually traveled in small groups, or on their own. What Jisung was trying to say was: what the _hell_ was Jeongin doing walking around with Seungmin?

"Let's follow them," Minho brightens, Jisung stopping him from running off with a tight grip on his sleeve.

"Wait! You said we would be back before noon," the squirrelly man hisses, knitting his brows.

"We are! It's not noon right now, is it?" Minho asks, dragging the younger with him.

"Oh God, the officials will have my head for this!"

The two follow Jeongin and Seungmin through the marketplace (more so Minho dragging along a reluctant Jisung), leading them to a menacing building in some hidden corner of the capital. At first, they thought it was just some tea house or maybe a shop, however, Jisung found the building too suspicious and hidden to be a regular tea house.

And of course, instead of just giving up the entire ordeal and leaving the two to their own business, Minho ushered Jisung inside, glancing around the building.

"Minho, let's just go," Jisung whispers to the older. Even though they were reassured that the building was a teahouse, there was just _something_ about it that didn't sit right with Jisung. "There's nothing here."

"Alright. But where are Seungmin and Jeongin?" the king asks, gesturing to the stairs that led to the second floor. "Let's check, just in case."

"Yah. What do they have to do with us?" Jisung scrambles after the king, heading upstairs. Upstairs wasn't much different to the first floor, however, with more tables and a lot more people. Though they weren't eating or anything much. 

"Seungmin gambles??" Minho sputters, the two glimpsing the puppy-eyed official sitting at a table near the window, across from another shady individual, a small crowd gathering around them. "And I'm letting him make decisions about the kingdom?"

"Hyunjin told me he's good. Now, let's—Minho!" Jisung gasps, following the older toward the crowd. Jeongin stood beside Seungmin, almost jumping a meter into the air at the sight of the king and his guard standing beside him.

"Your- Your—" Minho holds up a hand, the fox-eyed man tilting his head in respect. "What are you doing here?"

"Jisung and I wanted a morning stroll," Minho hums, gesturing to Seungmin and the stranger placing down tiles onto the table. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well—" He turns to the two, knitting his brows with a sheepish smile. "Seungmin kind of... Got into a _messy situation?"_ He clears his throat. "As in, if he loses, he would lose all of his money and property, and possibly his life. And I'm just here as moral support."

"Yah, I thought Yongbok monitored him?" Minho huffs, scratching his head in frustration. "He's so reckless!"

"His highness doesn't really..." Jeongin leans closer to the two, lowering his voice to an impossibly quieter volume. "His highness doesn't exactly know that Seungmin got in trouble... or gambles, for that matter. So, Even though he's your brother, I ask, for Seungmin's sake, to keep it a secret."

"What the hell—I can't believe Seungmin..." Minho sighs, scratching his head furiously. Though Jeongin smiled shyly at him, his eyes widened at something behind the king, grabbing the two by the front of their hanbok and dragging them further behind the crowd, paying a bystander for their bamboo hat.

"What's wrong?" Jisung asks, the younger gesturing to the stairs as he placed the hat on the king's head to hide his face.

Peeking past the bodies of men and a few women expecting the outcome of the match, Jisung and Minho glimpse a familiar narrow-eyed personal guard, glancing around the second floor. He was clearly looking for someone—Seungmin, perhaps?—tapping the nearest person to ask some questions.

Nothing about this sat right with Jisung. He told Minho that they should've just gone to Park Jisung's shop after getting the spices! If Changbin sees _them_ too, who knows what'll happen! Again, everyone expected Minho and Jisung _inside_ the palace, not a sketchy building in some other corner of the capital.

Unlike Jisung, Changbin was no pushover. And if there was a Changbin, there was _certainly_ a Yongbok around.

"Just keep your heads down, and hopefully he leaves..." Jeongin clears his throat. Seungmin caught onto the situation and noticed the familiar guard ways away, slightly turning his body away and covering his face with a fan.

"I think we should leave," Jisung murmurs, tugging on the older's sleeve. "We can just go around Changbin."

With a nod from Minho, Jisung leads him past the small crowd, specifically turning away from Changbin as they walked by. Luckily, the guard noticed nothing as he continued to talk to different people, the two miraculously making it to the bottom of the stairs with minor problems.

However, before they could head to the exit, Jisung is suddenly ushering Minho up the stairs, whispering hushed, frantic orders to go back to the crowd. Which they did, like cowards. But Jisung always considered that courage came from admitting cowardice, after all.

"Yongbok's here!" Jisung hisses once they reunited with Jeongin, the fox-eyed man jutting his head out in confusion. "He's downstairs."

Jeongin lets out a squeak when he notices Changbin glance in their direction, slinking downward against the wall to hide from the menacing guard. Minho too, leaving Jisung the only one standing—though he turned toward the wall. He couldn't look Changbin in the eye, no way. Not when the older specifically started walking toward them.

"Jisung, he's coming this way!" Minho whispers. "Think of something!"

"I know! I know!" Jisung whimpers, screwing his eyes shut. Why was his heart thumping so fast? Why was he trembling?

Was this what genuine fear felt like? Feeling his throat clamped up, his clammy hands twitching and trembling though the rest of his body paralyzed, the very ancient, reliable proverbs of ' _if I stand still, he won't see me,_ ' and ' _If I don't see them, they won't see me,_ ' working hand in hand in his mind.

And for a moment, he thought it worked, noticing nothing out of his peripherals, Minho and Jeongin both staring up at him with held breaths and wide eyes. 

Though when he felt a hand on his shoulder, instinct made him turn around and use his scabbard to strike the perpetrator in the side. Usually, the attack would work, not as a killing blow or as a defense, rather as a warning.

But he had hit the wrong person, someone random had touched his shoulder to gain his attention.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Jisung bows, the man scoffing and pointing a threatening finger at the guard. 

"Yah! Are you an idiot?! What the hell was that for!"

"Jisung! You're creating an even _bigger_ attraction, you idiot!" Jeongin hisses, hitting the squirrelly man's knee, though the king grabs his wrist, staring up at his guard.

"Wait! _Create_ a bigger attraction! It might distract Changbin!"

With a glance at his fist, then toward the man, Jisung sucks in a breath. He was going to regret this, wasn't he?

Jisung lunged forward, his fist hitting the stranger's cheek, ducking from an angry retaliation. He instead kicks back another bystander, trips the other, and pushes another. Instantly, he fell to the floor, crawling past the absolute mess he created (though he wasn't taking fault for this one; he was, after all, just a humble guard following his king's orders).

Fearing that someone might step on him as the fight ensues, Jisung crawls to the safety of Minho, almost getting trapped under the weight of a bulky man. Luckily, though, Changbin got sucked into the fight, dodging and attacking others. Unluckily, Yongbok heard the fight from downstairs and headed toward the commotion.

"I hope you know this is your idea," Jisung frowns, Jeongin scrambling to his feet to avoid someone crashing onto him.

"It is, and I'm sorry—let's jump out the window."

" _What?!"_ Jisung yelps as the king drags him to his feet, opening a window nearby and glancing down. "You're crazy."

"What's new?" Minho asks, swinging a leg outside the window and jumping onto the lofty roof. "Come on, I'll help you. It'll be easier to escape this way."

Jisung sighs, trying to scour for the best path down from the roof they could take. Though before he could join the older out on the tiles, someone crashes past the window beside him, tripping over his own feet and the wall that Jisung had to reach forward for his sleeve and yank him back into the safety—rather, " _safety,"_ of the building. It was better than falling off the second floor and possibly breaking his back, either way.

Though the weight imbalance caused the guard to stumble back into the gambling table (which was surprisingly unharmed amid all the tumult), toppling it over.

"Jisung!" Seungmin seethed past his teeth, the squirrelly man bowing furiously in apology. While the nobleman's reaction seemed a little lackluster considering the situation, the man he was gambling with, however, _seemed_ to be angry.

"Yah! I'm sorry!" Jisung jumps back at the sword suddenly aimed at his neck—he was angry! _Definitely_ angry!

Maybe he finally saw the reason to Seungmin's idiocy—they coerced him into this gambling match! If anything, he might save the puppy-eyed official from this—hopefully. Yeah, that's what Jisung should say to make himself feel better.

Using his sword scabbard to slap the man's weapon away, Jisung bolts for the window, jumping out onto the tiles.

"Jisung!" Minho yells, the king already safe on the ground and holding his arms up at the younger. "Jump! I'll catch you!"

"That's not very reassuring!" Jisung yells back, whimpering when he realizes how high off the ground they were. Well—the roof wasn't exactly _that_ far off the ground. If Jisung were to just jump off the roof, he'd live. Probably hurt his ankle if he fell at an awkward angle, but he'd live. Even though staring at the ground made him feel dizzy—he just didn't work well with heights!

Jisung's fought many bandits, thieves, guards, and so on. He didn't tremble in the face of danger or run from the threat of beasts. It was a shame that a roof a little over three meters tall could bring his downfall. Literally.

"Jump down!" Minho reassures, Jisung glancing back at his pursuer climbing past the window, joining the guard on the roof.

"Promise you'll catch me?" Jisung sighs, throwing his scabbard down to the ground, Minho nodding. Before the man could attack Jisung, the guard jumps down, Minho successfully catching the younger with no injury to either of them.

Scrambling for his sword, the two run down the street, escaping the brawl they _potentially_ created, and their more recent problem: Jisung getting chased and possibly killed by a criminal. Well, at least it wasn't Seungmin's problem to worry about anymore. At least someone benefitted from this entire ordeal, started by the king, mind you.

The two escape to a nearby tavern after many jittery glances behind them. If there was any sort of safety, the tavern would definitely have it (without the sights of guards). Surely, no one would pull out a sword in the middle of a tavern where everyone comes together for a drink or a bite to eat in peace—that was just _absurd!_

So with their reassured reasoning, Jisung and Minho take a seat at a table casually, as if they weren't just running from a terrible brawl and a murderous gambler (No, not Seungmin, but the _other_ murderous gambler).

"That was... crazy." Jisung knows that was something _other_ than crazy. Ridiculous? Ludicrous? _Completely fucking useless_?? Honestly, they could've avoided the _entire_ ordeal if Minho had just kept to himself! Fuck! Jisung wanted to throw something!

"I'm sure that wasn't the craziest thing you've done," Minho says, Jisung frowning.

"Well—no. But considering royal standards, yes. It is," Jisung runs a hand through his hair, sighing. " _Now_. Let's go get your sword, and return to—"

"Wait a minute, why don't we stay here for a moment longer?"

"No. No, no, no. Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Minho! Didn't you see what we just fucking ran from??" Jisung exclaims breathlessly, throwing his scabbard onto the table as he shot to his feet. Other patrons in the tavern glance in their direction, peeking up from their food and drinks at the sudden interruption to their _probably_ peaceful morning (a lot more peaceful than Jisung's). But Jisung didn't care, he was on the verge of yelling at the older, and at this point, he didn't care who heard or saw them. If he had to yell to get Minho to listen, then he'll fucking _yell,_ Goddamnit! "I told you time and time again, we should go back! _You_ said we were just going to stop by Park Jisung's shop and go back. But then you started pulling shit like following Seungmin and Jeongin, butting in the middle of Seungmin's business that he _clearly_ could take care of himself, no problem, and ordering me to start a whole fucking fight! All for what? To get a kick out of it? To cause chaos? I don't know if you've forgotten, but you're the—" _Don't say it._ Jisung takes a breath, shutting his eyes and tapping his knuckles onto the table. Slowly, he returns to his seat, avoiding the older's wide eyes on him. Like a flame doused by water, Jisung backed down, though still with visible steam coming from him. "You know what? Forget it."

"Jisung—"

"No, no. I said forget it," the guard murmurs, hushed despite his sudden outburst mere moments earlier. Though he couldn't face the king sitting in front of him, he instead glared at his hands, swallowing down any of his remaining anger. "I'm just your guard. Believe it or not, I would follow you to the ends of the universe. It's my job to."

"You know you're more than that." Jisung opens his mouth to answer, but shuts it promptly, shrugging. Taking that chance, he finally meets Minho's eyes on him, brows furrowed and a hurt expression on his usually bright features. Really, something gripped at the guard's heart at the look Minho gave him, and he momentarily cursed at himself for giving in so easily. But he refrained himself. Refrained himself from giving in and from bursting. Just talking comfortably with the king was enough.

"Jisung," Minho murmurs, despite the continuous chatters of the tavern, but Jisung could still hear the older. All he could focus on was Minho, to see how he would react. The older wanted to place his hand on Jisung's. He could see the way his fingers twitched toward the younger, or how he hesitated to lean closer. Jisung could laugh at the irony. Lee Minho? Hesitating? Though before he could continue, Jisung immediately perks up at the sight of a familiar freckled prince and his guard walking by, the two ducking close to the table to avoid an accidental sighting. They tried to turn their backs, but on the opposite side came the man gambling with Seungmin (now accompanied by a small group), searching for Jisung.

Even though they were in the middle of a predicament between themselves, they were also in the middle of an even _bigger_ predicament, one that Jisung didn't want to be caught in the middle of. Especially by Changbin.

"Jisung," Minho calls again, the guard huffing. He did _not_ want Minho to continue their conversation. He gave the older a minuscule piece of his mind, and honestly, that was enough. What more could Minho want? He just wanted it to be over. Forget that he even said anything!

"Not now. We should leave. Follow me," Jisung hisses, grabbing his scabbard and crouching low between the commoners so the prince and the guard couldn't see them. Minho followed him close behind, like a lost puppy that Jisung tried so hard to ignore. He led them to a nearby alleyway, ducking behind a building, in between barrels under an overhang.

Jisung and Minho sat against the wall, the younger squeezing himself against the barrel so he wasn't completely touching Minho. But with the limited space, though hard to spot, Jisung wanted to melt into the barrels; it didn't remove the fact that Minho still sat beside him. Still. Quiet. Vulnerable.

"Jisung..." Minho huffs, clasping his hands on his lap, staring at the dirt. "Are you... Are you mad at me?"

Jisung bit back a retaliation, instead, glancing away from Minho. He didn't want to add any more fuel to the fire. He just wanted it to die down and hopefully kicked to dust by tomorrow.

But yes, simply put. Yes, he was mad at Minho. Not at the man himself, but at his actions.

The older sighs, tilting his head back against the musty wall.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs. "I know what I did was kind of stupid."

"Kind of stupid?" Jisung scoffs. "More like outright idiotic."

"I just—I just thought you could use some time outside the palace."

"Me? Why me?"

"I mean... Surely, you miss being a thief? Being free, not chained to me all day long." Jisung tenses, turning his head to Minho with knitted brows. "You just looked... I don't know—unhappy recently? And I thought it had something to do with being a personal guard."

"You... I—Minho," Jisung huffs, shifting so he could have a better look at the older. But Minho couldn't look him in the eye, tugging at Jisung's heart. "I wouldn't be here if I was unhappy. If I preferred being a thief, I would've left when you returned to Baekje. I enjoy being with you, even if we don't talk." Sitting up, Jisung places a hand on the older's cheek, smiling softly when their eyes finally met. "But I don't want you to make stupid decisions like that. We aren't out in the country anymore, or living as commoners. You're the king now and... Sometimes, you just have to give a few things up because- because—" the younger huffs, glancing away. "I _don't_ want to lose you too..."

But Jisung shakes his head, offering him a reassuring smile and a soft kiss. "I don't want to dwell in the past, but I still have to protect you, you know. I'm happy with you, really. And I really don't mind you ordering me around to do whatever. Of course, palace life could be a little boring and usually having fun is harmless. But you have to think differently. You have an entire kingdom to carry on your shoulders now. Everyone looks up to you." The guard gives him another peck to the lips, ruffling his hair affectionately that the older couldn't help but smile. "Even though I know your intentions were good, think twice for a second. Okay?"

"Okay." Jisung brightens at the older, wrapping his arms around the older's middle and leaning into his chest, humming when he felt a comforting hand on his lower back. "Just remember you're more to me than just a guard. A hell of a lot more than _just_ a guard. So, never think of yourself as just that. You can get mad at me as much as you want—you can speak back as much as you want. Even though I'm the king, I was yours first."

"Alright." Minho tugs him close, connecting their lips into a soft kiss that Jisung happily returns, placing his hand on the older's chest, the other behind his neck to pull him closer. From the kiss alone, all his previous anger disappeared. Like the sparks never even kindled into a burning flame, feeling false heat from the sun. And he didn't mind that Minho could sway him so easily like this. Not at all. What were they fighting about again? Whatever it was, they resolved it, no need to dwell it in any longer. He was with Minho, and even though he could usually deal with the older's antics, Jisung didn't mind the stupid smiles or the soft glimmers in his eyes. Didn't mind the hidden kisses and the warm hugs or the shy glances or the lingering touches. As long as he had Minho there, Jisung accepted it all.

"Now, can we _please_ get your sword as intended?" Jisung hums, pulling away with a smile Minho returns. "We can... I guess we can venture around town a little longer since that meeting isn't until later. But you promised me your cooking, so don't forget about that."

"I won't," Minho said. Jisung was the first to crawl out of their hiding spot, helping the king to his feet. "Tomorrow, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that. Now, let's—" Jisung yelps as Minho yanks him forward, barely avoiding a sword that swung at the guard's back. Jisung unsheathes his sword, aiming at the small group of men that surrounded them. Who Jisung assumed as the leader (the man that coerced and gambled with Seungmin), stood before him, growling and barking insults that Jisung couldn't really catch—rather, not listen to.

"You bitch! You really ruined my chances of winning!" he yells.

"Like you were going to win in the first place."

"Yah!" Jisung parries an attack, taking a step back though bumping into Minho. The guard thrusts his sword to push the attacker backward, blocking another from one of his accomplices. Pivoting his foot, Jisung swings his leg into someone's head, sending him toppling over. An attack, a dodge, an attack, and another dodge; he couldn't exactly find an opportunity to get the upper hand against this many enemies. He either needs to find a distraction so he and Minho could run, or... Find a way to hold them back? Find a way to keep from dying. _Anything_ to prevent the two of them from biting the dust.

An attacker almost slashes Jisung from behind, the guard taking a sidestep a little too late. However, Minho had come up from the side, kicking the man down and stomping on his wrist to disarm him, taking the sword for himself.

While the momentary save was a God-given gift, it still didn't hinder their attackers from outnumbering them. And while Jisung didn't doubt Minho's skills, he was sure that they couldn't take on a group of murderous criminals by themselves, could they?

"What now?" Minho asks, the two backing up slowly. Jisung glances around, trying to find an opening, smiling sheepishly at the king.

"Uh... Run!" Suddenly Jisung is dragging Minho by the sleeve. Suddenly they were sprinting down the alleyway and out to the bigger street. Suddenly, Jisung and Minho are splitting up to hide easier. And _suddenly_ a solution popped into Jisung's mind.

"Hyunjin! Hyunjin! Yah!" Jisung yells, noticing the long-haired guard down the street. Jisung flags him down without the need to throw something at him— _another_ miracle from the heavens. He was patrolling around the town with a small group of guards, arching an eyebrow when the king's personal guard came screeching along— _without_ the king at his side.

"There's no time to explain, but Seungmin was caught in a dangerous gambling deal, that his Majesty and I just got dragged into—now, a bunch of gamblers are trying to kill us!" Jisung pants, glancing back toward the alleyway they just came from.

Though Hyunjin's gaze only tracks from Jisung, to the other guards who shrug at him, then back to Jisung with a frown. "Are you sure you're not making this up?"

"Do I look like I'm making this shit up??" Jisung jumps with a yell, gasping when the group of attackers spill out into the much crowded marketplace. Unlike the morning where only peasants and few noblemen trudged along the sleepy streets, the area was bustling with wares and merchants, common folk and the nobility alike oblivious to the dilemma their king was in. Jisung grabs Hyunjin's arm, pointing him toward the direction of the men. "There! They're right there!"

"Geez, what did you get yourself into this time?" Hyunjin sighs, ordering the other guards to confront the group of guards. While the older expected Jisung to come along, like a little child with the support of their big brother, Jisung instead bolted the other direction, heading for Park Jisung's shop to get this stupid chore over and done with. He knew it was selfish, and he was sure to get a rough scolding from Hyunjin during their dinner together but did Jisung care?? _Hell no!_ Hyunjin was more than capable to handle a few criminals, especially if he had the support of other guards.

Besides, Minho was bound to go to Park Jisung's shop, anyway. Instead of bumbling around town in search for the king, he could just wait for him at the blacksmith's shop.

He immediately barges into the building, dust and soot immediately hitting his nose as he blocks off the entrance with a few wooden planks. He was waiting for Minho, yes, but he didn't want to take any chances.

Jisung heaves, swallowing mouthfuls of air from sprinting across town and possibly pulling a muscle. Crouching to the floor, he embraces the dirt and the soot and the crushed charcoal littering the place. Embraces the distinct odor of worked steel and the thick stench of coal, a sweet dance between earth and fire within the crackling furnace.

"Park Jisung!" Han Jisung scrambles to his feet at the sight of the tall blacksmith entering the shop from the backdoor, bringing in a few swords he finished sharpening. Immediately he halts, staring wide eyed at the guard that bowed, scrambling back in hesitant shock when the squirrelly man came bounding toward him.

"Woh- woh- woh—" he gasps, almost dropping the swords at the sudden greeting. Han Jisung takes the weapons off of him, settling them on a nearby table.

"I need Minho's sword!" He yells, the blacksmith almost jumping when hands slap on his shoulders. His eyes behind his soot-smudged face shook, his dark, almost inky, fingers playing with each other.

"Alright! Alright! Please don't hurt me!" Park Jisung scrambles off to some confine of the shop, scouring through multiple racks of swords. He crawls on his hands and knees, glancing under a shelf and pulling out a polished box. Using a rag to dust off the top, he settles it on a table before opening it.

"I- I sharpened it the best I could. I hope it satisfies His Majesty—" Park Jisung mumbles, scratching his neck, spreading grime everywhere. However, inside the container was spotless, the sword laying on a bed of straw, a sheet of silk covering the fodder. Jisung's eyes almost sparkled at it. It had been the first time he's seen the weapon so spotless, clean and— _new_. It almost looked like Minho had gotten the sword just a few days ago. _Truly_ , a sword fit for a king.

Though something was missing. Something so important that the sword might as well be missing a hilt.

"Where's the ribbon?" Han Jisung arches an eyebrow, picking up the spotless scabbard, wood so polished and lacquered Jisung could almost see his reflection in it. He could only imagine the amount of work the blacksmith placed on the weapon, and Han Jisung commemorated other Jisung for it.

"Ah, I was afraid to get it dirty since it's red and all. You know, black on red is kind of hard to take off—I just didn't want to get coal all over the thing, okay?" Park Jisung makes frantic gestures, huffing. "I asked Zhong Chenle to take care of it."

"You what?!" Jisung shrieks. Zhong Chenle?? _Zhong Chenle?!_

Jisung admits the blacksmith wasn't the cleanest place for a ribbon to hang around, and Park Jisung had to take it off either way to work on the scabbard. But _Zhong Chenle—_ Zhong Chenle was _dirtier_ than the blacksmith shop! The man loses every other thing handed to him, and yes, it included boots, arrows, swords, responsibility, _and_ ribbons!

"Right..." Park Jisung clears his throat, gesturing to the back door at Han Jisung's silence. "I'll just wash up... You don't have to pay."

Sneaking back outside, Han Jisung quietly shuts the chest with a sigh. At least he had the sword. Now, all he needed was to find Minho, and tracking Chenle shouldn't be _too_ hard—

There was a knock on the front door, Jisung perking up. Maybe that was Minho?

He clears the door from obstacles, settling the planks back against the wall. However, before he opens the door, it busts open, revealing Minho—

Minho, tied with rope and dragged behind Seo Changbin.

**\---**

"Yah! Yah! What the hell are you doing! Yongbok control your guard!" Minho barks when the freckled prince and his guard pushed Minho and Jisung inside the small prison building.

"Hey, this isn't my idea. Auntie told us to hunt you down, so we did," Yongbok shrugs. "I'm just here to keep Changbin from hitting one of you."

"Your Highness, if you'll allow me to give His _Majesty_ a piece of my mind!" Changbin grits out, Yongbok shrugging as they made it down the stairs, stopping the king and the guard in front of the cells.

"Permission granted."

"Yah! Do you think it's okay for you two to sneak out of the palace like that?!" Changbin barks, pointing threateningly at the two; dogs with tails between their legs. "Everyone thought you, _the king_ , disappeared without a trace—kidnapped or worse, killed! It was an _absolute_ fucking miracle that we found you at that stupid teahouse!"

"Wait, how did you know we were at that teahouse?" Minho shrieks, Changbin rolling his eyes.

"You thought I wouldn't be able to see Jisung start a goddamn fight in the middle of nowhere?!" Jisung lets out a squeak as Changbin whips his head toward him, eyes fuming and bitter acid dripping from his harsh words. "And you! You need to stop indulging Minho in whatever the hell he wants. He might be the king, yes, but you're his goddamn guard! You're supposed to be responsible for what happens to him!"

"Alright, that's enough," Yongbok says, Jisung bowing in apology. "But Hyeong, Changbin's right. I know he might seem harsh, but he's absolutely right. I know sneaking out of the palace might seem fun, but you have to tell at least someone where you're going. Who knows? You might end up dead by the river and no one would know. Then what? It would wreak havoc among the officials. I should know, I was the same way years ago. Until I had some sense beaten into me."

"Right," Minho nods with a sigh, glancing toward the squirrelly man. "But it's not Jisung's fault. I was the one who didn't listen to him."

"Figures. Look, just stay in there for the rest of the day and just... think about the consequences? I don't know." Yongbok shrugs, gesturing to the cells. Changbin shoves the king into one after cutting the ropes (gently though, since he _is_ the King). However, after Changbin cuts Jisung's bounds to let the guard join his king, the younger instead shoves him back, bolting for the door. Changbin screams after him, the guard escaping the palace through the front gate with the guards oblivious to the tenth, maybe more, commotion that day.

Yes, it might be selfish to leave Minho like that, especially after getting a good scolding from Changbin, which, if Jisung was being honest, he deserved. However, Jisung accompanied Minho to town for a sword in the first place. If he was going to leave that behind, then everything they just went through today might as well be useless babbling.

That meant that sneaking out of the palace was useless, creating that fight was avoidable, that heart to heart with Minho would've been thrown out the window. And if there was one thing Jisung wanted to do for Minho today, he truly wanted to get the older his sword. 

**\---**

"Oh man, you shouldn't be here. If you only saw how _mad_ Changbin was! _You_ are getting your ass beat, I think you should move out of the kingdom for a few days—no, _months."_

 _"_ Yah. I'm not afraid of Changbin," Jisung huffs, watching curiously as he noticed Hyunjin tying a cell door shut upon his return to the prison building, sword case and the red ribbon in hand (he wrangled the ribbon from Chenle after chasing him around the barracks). He recognizes the men that crowded the cell Hyunjin was locking up, sheepishly bowing and smiling at the gamblers that grumbled and cursed at him.

"He's going to make you eat your words," Hyunjin laughs, tying off the rope with a shake of his head. "But whatever. I'm just glad to have caught these criminals, thank you Sungie!" Hyunjin squeals, pinching the younger's cheeks. "Anyway, I'm mad at you for leaving me earlier. I hope you know how to swim."

"Yah, Hwang Hyunjin!" Jisung heard a familiar voice call out from the cell beside the criminals', the king huffing out an amused puff of air. "Are you threatening my guard?"

"No, your majesty," Hyunjin smiles sheepishly, hugging Jisung. "I'm merely joking. You know I love Jisungie—he's such a hard worker!"

Minho rolls his eyes as Hyunjin pinches the younger's cheek, waving him off before he leaves the building. "See you later! Really hope you know how to swim!"

Jisung smiles but turns to Minho, pathetically sitting against the wall with his legs spread out in front of him, avoiding the squirrelly man's eyes.

"You're stupid, you know?" Jisung murmurs, heading to the cell, crouching beside it so he was level with the king. He settles the wooden chest onto the ground, gripping at the wooden bars. "And ignorant. And reckless, impulsive—annoying too."

"I know," Minho mumbles, shaking his head. "And I'm really sorry."

"Today was a wreck. Everything we got into, we could've avoided. But—I had fun. Really. It was fun to just run with you."

"You don't have to patronize me, you know."

"Seriously!" Jisung exclaims, Minho meeting his eyes with a scoff. "I really enjoyed today, with all its problems. It was... an experience, at least. But I still spent it with you. See, if I had done _that_ with... I don't know, Seo Changbin, we wouldn't have gone farther than the tunnels without at least one fight."

"But—"

"And yeah! It's dangerous as fuck, and every decision you made was stupid as hell—and you should've just _asked_ me to get your sword in the first place or just make a beeline to Park Jisung's shop, but just spending time with you like that was enough for me. It _was_ a little refreshing to not have to stand by the entrance every day and listen to old men arguing."

Minho laughs breathlessly, that familiar glimmer in his eyes returning at Jisung's smile. The guard opens the case, revealing the sword before Minho.

"I went back to Park Jisung's shop to get your sword. This was the reason we went out into town, right?"

"Not really," Minho sits up, crawling over so he sat in front of the younger. "As I said, I wanted to take you out of the palace every once in a while. I just couldn't when the officials instructed me to stay inside. I could've easily asked Chan or Hyunjin to get it for me. I just wanted to make you happy."

The guard smiles, shaking his head as he returns the ribbon around the scabbard. He shuts the case, slipping it between the wooden bars to the king. "Then, you succeeded. _Before_ we even left the palace."

"Hey, are we supposed to hear this?" Jisung and Minho perk up. While the criminals from the cell beside Minho's couldn't exactly see them, they clearly heard the exchange between the two. Though one of them perks up, eyes wide and gathering the attention of his companions. "Wait, I just realized we tried to kill the _king_ and his guard—"

At the news, they all slink back, pursing their lips, clearing their throats and whistling mindlessly. Jisung only laughs, turning toward the older, reaching over to place a hand on his cheek.

"I love you," Jisung whispers, a confession only reserved for the king's ears.

And a bright, stupid smile breaks out on his face as Jisung shot up to his feet, cutting the ropes that bound the cell door shut. However, instead of allowing Minho out as the king expected, he instead slips into the cell, shutting and tying the rope back around the bars—essentially locking himself in with Minho (as much as being _locked_ _in_ was when they both have swords they could use to break out).

"We both have to sit and think about our mistakes though," Jisung shrugs, sitting beside Minho against the wall, placing his head comfortably on his shoulder. "It's your fault as much as it is mine, so... I guess we'll wait until Changbin or Yongbok gets back."

"But, you know that Changbin's going to kill you, right?" Minho hums, allowing the younger to play with his fingers. Jisung shrugs, intertwining their fingers with a soft sigh.

"I trust that you'll protect me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY YALL! I'M BACK!!
> 
> I can't believe it's been a month since I published something (With the exception of Parental Guidance, the last thing I published was Writing a Coloring Book in early November :/ )
> 
> SO! I wanted to give yall something to accompany this announcement, just an extra chapter (I even researched a few things for y'all like how accurate is a 1 vs multiple people sword fight or what a blacksmith smells like, and what sword chests are lined with. Just for y'all, bc I love y'all <3) But sorry if the chapter flow is a little clunky, the idea I had required two chapters but I didn't want to bore y'all lmao.
> 
> I know how many y'all have been anticipating a continuation to AKTP
> 
> First of all, regarding the sequel:
> 
> Sequels are hard man :/ I wrote half of a plot synopsis, read it over and realized that
> 
> This was literally the plot of Frozen 2 😐😐😐
> 
> Anna and Kristoff having relationship problems? Anna going after Elsa after being seperated? Elsa separating from Anna to save a kingdom? Just slap the rock trolls taking away Anna's memory in Frozen 1 + parent problems from tangled and we'll have AKTP 2 :))
> 
> So, it's not going well :// I really don't like the plot . But then again, it took me a literal year to finally start writing a draft of a somewhat coherent plot for AKTP so idk.
> 
> The only thing I like about it is the very anticipated appearance of Doongi and possibly Dori. 
> 
> ANYWAY onto the actual announcement:
> 
> THE PREQUEL IS FINISHED !
> 
> The first chapter is published, if yall are interested in reading, go ahead! It's not very long, it's about 12-13 chapters +prologue/epilogue. It follows Felix, and how he and Changbin met + how he became the prince that we saw in AKTP. It takes place 7 years before the events of AKTP, so basically around the time Jisung's sister died :)
> 
> Just saying now, the Felix at the beginning of this prequel is going to be different than what we see in AKTP. But it's the journey that makes him grow, man!
> 
> ALSO, I have a couple of ideas ready to start writing (other than the sequel, but let's face it, the sequel is going to take a long time to finish 😐)
> 
> So, I'm wondering what sounds the most interesting to yall! So I can have another book going on to the side while I work on the sequel :)
> 
> -The Seungjin Crime fic I promised y'all abt Hyunjin being accused of murder but is saved momentarily by prosecutor Seungmin to find out to who the real perpetrator is
> 
> -A Minsung fantasy idea about magic-user Minho and dragon-trainer Jisung. I've been keeping this one hidden from y'all :)) The only thing I'm going to say about it is: Minho is afraid of heights
> 
> -The first half of "Maleficent" but Chanlix (this was a secret too, so :)) That's all I'm going to say about it)
> 
> -OR a hybrid AU because I've made hybrid AUs before, just didn't like the plot. And I REALLY want to publish a hybrid AU after a million years of thinking about one :/// (Still don't have a ship or a plot for this one. If I can't think of a ship that would suit the plot, then the go-to will be Minsung LMAO)
> 
> OR if y'all have any other ideas/ships y'all want to see from me, comment them :D
> 
> Anyway, that's about it for the announcement. Again, thank y'all for reading and for 13k+ hits!!! TYTYTYTYTY!!
> 
> I can't thank y'all enough! Love y'all to bits!! TY FOR ALL THE SUPPORT Y"ALL HAVE GIVEN THIS BOOK
> 
> Much Love <3 Ly

**Author's Note:**

> Omg! I'm VERY excited to share this work for you guys! It was very fun to write and really made me think and research thoroughly lmao.
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed the first chapter <3


End file.
